Azul y rojo oscuro
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Kagami y Aomine nunca se llevaron muy bien ni pensaron que nunca fuesen a hacerlo... hasta que Kuroko se lesiona y empiezan a coincidir más de lo que a los dos les gustaría. [AoKaga] [Yaoi].
1. Chapter 1

**Holi. Éste es el primer fanfic que subo acá~ La verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos y no pude resistirme ; ^ ;**

**En cualquier caso, espero que les guste ^^ Déjenme alguna review si gustan~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

1.

Nadie vio a Kuroko y por eso fue que en un principio nadie entendió qué había pasado.

El partido de práctica entre Seirin y Touou de ese día no estaba siendo muy diferente a los que habían tenido anteriormente. Aomine y Kagami iban en un uno contra uno atrás del otro, Imayoshi sacaba a Hyuuga de sus casillas con sus extraños y perturbadores comentarios, y Sakurai no cesaba de disculparse cada vez que iba a hacer un tiro de tres puntos. Touou iba ganando, pero la diferencia de puntos era escasa y lo cierto era que el balance había cambiado varias veces durante el partido, llevando la delantera Seirin por momentos.

Lo que todos vieron —u oyeron, en realidad– fue que de pronto Sakurai parecía haber entrado en una especie de crisis nerviosa y había comenzado a disculparse a toda velocidad, sin parar. Más que de costumbre. Incluso había interrumpido uno de sus rápidos tiros de tres puntos y había dado la espalda a la canasta, todo para disculparse.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De verdad, perdón, ¡lo siento! Lo…

— Ya cállate, Sakurai. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —Intervino Wakamatsu desde debajo del aro cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Una cosa era que se disculpase, pero que frenase el juego para hacerlo ya le parecía una exageración.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron para mirar al joven, que parecía haber dejado caer la pelota y se disculpaba sin cesar con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Cuando prestaron atención, se dieron cuenta de que aquello con lo que Sakurai se estaba disculpando no era otro que Kuroko.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Lo…

Ignorando el constante balbuceo del escolta de Touou, fue Kagami el primero en llegar a donde Kuroko estaba, para tenderle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. Parecía ser que Sakurai no había visto al jugador fantasma de Seirin y había chocado contra él… o algo así.

— Oi, Kuroko. —Lo llamó Kagami, extendiéndole una mano para que pudiese incorporarse.

Ahora todos los jugadores estaban apiñados en torno al número once de Seirin. Kuroko yacía tendido con la espalda contra el suelo, una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, y se tapaba los ojos con uno de los brazos. No se movía.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo…! —Sakurai continuaba disculpándose, aunque nadie le prestaba demasiada atención.

— ¿Tetsu? —Preguntó Aomine, que también se había aproximdo, sonando ligeramente preocupado. No era raro que la gente chocase contra Kuroko y lo derribase, ya que era muy fácil llevarse puesto algo que tenía por costumbre ser invisible. Sin embargo, era poco frecuente que el chico sombra permaneciese tirado durante tanto tiempo.

Riko y Momoi también se habían acercado a observar. La segunda entró en pánico al instante, con una expresión de terrible preocupación en el rostro porque no tenía idea de qué le pasaba a su adorado Tetsu–kun. La primera, en su lugar, permaneció en calma, estudiando al jugador derribado con la vista hasta que…

—… Su tobillo… —Murmuró despacio la entrenadora de Seirin, abriendo los ojos de par en par con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y de horror.

Fue suficiente oír esas palabras para que todos miraran. Y la vista no era nada agradable. El tobillo de la pierna que Kuroko tenía estirada sobre el suelo se hallaba hinchado y en una posición absolutamente antinatural, y bastaba con ver durante un segundo cómo Kuroko mantenía los dientes apretados para darse cuenta de que era víctima de un intenso dolor.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sólo quebrado por el llanto de Momoi y las incesantes disculpas de Sakurai.

— Lo siento, perdón, lo…

— Sakurai. —Lo interrumpió de pronto Imayoshi, sonando repentinamente más serio que de costumbre. Incluso tenía los ojos abiertos —si bien eran como rendijas–, algo poco frecuente en él.— Creo que es un buen momento para que te _calles_.

* * *

Todo el equipo de Seirin —incluso los suplentes y los de primer año– se hallaba en ese momento en la sala de espera del hospital. Hyuuga, Kagami e Izuki tenían la vista clavada en el suelo. Mitobe parecía más relajado, pero para no perder la costumbre no decía nada. Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda y Koganei susurraban entre ellos, preocupados, mientras Tsuchida se limitaba a escucharlos. Kiyoshi a ratos intentaba decir algo para animarlos y sonreírles, aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Riko caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando y murmurando cosas para sí misma. Parecía ser que no podía quedarse quieta, lo cual era comprensible teniéndose en cuenta su posición como entrenadora del grupo. En primer lugar, temía que a Kuroko le hubiese ocurrido algo _muy_ malo: y era probable, dado el estado de su tobillo. Además, ¿qué harían sin Kuroko en el equipo? Se habían acostumbrado demasiado a tener al jugador fantasma de su lado, y pagarían las consecuencias si no se les ocurría una estrategia rápido que contrarrestase su ausencia, aunque fuese algo temporal.

Habían interrumpido el partido de práctica de ese día y habían llamado a una ambulancia, que rápidamente se había llevado a Kuroko al hospital. Aunque no se encontraba muy lejos del Instituto Seirin, el jugador fantasma no tenía pinta de poder siquiera caminar en ese estado.

El resto del equipo había acudido al hospital a pie. Durante el camino se habían comportado exactamente igual que ahora: Izuki, Hyuuga y Kagami en silencio, mirando el piso, los de primero y Koganei hablando entre sí, y Riko sin prestarle atención a nadie y susurrando para sí misma. Kiyoshi había tenido que acercarse a ella y recordarle que ante todo debía conservar la calma.

Incluso los regulares de Touou habían ido con ellos. Mientras se dirigían al establecimiento, Sakurai parecía aterrado, como desesperado por continuar disculpándose. El único motivo por el que permanecía callado era que Imayoshi había parecido ir en serio al pedirle que se callase, y para colmo tenía a Wakamatsu al lado, listo para golpearlo en caso de que comenzase de nuevo con su torrente de disculpas. Aomine caminaba solo, con el entrecejo fruncido, sin prestar atención a Momoi que, colgada de su brazo, lloriqueaba sin cesar. Susa cerraba el grupo en silencio.

Los jugadores de la Academia Touou se habían retirado de la sala de espera, alegando que esperarían en algún restaurante barato cercano. El único de ellos que había permanecido era Aomine, que se hallaba sentado en un banco lejos de los jugadores de Seirin y, al igual que Kagami, permanecía con la vista clavada en el suelo y gesto amargo. Momoi estaba agarrada su brazo como si su vida dependiese de ello, y no cesaba de llorar.

Permanecieron allí bastante rato. Todos estaban preocupados, y excepto por los susurros de los de primer año y Koganei, nadie decía nada. Cuando estaba por cumplirse una hora, la puerta tras la cual se habían llevado a Kuroko se abrió. Aomine y Kagami se levantaron al mismo tiempo, antes que nadie, y todos se giraron para ver al médico que salía de la sala cargado con papeles y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Cómo está…? —Empezaron a formular los jugadores estrella de Touou y Seirin al mismo tiempo, pero el hombre de bata los interrumpió alzando una mano.

— Tiene una fractura en el tobillo. En breve les daré los detalles. —Anunció con gesto serio. Al percibir en el aire el interrogante que todos parecían estar a punto de formular, rápidamente añadió:– Se recuperará. Pero tomará dos meses de reposo como mínimo, y otros dos o tres meses de rehabilitación.

Al oír esa información, todos los jugadores allí presentes —incluso Aomine– sintieron como si les lanzasen un bloque de plomo sobre la espalda. Momoi empezó a llorar más fuerte y se abrazó a Aomine, que no le devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco intentó apartarla. Riko parecía a punto de partir al otro mundo, y Kiyoshi la tuvo que atajar en brazos para que no perdiera en equilibrio. Era como si en vez de estar lesionado, Kuroko se hubiera muerto.

¿Qué demonios iban a hacer durante cinco meses sin Kuroko en el equipo?

* * *

Jugar contra Seirin si no tenían a Kuroko en el equipo no tenía gracia, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Aomine Daiki mientras él, Sakurai, y los jugadores de Seirin esperaban a que terminasen de hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias a Kuroko y les permitiesen verlo.

Kagami era un rival formidable, sin duda —al fin y al cabo, era el único que había conseguido vencer al jugador estrella de Touou en un uno contra uno. Ni siquiera Kise, copiando su estilo de juego, había conseguido ganarle. Sin embargo, si Kuroko no estaba en la cancha no era lo mismo. Kagami quizás podría ganarle de todas maneras, pero no era eso lo importante. Kuroko tenía que estar sí o sí.

En ese momento, Aomine sentía ganas de golpear a Sakurai hasta dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Qué clase de idiota tropezaba con otro jugador y se le caía encima, causando que se fracturase el tobillo? Era verdad que Kuroko era casi invisible, pero aun así…

Sin embargo, el estado de nervios en el que Sakurai parecía estar ablandaba hasta a alguien duro de roer como Aomine. El joven se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido y temblaba incluso sentado sobre su silla. Cada vez que alguien le hacía un gesto para intentar tranquilizarlo, se disculpaba, miraba a Aomine con expresión aterrada —convencido de que lo golpearía por disculparse de vuelta–, y volvía a clavar la vista en el suelo, sin escuchar lo que nadie tuviese para decirle.

La mánager de Touou había llamado a su capitán para avisarle, entre llantos, que pronto habilitarían las visitas a Kuroko. Imayoshi había dicho que él y los demás preferían regresar por ese día y dejar que el jugador fantasma de Seirin pudiese verse tranquilo con sus amigos, pero Sakurai había insistido hasta el cansancio para que le permitiesen ir. Y ahora se encontraba allí, temblando sin parar sentado al lado de Aomine. El joven de cabello azul no le había dicho absolutamente nada desde que había llegado, pero Sakurai estaba convencido de que quería matarlo. Lo cual no estaba completamente lejos de la realidad.

Sakurai de alguna manera sentía que se merecía que lo matasen. No miraba a nadie a los ojos, ya que temía lo que pudiese encontrar en la mirada de los jugadores de Seirin. Se sentía totalmente culpable por lo que había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo confirmarlo en los ojos de las personas que en ese momento lo rodeaban.

Percibió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado y apenas miró de reojo para encontrarse con el pívot de Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei. Al contrario de lo que hubiese esperado, el tipo le sonreía. Sakurai ya había visto antes cómo el ex–jugador estrella de Seirin parecía estar siempre de buen humor, sonriéndoles a todos. Sin embargo, que pudiese sonreírle a _él_ y en _esas circunstancias_…

Kiyoshi colocó una mano en su hombro, causando que el escolta de Touou se sobresaltase. A pesar de que Sakurai evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, el enorme jugador continuó sonriendo.

— Relájate, nadie te culpa por lo que ha pasado. —Le dijo con tono amigable.

Un bufido de irritación por parte del capitán de Seirin pareció indicar lo contrario. Sakurai se encogió en su asiento y Kiyoshi dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Hyuuga.

— ¡L–lo siento! —Exclamó Sakurai inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie y bajando todo el torso a modo de reverencia. Aomine chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

Kiyoshi emitió una risita. De verdad, ese chico nunca dejaba de disculparse.

— Creo que ya fueron disculpas suficientes. —Dijo amablemente el pívot de Seirin.– ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco mientras esperamos a que nos dejen a ver a Kuroko? Estoy seguro de que él te perdonará, no debes preocuparte.

Sakurai seguía pensando que él tenía la culpa de todo y que merecía algún tipo de castigo por eso, pero por algún motivo el tono grave y amable de Kiyoshi lo había tranquilizado, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, aunque ahora temblaba menos. Incluso se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia donde se hallaba el resto de Seirin. Izuki y Tsuchida le dirigieron una leve sonrisa. Aunque los demás no sonrieron, no parecían enojados con él… exceptuando a Hyuuga, claro.

— Mucho mejor. —Indicó Kiyoshi sin dejar de sonreír.— Al fin y al cabo, cualquiera podría tropezar con un jugador invisible, ¿no es así?

— Invisible… invencible… imposible… —Izuki empezó a murmurar para sí mismo, con gesto pensativo.

— Por amor a Dios, Izuki, no empieces ahora con tus rimas. —Intervino Hyuuga con gesto molesto.

Kiyoshi rió, e incluso Sakurai consiguió emitir un sonido similar a una risa. El escolta de Touou sabía que el base de Seirin era conocido por sus constantes juegos de palabras, que parecían molestar al equipo por entero.

Parecía que el pívot de Seirin iba a añadir algo, pero en ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba Kuroko, y el mismo médico de antes volvió a salir.

— Ya pueden pasar. —Anunció.

* * *

— ¡Tetsu–kuuuuun! —Chilló Momoi apenas hubo entrado a la habitación, corriendo para aplastar al jugador fantasma en un abrazo.

— Cuidado, Momoi–san. —Pidió Kuroko, intentando sacar la cabeza de su abrazo para poder respirar.

El joven invisible estaba recostado sobre una camilla. Tenía toda la parte inferior de la pierna derecha cubierta por un yeso, y se hallaba sostenida en el aire por un conjunto de metales y cintas. Momoi comenzó a lloriquear en su hombro mientras los demás se limitaban a observar.

— … ¿Cómo estás? —Nadie sabía qué decir y por eso fue Kiyoshi el primero en hablar, formulando el interrogante con su eterna sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— Estoy bien. —Fue la respuesta de Kuroko. Con su expresión tan seria, era imposible saber si lo decía en broma o iba en serio.

En ese momento, Sakurai surgió desde detrás de Aomine y empezó con lo que era inevitable: su inacabable ritual de disculpas. Haciendo una profunda reverencia, comenzó disculparse sin cesar.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento! Es mi culpa, ¡lo siento! Fue por mi…

— No te preocupes. —Lo interrumpió Kuroko apenas encontró la ocasión. Incluso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de que si no lo frenaba de forma convincente, Sakurai estaría disculpándose hasta el año siguiente. Bueno, posiblemente lo hiciese de todas maneras.— No estoy enojado contigo, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

— Aun así, ¡lo siento mu…!

— Ya cállate, Sakurai, te dijo que está bien. —Lo interrumpió Aomine con impaciencia, apartando al escolta de Touou a un costado.— Oi, Tetsu, ¿es cierto eso de que no podrás jugar durante no sé cuántos meses?

Kuroko bajó la vista y asintió, en un principio sin mirar a nadie.

— Sí, así es. —Confirmó. Entonces alzó la vista, para mirar directamente a Kagami y ver su reacción.

El pelirrojo, que no había dicho casi nada en la última hora, tenía la frente arrugada y el entrecejo fruncido. Miraba alternativamente a Kuroko y al gigantesco yeso que rodeaba su pierna derecha.

— No creo que sea tan así, tiene que haber alguna manera de que te cures antes. —Dijo el ala–pívot de Seirin con tono visiblemente molesto.

— De ninguna manera. —Dijo Riko de forma cortante.— No haremos tonterías. Sé que es un incordio no tenerlo en el equipo, pero si no permitimos que sane bien, su lesión podría convertirse en algo más problemático. —Al mencionar eso último miró de reojo a Kiyoshi, que emitió una risita nerviosa.— Se recuperará durante el tiempo que los médicos recomienden, y nosotros lo ayudaremos a cumplir con eso.

Kagami emitió un bufido de irritación, pero no añadió nada más. Sabía que discutir con la entrenadora sería inútil, y en el fondo entendía que ella tenía razón. Era que simplemente no podía aceptarlo así como así.

Permanecieron un rato más hablando con el jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros. Aunque casi todos hacían un esfuerzo por gastar bromas y reírse, era notable que gran parte del buen humor de la atmósfera era fingido. Ni Kagami, ni Aomine, ni Riko participaban de las bromas, generando un peso tenso en la habitación que no era posible contrarrestar ni con el mejor chiste del mundo. Momoi se reía un poco, pero como lloraba al mismo tiempo el efecto no era exactamente agradable. Todo Seirin estaba preocupado por el futuro del equipo, y a Aomine lo ponía de mal humor el hecho de que Kuroko no pudiese jugar por tanto tiempo.

Las visitas de Kuroko se fueron yendo de a poco. Primero salieron los de primer año, luego Sakurai —disculpándose nuevamente antes de traspasar la puerta–, después se retiraron Koganei, Izuki y Mitobe, y luego Momoi —aunque un poco a regañadientes– salió de la habitación diciendo que volvería a verlo en cuanto pudiese y que avisaría de la situación al resto de los miembros de Touou.

Al final sólo quedaban Aomine, Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga y Kiyoshi. Los dos primeros miraban las vendas de Kuroko con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras la chica parecía estar rompiéndose la cabeza pensando.

— Lo siento, Kagami–kun, Aomine–kun. —Se disculpó Kuroko al darse cuenta de las caras con las que miraban su lesión.

— ¿Qué sientes qué? —Replicó Kagami con tono de irritación– Si tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en todo caso es ese idiota de Sakurai quien…

— Vamos, Kagami, podía pasarle a cualquiera. —Intervino Kiyoshi, que parecía dispuesto a defender a Sakurai hasta el final. Le preocupaba la posibilidad de que Aomine, Kagami, o Hyuuga —o los tres juntos– saliesen a buscarlo y lo matasen. Si podía hacer algo para suavizar la situación, lo haría, aunque eso significase tener que salir en defensa del escolta de Touou cada cinco minutos.

— No tiene sentido darle vueltas. —Masculló Aomine. No le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas y no pensaba hacerlo ahora tampoco.– Habrá que esperar a que Kuroko se recupere.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si no fuese por…!

— ¡Kagami! —Lo cortó Riko con impaciencia. La sacaba de quicio que el pelirrojo no pudiese controlar su mal temperamento en situaciones como ésa.– ¡Déjalo de una vez!

Se generó un silencio incómodo, en el cual la única interrupción fue un chasquido de la lengua de Kagami. Como nadie sabía qué más decir, y Riko no quería ponerse a discutir sobre nuevas posibles estrategias de juego con Aomine presente, se despidieron de Kuroko y salieron de la sala.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, el cielo ya estaba casi del azul nocturno. En la puerta del hospital, los cinco jóvenes se miraron sin saber qué decirse. Aomine tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba fijamente a Kagami con la peor expresión posible. El pelirrojo le devolvió la misma expresión, a sabiendas de que el de piel oscura pensaba que Kagami, de alguna manera, tenía parte de la culpa en todo aquello. Cómo era eso posible, era algo que sólo Aomine sabía. Acto seguido, el as de Touou se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada ni saludar a nadie, lo cual no sorprendió a ninguno de los presentes.

— … Bien. —Murmuró Riko.– Volvamos al gimnasio. Tenemos que discutir un par de cosas.

Y, sin añadir nada más, los cuatro se dirigieron de vuelta al Instituto Seirin, sumidos en un silencio aplastante y conscientes de que los próximos meses no resultarían exactamente fáciles.

* * *

**En primer lugar, quiero disculparme con Kuroko por lesionarlo en el primer capítulo, pero era necesario ; - ;**

**En segundo lugar, quiero pedirle perdón a Sakurai por hacer de él el causante. Va a estar disculpándose hasta después de su muerte, pobre tipo xD ¡Lo siento!**

**Y en tercer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas a toda la comunidad médica porque honestamente no sé nada de lesiones como la de Kuroko y aun así me pongo a escribir sobre ellas ^^U**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado~ ¡Prometo actualizar seguido!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi. Como sé que el primer capítulo tuvo poco y nada de Aomine y Kagami, me tomé el trabajo de apurarme en escribir el segundo para que vean(?) que voy en serio cuando digo que es un AoKaga. Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma y no apurar la historia, de forma que resulte creíble. Dénme una oportunidad ; ^ ;**

**Es un capítulo un poco corto, prometo que los próximos serán más largos ^^**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

2.

El ambiente era, sin lugar a dudas, tenso. Tan tenso que se sentía como si el aire pudiese cortarse con unas tijeras de un instante a otro. Quizás era bueno que Akashi no estuviese allí en ese momento.

A través de la enorme ventana abierta se divisaba el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. Las cortinas apenas se movían por el roce de la brisa que ingresaba por allí. La habitación del hospital, de paredes color celeste, estaba tranquila, en silencio.

Kuroko se hallaba recostado sobre su camilla, con los labios pegados a la pajilla de un batido, observando a Kagami y Aomine alternativamente con expresión absolutamente neutral. Ellos dos estaban sentados en sendas sillas, enfrentados a ambos lados de la cama de Kuroko, mirándose el uno al otro con gesto asesino. Cada uno tenía una hamburguesa a medio comer en la mano, y masticaban con una fuerza tal que parecían capaces de moldear hierro con los dientes.

**_Aproximadamente quince minutos antes…_**

La puerta de la habitación de Kuroko se abrió y por ella entró Kagami, cargando una enorme bolsa de Maji Burger. Tenía el uniforme del equipo puesto y llevaba el morral del Instituto Seirin colgado del hombro.

— Oi, Kuroko. ¿Cómo va eso? —Saludó, dejando el morral a un costado en el suelo y quitándose la campera. Tomó una de las sillas que había allí y, ubicándola a la derecha de Kuroko, a espaldas de la ventana, se sentó con la bolsa de Maji Burger encima.

— Kagami–kun. —Saludó Kuroko, sorprendido de verlo allí.– ¿Ya terminó la práctica de hoy? —Preguntó con curiosidad. Según el reloj en la pared, el entrenamiento supuestamente terminaba en unos quince minutos.

— Ah, sí. —Replicó el pelirrojo con despreocupación, abriendo el paquete que llevaba entre manos.– La entrenadora nos dejó irnos antes hoy.

— Vaya. —Fue toda la respuesta por parte de Kuroko. Era muy raro que la entrenadora fuese flexible y les permitiese irse más temprano que el horario normal. De hecho, solía hacer que se fuesen más tarde de lo acordado al principio. A pesar de que ya iban tres días desde que lo habían ingresado en el hospital, el joven de cabello celeste se imaginó que a la chica todavía no se le habría ocurrido ninguna estrategia que pudiesen usar en su ausencia, y que por eso no estaba segura de cómo orientar el entrenamiento, por lo que no tenía sentido retenerlos en la práctica demasiado tiempo si no podía darles las indicaciones adecuadas. Kuroko decidió dejarlo estar y en cambio preguntó:– Kagami–kun, ¿qué es eso?

El pelirrojo alzó la vista y notó que Kuroko observaba la enorme bolsa de Maji Burger en la que él había hundido un brazo. Sonrió y de ella extrajo un batido, que resultaba ser el favorito de Kuroko. Se lo entregó.

— Vaya. —Comentó Kuroko observando la bebida con gesto sorprendido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.– Muchas gracias.

— No es nada. Te traje esto también. —Replicó Kagami, mientras de la bolsa sacaba cerca de cinco hamburguesas y las ponía sobre la mesa de luz de Kuroko.

— Uhm, Kagami–kun, no necesito tantas hamburguesas. —Intervino Kuroko mientras Kagami sacaba la sexta, la séptima y la octava hamburguesa y las colocaba junto a las demás. En la bolsa parecía haber todavía más.

— Qué importa, me comeré yo las que sobren. —Respondió el pelirrojo despreocupado, dejando la bolsa sobre la cama de Kuroko. Inmediatamente tomó una de las hamburguesas y le quitó el papel, atacándola rápidamente con los dientes. No entendía cómo era que Kuroko podía sobrevivir comiendo tan poco, pero en cualquier caso no era problema suyo.

Kuroko optó por dar un sorbo al batido que Kagami le había traído, sin decir nada. Estaba igual de bueno que siempre. Kagami masticaba con fuerza, y no fue hasta que terminó su primera hamburguesa y estiró el brazo para tomar la segunda que decidió hablar:

— La entrenadora parece a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. —Comentó mientras desenvolvía la otra hamburguesa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Replicó Kuroko con gesto levemente ausente. No necesitaba que Kagami le dijese el motivo para saber de qué iba el asunto.

Parecía que el pelirrojo iba a responder algo, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

— Oi, Tetsu. ¿Cómo va e–…?

La gigantesca figura de Aomine se detuvo apenas hubo dado un paso dentro de la habitación, dirigiendo la vista rápidamente hacia Kagami y frunciendo el entrecejo. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Touou, aunque tenía la camisa por fuera del pantalón y la corbata muy poco ajustada en el cuello, lo que indicaba que probablemente venía de holgazanear durante horas en el techo de la institución.

Kagami tampoco miraba a Aomine con cara de muchos amigos. Había dejado de masticar su hamburguesa para dedicarse a observarlo con gesto de irritación.

— Aomine–kun, hola. —Saludó Kuroko como si nada, apenas despegando los labios de la pajilla de su batido.– ¿No vino Momoi–san contigo?

— No… —Replicó Aomine todavía mirando a Kagami.–… Inventé una excusa… —Confesó sin aparentar sentir la más mínima culpa al respecto. En cambio, preguntó:– ¿Qué hace el Bakagami aquí?

— ¡Oi, Ahomine! —Saltó Kagami de inmediato, echando migas de hamburguesa por todas partes.– ¡Yo estaba aquí desde antes, eres tú el idiota que acaba de llegar!

Aomine emitió una especie de gruñido de irritación, dejando el saco de su uniforme y su morral sobre otra silla de la habitación, que colocó del lado izquierdo de la cama de Kuroko, exactamente enfrentada a la de Kagami.

— Siempre tan ruidoso… —Masculló el de piel oscura, molesto.

— ¡Aomine! —Gritó Kagami, poniéndose rojo de furia. Kuroko alzó una mano indicándole que se calmase, a sabiendas de que el temperamento del pelirrojo no era muy estable.

— Aomine–kun. —Intervino el chico sombra– Kagami–kun y yo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo. Deberías entender eso. —Explicó con paciencia.

— Ah, qué más da… —Musitó Aomine con tono aburrido, mientras se sentaba sobre la silla en la que había dejado su saco. En ese momento, sus ojos captaron la bolsa sobre la cama de Kuroko.– ¿Eso es de Maji Burger? —Preguntó, aunque no esperó respuesta de nadie. Kagami se lo vio venir, pero como siempre Aomine fue más rápido, consiguiendo hacerse con la bolsa antes de que el ala–pívot de Seirin pudiese impedírselo.

— ¡Devuélveme eso! —Protestó Kagami, metiéndose el resto de su hamburguesa en la boca para tener las dos manos libres y así no tener desventaja si se producía un forcejeo. Sin embargo Aomine, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, extrajo una hamburguesa de la bolsa y, quitándole velozmente el papel, le dio un mordisco.

— Vaya, es de las buenas y no de esas variedades extrañas que compra Imayoshi —Comentó el peliazulado con aprobación–.

Kagami quiso replicar algo, pero tenía la boca tan llena de la hamburguesa que todo lo que consiguió emitir fue un sonido gutural imposible de entender. Aomine lo miró durante unos segundos, arqueando las cejas con desprecio, y luego volvió a su propia hamburguesa.

El pelirrojo masticó lo más rápido que pudo y, apenas hubo tragado, gruñó:

— ¡Compra tu propia comida, joder!

— Sí, sí…

— Aomine de mierda, te juro que en cuanto tenga oportunidad te…

— Kagami–kun —Volvió a intervenir Kuroko.–. Deberías compartir un poco. De todas maneras, yo no puedo comerme todas estas hamburguesas. —Dijo, señalando con la vista el enorme montón de hamburguesas que reposaba sobre su mesa de luz.

— Eso, eso, escucha a Tetsu. —Instó Aomine con gesto desinteresado, mientras terminaba su hamburguesa y sacaba otra de la bolsa. Kagami estaba a punto de explotar de ira, tanto que frente a sus ojos veía todo de color rojo. Sin embargo, no quería montar un escándalo en el hospital y generarle problemas a Kuroko, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. Ya haría pagar a Aomine en otra ocasión.

**_Presente._**

Kagami iba por su quinta hamburguesa, y Aomine por la tercera. Ninguno de los dos decía nada; se limitaban a mirarse el uno al otro con desprecio, y Kuroko no intervenía porque sabía que cualquier comentario suyo sólo serviría para generar más caos.

El ala–pívot de Seirin estaba que echaba chispas. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Aomine para aparecer de la nada, agarrársela con él, y encima comerse _sus_ hamburguesas? Kagami no tenía idea de cómo hacían los miembros del equipo de basketball de Touou para soportar a su jugador estrella; aunque, considerando el tipo de equipo que eran, se imaginó que lo aguantaban sólo porque los llevaba a la victoria.

Cuando terminó el batido que Kagami le había llevado, Kuroko depositó el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa de luz y dirigió la vista hacia Aomine.

— ¿Cómo está Momoi–san? —Preguntó.

Aomine tomó su cuarta hamburguesa de la bolsa y le quitó el papel antes de responder.

— Ah, Satsuki… Más molesta que de costumbre, si te imaginas…

Aomine procedió entonces a explicarle a Kuroko cuánto había tenido que soportar a Momoi durante todo ese día. Kagami escuchó apenas lo suficiente para entender que la joven estaba muy dolida y frustrada por la lesión de Kuroko, y que al parecer descargaba su preocupación sobre el ala–pívot de Touou. Después de eso, los pensamientos del pelirrojo comenzaron a vagar nuevamente —no era una persona que supiese concentrarse en nada durante mucho tiempo, a menos que se tratase de basket.

No entendía el tipo de relación que existía entre Aomine y Momoi. Sabía que el joven de piel oscura era fiel admirador de las chicas con pechos grandes, y Momoi en ese sentido estaba muy bien dotada. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Aomine intentaba evitar a la mánager de Touou lo mayor posible. A menudo decía que era irritante y siempre que tenía la oportunidad le pedía que lo dejase en paz y que se fuese a otra parte.

Además, también era cierto que Momoi no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en Aomine. Tan pegada a Kuroko como estaba, era como si la chica no tuviese ojos para nadie que no fuese su adorado _Tetsu–kun_. A Kagami simplemente no le cerraba que Aomine no se fijase en absoluto en su mánager. Quizás se debía a que eran amigos de la infancia y por eso no…

— Kagami–kun. —Escuchó la voz de Kuroko que lo llamaba desde la lejanía.

Sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa y notó que el jugador fantasma de Seirin lo miraba con la misma falta de expresión de siempre. El pelirrojo incluso había terminado su quinta hamburguesa y no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Inquirió el ala–pívot de Seirin con gesto confuso y distraído. Aomine chasqueó la lengua pero Kagami no lo notó.

— Te estaba preguntando si crees que podrías traer mi consola de juegos mañana.

Kagami por unos segundos miró a Kuroko como si le estuviese hablando en ruso. Al final, cuando consiguió procesar en su mente lo que el jugador fantasma le estaba pidiendo, balbuceó:

— Eh, sí, claro. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te van a retener aquí? —Preguntó. Si Kuroko le estaba pidiendo algo así, era porque lo tendrían allí durante un período considerable.

— No estoy seguro. Creo que no por mucho. —Eso desconcertó a Kagami. ¿Para qué quería Kuroko la consola si no iba a quedarse mucho más allí? Fue lo que dijo el chico sombra a continuación lo que disipó las dudas del diez de Seirin:– Pero antes que escucharlos pelearse o verlos con esas caras, creo que será mejor que juguemos a algo los tres juntos. —Sentenció, y tanto Kagami como Aomine le dirigieron una mirada de irritación. El jugador fantasma de la generación de los milagros, al contrario de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier ser humano normal, no se echó atrás ni pareció intimidado en absoluto por la actitud de ambos jugadores estrella.– Los médicos me dijeron que está bien conectarla a ese televisor. —Comentó señalando la pantalla que se hallaba en la pared opuesta de la habitación.

— … Claro. —Replicó Kagami, convencido de que la idea de Kuroko no resultaría. Si la actitud de Aomine en torno a los videojuegos era la misma que en torno al basket— "El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo" y esas mierdas–, no durarían mucho rato antes de que Kagami le revolease el mando por la cabeza. Sin embargo, no dijo nada a Kuroko porque el joven de cabello celeste parecía ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Aomine y Kagami pudiesen llevarse bien aunque fuese al menos una vez.

Aomine, sin embargo, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para molestar a Kagami. El cinco de Touou terminó de comerse su hamburguesa y emitió una risita autosuficiente.

— Oh, ¿jugaremos videojuegos con el Bakagami? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tome ganarte, treinta segundos? —Soltó con sorna mirando al pelirrojo.

— Oi, Ahomine —gruñó el número diez de Seirin– ¿por qué no cierras esa bocaza tuya de una puta vez? No importa las idioteces que digas, hasta que no tengamos los controles en la mano no sabremos si son verdad.

El número cinco de Touou juntó las cejas, sin borrar la sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

— ¿Me estás _desafiando_? —Inquirió con tono burlón.

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo? —Escupió Kagami con un tono de voz un poco más elevado que antes.– Sólo así sabremos si toda la mierda que dices es cierta o no.

Aomine se puso de pie y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Perfecto. Por mí bien. —Accedió el de piel oscura con decisión. En los ojos tenía ese brillo que sólo adquiría cuando tenía frente a sí un desafío que le interesaba– Te haré cerrar esa puta boca ruidosa que tienes. _Sólo espero que no te dé por llorar cuando pierdas._

_— Ni lo pienses._ —Respondió Kagami con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo de los videojuegos había sido una buena idea. Parecía que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, bastaba para generar discordia entre esos dos.

Sin embargo, valía la pena hacer la prueba.

* * *

**Como ya dije, es un capítulo corto, pero tengo intenciones de hacerlos más largos después. El problema fue tuve que dividir el capítulo dos en dos partes porque si no iba a quedar demasiado largo. Tengo que decir que me resulta muy divertido escribir sobre estos dos, y cuando me divierto me voy por las ramas y escribo mucho xD**

**Déjenme reviews, que no muerdo :c Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que no les resulte muy denso, mi intención es escribirlo de forma que no sea tan pesado pero no estoy segura de que esté resultando. En todo caso, díganmelo por favor ; ^ ;**

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

3.

De nuevo estaba atardeciendo. Mientras caminaba hacia el hospital, Kagami tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, causando una expresión extraña y perturbadora que provocaba que la gente en la calle caminase lo más alejada de él posible.

El entrenamiento de ese día había sido un infierno, y el dolor en cada partícula de su cuerpo se encargaba de recordárselo. Como la entrenadora no conseguía encontrar una forma de subsanar la ausencia de Kuroko en el equipo, descargaba su frustración quintuplicando los ejercicios físicos previos al entrenamiento de equipo. Esto resultaba en que los jugadores de Seirin apenas pudiesen moverse luego de la práctica; de hecho, al final del entrenamiento de ese día, Koganei había quedado tirado durante quince minutos en el medio de la cancha, asegurando que estaba por irse al otro mundo. Entre Mitobe y Kiyoshi habían tenido que cargarlo hasta los vestuarios.

A Kagami no le importaba demasiado de todas maneras. No era que le gustase realizar el quíntuple de ejercicios que lo normal, pero si ése era el precio a pagar para convertirse en el número uno de Japón, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. En realidad, los motivos de su sonrisa y sus cejas fruncidas simultáneamente eran otros.

Además del morral del Instituto Seirin, bajo el brazo llevaba una caja de cartón dentro de la cual se encontraba la Playstation 3 de Kuroko, junto con cuatro mandos y un par de juegos –los que había conseguido encontrar en el impresionante orden de la habitación del joven jugador sombra-. La abuela de Kuroko había sido muy amable al recibirlo –la anciana ya conocía a Kagami- y cuando el pelirrojo le había explicado por qué estaba allí, en seguida se había acercado a ayudarlo.

El desafío de ese día lo entusiasmaba. No podía esperar para hacer puré a Aomine, fuera en el videojuego que fuese. De hecho, esperaba tanto ese momento que no había podido prestar atención en ninguna de las clases de ese día… No era que usualmente estuviese atento, más bien todo lo contrario, pero por lo general su mente estaba ocupada con el basket y no con otra cosa. Era la primera vez que perdía el tiempo en clase con algo que no fuese basketball o dormir.

Ése era el motivo de la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Iba acompañada del brillo que adquirían sus ojos ante cualquier desafío.

Por otra parte, la actitud de Aomine en torno a la vida en general lo irritaba muchísimo. El jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros parecía tener la misma perspectiva sobre todas las cosas: _'yo soy el mejor, nadie me puede vencer, el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo'_, y esas mierdas. Por eso tenía el entrecejo fruncido, ya que sólo recordar la conversación de la tarde anterior lo dejaba molesto y le daba ganas de ponerse a golpear gente, o por lo menos a Aomine.

Pero era por eso que definitivamente tenía que ganarle.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Kuroko y entró, sus ojos se dirigieron con sorpresa hacia la figura de piel oscura y cabello corto azul marino que ya se encontraba allí. La Academia Touou estaba más lejos del hospital que Seirin, y por eso lo asombraba que Aomine hubiese llegado antes.

– Oh, llegó el Bakagami. –Fue el saludo por parte del de pelo azul.

– Ahomine. –Se limitó a replicar Kagami, depositando el morral en el suelo, contra la pared, y colocando la caja sobre una silla.

Kuroko los miraba a ambos con gesto inexpresivo, recostado sobre la camilla.

– Hola, Kagami-kun –saludó-.

– Kuroko. –Fue la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. Emitió una risita burlona y miró a Aomine.- Oi, Ahomine, ¿tan ansioso estás por que te gane que hasta has llegado temprano? No habrás venido corriendo, ¿no? –Soltó con sorna.

– No sé qué idiotez estás diciendo. –Replicó Aomine, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y con gesto desinteresado.- Mejor cierra la boca y saca la maldita consola de una puta vez.

Pero Kagami notó que Aomine desviaba la vista, evitando mirarlos a él y a Kuroko, y tuvo la sensación de que el as de Touou no estaba siendo sincero. Probablemente, el joven de piel oscura sí se había apurado en llegar hasta allí. Kagami no replicó, pero no pudo evitar reírse con ganas mientras abría la caja que había traído desde la casa de Kuroko y sacaba la PS3 de su interior.

El pelirrojo se acercó al enorme televisor que había contra la pared, llevando la consola en brazos. Observó los cables de la consola y las entradas que tenía el monitor, pero no tenía idea de cómo iban conectados. Las entradas eran muchas y de diferentes formas, y no parecían coincidir con la forma de los cables.

– Eh… -Kagami dudó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kuroko, que lo observaba desde su cama-. Oi, Kuroko. ¿Cómo se conecta esto?

– No puedes ser tan inútil –masculló Aomine antes de que el joven de cabello celeste pudiese responder. Rápidamente se acercó a donde Kagami estaba y, con impaciencia, tomó la consola y los cables y se dispuso a conectarlos al televisor.

Se quedó cerca de un minuto mirando las entradas del televisor y…

– Tetsu, ¿cómo mierda se conecta esta cosa?

Kagami se dedicó a reírse de Aomine durante tres minutos seguidos mientras Kuroko hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama e ir como podía –es decir, rengueando y prácticamente arrastrando la pierna enyesada- hasta donde estaba el televisor.

– Es muy fácil, Aomine-kun. –Decía el joven jugador sombra mientras tomaba uno de los cables y se lo mostraba al peliazulado. Kagami continuaba riéndose y el de piel oscura tenía una expresión de irritación sin igual.- Mira, este cable lo conectas en…

Intentó indicarle al jugador estrella de Touou dónde debía conectar ese cable, pero el televisor estaba muy alto en la pared… y Kuroko no llegaba.

Kagami empezó a reírse con más fuerza, teniendo que abrazarse el estómago para no caerse al suelo por la risa. Kuroko se había quedado helado, en su eterno trauma por ser un jugador de baloncesto tan bajito.

– Mierda, Tetsu, ¿cómo diablos es que juegas al basket? ¡Cállate, Bakagami! –Se quejó Aomine mientras tomaba el cable que tenía Kuroko en la mano y lo observaba.- A ver dónde demonios va esto… -Se dedicó a mirar las distintas entradas que tenía el televisor, mientras Kagami se reía y Kuroko continuaba sin moverse.- ¡Oi, Kagami! ¡Si estamos en este problema es porque tú no supiste conectar los cables en primer lugar!

Eso interrumpió las carcajadas de Kagami por unos segundos.

– ¿Eh? ¡Si tú tampoco los sabes conectar! ¡No me eches la culpa de…! –Empezó a gritar, molesto, pero en ese momento Aomine estaba muy concentrado tratando de conectar la consola, con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas muy juntas mientras estudiaba el televisor. Era tan poco frecuente ver al ala-pívot de Touou así que la expresión resultaba rara en su rostro, casi cómica, lo que causó que Kagami rompiese a reír de nuevo.

Mientras Aomine se dedicaba a mirar los cables, Kagami –haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, ya que las risas casi no lo dejaban moverse- acercó una silla al lado de Kuroko.

– S-súbete a esto… -Le dijo, con dificultad para hablar debido a las carcajadas- E intenta conectarlo de esa forma.

Kuroko todavía parecía deprimido, pero hizo lo que Kagami le pedía, ya que si esperaban a que Aomine descifrase cómo conectar los cables estarían hasta el año siguiente. Subió como pudo a la silla y se tomó con fuerza del hombro de Kagami, para no caerse.

El peliazulado, molesto, extendió los cables a Kuroko para que los conectase; pero el jugador invisible no parecía dispuesto a soltarse de Kagami y tenía la misma expresión que cuando se había dado cuenta de que no llegaba al televisor.

– K-Kagami-kun, me voy a caer.

Eso causó que Kagami continuase riéndose con fuerza.

– Vamos, Kuroko..., no seas idiota y conecta la cosa esa de una vez. –Consiguió decir entre carcajadas.

– No, voy en serio. –Respondió Kuroko con voz temblorosa.

– Joder. –Protestó Aomine, que todavía tenía la consola y los cables en brazos y parecía a punto de tirar todo por la ventana.– Bakagami, ten a Tetsu para que no se caiga.

El jugador estrella de Seirin obedeció, fijando las manos a la altura de la cintura de Kuroko, y sólo entonces el chico sombra soltó el hombro de Kagami, tomó los cables que Aomine le ofrecía y se dispuso a conectarlos.

– Kagami-kun, por favor no me sueltes, podría morir. –Pidió con tono serio.

– No te preocupes. –Replicó el pelirrojo todavía riéndose. Aomine aguardaba con la consola en brazos y cara de pocos amigos.

Finalmente consiguieron conectar la Playstation 3 y Kuroko pudo volver a la cama. Colocaron la consola sobre la silla, ya que el televisor estaba muy alto y los cables no llegaban hasta el suelo. Kagami estuvo un minuto entero sugiriendo a carcajadas que Aomine se quedase allí parado, sosteniendo el aparato mientras él y Kuroko jugaban, y no fue hasta que el de piel oscura amenazó con dejar caer la consola al suelo que el as de Seirin le acercó la silla.

Luego comenzó la furiosa discusión entre Kagami y Aomine sobre qué juego debían jugar primero. Parecían dos niños pequeños que no podían ponerse de acuerdo. De hecho, Kagami sólo cedió porque Aomine empezó a provocarlo, alegando que el pelirrojo no quería jugar a lo que Aomine proponía por temor a perder. Eso causó que Kagami estallase de furia y accediese a jugar ese título, como forma de demostrar que no temía en absoluto a Aomine.

– Por fin. –Masculló Aomine, sentándose en una de las sillas luego de introducir el título en la consola. Él y Kagami tomaron cada uno un control inalámbrico; Kuroko había dicho que, por el momento, prefería observar.

– ¿Qué, estás ansioso por ver cómo te gano, Ahomine? –Inquirió Kagami con tono burlón.

Aomine le devolvió una sonrisa torcida.

– Me parece que es al revés, Bakagami. –Le respondió con sorna.

– ¿Ah sí? –Preguntó Kagami, que después de haberse reído durante diez minutos seguidos de Aomine se sentía mucho mejor que de costumbre.- Bueno, _ya veremos._

* * *

Aomine no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, ni siquiera Kuroko podía creerlo, aunque, obviamente, no pensaba decírselo a Kagami.

El pelirrojo estaba, literalmente, haciendo puré al jugador estrella de Touou.

Al principio, ambos ala-pívot habían estado bastante parejos. Por momentos Aomine había llevado la delantera, por momentos Kagami había estado al frente. Pero nunca ninguno de los dos había durado mucho tiempo, ya que el contrario siempre lo había alcanzado con relativa rapidez.

Hasta que en cierto momento, Kagami se había reído en voz baja y había murmurado _'Vale, a partir de ahora jugaré en serio'_. Y entonces había empezado la masacre.

A Kuroko le recordaba a uno de aquellos partidos cuando él y el de pelo azul estaban en Teikou. Aomine había comenzado a jugar sólo lo suficientemente bien como para ganar con lo justo, hasta que Kuroko le había pedido que diese lo máximo de sí. A partir de ese momento, el jugador estrella de Teikou había empezado a jugar de verdad, dándolo todo, y entonces sus rivales ya no habían tenido oportunidad contra él, perdiendo la voluntad de jugar.

Sin embargo, había varias diferencias respecto de esa situación.

En primer lugar, esto no era basketball, era un mero videojuego que Kuroko había propuesto que jugasen con la única intención de que Kagami y Aomine dejasen de pelearse –algo que no estaba resultando demasiado bien, en realidad-.

En segundo lugar, esta vez no se trataba de Aomine. Era Kagami el que repentinamente había empezado a arrasar con todo, dejando a su oponente muy atrás.

Y en tercer lugar, Aomine estaba muy, muy lejos de perder la voluntad de jugar.

– ¡Oi, Bakagami, eso fue tram-agh, mierda! ¡Ese movimiento es imposible de esquivar! Joder… ¡toma ésa! –Gritaba el as de Touou mientras movía los dedos sobre los controles de forma frenética.- Mierda, ese contraataque fue demasiado… ¡que dejes de usar ese puto movimiento, joder! –Mientras trataba de sobrevivir, jugaba sentado apenas en el borde de la silla, con el cuerpo inclinado muy hacia adelante.

Sí, definitivamente Aomine estaba lejos de rendirse.

Kagami sonreía, riéndose sin parar y haciendo comentarios que provocaban a Aomine de vez en cuando. Lo alegraba poder hacerlo papilla aunque fuese en un videojuego, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que aquel era el título que el mismo Aomine había sugerido.

– ¡Eh, Ahomine! ¿Dónde quedó eso de que me harías pedazos? ¿O era cháchara? –Le soltó en un momento, sin perder el ritmo de juego por hablar.

El número cinco de Touou estaba demasiado concentrado en la partida como para responderle nada. No podía perder la concentración ni por un segundo, porque de lo contrario Kagami le ganaría… por mucho más que por lo que le estaba ganando ahora.

La partida terminó con una victoria aplastante por parte de Kagami. El joven pelirrojo saltó en el aire, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, y emitió un grito victorioso.

– ¡Gané! –Exclamó, mientras sus dedos casi chocaban contra el techo de la habitación del hospital. Su poder de salto era bueno tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Dirigió la vista a Aomine.- Veo que lo tuyo no era más que palabrerío, ¿eh, Ahomine?

– ¡Cállate, Bakagami! –Replicó Aomine con irritación.- ¿Quieres que lo resolvamos en un uno contra uno en basket?

– Oi, no mezcles el basketball con los videojuegos. –Replicó Kagami.- ¿O es que tienes ganas de llorar porque no puedes ganarme? –Le dijo con un tono de voz que indicaba que se lo estaba pasando bomba.

– Imbécil, ¿quién dijo nada de eso? –Replicó Aomine con gesto molesto, pero acto seguido se echó a reír. A pesar de que lo irritaba perder contra un idiota como Kagami, le gustaba que sus oponentes no fuesen unos debiluchos incapaces de enfrentarlo.

Kuroko iba a intervenir para recordarles que él también estaba allí, pero al ver a Aomine reírse de tal manera se quedó mudo. Era muy inusual que el joven de cabello azulado riese de esa forma tan sincera, y el jugador sombra estaba contento de que su idea de los videojuegos lo hubiese llevado a eso.

– ¿Quieres la revancha? –Ofreció Kagami con una sonrisita burlona. La satisfacción de ganarle al idiota de Aomine era difícilmente comparable a ninguna otra cosa.

_– Eso es obvio_. –Replicó el de cabello azul, con los ojos rápidamente brillándole por el desafío.

Sin perder el tiempo, volvieron a sumergirse en otra partida en la que Kagami velozmente tomó la delantera. Aomine movía los dedos sobre el joystick a toda velocidad, pero no conseguía sobrepasar a su rival.

Kagami se reía.

– Esto no es un tema de velocidad, Ahomine, no importa cuánto te apures. –Le advirtió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. No necesitaba ver las manos del as de Touou para saber lo que estaba haciendo, bastaba con ver sus movimientos en el monitor.- Aquí lo que vence es la técnica.

– ¡Cállate, Bakagami, no te pedí consej-mierda! –Exclamó el ala-pívot cuando Kagami ejecutó una técnica especialmente difícil y poderosa.

De nuevo, Kagami ganó por mucho. Mientras celebraba su victoria a los gritos y a los saltos, Aomine mascullaba:

– No entiendo, siempre le gano a Wakamatsu en esta cosa, ¿por qué perdería contra un idiota como Bakagami?

Kagami no le prestaba atención en absoluto, ocupado como estaba en sus festejos. Aomine entonces dirigió la vista hacia Kuroko y por un segundo se sorprendió: se había olvidado totalmente de que el número once de Seirin estaba allí con ellos.

El de cabello celeste se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Puedo jugar yo esta vez? –Preguntó el jugador sombra, consciente de que tanto Kagami como Aomine se habían olvidado por completo de él.

* * *

Ni Aomine ni Kuroko consiguieron vencer a Kagami, a pesar de que lo intentaron varias veces. El sexto hombre de Teikou no parecía frustrado por no poder ganarle a su compañero de equipo actual, pero Aomine se tomaba las derrotas muy a pecho. Cada vez que perdía contra el diez de Seirin, sentía que se quedaba atrás.

Parecía ser que el talento de Kagami no se limitaba sólo a ese videojuego en particular: cuando cambiaron el título por el que el pelirrojo había sugerido al principio, quedó claro que Kagami era tan bueno en ese como en el otro, si no era incluso mejor.

El ala-pívot de Seirin intentó varias veces dar consejos a Aomine para mejorar su juego, pero el jugador estrella de Touou se negaba a escuchar. Estaba empecinado en ganarle a Kagami por sus propios medios y con su propia técnica, lo cual en parte era admirable… pero por otro lado, lo dejaba en la posición de un completo cabeza dura.

Aomine y Kuroko, por su parte, estaban bastante parejos entre sí. Aomine era levemente mejor que él, pero en unas cuantas ocasiones el once de Seirin había conseguido vencerlo mediante el uso del ingenio y la astucia. En aquellos juegos, Aomine destacaba más por su velocidad que por su estrategia, si bien en el basketball era brillante en ambas cosas.

El cielo afuera ya estaba del azul nocturno. Estaban a punto de comenzar la vigésima partida –que resultaba ser entre Kuroko y Aomine- cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una figura de largos cabellos rosados ingresó como un tornado en la sala.

– ¡AOMINE DAIKI! –Chilló Momoi, abalanzándose sobre él, quitándole el control de las manos y tomándolo por los hombros. Empezó a zarandearlo hacia atrás y adelante, todo tan rápido que ni el mismísimo cinco de Touou, siendo probablemente uno de los jugadores más veloces de todo Japón, consiguió hacer tiempo a escapar.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que venías a ver a Tetsu-kun?!

– Eehh… yo, esto… -Aomine estaba en blanco: no se le ocurría ninguna excusa. Eso provocó que Momoi se enfureciera todavía más y lo sacudiese con más fuerza aun.

Mientras la joven chillaba y despotricaba en contra de Aomine, una segunda figura entró en la habitación. A Kagami le sorprendió observar a Ryou Sakurai allí, a pesar de que era lógico que visitase a Kuroko de vez en cuando, siendo el causante de su lesión. Apenas hubo entrado, el escolta de Touou caminó directamente hasta donde estaba Kuroko y, bajando todo el torso en una reverencia, saludó:

– ¡Lo siento!

Con Momoi ocupada como estaba gritándole a Aomine, y Sakurai que no parecía darse cuenta de que había otras tres personas aparte de Kuroko en el recinto, disculpándose sin cesar, Kagami se sintió como si fuese invisible. De hecho, por un momento creyó poder apreciar cómo era ser Kuroko: estar allí sin que los demás se diesen cuenta.

– Ehm, Sakurai-kun, creo que ya…

El hongo disculpón de Touou sólo se detuvo cuando Kuroko se lo pidió. Cerró la boca y la mantuvo tensa, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no soltar otra lluvia de disculpas sobre el jugador fantasma.

Kuroko aprovechó ese momento de silencio por parte del número nueve de Touou para rescatar a Aomine.

– Momoi-san. –Se limitó a llamar, de forma tal que la de cabello rosa pudiese oírlo por encima de sus propios gritos. Bastó con eso para que la joven silenciase y dirigiese la vista hacia su amado Kuroko.

– ¡Tetsu-kuuuuun! –Saludó la chica, soltando a Aomine y corriendo hasta donde el once de Seirin se hallaba, abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo.

Con aquella escena de parejita cursi de fondo –bueno, eran una parejita según Momoi, aunque Kuroko jamás hubiese expresado su acuerdo al respecto-, tanto Kagami como Sakurai se sintieron completamente fuera de lugar. Aomine estaba sencillamente aliviado de que Satsuki lo hubiese dejado en paz, y se había echado contra el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro de molestia. A diferencia de los otros dos, él estaba más acostumbrado a presenciar los arranques cariñosos por parte de la mánager de Touou hacia Kuroko.

Kagami se puso de pie y optó por apagar la Playstation 3 y colocar los controles sobre ella, para tener algo que hacer. En cuanto hubo acabado, miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer; Momoi estaba interrogando a Kuroko sobre cómo estaba, cómo era el hospital, cómo lo trataban las enfermeras, cuánto tiempo más estaría allí, y más preguntas extrañas que las que al pelirrojo se le hubiesen ocurrido en su vida entera.

Decidiendo que era el momento de irse, Kagami anunció:

– Eh, me voy. Quiero pasar por Maji Burger antes de ir a casa. –Su tono era dudoso, como cuando alguien quería retirarse pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin parecer descortés.

– Voy contigo. –Dijo Aomine rápidamente. Él tampoco quería quedarse allí si Momoi estaba cerca, aunque significase tener que irse junto con Kagami.

– ¡Aomine-kun! –Protestó Momoi de inmediato, girándose para mirarlo.- ¡Todavía no he terminado de hablar contigo! Además…

– Momoi-san, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? –Intervino Kuroko, nuevamente con la intención de salvar a Aomine de una reprimenda terrible. Momoi se olvidó por completo del de piel oscura y dirigió toda su atención al jugador número once de Seirin.

Kagami tomó su morral, su campera, y salió de la habitación. Aomine aprovechó el momento de distracción de Momoi para tomar su propio saco e irse detrás del diez de Seirin. Sakurai los siguió, pidiendo disculpas una vez más antes de salir del cuarto, con gesto temeroso.

Al salir, los tres pensaban en lo mismo: ¿cómo demonios hacía Kuroko para aguantar a Momoi por sí solo?

Era un misterio.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no desprecio a Momoi, al contrario; es sólo que me gusta escribir de ella como me da la sensación de que es: totalmente apegada a Kuroko xD Se me hace tierno c:**

**También he de admitir que si mi memoria no me falla, jamás en mi vida he tocado una Playstation 3, por eso no menciono los títulos que están jugando Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko: es todo puramente inventado xD**

**Aunque hasta ahora aparecieron pocos personajes, mi intención es que a medida que avance la historia empiecen a salir más de ellos, especialmente el resto de la Generación de los Milagros y sus respectivos equipos (Kaijo, Shutoku, Yosen, etc...).**

**Tengo pensado incluir algunas side-ships, aunque todavía no definí cuáles. De todas maneras no tendrían un papel_ central_ en la historia -que esto es un AoKaga y no otra cosa(?)-, pero al menos a mí me gusta leer un fic y encontrarme con otras parejas aparte de las que me llevaron a leer ese fic c: Así descubrí varias de mis ships favoritas. El caso es que todavía no definí cuáles incluiré (si bien algunas sí o sí las quiero poner) y bueno, si alguien desea que aparezca alguna pareja en particular por favor que me lo diga, ¡estoy abierta a sugerencias!**

**Eso es todo por ahora, creo. No teman dejar reviews, juro que no muerdo y además me alegran el día y me motivan un poco más a escribir ; u ;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, como prometí, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste, y aunque respondo todo por privado quiero agradecer también por acá por las reviews que me dejaron ^^ También por los favs y los follows asdjkfgls.**

**Bueno, sin mucho más para decir, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

4.

Kagami tenía la vista clavada en la ventana. Miraba hacia el exterior, donde la gente regresaba a sus casas desde el trabajo y el colegio por las habitadas avenidas de Tokyo. Los transeúntes eran de lo más variado, pero todos tenían en el rostro esa expresión de relajación y alivio característica del momento de la tarde–noche en el que uno puede volver a casa y olvidarse de los problemas por un rato…

La expresión del pelirrojo estaba muy alejada de eso. De hecho, sentado en su sitio de siempre en Maji Burger, masticaba con fuerza una de las diez hamburguesas que se había comprado, y tenía las cejas muy juntas y los ojos entrecerrados, formando un gesto que bastaba para intimidar a cualquiera.

Bueno, a cualquiera, excepto a Aomine Daiki.

El joven de piel oscura se hallaba sentado frente a él, también mirando por la ventana pero con gesto absolutamente desinteresado, comiendo su propia hamburguesa. Una hamburguesa de las diez que Kagami había tenido que pagarle.

Había una tercera figura en la mesa. Intentando encogerse en su silla, casi como si esperase poder fundirse con el asiento y desaparecer, se hallaba Ryou Sakurai. El escolta de Touou se tomaba un batido sin despegar los labios de la pajilla. Temía moverse o decir nada, porque al fin y al cabo _¿qué más peligroso que encontrarse solo, en la misma mesa que Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, con éste último casi temblando de rabia? _Una guerra podía desatarse en cualquier momento y no quería ser él el causante.

— ¡Oi, hongo disculpón! —Llamó Kagami cuando hubo terminado su cuarta hamburguesa. Sakurai casi saltó de su silla.– ¡Recuérdame por qué demonios estamos aquí nosotros tres! —Ordenó con tono feroz mientras desenvolvía la quinta. El nueve de Touou no tenía la culpa: al menos había pagado su propia comida; pero Kagami estaba tan furioso que no le importó hablarle mal aunque no se lo mereciese.

— ¡S–sí! —Se apuró a replicar Sakurai, tanto que se atragantó con el batido y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de poder hablar.– ¡Lo siento! P–pues, salimos del hospital y vi–vinimos hasta aquí… y t–tuviste que pagar por la comida de Aomine porque él no…

En ese momento, el de cabello azul desvió la vista de la ventana para mirar a Sakurai. Su expresión no era exactamente intimidante, pero el escolta de Touou enmudeció de inmediato y procedió a disculparse:

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Lo…

— Agh, ya _cállate_. —Masculló Aomine con gesto aburrido e irritado. Tomó otra de sus hamburguesas y la desenvolvió, dándole un enorme mordisco. De esa forma, continuó comiendo como si nada, volviendo a dirigir los ojos hacia el exterior.

— ¡Ahomine! —Protestó Kagami, tragando el último pedazo de su quinta hamburguesa.– ¡¿Por qué mierda no te pagas tú tus propias cosas?!

Aomine suspiró con molestia.

— Ya te lo he dicho, Bakagami, no tengo dinero encim–…

— ¡Y una mierda! Vete a tu casa, joder, ¡¿por qué tengo que pagar yo por ti?!

Aomine se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Honestamente, el enojo de Kagami le importaba poco. Lo único que lo perturbaba en ese momento era el griterío que el pelirrojo estaba montando: no podía soportar que siempre tuviese esa necesidad de elevar la voz.

Kagami estaba que echaba chispas. Se había visto obligado a pagar por Aomine porque, para cuando el peliazulado había reconocido que no tenía ni una mísera moneda encima, las hamburguesas ya estaban pedidas y no podían cancelar la orden. El diez de Seirin ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba allí con Aomine y Sakurai en primer lugar: si había dos personas con las que jamás había pensado que iría a Maji Burger, eran ellos dos.

_Ah, mierda…_ Pensaba Aomine_. Tengo ganas de jugar al basket…_

Kagami estaba por su novena hamburguesa y Aomine por la octava cuando el as de Touou preguntó:

— Oi, Kagami, ¿qué dices de un uno contra uno después?

El pelirrojo primero alzó las cejas con incredulidad, y luego golpeó los puños contra la mesa, torciendo el gesto, furioso. Sakurai tuvo que atajar el vaso de su batido para que no cayese al suelo, ya que con el fuerte golpe de Kagami el recipiente se había alzado varios centímetros en el aire.

— Primero me haces pagarte todas estas hamburguesas, ¿y luego sigues pidiendo cosas así como si nada? —Escupió con tono que indicaba peligro– ¡AOMINE!

— Shh, deja de gritar, joder. —Replicó Aomine con irritación; la gente se había volteado para verlos, y una mujer que estaba entrando al local con una niña pequeña se había dado la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado, diciendo algo en plan _'los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no tienen moral'_. El cinco de Touou sabía que pedirle a Kagami que se calmase no surtiría ningún efecto, así que optó por usar un método infalible que sabía que con el ala–pívot de Seirin funcionaba en el cien por ciento de los casos. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y frunció la frente, en un gesto claramente de burla:– ¿Qué, tienes miedo de que te gane?

— ¡Nada de eso! Es que…

— Dices que no es nada de eso, pero sigues sin querer jugar… –Lo interrumpió, aumentando su gesto burlón– Tiene sentido que lo digas, considerando que no puedes ganarme en un uno a uno… –Continuó molestándolo el cinco de Touou, a sabiendas de que esa discusión la tenía ganada.

— ¡QUE NO ES ESO, JODER! —Gritó Kagami, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia Aomine con gesto aterrador.

— ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRALO. —Fue la réplica de Aomine, que también se había puesto de pie y también estaba inclinado sobre la mesa. Perfecto, ya tenía a Kagami en el bolsillo.

La gente los estaba mirando con preocupación, murmurando entre ellos. Los que atendían el negocio tenían cara de pocos amigos, ya que con sus gritos ahuyentaban a la clientela. Conscientes de que estaban llamando la atención y sin ganas de meterse en problemas, ambos jugadores estrella volvieron a sentarse y trataron de bajar un poco el volumen de sus voces.

_— Aomine de mierda_. Vale, ¿quieres el uno contra uno? _Lo tendrás._ Pero te haré _pedazos_. ¡Ya lo verás! —Soltó Kagami de un golpe, rompiendo el papel de su última hamburguesa, tirándolo al suelo y metiéndose el bocadillo entero en la boca. Masticó rápidamente, tragó como pudo y añadió:– Además, no es como si no te hubiese vencido nunca antes, _y lo sabes._

— Sí, sí… –Aomine evitó darle importancia a eso último. Dijera lo que dijese Kagami, seguía pensando que el único que podía vencerlo a él, Aomine Daiki, era él mismo. Quizás Kagami fuese una excepción a la regla, pero la premisa se mantenía… o al menos así era en el interior de la mente retorcida y contradictoria del de cabello azul.

Sakurai, del que tanto Aomine como Kagami se habían olvidado completamente, se encogió todavía más en su silla, deseando desaparecer de verdad.

* * *

El diez de Seirin y el cinco de Touou sudaban. Kagami miraba fijo a Aomine y viceversa: ninguno de los dos le quitaba los ojos de encima al otro, dispuestos a observar hasta el más mínimo movimiento del contrario. Ambos estaban jadeando, respirando con dificultad. A pesar de que las gotas de transpiración les caían por la cara y el cuerpo enrojecidos, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder o a rendirse.

Aomine dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro: Kagami era bueno en esto, bueno de verdad, porque que pudiese mantener el ritmo del de cabello azul ya era bastante, mucho más que incluso pudiese _dominarlo_. El ala–pívot de Touou jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Kagami era precisamente la persona que él había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo: alguien hábil que sabía _de verdad_ cómo manejar al jugador estrella de Touou. Kagami le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera, ya que si bien el de piel oscura nunca lo admitiría, el pelirrojo sabía que le gustaba jugar contra él.

Si no, ¿por qué motivo accedería a ir a los partidos de práctica en conjunto con Seirin y le pediría a Kagami que fuese en un uno a uno contra él?

Estaban empatados: llevaban la misma cantidad de puntos y no parecía que eso fuese a cambiar. Cada vez que Aomine se adelantaba por dos puntos, Kagami se apresuraba a igualarse a él en la ronda siguiente. Si el pelirrojo lograba frenar al de cabello azul, éste hacía lo mismo en cuanto el primero se hacía con la pelota. Iban parejos, no sólo en la cantidad de puntos sino que también en la habilidad y en el constante cambio entre ofensa y defensa.

En ese momento, el balón estaba en manos del cinco de Touou. Kagami rió audiblemente, mientras esperaba a que Aomine hiciese su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aomine? ¿Has perdido la chispa, que no puedes ganarme? —Le soltó con intenciones de provocarlo.

_— Ya quisieras. _—Replicó éste, y rápidamente hizo un leve movimiento como si fuese a moverse hacia la izquierda. No pasó desapercibido para Kagami, que lo detectó como una finta, y cuando notó que Aomine parecía ir a moverse hacia la derecha, no se apresuró en detenerlo.

Kagami se movió hacia la izquierda, previendo los movimientos de Aomine y consiguiendo quitarle la pelota en un instante. Eso sorprendió al cinco de Touou, ya que su accionar había sido tan rápido que le sorprendía que Kagami hubiese alcanzado a notarlo, mucho menos a adelantársele y frenarlo.

— ¡Las dobles fintas no funcionarán! —Advirtió el pelirrojo, mientras corría driblando el balón y con un potente salto arremetía contra el aro en un donqueo, haciéndose así con dos puntos y consiguiendo llevar la delantera.

Aomine no tardó en devolvérsela. En la siguiente jugada, comenzó a driblar la pelota por detrás de sí y entre sus piernas. Era difícil seguir sus movimientos, por lo que Kagami debía estar muy concentrado en ello: de esa forma, con su mente tan ocupada en los movimientos del cinco de Touou, perdía parte de la capacidad para predecir lo que éste haría después. El peliazulado se aprovechó de esto y repentinamente dio la espalda a Kagami, driblando el balón en todo momento, y cuando el pelirrojo creyó que Aomine iría por la derecha, el joven en realidad viró rápidamente y salió como una bala por la izquierda, consiguiendo sobrepasar a su oponente e igualar los dos puntos que Kagami le había sacado de ventaja.

Al final terminaron empatados. Ninguno de los dos conseguía encontrar la forma de mantener la delantera por más de un turno. Aomine era un jugador sensacional y con un talento único, pero la persistencia de Kagami y su capacidad de salto lo hacían tan bueno como él.

Los dos se tiraron al suelo de la cancha de basket pública hasta la que se habían acercado para jugar, luego de que Sakurai se despidiese de ellos en la puerta de Maji Burger y huyese. Ambos estaban cansados y respiraban jadeantes, por lo que en parte fue un alivio poder recostarse y frenar el intenso ritmo que habían llevado hasta ese momento. Cuando pudieron respirar un poco mejor, ambos se echaron a reír. No era una risa burlona o sarcástica: reían de forma genuina, con diversión.

No era la primera vez que ocurría. En ocasiones, en los partidos de práctica entre Seirin y Touou, Aomine y Kagami rompían a reír luego de ir en jugadas de uno contra uno particularmente intensas. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás, ambos lo sabían: Aomine reía porque por fin había conseguido encontrar un oponente digno, que no se rendía ante el poder arrollador del ala–pívot de Touou, y Kagami reía porque el de piel oscura era el rival más fuerte al que se hubiese enfrentado jamás; y el pelirrojo consideraba que, cuanto más fuertes eran los contrincantes con los que uno se encontraba, más divertida era la vida.

Aomine no pensaba reconocer ante Kagami que lo consideraba un jugador realmente bueno y que de verdad tenía que sacar todo de su propio potencial para poder enfrentarlo. Kagami no pensaba darle la razón a Aomine diciendo que era un rival fuerte y que le costaba todo su esfuerzo mantenerse a su nivel. Por eso se limitaban a reírse como dos niños pequeños que preferían reír en vez de decir las cosas claras y en voz alta.

Sus uno contra uno en el basketball eran, probablemente, los únicos momentos en los cuales los dos olvidaban todas sus peleas y diferencias y conseguían llevarse bien.

* * *

Cuando, dos semanas después de que hubiesen ingresado a Kuroko en el hospital, Kagami entró en la habitación para visitarlo, en una tarde de viernes y después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro, no esperaba encontrar lo que halló allí dentro.

Definitivamente, no había contado con encontrarse con casi la totalidad de la Generación de los Milagros en su interior.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Llamó una voz melodiosa. Kagami frenó de golpe, quedándose helado en el marco de la puerta y observando con los ojos abiertos como platos el interior de la pieza.

Kise Ryouta se había levantado de su silla y se había acercado para saludar al diez de Seirin. El jugador rubio probablemente venía de una sesión de fotos, ya que estaba más maquillado y arreglado que de costumbre y vestía un traje de color beige que nada tenía que ver con su uniforme habitual de su instituto.

El pelirrojo ignoró al siete de Kaijou y en su lugar recorrió el resto de la habitación con la vista. Sentado en una silla del lado opuesto de la cama de Kuroko, enfrentado a la silla de la que Kise se acababa de levantar, se hallaba Shintarou Midorima. Estaba vestido con el clásico uniforme negro de Shuutoku, señal de que venía de allí. Cuando el ala–pívot de Seirin lo miró, éste desvió la vista y se ajustó los anteojos en gesto altanero. A su lado se hallaba el base de su equipo, Kazunari Takao, que al ver la reacción de su compañero al aparecer Kagami se echó a reír.

— Ah, Shin–chan, ¡no hay necesidad de ser tan tsundere! —Le soltó retorciéndose de risa. El diez de Shuutoku aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para molestar al escolta de su equipo.

— Cállate, Takao. —Fue toda la respuesta por parte del número seis de Shuutoku.

Kagami los ignoró también a ellos y siguió mirando a su alrededor. En un rincón del recinto, sentado directamente en el suelo, se hallaba la imponente figura de Murasakibara Atsushi, que parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo: sacaba caramelos de una bolsa enorme que tenía frente a sí y los desenvolvía para comérselos. Él también tenía puesto el uniforme de su colegio. A su lado había un oso gigantesco de peluche —cuán grande tenía que ser el oso para que tuviese las mismas dimensiones que Murasakibara sentado–.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Fue lo primero que consiguió articular el pelirrojo. Juntó mucho las cejas al formular el interrogante, como siempre hacía cuando se confundía o no entendía algo.

— ¡Qué cruel, Kagamicchi! —Comentó Kise entre risas.– ¿Que no ves que es Murasakibaracchi?

El diez de Seirin chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

— ¡Hablo del oso! —Replicó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el gigantesco peluche. Murasakibara ni siquiera se inmutó, tan concentrado como estaba en la degustación de sus golosinas.

— Oh, eso es el objeto de la suerte de hoy de Shin–chan. —Fue Takao el que respondió.– ¿Puedes creer que me obligó a pagarlo por él? ¡Eres muy tacaño, Shin–chan! —Protestó el base de Shuutoku.

Midorima volvió a acomodarse los anteojos y suspiró. A continuación, procedió a explicar:

— El horóscopo de hoy dice que debo cuidarme con el dinero. Es por eso que…

— Sí, sí, ya sabemos lo que dijo el Oha–Asa de hoy. —Lo cortó Takao, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Midorima emitió un sonido de irritación y se ajustó los anteojos una vez más, desviando la vista.

Kagami continuó observando la habitación. Aomine se hallaba sentado en una silla contra la pared, mirando por la ventana con cara de pocos amigos. No parecía estar disfrutando particularmente de la compañía del resto de la Generación de los Milagros, y tenía el joystick de la Playstation 3 en las manos, como si estuviese impaciente por jugar.

Emitiendo un bufido de irritación, Kagami finalmente entró en la habitación. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con gente al ir allí: había coincidido varias veces con los padres y la abuela de Kuroko, con el resto del equipo de Seirin, y también con Momoi, Sakurai, e incluso en una ocasión se había encontrado con Imayoshi y Susa. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se encontraba cara a cara con los jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros en la habitación del hospital, obviando a Aomine. Joder, una cosa eran Midorima y Aomine, ¡pero los colegios a los que iban Murasakibara y Kise ni siquiera estaban cerca de allí! Debían apreciar mucho al jugador fantasma como para moverse hasta allá desde las prefecturas de Akita y Kanagawa.

Eso lo hizo recordar algo. ¡Kuroko! Volvió a mirar con atención la habitación y sólo entonces notó a Kuroko recostado sobre su camilla de siempre. Una vez más, el jugador fantasma demostraba su habilidad para pasar desapercibido incluso cuando debía ser el centro de atención. Sin embargo, a Kagami no le sorprendía: ¿cómo demonios podía concentrarse alguien en Kuroko en una habitación en la que había otros cuatro jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros?

— Ah, Kuroko. —Saludó el diez de Seirin, con la voz marcada por evidente irritación. Se acercó a una de las tantas sillas y sobre ella dejó su morral y su campera, igual que siempre.

— Kagami–kun. —Replicó el número once. Parecía dispuesto a decir algo más, pero Takao lo interrumpió:

— Oi, Kagami–kun, me pareció escuchar a ése —señaló a Aomine con un gesto de cabeza– diciendo que jugarían videojuegos y quejándose de que tardases tanto en llegar. ¿Es cierto? —Inquirió con interés.

— Sí… al menos lo de los videojuegos. —Replicó, mirando con gesto divertido cómo Aomine continuaba mirando por la ventana, sin mirar a Kagami. ¿Así que el de piel oscura había estado quejándose de que Kagami tardase en llegar?

— Oi, Shin–chan, ¿qué dices de una partida? —Sugirió el base de Shuutoku, con diversión en la voz mientras picaba al de cabello verde en la mejilla con un dedo.

— Cállate, Takao, no tengo tiempo para juegos. —Replicó Midorima, molesto, volviendo a acomodarse los anteojos.

— ¿Ah? Pero yo quiero jugar~ –Insistió el de cabello negro, tomando la mejilla de Midorima y estirándosela. El de cabello verde parecía a punto de matarlo.

— ¡Bakagami! —Llamó entonces Aomine, con la voz cargada de furia.– ¿Cuánto más esperas quedarte ahí, eh? ¿Vamos a jugar a esta mierda o no?

— Oh, parece que Aominecchi de verdad tiene ganas de jugar contra ti. —Señaló Kise entre risas. Había vuelto a sentarse en su silla al lado de la camilla de Kuroko, y en ese momento estaba sacando unas fotos del interior de su bolso, probablemente para mostrárselas al jugador fantasma de Seirin.

Kagami emitió un bufido de disgusto y se aproximó a la consola para encenderla y tomar uno de los mandos. Sólo entonces, al tener que acercarse a él para poder prender la Playstation 3, Murasakibara se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba ahí.

— ¿Arara…? ¿Gami–chin…? —Inquirió, alzando la vista desde su lugar en el suelo y metiéndose otro caramelo en la boca.– ¿De dónde has salido…? —Preguntó, como siempre con tono inmensamente aburrido y arrastrando las palabras, como si solamente emitir sonidos coherentes le costase un esfuerzo terrible.

El pelirrojo no le respondió. La Generación de los Milagros lo sacaba de sus casillas: de hecho, en ese momento estaba teniendo dificultad para encender la consola porque le temblaban las manos a causa de la rabia. En ese momento no le habían hecho nada en especial, pero no era un sentimiento que Kagami pudiese controlar. Midorima eligió justo ese momento para hartarse de Takao y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, derribándolo de su silla.

— ¡Shin–chan! ¡Qué cruel! —Protestó el base de Shuutoku, con lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos. Sin embargo, el matiz divertido en su voz y la sonrisa burlona en su rostro anularon el efecto que intentaba crear. Consciente de que si continuaba presionando a Midorima el escolta de Shuutoku efectivamente lo mataría, Takao arrastró su silla hasta donde estaban Aomine y Kagami.– ¿Puedo jugar yo también? —Preguntó alegremente.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua.

— … Vale. —Aceptó mientras se ubicaba en su lugar. Murasakibara había vuelto a su hábito de comer caramelos sin prestar atención a nadie, y en ese momento Kise estaba mostrando sus fotos a Kuroko mientras Midorima se limitaba a observarlos sin decir nada y con un ojo palpitándole a causa de su furia contra Takao.

— Pero la primera partida es mía y de Kagami. —Intervino Aomine, que ya se había posicionado en su postura de siempre —con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, sentado sobre el borde de la silla– y parecía más impaciente que nunca.

Takao rió y permitió que Kagami y Aomine jugasen primero.

* * *

El pelirrojo de Seirin se sentía tan incómodo en presencia de tantos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros juntos que su rendimiento fue mucho menor que el de los días anteriores. En las varias ocasiones en las que habían ido allí con Aomine y habían jugado a esos videojuegos —un hábito que se había vuelto prácticamente diario– el de cabello azul no había conseguido ganarle ni una sola vez, aunque la diferencia de puntaje entre ambos se había ido acortando. Ese día, Kagami venció a Aomine tan sólo por un par de puntos. Takao estaba lejos de poder ganarle a ninguno de los dos, pero el base de Shuutoku se divertía más usando estrategias extrañas y personajes poco frecuentes que intentando ganar de verdad.

Midorima, que en un principio había intentado evitar a toda costa mirar la pantalla, no había podido resistir más y se había acercado a observar. En cierto momento incluso había empezado a dar consejos a Takao, y había estado así durante casi media hora hasta que al diez de Shuutoku se le había ocurrido sugerir que quizás _Shin–chan_ le daba consejos porque se preocupaba por él. A partir de ese momento, el escolta de Shuutoku había permanecido en silencio, aunque no había dejado de mirar el monitor.

Murasakibara había pasado todo el rato tirado en el suelo comiendo golosinas. Cuando Kagami —mientras Aomine jugaba contra Takao– le había preguntado por qué había ido allí si apenas interactuaba con Kuroko, el número nueve se había limitado a responder que estaba allí sólo porque _Aka–chin_ le había pedido que fuera. Aparentemente, el número cuatro de Rakuzan había ido a ver a Kuroko más temprano y se había ido antes de que Aomine, Kagami, Kise y Midorima llegasen.

Kise había pasado todo el rato mostrando fotos suyas a Kuroko y contándole su vida de las últimas semanas. El jugador sombra de Seirin escuchaba al rubio con mucha atención: más atención que la que ningún otro ponía nunca en lo que Kise tenía que decir, ya que rara vez lo escuchaban. A la gente solía importarle más cómo se veía y si sonreía que lo que Kise Ryouta tuviese para decir.

Con un oyente tan atento como Kuroko, Kise hablaba y hablaba, contando anécdotas alegremente, feliz de que por una vez alguien de verdad lo escuchase.

— Por cierto. —Dijo Kuroko cuando Kagami, Aomine y Takao finalmente apagaron la consola.– Los médicos me han dicho que el lunes me dejarán irme.

— ¿De verdad, Kurokocchi? ¡Eso es genial! —Celebró Kise con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro. Kagami, en cambio, no se veía tan alegre.

— Cuando dices que te dejarán irte… –Empezó a hablar.

— Podré irme a casa. Pero todavía no me recomiendan que vaya al colegio, mucho menos que juegue al basket. Que pueda volver a jugar tomará meses, Kagami–kun, Aomine–kun. —Explicó Kuroko, mencionando al peliazulado al final porque, si bien no había dicho nada, escuchaba con gran atención.

Kagami soltó un bufido al mismo tiempo que Aomine chasqueaba la lengua. Se alegraban de que Kuroko pudiese irse de una vez por todas de ese lugar –¿en qué clase de hospital te dejaban ingresado por dos semanas a causa de una fractura?– pero si no podía jugar al basket, en realidad daba lo mismo que se fuese o no.

En ese momento, el móvil de Kise comenzó a sonar.

"_Don't stop believing, kachi ni ikuzo, genkai made moyasu passion ~ Me no mae no ima wo tsukame soko kara tsunagarunda ~ Never look back ato ni shiro yo giri–giri made akiramenna ~ Motivation agete idome jibun no hata subeki sonzai igi de! "_

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

— Oe, la voz de ese ringtone me suena, por alguna razón… —Comentó mientras intentaba recordar por qué le era tan familiar.

— ¡Rayos! Ése es el tono de mi senpai. —Explicó el modelo mientras buscaba su celular en el interior de su bolso.– Estoy seguro de que está furioso conmigo porque falté a la práctica de hoy para venir aquí… vaya, ahora sí estoy liado… –Cuando encontró el móvil, se levantó y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Apenas hubo atendido el teléfono y emitido un temeroso '¿Senpai?' se pudieron oír perfectamente los gritos de Kasamatsu del otro lado de la línea. Efectivamente, estaba iracundo contra Kise porque el joven había faltado al entrenamiento de ese día.

Aomine se puso de pie y miró a Kagami.

— Oi, Bakagami. —Llamó. El pelirrojo dejó de pensar en el hecho de que la voz del ringtone de Kise se parecía muchísimo a la propia voz de Kasamatsu —aunque no podía imaginarse al base de Kaijou cantando–, y miró a Aomine.– ¿Qué dices de un uno a uno?

— Claro. —Replicó Kagami rápidamente. Los uno contra uno posteriores a las partidas de videojuegos entre él y Aomine se habían convertido en una costumbre.

— ¿… Ara… ? Me he quedado sin caramelos… —Musitó Murasakibara de pronto, dando vuelta la bolsa en la que los tenía guardados para ver si caía alguno, como hubiese hecho un niño pequeño. Lo único que cayó fue un centenar de envoltorios vacíos.– Ah, qué molestia… quiero volverme a casa…

— Nosotros nos vamos yendo. —Anunció Midorima, levantándose de su silla con gesto serio. Takao se puso de pie inmediatamente después. El escolta de Touou tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por todo lo que el base se las había pinchado y estirado con los dedos.– Takao, serás tú quien…

— Pedalee, ya lo sé, Shin–chan, ni te molestes. —Completó Takao con resignación. En el fondo, sabía que se lo merecía dado todo lo que había atormentado a Midorima esa tarde. Pero, por algún motivo, era siempre él quien terminaba pedaleando, fuera por el motivo que fuese: siempre parecía haber alguna excusa.– Lo siento, Kuroko–kun, me llevaré a _Tsunderima_ conmigo por hoy. —Anunció con una leve risita.

— Adiós, Midorima–kun, Takao–kun. —Se despidió Kuroko mientras ambos tomaban sus respectivos morrales y se disponían a irse. Takao agarró además el enorme oso de peluche que era el objeto de la suerte de los cáncer para ese día.– Gracias por haberme visitado.

— Ya nos veremos~ —Saludó Takao antes de desaparecer por la puerta siguiendo a Midorima, que ya se había adelantado.

En ese momento Kise volvió a entrar en la habitación. Parecía muy agitado y tenía una expresión aterrada en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi, tengo que irme ahora! Mi senpai está furioso y dice que si no estoy en Kaijou en cuarenta y cinco minutos me matará. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo haré para llegar tan rápido! —Exclamó mientras guardaba todas sus fotos en su bolso y se ponía los anteojos de sol que llevaba siempre por la calle con el objetivo de que nadie lo reconociese como el famoso modelo Kise Ryouta.– ¡Adiós, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi!

Y dicho esto salió pitando por la puerta de la habitación, lo más rápido que podía.

— Ese Kasamatsu parece ser un senpai terrible… —Comentó Kagami. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era muy diferente de Hyuuga.

— Ah… qué pereza… Kuro–chin, yo también me iré… —Anunció Murasakibara entonces, poniéndose de pie. A Kagami siempre lo sorprendía lo alto que era el nueve de Yousen, no importaba cuántas veces lo viese.– Quiero pasar por el mini–súper antes de irme a casa…

Y dejando los papeles de sus golosinas y la bolsa tirados en el suelo, tomó su mochila y también se fue.

Al final, se habían quedado Kagami, Kuroko y Aomine solos. En parte, el primero se sintió aliviado, ya que siempre parecía haber una gran tensión en el aire cuando había varios miembros de la Generación de los Milagros reunidos en una misma habitación, y ahora que casi todos se habían ido eso se notaba mucho. Era imposible que el pelirrojo se sintiese cómodo estando rodeado por esas personas.

— En fin, ¿qué dices de ese uno a uno? —Insistió Aomine, impaciente por salir a jugar al basket. Kagami no se hizo esperar y, acto seguido, se despidieron de Kuroko y salieron de allí, listos para una nueva sesión de uno contra uno en la que los dos esperaban poder aplastar al otro.

* * *

**Ah, cómo me divierto escribiendo sobre Midorima y Murasakibara xD Antes que nada quería aclarar que el apodo 'Gami-chin' lo inventé yo, aunque no sin antes informarme sobre toda la mecánica de Atsushi para poner apodos. Ésa es la forma en la que Murasakibara debería llamar a Kagami, en teoría. Desde ya pido disculpas si cometo algún error en cómo se llaman entre sí y los honoríficos que usan, es que aplican todos formas distintas y es imposible acordarse de todo ^^U**

**También aprovecho para mencionar que esto no va a ser una historia corta. Tampoco es mi intención que tenga cincuenta capítulos... pero bueno, vamos a ver de qué largo queda xD Como ya dije, no me gusta apurar a los personajes. Pero no se preocupen, tengo todo bien planeado y las cosas interesantes entre Aomine y Kagami no tardarán demasiado en ocurrir, ténganme paciencia ; u ;**

**Eso es todo por ahora~ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y traigo el capítulo cinco ^^ Siendo honesta, hay fragmentos de este capítulo cuya redacción no me convence mucho, pero a pesar de haberlo leído varias veces no se me ocurrió cómo cambiarlo, así que lo dejé como está. (Reviso cada capítulo que escribo como diez veces e.e Créanme cuando les digo que lo revisé xD)**

**Por cierto, muuuuuuchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y los follows, significan mucho para mí ;u;**

**Sin mucho más para decir, los dejo con el capítulo c:**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

5.

Por fin, el lunes siguiente permitieron a Kuroko salir del hospital. Aunque el joven sombra tenía muchas dificultades para caminar y todavía no podía ir al colegio, al menos era un avance.

La primera pregunta tanto por parte de Aomine como de Kagami fue si podían ir a la casa del once de Seirin para continuar con sus usuales partidas de videojuegos. Ambos habían llamado individualmente a Kuroko para preguntárselo.

_— Pero no le digas al Bakagami que pregunté, se le subirán los humos y pensará que de verdad es mejor que yo._ —Había añadido Aomine inmediatamente después de formularle el interrogante.

_— Oi, Kuroko, ni se te ocurra decirle al Ahomine que fue idea mía. Pensará que es porque me divierto con un idiota como él, pero es sólo porque me gusta ganarle_. —Había dicho el pelirrojo. Kuroko se daba cuenta desde millas de distancia de que Kagami en verdad se divertía jugando contra Aomine, y viceversa; sin embargo, el chico sombra no se sintió ofendido por la mentira. Más bien, estaba convencido de que ni siquiera Kagami sabía que estaba mintiendo.

En cualquier caso, la respuesta por parte de Kuroko había sido afirmativa, y a partir de entonces los encuentros casi diarios para jugar videojuegos entre Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine se habían mantenido igual que antes, excepto porque habían cambiado de sede. Ahora, el punto de encuentro era la habitación del once de Seirin.

Esos encuentros eran, sin dudas, la parte favorita del día de esos tres. Kuroko por ratos se aburría mucho solo con su abuela en su casa, por eso esperaba con ansias —si bien su expresión apenas lo manifestaba– el momento en que sonaba el timbre anunciando que por lo menos uno de los dos ala–pívot había llegado. Usualmente el que llegaba primero se burlaba del otro, llamándolo por apodos como "Lentomine", "Tortugami", y unas cuantas tonterías más. A veces llegaban al mismo tiempo y entonces empezaba la discusión por quién había entrado primero a la habitación de Kuroko o quién había alcanzado a tocar el timbre antes. Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por cualquier estupidez, o al menos eso pensaba Kuroko.

Tanto Aomine como Kagami se morían de aburrimiento en clase. Los dos se quedaban dormidos constantemente —ganándose buenas reprimendas por parte de sus profesores– y, cuando estaban conscientes, divagaban sobre cómo vencer al otro en el siguiente uno a uno. Aomine también intentaba encontrar una forma de vencer a Kagami en los videojuegos, y este último pensaba en maneras de derrotar a Aomine por una diferencia de puntaje mayor que la que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

El itinerario era siempre el mismo: salían del colegio, iban a las prácticas —Aomine faltaba con frecuencia, Kagami sufría bajo el terrible entrenamiento impuesto por la entrenadora–, y luego se dirigían hasta donde Kuroko vivía. Allí jugaban varias veces a los mismos videojuegos de siempre —eran tan competitivos que no se aburrían nunca– y luego salían a por un uno contra uno, en el que nunca ganaba nadie. Incluso habían ido a Maji Burger un par de veces, aunque siempre terminaban discutiendo a los gritos porque Aomine nunca parecía tener dinero encima y Kagami siempre acababa teniendo que pagar por los dos.

Por su parte, los parientes de Kuroko eran muy amables tanto con Aomine como con Kagami. Los conocían a los dos por lo que el once de Seirin había contado en casa, y por las veces que se los habían cruzado en el hospital. Aunque los padres del joven no solían estar mucho en el hogar, la abuela pasaba todo el día allí y acostumbraba a decir —siempre entre risas– que Kagami y Aomine eran muy parecidos. Esto siempre desencadenaba una discusión entre ellos dos, ya que ambos decían que no era posible que fuesen parecidos a un tipo tan idiota, que no tenían nada que ver, etcétera. Kuroko no decía nada, pero en el fondo él coincidía con su abuela en que los dos jugadores estrella tenían mucho en común.

Tanto Aomine como Kagami se habían acostumbrado a vivir de esa manera, y no tenían intenciones de cambiarlo.

Cuando se hubo cumplido casi una semana desde el primer encuentro en casa de Kuroko, Aomine consiguió vencer por primera vez a su rival en un videojuego. Estaban jugando desde hacía bastante tiempo, y Aomine había acumulado experiencia y práctica: Kuroko se veía venir que el peliazulado le ganase al diez de Seirin en cualquier momento. Kagami se sintió frustrado todo el resto de la tarde… hasta que, ese mismo día a la noche, logró ganarle a Aomine en su uno contra uno diario, lo que superó con creces el sentimiento amargo de que por fin el cinco de Touou hubiese conseguido vencerlo en el videojuego. Hasta entonces, en los uno contra uno habían empatado siempre, por lo que haber sido él quien rompiese el balance había provocado que Kagami se llenase con una satisfacción que no podía poner en palabras.

Por supuesto, se había encargado de burlarse y cargar de todas las formas posibles a Aomine por ello. El de cabello azul se limitaba a mandarlo a callar: por primera vez, no tenía ninguna respuesta lo suficientemente astuta o agresiva como para contraatacar.

* * *

El martes de la semana siguiente a la del lunes en que habían dado el alta a Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine llegaron a la casa del joven al mismo tiempo. Forcejearon para tocar el timbre, y esa vez fue el pelirrojo quien salió victorioso.

Kuroko había tomado la costumbre de salir a recibirlos —rengueando– sin molestarse en atender por el portero eléctrico. Por eso ambos ala–pívot se sorprendieron al ver el rostro de Kuroko en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

_— Kagami–kun, Aomine–kun, siento no haberles avisado antes. Mi abuela no se siente bien y creo que será mejor que por hoy pueda estar tranquila en casa. Lo siento mucho._ —Sonó la voz compungida del jugador sombra.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó Kagami al instante, preocupado por la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado algo grave.

_— Sí, Kagami–kun, no ha ocurrido nada malo, no te preocupes._ —Había asegurado Kuroko–_ Debo irme. Ya nos veremos, lo siento._

Y dicho esto, colgó, y su rostro y su voz se desvanecieron.

Ambos jugadores estrella se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Habían ido hasta allí con la intención de jugar videojuegos, como hacían todos los días. Sin embargo, de pronto esa posibilidad les había sido arrebatada y no tenían idea de cómo proseguir.

— Ah, qué mierda. —Masculló Aomine, desviando los ojos en dirección a la calle e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— Sí… —Replicó Kagami, que por una vez no sabía bien qué decir. La emoción del encuentro en lo de Kuroko se había visto interrumpida de un modo tan repentino que el pelirrojo estaba muy aturdido y le costaba pensar.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. El cinco de Touou miraba hacia otro lado en aquel gesto casual y despreocupado que generaban sus manos en los bolsillos. El diez de Seirin miraba el suelo con el entrecejo fruncido y no cesaba de juguetear con las tiras de su morral con los dedos, en un gesto de claro nerviosismo.

— Esto… —Empezó, inseguro.– Yo también tengo una Playstation 3… y tengo los mismos juegos que Kuroko. —Anunció lentamente. Aomine levantó la vista en gesto interrogante, como diciendo _"¿Y a mí qué?" _Kagami decidió aclararse:– Mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí.

El cinco de Touou chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

— No pienso ir ahí, joder. —Se limitó a replicar con tono irritado. Se estiró, alzando los brazos en el aire por unos segundos, y bostezó ampliamente.– Me voy a casa. —Anunció con tono aburrido, y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, sin girarse para saludar ni decir nada en absoluto a Kagami.

El pelirrojo lo observó irse y, luego de un minuto entero allí parado y sin saber qué hacer, también se giró y se fue, aunque en su interior emociones tales como la bronca, la amargura y el bochorno no lo dejaban tranquilo, causando que sus manos temblasen por momentos. Y todo por culpa del idiota de Aomine.

* * *

— ¡Dai–chan! ¿Qué ocurre? —Protestó Momoi, colocando las manos en la cintura en gesto de reproche. Parecía una madre dando un sermón a su hijo —de hecho, _se sentía_ como una madre dando un sermón a su hijo.

Cuando se trataba de Aomine, la pelirrosa siempre se sentía así. El jugador estrella de Touou podía medir más de un metro noventa, pero al momento de la verdad solía comportarse como un auténtico niño de ocho años.

Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo tenía ese tinte anaranjado tan característico de esa hora, si bien en algunos puntos ya se estaba convirtiendo en rosado y violáceo. La temperatura era agradable en la terraza de la Academia Touou, donde Aomine Daiki se hallaba recostado en ese preciso momento.

Era viernes. Viernes por la tarde. En ese momento él no se hubiera hallado allí, en el techo de Touou, de no ser porque…

— Lárgate, Satsuki. —Le soltó Aomine sin tomarse el trabajo de mirarla. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos: permaneció en la misma posición, recostado en el suelo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas extendidas, descansando.

— ¡Dai–chan, no es justo! —Protestó la chica.– Es el tercer día consecutivo que te ausentas a las prácticas, y hoy tampoco irás a lo de Tetsu–kun…

Momoi había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Aomine abrió los ojos y la miró con un gesto que intentaba ser amenazador.

— Satsuki. _Vete._ —Le soltó en voz baja y grave. Cualquier persona normal hubiese salido corriendo en ese mismo instante.

Pero Momoi no era exactamente normal, y conocía demasiado bien a Aomine como para tenerle miedo. La joven se agachó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos, con una suave sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Dai–chan? ¿Estás enojado porque desde hace cuatro días que no vas a jugar con Tetsu–kun y Kagami–kun? —Preguntó con tono divertido pero amable.

Desde el martes, cuando Kagami y Aomine habían tenido que volverse a sus casas porque la abuela del chico sombra no se sentía bien, el peliazulado había llamado a Kuroko todos los días para preguntarle si podían ir. La respuesta había sido siempre la misma: _"Lo siento, Aomine–kun, mi abuela necesita descansar y es mejor no molestarla."_

Desde entonces, Aomine había faltado a todas las prácticas y se la había pasado tirado durmiendo en la terraza del colegio, a veces hasta muy tarde. En clases prestaba menos atención que nunca; de hecho, había empezado a saltárselas también. De más estaba aclarar que se hallaba siempre de mal humor.

— ¿Quién mierda dijo eso? —Replicó con irritación. Sin embargo, por la forma en que desvió los ojos al decirlo, evitando mirar a Satsuki, la mánager de Touou supo que había dado en el clavo.

— Dai–chan, si de verdad quieres jugar videojuegos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo a Kagami–kun. Quizás Tetsu–kun no pueda estar con ustedes, pero jugar contra Kagami–kun es mejor que nada, ¿no es así? —Sugirió con tono amable.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

— ¿Quién mierda dijo que me interesa jugar videojuegos con ese idiota? —Escupió con tono amargo.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar recóndito del inconsciente de Aomine Daiki, éste sabía que Momoi tenía razón.

Fue por eso que, dos horas después de su breve conversación con la mánager de Touou, terminó ocurriendo lo inevitable.

* * *

**De: Aomine–kun.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (21:37) Tetsu, podemos ir mañana?**

**x**

**De: Tetsu.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (21:39) Lo siento, Aomine–kun, pero mi abuela todavía no se siente muy bien. Me temo que, como mínimo hasta el lunes, será imposible.**

**x**

**De: Aomine–kun.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (21:40) Diablos.**

**x**

**De: Aomine–kun.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (21:45) Pásame el número del Bakagami.**

* * *

**De: ?.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (21:51) Oi, juntémonos mañana a jugar videojuegos.**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:03) ? Quién eres?**

**x**

**De: ?.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:04) La reina de Inglaterra, imbécil.**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:06) Aomine?**

**x**

**De: ?.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:07) Quién iba a ser si no? Respóndeme la pregunta, maldita sea.**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:08) Ahomine! De dónde sacaste mi número de celular?**

**x**

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:09) A quién le importa. Contéstame de una vez, joder!**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:11) No podemos, idiota, has olvidado que la abuela de Kuroko está enferma?**

**x**

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:12) Ya lo sé, imbécil. Me refería a jugar videojuegos en tu casa.**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:17) Uhm… Por mí está bien, pero… estás seguro?**

**x**

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:19) Obvio que sí, idiota, si no, no te lo estaría preguntando en primer lugar.**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:20) Vale, vale. A qué hora?**

**x**

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:21) Ni idea, a las tres?**

**x**

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:23) Vale.**

**x**

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (22:24) Pásame tu dirección.**

* * *

Kagami era un gran mentiroso si en ese momento se atrevía a decir que no se lo estaba pasando bomba. Y lo mismo valía para Aomine.

Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón del living del departamento de Kagami, con sendos controles en las manos y mirando la pantalla del televisor sin despegar los ojos de ella ni por un instante. Ambos estaban sentados en el borde del sillón, inclinados hacia adelante como si fuesen a irse contra la tele en cualquier momento.

— Oi, ¡Bakagami, corta con eso! Mierda, no… ¡toma ésa!

— ¡Ahomine! ¿De verdad crees que voy a parar sólo porque…? _Fuck_. No, no, ¡no! Uf, _that was close_.

Aomine tenía una expresión de absoluta concentración, si bien las comisuras de sus labios se hallaban levemente curvadas hacia arriba. Kagami sonreía, riéndose con ganas, y sólo fruncía el entrecejo cuando el de pelo azul hacía una jugada muy buena que al pelirrojo le costaba caro. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, no cesaba de reírse.

El momento de la llegada de Aomine había sido muy incómodo. El de cabello azul había entrado con expresión de absoluta confianza y tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de una simple careta. Estaba entrando en un lugar totalmente desconocido que además resultaba ser dominio de Kagami Taiga. No importaba cuánto intentase convencerse a sí mismo o a ningún otro, no había forma de que estuviese tan tranquilo como fingía estar.

Mientras Aomine se quitaba la campera y la tiraba en cualquier silla, Kagami le había ofrecido algo de tomar, lo que el de pelo azul había rechazado.

Y sin dar más vueltas, se habían adentrado nuevamente en el mundo de los videojuegos, y de un instante a otro la tensión del ambiente había desaparecido.

— ¡Gané! —Gritó Aomine, alzándose del sillón y levantando los brazos con los puños cerrados en gesto victorioso. Kagami arqueó las cejas, riéndose.

— Apenas es la cuarta vez que me ganas, ¿quieres que te recuerde cuántas veces te he ganado yo? —Le soltó con tono burlón pero divertido.

— Qué va, no creo que sepas nombrar números tan grandes, Kagami, eres demasiado idi–…

— ¿Acaso estás reconociendo que la cantidad de veces que te he ganado es una cifra muy grande? —Lo interrumpió Kagami, poniendo una expresión mezcla de sorna y satisfacción, y listo para echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Aomine desvió los ojos, juntando mucho las cejas. Cualquiera que no lo conociese diría que estaba enojado, pero el pelirrojo había visto al cinco de Touou hacer esa expresión una cantidad suficiente de veces como para poder afirmar que en realidad se encontraba abochornado.

— No es eso, es que… —Sin mirar a Kagami, pensó en alguna excusa que darle, pero no se le ocurría nada en absoluto. Optó por cambiar de tema:– ¡Oi, Bakagami, tengo hambre! —Exclamó con tono demandante.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta del pobre intento por parte de Aomine de salvarse de la tumba que él mismo se había cavado, y no pudo contener unas cuantas carcajadas.

— Sí, yo también. Ganarte tantas veces da bastante hambre, ya ves. —Le respondió el diez de Seirin, dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último segundo de la más mínima oportunidad de molestar a Aomine.– Iré a preparar algo. —Anunció, levantándose también del sillón y dejando el joystick sobre el mismo.

— ¿Ah? Pensé que iríamos a Maji Burger… —Respondió Aomine, dirigiendo la vista a la enorme ventana que se hallaba detrás del televisor. El cielo estaba oscureciéndose, y debían ser alrededor de las siete de la tarde.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡No pienso volver a pagar por todas tus hamburguesas! —Replicó Kagami con gesto enojado.

— Bakagami, no tienes por qué ser tan tacañ–… un momento. —Se interrumpió de pronto Aomine, alzando las cejas y olvidándose de su bochorno anterior.– ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿_Tú_, de entre todas las personas? —Formuló el interrogante como si Kagami acabase de decirle algo inverosímil, tal como que una vez había visitado Plutón o que conocía a un tipo que levitaba gracias a un súper–poder en las pestañas.

Kagami también arqueó las cejas.

— Vivo solo, _Ahomine_, de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir. —Le soltó con un tono que indicaba _"Es obvio"_.– Que tú seas un inútil no significa que…

— Vaya, ¿de verdad sabes cocinar? —Preguntó el de piel oscura abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Fue consciente de su propio gesto y rápidamente retornó su expresión a su clásica sonrisa burlona de siempre– Nunca lo hubiese esperado de un idiota como tú. Aunque probablemente no sepas hacer más que un huevo duro y unos hot dogs, claro…

— ¡Ahomine! Sé hacer un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo… —Parecía dispuesto a dar una lista de todas las cosas que sabía cocinar. Sin embargo, se frenó y en su lugar dijo:– ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo, de todas maneras? ¡Seguro son más cosas que las que tú sabes hacer! —Se quejó el diez de Seirin.

Para eso, el peliazulado no tenía respuesta. Sus habilidades en la cocina estaban muy por debajo de las habilidades de Kagami para pasar desapercibido… y eso ya era decir mucho.

* * *

Si había algo de Aomine Daiki que ponía de los nervios a Kagami Taiga, era esa imperiosa necesidad que tenía el de piel oscura de fingir que ciertas cosas no le interesaban o no le agradaban cuando, en su interior, era todo lo contrario. El jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer cuando algo era bueno, y sobre todo si ese algo estaba relacionado con su rival. Kagami se daba cuenta cuando Aomine estaba fingiendo desinterés y, en realidad, sabía que en parte él también tenía esa actitud.

Pero, joder, Aomine se iba totalmente al extremo.

Kagami mantenía las cejas arqueadas mientras observaba a Aomine, sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa. El pelirrojo comía a su gusto de lo que él mismo había preparado, dando grandes bocados y apenas haciendo una pausa entre uno y otro; el de cabello azul, sin embargo, contemplaba el plato servido ante él con el entrecejo fruncido: un plato que hasta el momento no había tocado.

— Ahomine, déjate de mierdas y come, por amor a Dios. —Le dijo Kagami apenas hubo terminado de tragar una parte de su comida y mientras con los palillos se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

— Ugh, seguro tiene un gusto asqueroso… —Comentó el ala–pívot de Touou, desviando los ojos con gesto amargo.

— ¡Es un plato perfectamente normal, joder! —Se quejó Kagami, golpeando la mesa con los puños. En ese sentido, el diez de Seirin tenía razón: lo que había servido a Aomine era un plato bien sencillo y muy típico de Japón, sin nada raro en él.

— Ah, sí… —Replicó Aomine con expresión de desinterés.–Pero lo has hecho tú y eso no me da ninguna confianza…

— Perfecto. No comas. Más para mí. —Le escupió Kagami, estirando el brazo para tomar el plato, ya que acababa de terminar el suyo. Sin embargo, Aomine lo detuvo con un brazo. Eso sacó de quicio a Kagami, cuyas manos comenzaron a temblar con furia.– ¿Eres un niño pequeño o qué? ¡Ahomine! ¡Pruébalo antes de hablar idioteces!

El de cabello azul, por fin, tomó los palillos y, con gesto de asco, levantó un bocado y lo acercó a sus labios, no sin antes olerlo.

— ¿Acaso eres un perro? —Le preguntó Kagami mientras Aomine finalmente se metía la comida en la boca.

El pelirrojo permaneció expectante, aguardando a ver la reacción de Aomine. El de pelo azul arrugó la nariz como si lo que estaba comiendo fuese asqueroso, pero luego su expresión volvió a suavizarse y sentenció:

— … No está tan mal.

Kagami emitió un bufido, molesto porque el de Touou hubiese dado tantas vueltas para concluir de forma tan estúpida.

— Ya ves. Voy a buscar más. —Anunció, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía con su plato a la cocina para volver a llenarlo.

El pelirrojo retornó, con el plato nuevamente repleto, y los dos continuaron comiendo. Kagami comía a su velocidad de siempre y en la cantidad usual; Aomine, sin embargo, estaba comiendo infinitamente más despacio que lo que comía en Maji Burger, y cada vez que se llevaba un bocado a los labios se encargaba de olfatearlo antes. Después de la décima vez haciendo lo mismo y de que Kagami le dirigiese sucesivas miradas de furia, el de pelo azul abandonó la costumbre, aunque mantuvo la lenta velocidad para comer.

Terminaron de comer. Aomine, a pesar de haber hecho infinitas caras y haberse quejado como un niño pequeño, dejó su plato completamente vacío. El peliazulado se dirigió directamente al sillón, para continuar con otra de sus largas sesiones de videojuegos, sin molestarse en ayudar a levantar la mesa. Kagami se encargó de reprocharle a los gritos desde la cocina por esto último, pero Aomine no le dio importancia.

Finalmente el pelirrojo retornó al sillón y volvieron, una vez más, a sumergirse en aquel mundo de los videojuegos, de no ser por el cual no se hallarían los dos allí en ese momento.

* * *

Luego de casi diez partidas en las que Kagami aplastó al as de Touou, Aomine —luego de aguantar al diez de Seirin burlándose de él por un minuto entero– bufó y sugirió:

— Eh, Kagami, vayamos por un uno contra uno. —En realidad, no parecía importarle demasiado la opinión del pelirrojo: el cinco de Touou ya se había levantado del sillón y estaba echándose la campera encima, para salir.

Tampoco era que Kagami fuese a darle una negativa.

— Claro. —Replicó rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento y apagando la Playstation 3. Luego de apagar todas las luces y de que Kagami se pusiese una campera él también, los dos salieron del departamento, el pelirrojo con una de sus tantas pelotas de baloncesto debajo del brazo.

Se dirigieron a una cancha pública que había por allí cerca. Los dos rápidamente se quitaron las camperas, tirándolas en un banco que había al lado del terreno de juego, y sin perder el tiempo comenzaron el uno contra uno.

Aomine volvió a sentirse vivo por primera vez en varios días. Como no habían podido ir a lo de Kuroko, los uno contra uno en básquet entre Kagami y él también se habían suspendido, motivo por el cual el peliazulado no jugaba desde el martes. Si bien podría haber ido a los entrenamientos de Touou —y además se hubiese ahorrado unas cuantas reprimendas de parte de Momoi–, no era lo mismo. En las prácticas no había nadie que le hiciese frente, y aunque lo intentasen, estaban lejos de poder detenerlo. Jugar contra Kagami era algo completamente distinto, estaba totalmente en otro nivel.

Kagami estaba sintiendo una sensación muy similar a la de Aomine. Se había acostumbrado a los uno contra uno diarios, y era por eso que haber tenido que pasar cuatro tardes seguidas tirado en su cama sin hacer nada no le había gustado nada, aunque viniese desde las duras prácticas en Seirin. Al igual que el peliazulado, se daba cuenta de que jugar contra sus propios compañeros de equipo no tenía nada que ver con jugar contra su rival, sin importar qué tan buenos pudieran ser.

Al menos cuando se trataba de básquet, Aomine y Kagami eran únicos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Jo... No falta demasiado para que empiece a ocurrir lo interesante, aunque no es que vaya a ser un proceso exactamente fácil... Ya verán, tengo todo planeado desde hace como un mes uvú~ Espero poder hacerlo bien ; ^ ;**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como siempre Aomine y Kagami son dos cabezas duras que no quieren reconocer nada. Yo creo que todos estamos en deuda con la abuela de Kuroko por haberse enfermado justo ahora(?). Por cierto, para las amantes de Kuroko, les juro que se curará completamente y podrá volver a jugar al basket como siempre, no es que pienso tenerlo lesionado por toda la eternidad xD Quizás tome un poco de tiempo, pero se curará ^^ No me maten (?).**

**Déjenme alguna review con su opinión, y si hay algo que no les gusta también me lo pueden decir, necesito saber TuT**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi. Antes que nada quiero agradecer nuevamente por las reviews, los follows, y los favoritos, de verdad son un amor ; u ;**

**Últimamente ando llena de exámenes y por eso me costó encontrar tiempo para escribir esto, pero de alguna forma me las ingenié para lograrlo. Espero que les guste c:**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

6.

— Mira, mira, Kurokocchi, ¿ves el autógrafo que me dio? Cuando me acerqué a él y se lo pedí, se quedó muy sorprendido, ¡y cuando terminó de firmarlo me dijo que era mi admirador y que él también quería un autógrafo! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien así fuese admirador mío!

Kise hablaba y hablaba, contando cómo el día anterior se había encontrado a una famosísima estrella de cine por la calle y le había pedido un autógrafo. Al parecer el tipo se había dado cuenta de que quien le pedía su firma no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Kise Ryouta y también le había pedido uno, alegando que lo admiraba mucho por su trabajo como modelo.

— Vaya, Kise–kun, eres muy afortunado. —Le respondió Kuroko, tomando el autógrafo que el rubio balanceaba frente a sus ojos y observándolo. La firma en él estaba llena de garabatos complicados, por lo que era difícil discernir el nombre que ponía.– Aunque tienes muchísimos admiradores. Estoy seguro de que entre ellos hay muchas personas famosas.

— ¿Tú crees? —Replicó Kise con voz esperanzada y cantarina, mirando a Kuroko como si fuese el sol por lo que acababa de decirle.

— Claro que sí. —Replicó Kuroko, y en su gesto eternamente impasible dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Waaaah, Kurokocchi! —Exclamó Kise alegremente, dando un salto y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Kuroko, a diferencia de lo que solía hacer con Momoi, no trató de zafarse.

Cuando Kise lo soltó, el rubio miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Se hallaban solos en la habitación de Kuroko. La abuela de la sombra de Seirin ya estaba bien de salud, por lo que el siete de Kaijou había podido ir a visitarlo ese día. El ambiente, dejado de lado el constante parloteo de Kise, estaba silencioso. Quizás _demasiado _silencioso…

— Uhm, Kurokocchi, ¿dónde están Aominecchi y Kagamicchi? —Preguntó Kise con gesto confuso, como si no comprendiese. Ambos jugadores estrella siempre estaban allí, o al menos así había sido las veces que Kise había ido a visitar al once de Seirin en las últimas semanas. Aomine y Kagami, hasta donde Kise sabía, pasaban todos los días a visitar a Kuroko y siempre jugaban videojuegos con él, por lo que al rubio lo sorprendió darse cuenta de que ese día ninguno de los dos parecía estar allí.

— Ah. —Kuroko hizo una pausa antes de responder, borrándose la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro para dar lugar, nuevamente, a su gesto inexpresivo de siempre.– Kagami–kun y Aomine–kun no han venido en los últimos días.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Han tenido algún problema con el colegio? —Preguntó Kise con curiosidad.– Ninguno de los dos es muy bueno en las materias, y además…

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que sea eso. En realidad no tengo forma de saberlo, ya que no he hablado con ellos. —Kise lo miró como si no entendiese.– Ninguno de los dos me ha llamado en los últimos cinco días

— ¿Quéeee? ¡¿Por qué no?! —Inquirió Kise incrédulo. Kuroko estaba casi completamente solo en su casa, sin poder salir ni jugar al basket por culpa de su lesión. ¿Cómo podían ser Kagami y Aomine tan desalmados, abandonándolo justo ahora?– ¡Qué crueles!

Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en el rostro del jugador fantasma, lo que sorprendió al rubio. Kuroko no parecía enojado porque sus amigos no hubiesen ido a visitarlo.

— Me parece que han estado tan ocupados jugando videojuegos juntos que se olvidaron de mí.

Los ojos dorados del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa. Eso sí que era una noticia, y una que jamás hubiese esperado escuchar.

— ¿Aominecchi y Kagamicchi? —Inquirió con tono asombrado. El rubio entendía que las estrellas de Seirin y Touou se encontrasen de vez en cuando para jugar al básquet, pero que se encontrasen para jugar videojuegos ya era otra cosa. Ni hablar si se trataba de algo diario, y tal parecía ser el caso. Imaginarse a esos dos encontrarse día tras día, fuera para lo que fuese, era algo… si no inconcebible, por lo menos extremadamente difícil de imaginar

El siete de Kaijou era consciente de que la actitud engreída y egoísta de Aomine y el espíritu agresivo e intenso de Kagami eran dos cosas que chocaban con frecuencia, llevándolos a enfrentarse a menudo. A la estrella de Kaijou le había bastado con verlos juntos unas cuantas veces para darse cuenta de eso. Siempre que coincidían en algún lugar, Aomine y Kagami rápidamente comenzaban a discutir por cualquier estupidez, por pequeña que fuese.

Simplemente no se soportaban el uno al otro. Todo el mundo (excepto ellos dos) se daba cuenta de que en parte tenía que ver con que eran muy parecidos en unas cuantas cosas, como la actitud infantil en torno a las discusiones, la necesidad imperiosa de salirse con la suya, y el carácter violento que los hacía saltar de inmediato cuando algo no les gustaba. Eso, obviando su pasión por el basket, claro.

A Kise le costaba un esfuerzo enorme tratar de imaginárselos llevándose bien. De hecho, hasta el momento el único ámbito en el que podía verlos coexistiendo en armonía era durante un partido de basketball. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, sentenció:

— ¿Estás seguro, Kurokocchi…? ¿… Cómo lo sabes?

La sombra de Seirin tomó su teléfono móvil y se lo entregó.

— Mira los mensajes. —Se limitó a decir.

Kise obedeció. Entró en la sección de mensajes, donde tuvo que buscar durante cerca de un minuto entero porque la casilla de Kuroko estaba repleta de mensajes suyos. El joven de Seirin leía absolutamente todos los textos que le mandaba el modelo; era la única persona que leía y escuchaba absolutamente todo lo que el rubio tuviese para decir.

— ¿Cuál es el mensaje que tengo que ver? ¿El de Midorimacchi pidiéndote que le prestes el sable shinai de tu abuela porque era su objeto de la suerte del lunes…? —Inquirió Kise, confundido– ¡Qué cruel, dijo que vendría personalmente a obligarte a dárselo si te negabas! —Comentó con gesto horrorizado. Midorima podía ser un simple tsundere de anteojos, pero a veces resultaba aterrador.

— No, no, eso no, Kise–kun. —Replicó Kuroko.– Sigue bajando.

— Veamos… estos son míos… esto no… aquí hay uno de Aominecchi. —Se detuvo y abrió el contenido del mensaje. Al leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.– ¿"Pásame el número del Bakagami"? —Leyó en voz alta.

Kuroko asintió.

— ¿Y se lo pasaste? —Preguntó Kise.

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que no te hayan llamado ni venido a visitar porque se encontrasen, se peleasen por cualquier tontería y al final estuviesen tan enojados que uno haya matado al otro? —Sugirió el rubio con gesto preocupado.

— No lo creo, Kise–kun. —Negó el once de Seirin.– La entrenadora vino a visitarme el lunes y me dijo que Kagami–kun había ido al entrenamiento y que parecía realmente de buen humor.

_¿De buen humor?_

_— Oh_. —La preocupación se borró del rostro de Kise y una sonrisa de diversión comenzó a dibujársele lentamente.–… Ya veo. ¡Parece que tienes razón Kurokocchi! Aunque, si de verdad se han estado encontrando para jugar videojuegos, no deja de sorprenderme que hayan conseguido no matarse. Pero quién sabe… —Murmuró con gesto misterioso, la sonrisa pícara todavía pintada en el rostro.

Kuroko lo miró con gesto interrogante, sin comprender.

— En cualquier caso, creo que Midorimacchi es demasiado duro contigo, luego hablaré con él. —Comentó Kise, que se había quedado pensando en el mensaje por su objeto de la suerte.– ¿Cuándo podrás volver a salir como siempre?

— El lunes de la semana que viene, o al menos eso me dijo el médico que vino ayer. —Respondió el joven jugador sombra.

— ¡Eso es genial, Kurokocchi! Me alegro mucho por ti. —Le dijo Kise, y era verdad: se notaba que la alegría del rubio era genuina.– Deberíamos dar una fiesta para entonces, ¿no crees?

— No querría causar molestias…

— Nada de eso, una fiesta de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie. ¡Hay que celebrar! —Exclamó el de ojos dorados con entusiasmo.

— En ese caso, me parece una idea genial. —Musitó Kuroko, a sabiendas de que una vez que a Kise se le ocurría algo así, era difícil disuadirlo.

— Y podríamos invitar a tu equipo, el mío, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi y Murasakibaracchi…. Incluso a sus equipos también… Me pregunto si Akashicchi querrá venir…

Kise se sumergió entonces en un divague sobre a quiénes podían invitar a la fiesta, dónde podían hacerla, cuánto dinero necesitarían, y todo lo que organizar una fiesta implicaba. Sin embargo, en su interior se había quedado pensando en lo de Aomine y Kagami. Le resultaba raro que hubiesen conseguido llevarse bien. Sin embargo, si tenía en cuenta las veces que se había cruzado con ellos dos en las últimas semanas, notaba que había algo distinto. Aomine parecía impaciente al momento de esperar a Kagami, intranquilo sobre su silla y siempre de mal humor hasta que el pelirrojo llegaba.

Aunque se lo preguntasen, Aomine probablemente negaría que tenía ganas de ver a Kagami. Sin embargo, ni Kise —ni nadie, en realidad– necesitaba que el peliazulado se lo confirmase para saber que así eran las cosas.

La actitud por parte de Kagami era la misma. El rubio no conocía tanto al pelirrojo como conocía a Aomine, pero era evidente que también se impacientaba por jugar contra él. Y, al igual que éste, si se lo preguntasen, también lo negaría.

Luego de pensarlo por varios minutos –mientras continuaba parloteando sobre la fiesta–, Kise tuvo que reconocer que las últimas semanas los dos jugadores estrella parecían haber estado llevándose mejor entre ellos —o, por lo menos, no se habían estado peleando tanto. Al rubio lo sorprendía que hubiesen conseguido congeniar entre ellos, considerando lo mal que se habían llevado hasta entonces.

Pero por sobre toda las cosas, le daba muchísima curiosidad. El rubio se moría por ver cómo era posible que esos dos congeniaran sin matarse.

No pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

— ¡Gané! ¡Es mi victoria número doce! —Celebró Aomine, alzando los puños en el aire y a los saltos por el departamento de Kagami. El pelirrojo se reía.

— No puedo creer que de verdad las cuentes. —Respondió el as de Seirin entre risas.– Yo ya ni sé cuántas veces te gané, fueron demasiadas. —Le soltó para molestarlo.

— ¡Cállate, Bakagami! —Bramó Aomine.– Ya verás. Mis victorias se irán acumulando, y _te aplastaré_. Llorarás pidiéndome que te tenga piedad.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió Kagami, posando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y mirando al peliazulado con una sonrisa torcida y las cejas muy juntas, un inconfundible gesto burlón que sin dudas había aprendido de él.– Pues apresúrate entonces, esto de esperar a que te vuelvas bueno me aburre… –Le dijo, variando su rostro hacia una expresión de desinterés y aburrimiento, otro gesto muy de Aomine. Por supuesto, todo era fingido: si había algo que definitivamente no aburría a Kagami, eran sus partidas contra Aomine. Era simplemente que le encantaba verlo abochornado. Además, había descubierto que las propias armas de Aomine eran muy efectivas contra éste, y poder utilizarlas contra él para molestarlo lo llenaba con una satisfacción indescriptible.

— ¡Tengo hambre, Bakagami! —Se quejó el cinco de Touou, desviando la conversación. Siempre que el diálogo tomaba un rumbo que incomodaba a Aomine, tomaba la misma estrategia de reclamarle algo a Kagami con el objetivo de distraerlo.

— Ya, ya… —Masculló el pelirrojo, apagando la consola y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algo, no sin antes palmear la cabeza del de piel oscura como si fuese un perro. Aomine lo siguió enfurecido hasta la cocina, con claras intenciones de devolvérsela.

Si Aomine había parecido reacio a tocar la comida preparada por Kagami el primer día que había ido a su departamento, ahora era precisamente lo contrario. La actitud del peliazulado en lo que a los platos de Kagami se refería había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados: ahora comía rápidamente, sin dudar en llevarse bocados enormes a la boca y ya sin examinar cada uno de ellos. Además, repetía plato varias veces.

Kagami se encargaba de molestarlo bastante con eso. _"Oi, Ahomine, ¿no era que mi comida era horrible? ¿Ya no olfateas como un perro?" _Sin embargo, en algún lugar de su interior se sentía emocionado y conmovido a la vez por saber que la comida que él mismo preparaba era buena, y eso lo había ablandado un poco. También había algo de orgullo, ya que no cualquiera convencía a Aomine de hacer algo a lo que el peliazulado se había negado en un principio.

Siempre que lo molestaba con el tema de la comida, Aomine lo mandaba a callar. El de piel oscura no le había dicho en ningún momento nada como _"está delicioso"_ o _"cocinas muy bien"_; de hecho, siempre que Kagami se lo preguntaba, el cinco de Touou replicaba con algo como _"podría ser peor, considerando que lo ha cocinado un idiota como tú"_. Sin embargo, bastaba con ver cómo comía Aomine para saber que lo que preparaba Kagami de verdad le gustaba.

Desde el primer día, Aomine había ido al departamento del diez de Seirin a diario. La mecánica era la misma que cuando sus encuentros eran en el hospital y en la casa de Kuroko: la única diferencia era que ahora, en vez de ir a Maji Burger, comían lo que Kagami preparaba. Pero los videojuegos y los uno contra uno se mantenían.

Kagami se estaba acostumbrando tanto a la presencia de Aomine allí que el domingo siguiente, cuando el peliazulado no pudo ir porque Momoi lo había literalmente obligado a acompañarla de compras, el pelirrojo se sintió solo.

Aunque, claro, él interpretó la extraña e incómoda sensación en el estómago como mero aburrimiento.

* * *

Tirado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación en una tarde de domingo infernalmente aburrida, Kagami Taiga sintió que se estaba olvidando de algo.

Estaba seguro de que había algo importante por lo que debía preocuparse. Una especie de asunto que debía atender. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se rompía la cabeza pensando, no conseguía recordar qué era…

Su mente divagó entre los recuerdos de los últimos días. El día anterior, en sus partidas de videojuegos, Aomine se las había ingeniado para vencerlo tres veces seguidas. Si bien últimamente Kagami no se enojaba cuando el peliazulado le ganaba, que hubiese conseguido consumar la victoria tres veces consecutivas había perturbado al as de Seirin. Tenía que pensar nuevas estrategias y ponerse a practicar, o Aomine de verdad lo pasaría.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado todo esto. O, espera, sí que lo recordaba. Lo de los videojuegos había sido sugerencia de alguien… Con tal de que Aomine y Kagami no peleasen…

Kuroko había sido quien lo había propuesto.

— ¡Kuroko!

Kagami saltó de la cama de golpe, como si se hubiese quemado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, causando un estruendo. No le dio importancia a esto último, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corriendo al living–comedor a buscar su móvil. El cinco de Seirin se apresuró a seleccionar el contacto deseado y presionar el botón de llamada.

¡Se había olvidado completamente de Kuroko! Durante la última semana había estado tan ocupado que…

Era mentira, y se daba cuenta de ello. No había estado ocupado en absoluto. De hecho, los deberes del colegio que deberían haberlo mantenido ocupado durante los últimos días habían sido ignorados por completo, guardados en el fondo de su mochila y completamente arrugados.

En realidad, Kagami se la había pasado jugando contra Aomine. _Ocupado_ era, quizá, una palabra muy fuerte para esto último.

Kuroko atendió al tercer tono.

_— Kagami–kun_. —Saludó con tono impasible.

— ¡Kuroko! ¿Cómo vas? —Se apresuró a preguntar Kagami.– ¡Lo siento, me…!

— … _Olvidé. Lo sé, Kagami–kun, no te preocupes_.

Kagami pidió disculpas un par de veces más después de eso. Si bien el ala–pívot de Seirin no era un hongo disculpón como Sakurai, incluso él se daba cuenta de que no haber llamado a Kuroko por una semana entera había estado mal por su parte.

_— Por cierto, Kagami–kun, mañana volveré al colegio_.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Por fin, pensé que estarías en tu casa por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Cuándo empiezas la rehabilitación? —Inquirió Kagami. No le gustaba nada que Kuroko no pudiese estar en el equipo.

_— El martes. Los médicos me han dicho que tardaré como mínimo tres meses en poder volver a jugar._

Kagami chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba a los médicos por dar siempre malas noticias como esa, pero por otro lado se daba cuenta de que no era la culpa de ellos. En todo caso, les tenía bronca porque no pudiesen acelerar el proceso de recuperación del jugador sombra.

— No está mal. Espero que no pierdas tus habilidades mientras dure la espera, ¿eh?

_— Claro que no, Kagami–kun_.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa amarga. A pesar de que odiaba tener que esperar, se sentía contento por saber que Kuroko se estaba recuperando y que, tarde o temprano, volvería a jugar como siempre junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

Por fin, al día siguiente, Kuroko retornó a las clases normales en el Instituto Seirin. Todos sus compañeros de clase le preguntaron qué le había pasado y cómo estaba, ya que tenía la pierna derecha envuelta en un yeso enorme; pero la verdad era que muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de que el peliceleste se había ausentado por casi un mes. La falta de presencia del once de Seirin llegaba hasta ese punto.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Tanto Kuroko como Kagami se durmieron durante la mitad de las materias —el primero pasó totalmente desapercibido, el segundo se ganó unas cuantas reprimendas por parte de sus profesores–, y, durante los recreos, el resto de los miembros del equipo se acercó para saludar al recién vuelto.

Por la tarde, el once de Seirin fue a ver el entrenamiento diario del equipo.

La técnica desarrollada por Riko para contrarrestar la ausencia de Kuroko era una extraña combinación entre unos ejercicios de calentamiento infernales y Koganei. La joven estaba convencida de que la única forma de que pudiesen volverse tan buenos que ya no dependiesen del once para ganar, era haciendo una cantidad monstruosa de abdominales, flexiones de brazos, y demás ejercicios similares hasta caer al suelo por el agotamiento y el dolor y sentirse desfallecer.

Esto le costaba caro a los jugadores del equipo, ya que terminaban tan cansados que su rendimiento en el basket propiamente dicho bajaba, enfureciendo a la castaña y causando que los obligase a entrenar todavía más duro.

Lo de Koganei era todavía más extraño. La joven parecía pretender que el número seis imitase el estilo de Kuroko, dedicándose a los pases más que a otra cosa. Koganei no lo hacía del todo mal, pero como todos sabían, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sin llegar nunca a ser maestro de nada. Es decir: era bueno con los pases… pero hasta ahí. No podía pasar desapercibido como Kuroko, ni usar la misdirección, ni realizar la enorme variedad de complicados pases en los que el once era especialista.

Kuroko esperaba mejorarse pronto, porque el pobre Koga la estaba pasando muy mal. La entrenadora no lo dejaba tranquilo, y el seis parecía a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, sometido bajo tanta presión como se hallaba.

Cuando hicieron una breve pausa en el entrenamiento para tomar agua y bajar las revoluciones por un momento, el equipo se acercó hasta donde se hallaba Kuroko. Sólo Kagami se quedó en la cancha, practicando en la canasta.

— ¡Oi, tú! —Bramó Hyuuga, señalando al once de Seirin y acercándose lentamente a él, en actitud amenazadora.– ¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a lesionarte y dejar a tus senpai de esta manera! No…

— Hyuuga–kun, tranquilo. —Intervino Kiyoshi, posando las manos en los hombros del de anteojos y sonriéndole.– Kuroko no tiene la culpa de haberse lesionado. Vamos a relajarnos, ¿vale?

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos relajemos si estamos pasando por este entrenamiento infernal?! Además…

Mientras Kiyoshi lidiaba con Hyuuga, Kuroko aprovechó para decir:

— Por cierto, entrenadora. ¿Por qué en vez de intentar que Koganei–senpai copie mi estilo de baloncesto, no se limitan a jugar como jugaban antes de que llegáramos Kagami–kun y yo? Seirin ya por entonces era un equipo muy bueno.

Riko se lo quedó mirando sorprendida durante unos cuantos segundos. Al final, se echó a reír.

— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —Preguntó entre risas, mientras el resto del equipo se limitaba a mirarla.– ¡Qué tontería de mi parte! Es verdad que cuando estábamos en primer año jugábamos sin ustedes dos…

Hyuuga parecía dispuesto a ir y matarla. Kiyoshi previó esto y con gran agilidad tomó al capitán de Seirin por los brazos, antes de que pudiese siquiera moverse. Koganei emitió un suspiro de alivio, e Izuki murmuró:

— Por Kuroko y su lesión, no hemos tenido diversión…

Si Hyuuga estaba enojado, eso lo sacó completamente de sus casillas. Tal vez fue una suerte que el celular de Kuroko eligiese justo ese momento para sonar.

"_Ichiban saki ni aru, shouri wo tsukamu made, hashiru michi ga onaji naraba, zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto, tsunagatteru!"_

— Ése es el tono de Kise–kun. —Comentó el once de Seirin mientras buscaba su celular en su mochila. Cuando lo encontró, presionó el botón para atender y se lo llevó al oído.

El siete de Kaijou no esperó a que Kuroko saludase para empezar a hablar.

_— ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Estás con tu equipo? ¡Pónme en alta voz!_

Kuroko obedeció. Estaba un poco sorprendido por la repentina llamada del rubio, pero ya intuía cuál era la causa. Colocó el celular en modo alta voz y lo depositó sobre el banco en el que se hallaba sentado.

— Ya está, Kise–kun.

_— ¿Seirin? ¡Soy Kise Ryouta!_ —La alegre voz del jugador estrella de Kaijou resonó por todo el gimnasio. Hyuuga murmuró un irritado _"ya lo sabemos."– El otro día hablé con Kurokocchi sobre la posibilidad de dar una fiesta porque su recuperación va bien, ¡y ya he fijado una fecha y un lugar!_

— ¿Una fiesta? Suena divertido, es una gran idea, Kise–kun. —Comentó Kiyoshi sonriendo. Hyuuga trató de zafarse de sus brazos, sin conseguirlo.

_— ¿A que sí? ¡La fiesta será este sábado, en mi casa!_ —Exclamó el rubio con emoción.– _Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, están todos invitados._

"_¡Kise!"_ Se escuchó, más lejana, la voz furiosa de Kasamatsu. _"¡Si no cuelgas el móvil y vuelves a entrenar en treinta segundos…!"_

_— ¡Espera, senpai! ¡Estoy contándoles lo de la fiesta!_ —Replicó el rubio.– _El caso es que tendrán que traer bebidas, porque no creo que pueda cargar con todo yo solo…_ —Explicó rápidamente, apresurándose a hablar para que su capitán no lo matase. De fondo continuaban oyéndose las protestas de éste.

— ¿Quiénes van? —Intervino Kagami, que había estado practicando en la canasta hasta ese momento y sólo se había acercado a escuchar al oír el escándalo armado por los gritos de Kasamatsu.

_— Pues hasta ahora sólo me han confirmado ustedes, los de Touou y los de Yousen… Rakuzan rechazó, y aunque los de Shuutoku me dijeron que sí, estoy esperando a que Takao convenza a Midorimacchi. ¡Será diver–…!_

"_¡KISE! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"_

_— ¡Ya voy, senpai! ¡Por favor, vengan, Kurokocchi! Los esperaré a las nuev…_

Se oyó un forcejeo y la comunicación se cortó. Probablemente, Kasamatsu le había arrebatado el celular a Kise y había colgado; eso, siempre y cuando no se hubiese limitado a estampar el móvil contra el suelo en un acto de rabia.

— ¿Qué dijo al final? —Preguntó Kagami con las cejas fruncidas.

— Creo que dijo que nos espera a las nueve. —Respondió Kuroko sin expresión alguna.

— ¿De verdad tiene tanto espacio en su casa que puede invitar a cinco equipos de básket juntos? —Intervino Hyuuga, que había olvidado su enojo y se había quedado quieto entre los brazos del número siete.

— Ni te lo imaginas. —Respondió Kuroko, que ya había estado en casa de Kise y por lo tanto conocía las dimensiones de la misma.

— Parece que será divertido, ¿no es así? —Comentó Kiyoshi sonriendo.

El resto de los miembros del equipo dudó. Se miraron unos a otros, inseguros. Algunos emitieron un "sí…" que no sonaba para nada convincente.

No podían evitar preguntarse qué podía salir de una fiesta en la que se hallaría casi la totalidad de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

* * *

**Sé que el capítulo es un poco de... ¿relleno? x) Pero de verdad necesitaba esto para establecer un par de cosas y demás. Aunque quizás los fans de Kise que haya por ahí lo hayan disfrutado mucho, no lo sé o:**

**Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones que debería haber hecho antes, pero bueno, se me pasó. En primer lugar, quería referirme al marco temporal en el que tiene lugar esta historia. Como es obvio, ocurre después de que Seirin vence a Touou en la Winter Cup; de hecho, ocurre después de que le ganan a Yousen. A partir de ahí, ya no tengo ni idea xD No sé bien dónde ubicarlo y no creo que vaya a ponerlo en un momento definido, espero que no les moleste ; ^ ;**

**Por otro lado, habrán notado que en el primer capítulo sale que Imayoshi y Susa estaban jugando en la práctica contra Seirin. Sé que ellos ya no deberían estar porque en el manga dejan el equipo, pero amo demasiado a Imayoshi como para sacarlo, además de que lo _necesito_ en la historia. Espero que también me perdonen eso uvu**

**Respecto al capítulo seis, espero que les haya gustado, aunque no haya sido gran cosa u.u Por cierto, Kise es más vivo que todos los de la Generación de los Milagros juntos, recuerden lo que digo uvú. Y lo siento mucho por Izuki pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer juegos de palabras -en español es más difícil que en inglés, y muuuuuucho más complicado que en japonés-, así que creo que lo dejaré mudo (?).**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANTES QUE TODO:**** tengo una noticia increíble y es que la autora del MEJOR fic AoKaga que he leído me ha dado permiso para traducirlo al español (el original es en inglés). De modo que, apenas pueda, comenzaré a traducirlo y lo publicaré aquí (obviamente dándole el crédito a ella y demás). No puedo describir lo emocionada que estoy porque no bromeo cuando digo que es el MEJOR fic AoKaga que existe. Al menos yo no he leído ninguno que lo supere. De verdad, es increíble.**

* * *

**Buenas c: Antes que nada y como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos, y los follows. Sé que parece que lo menciono por mera educación, pero es de verdad _de verdad_, no saben cuánto me alegro cada vez que me llega una notificación por mail diciendo que alguien comentó algo o faveó o dio follow. Es una sensación muy asndkblsdkaflklmgn y por eso se los agradeceré mil veces uvu**

**En fin. ¡Traigo el siguiente capítulo! No puedo describir cuánto me divertí escribiendo esto, y me desintegro de emoción al pensar en cuánto más me voy a divertir escribiendo _lo que viene_. Ju...**

**No les quiero spoilear lo que pasa, así que no diré nada más uvú Los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

7.

Aquello iba a ser un absoluto _caos_.

El sábado del día de la fiesta Kagami y Aomine se encontraron más temprano que de costumbre, ya que al atardecer tendrían que salir para Kanagawa, donde Kise vivía, y eso implicaba salir con cierto tiempo. El peliazulado apenas había conseguido escapar de ir de compras con Momoi, que obviamente también estaba invitada y quería comprar ropa nueva con la que ir a la fiesta.

El encuentro entre ambos jugadores estrella transcurrió con normalidad, de la misma forma que siempre. Aomine se fue a eso de las cinco y media de la tarde, y Kagami aprovechó ese momento para irse a bañar y cambiarse. No solía ir a fiestas de ningún tipo y por eso no tenía ni idea de qué ponerse; optó por una simple remera blanca sin mangas, unos jeans de color negro, y zapatillas rojas. Encima se echó una campera del mismo color.

A las seis y media ya estaba listo, por lo que, dándose cuenta de que le sobraba tiempo, llamó a Kuroko y le preguntó si quería que lo pasase a buscar por su casa y que fuesen juntos a la estación de tren, donde debían encontrarse con los demás miembros del equipo a las siete y cuarenta y cinco. El joven jugador sombra accedió, ya que le costaba caminar solo por la calle: a causa del enorme yeso que llevaba en su pierna derecha, tenía que andar rengueando.

El viaje fue una auténtica tortura, al menos para Kagami. Mientras esperaban en la estación estaban todos muy nerviosos, dado que no tenían mucho tiempo y ni Koganei ni los tres suplentes de primero habían llegado. Cuando por fin los cuatro aparecieron —en el último minuto, ganándose por ello una fuerte reprimenda de parte de Riko y unos cuantos golpes–, el pelirrojo pensó que por fin podría disfrutar de un poco de paz.

Se equivocaba. Primero perdieron a Kuroko dentro del tren, por lo que el ala–pívot tuvo que salir a buscarlo en compañía de nada más ni nada menos que Hyuuga, que parecía dispuesto a matar al once de Seirin en cuanto lo tuviese frente a sus ojos. Buscar a Kuroko con el capitán podría haber sido lo mismo que buscarlo solo, ya que el de anteojos no ayudaba en nada; sin embargo, ni siquiera podía decirse eso, porque se la pasaba quejándose por todo y al final acababa por quitarle a uno las ganas de vivir, ni hablar de las de buscar al jugador sombra.

Cuando por fin consiguieron hallar al jugador sombra —que en realidad no se había ido tan lejos– y Kagami convenció a su capitán de que no lo matase, regresaron a donde se hallaban los demás. Fue mala suerte que Kiyoshi y Koganei decidieran entonces que era un grandioso momento para ponerse a cantar canciones. Ambos empezaron a montar un gran barullo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo dentro del tren, ya que las voces chillona de Koganei y grave de Kiyoshi se escuchaban por todas partes.

Cuando por fin los dos jugadores se callaron la boca —más que nada porque Hyuuga se estaba poniendo de colores por la irritación–, Riko apareció de la nada al lado del asiento de Kagami —que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado por Kuroko– y le empezó a hablar sobre el entrenamiento, sobre qué tenía que cambiar y sobre qué cosas debía intentar en las próximas prácticas. La castaña estaba volviendo loco al diez de Seirin, y para cuando la joven terminó de hablar ya habían llegado a Yokohama. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que, si Riko había estado ocupando su asiento todo ese tiempo, de nuevo no sabían dónde estaba Kuroko, y tuvieron que salir a buscarlo por segunda vez.

Una vez todos se hubieron bajado del tren, se encaminaron a pie hacia donde Kise les había dicho que vivía. Kuroko conocía más o menos el camino, por lo que le tocó a él hacer de guía. Estaban retrasados, pero de alguna forma se las ingeniaron para no llegar más de diez minutos tarde.

Los once miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin se detuvieron ante las puertas de la casa donde Kise vivía. Quizás _casa_ no era el término correcto: aquello era más una _mansión_ que otra cosa. El portón de entrada era gigante, y eso sin mencionar la enorme construcción que se hallaba detrás de él, rodeada por inmensos jardines. Todos menos Kuroko contemplaron el edificio como si hubiesen llegado al planeta Júpiter, con la boca abierta por el asombro y casi sin parpadear.

— ¡Ah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! —Saludó Kise cuando fue a recibirlos.– Pasen, pasen. Son los terceros en llegar, sólo mi senpai y los de Shuutoku están aquí.

Sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, los de Seirin entraron en la residencia. Avanzaron por el camino de piedras en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, guiados por Kise, que hablaba alegremente con Kuroko. Kagami se preguntaba si Takao habría conseguido convencer a Midorima de que fuese a la fiesta.

Evidentemente, así era. En cuanto ingresaron en la residencia propiamente dicha, sus ojos se toparon con una figura de cabello verde y anteojos que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. A su lado, otra figura más baja y de cabello oscuro contemplaba la escena con clara diversión.

— ¡Midorima! —Exclamó Kagami con sorpresa. Miró a Takao, a su lado, y preguntó:– ¿Cómo demonios…?

— ¿Que cómo hice para convencerlo? —Inquirió el diez de Shuutoku con voz cantarina.– Ah, es que soy un genio, ¿no es así, Kise–kun?

— ¡Es verdad! No tengo ni idea de cómo lo has logrado, ¡pero debe haber sido extremadamente difícil! —Respondió el rubio, que acto seguido se retiró para guiar al resto de Seirin por la casa y mostrarles dónde podían dejar sus cosas.

Midorima soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación, molesto. Takao se acercó a Kagami.

— Verás, en realidad sólo vino porque el Oha–Asa de hoy dijo que le convenía soltarse un poco y pasar el día cerca de un escorpio. —Explicó el diez de Shuutoku, señalándose a sí mismo para indicar que él era el escorpio con quien Midorima debía compartir su tiempo. Acto seguido se encogió de hombros.– Como yo iba a venir aquí dijera lo que él dijese, no tuvo más remedio que acceder también. ¡No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo!

— Ya… –Replicó Kagami, poco sorprendido. El Oha–Asa era el dios de Midorima, y parecía que estaba dispuesto a llegar a tales extremos con tal de obedecerlo.– ¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?

— Oh, están viendo los jardines. En realidad llegamos apenas cinco minutos antes que ustedes.

Se oyó que sonaba el timbre: parecía que alguien más había llegado. Pasó un minuto entero, durante el cual Kise no apareció para abrir la puerta, por lo que la campana volvió a sonar.

— ¡KISE! —Se oyó el grito rabioso de Kasamatsu, seguido de fuertes pisadas que bajaban una escalera. El cuatro de Kaijou apareció entonces en el umbral, donde Takao y Kagami se encontraban. Estaba hecho una furia:– ¡QUE VENGAS A ABRIR LA PUTA PUERTA, JODER! —Protestó, y sin molestarse en saludar a ninguno de los dos número diez, salió al exterior para recibir a quienquiera que hubiese llegado.

Resultaron ser el resto de los compañeros de Kaijou: Kobori, Moriyama, y Hayakawa. El tercero parecía muy entusiasmado por el evento, ya que hablaba a los gritos y se movía de un lado a otro sin parar.

Sólo entonces volvió a aparecer Kise, que luego de mostrar a los de Seirin dónde podían dejar sus camperas y mochilas había ido hasta su habitación junto con Kuroko para mostrarle _algo_ que nadie sabía que era. El once de Seirin parecía igual de tranquilo que siempre, pero cuando Koganei y Fukuda le preguntaron de qué se trataba lo que Kise le había mostrado, se negó a responder y cambió de tema.

— Uhm, ¿Kise–kun? —Preguntó entonces Kiyoshi, acercándose al siete de Kaijou.– ¿Dónde podemos guardar las bebidas? Las dejamos en nuestras mochilas en el piso de arriba, pero creo que sería buena idea guardarlas en la heladera, para que estén frías.

— ¡Ah, es verdad! —Exclamó Kise, que se veía de muy buen humor. En ese momento apareció Kasamatsu, que al ver al rubio empezó a caminar directamente hacia él, con gesto enojado, y Kise se apresuró a añadir, con tono ansioso:– Los acompañaré a buscarlas y les diré dónde guardarlas, síganme.

— ¡Kise! ¡No te hagas el idiota! —Bramó su capitán. El de ojos dorados salió como una flecha en dirección al piso de arriba, con la excusa de acompañar a los de Seirin. Sin embargo, se notaba desde kilómetros de distancia que trataba de huir de su enfurecido senpai, que rápidamente los siguió por las escaleras.

Kagami también subió esa vez, y notó que el primer piso estaba constituído por extensos pasillos con una infinidad de puertas a los costados. Entraron a una de las tantas habitaciones, y los de Seirin comenzaron a sacar botella tras botella de diversas bebidas alcohólicas de sus mochilas. Habían tenido que mantenerlas guardadas durante el viaje porque, al fin y al cabo, eran menores de edad y se suponía que no podían tomar alcohol.

Finalmente, Riko y el equipo volvieron a la planta baja —Kasamatsu por fin había conseguido atrapar a Kise arriba y, a juzgar por lo que se oía, parecía estar soltándole una buena reprimenda– y, guiados por Moriyama y Hayakawa, llevaron las bebidas a la cocina y las guardaron en una enorme nevera que había allí. A partir de entonces, los miembros de Seirin se repartieron por toda la casa. Muchos fueron a examinar las distintas habitaciones, otros prefirieron salir al exterior y observar los jardines. Los que salieron se cruzaron con el resto de Shuutoku —Ootsubo, Miyaji, y Kimura–, que apenas habían conseguido salir de una especie de laberinto de árboles que había en la parte trasera del jardín.

— ¡Ah, Seirin! —Saludó Miyaji a Kagami, Riko, Koganei y Mitobe, que eran los que se encontraban allí. El alero de Shuutoku se veía muy agitado, ya que respiraba con dificultad.– Tengan cuidado con ese laberinto de ahí. —Les dijo, señalando el conjunto de árboles muy apretados con un dedo.– Entramos hace un rato, nos perdimos, y sólo recién conseguimos salir…

A su lado, Ootsubo y Kimura también jadeaban, agachados y con las manos sobre las rodillas. Los tres tenían algunas hojas y ramitas enganchadas en la ropa y en el cabello.

— Ehm, claro. —Replicó Kagami bastante confundido.– Gracias por la, eh… advertencia.

Los tres de Shuutoku se fueron en dirección a la casa, y Koganei exclamó:

— ¡Después tenemos que entrar para ver cómo es! —Alzó los puños en el aire, entusiasmado por la idea de recorrer el laberinto.

— No seas idiota, está oscuro y te acaban de decir que… –Empezó a decir Riko, pero cuando vio la expresión de Mitobe, que parecía desesperado por tratar de decir algo haciendo uso únicamente de la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el número ocho también quería entrar al laberinto.– Ah, qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos. —Accedió la entrenadora al final.– Pero más tarde.

Koganei celebró a los gritos, e incluso Mitobe parecía contento, aunque no lo pusiese en palabras. A Kagami le daba igual: no le interesaba mucho aquella trampa de árboles.

Luego de dar una vuelta por los jardines, los cuatro de Seirin decidieron regresar a la mansión. Allí se encontraron con que algunas personas más habían llegado. En esta ocasión, se trataba de Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu y Susa.

Sakurai estaba parado en el umbral, disculpándose repetidamente con Kuroko. Obviamente, el escolta de Touou todavía no había superado lo de la lesión del jugador sombra, que parecía no tener idea de cómo detener a Sakurai en su catarata de disculpas. Wakamatsu estaba dejando las bebidas en la cocina, y Susa se dedicaba a observar el interior de la casa con curiosidad.

Imayoshi, por su parte, estaba hablando con Hyuuga, algo que nunca podía terminar bien. El base sonreía, pero Hyuuga no se veía nada contento: de hecho, tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y temblaba de furia. Sólo cuando Kiyoshi se acercó y le colocó las manos en los hombros, el escolta de Seirin se calmó un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Imayoshi se retiró entonces a hablar con Midorima, que había reaparecido furtivamente y se hallaba solo en una esquina de la habitación.

Kagami se acercó a donde estaba Sakurai torturando a Kuroko y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Aomine? —El pelirrojo tenía el entrecejo fruncido, dado que no entendía por qué el cinco de Touou no aparecía si el resto de su equipo estaba allí. Y, aunque Kagami no lo había notado, lo mismo podía decirse de Momoi.

El escolta interrumpió su cascada de "¡Lo siento!" hacia Kuroko y miró a Kagami con terror.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó otra vez.– No apareció en el punto de encuentro y Momoi–san tuvo que salir a buscarlo, por eso ella tampoco está con nosotros. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo…!

— ¡Ya cállate, Sakurai, joder! —Intervino Wakamatsu, que había salido de la nada y había tapado la boca del número nueve con la mano. El rubio dirigió la vista a Kuroko y Kagami.– Me lo llevaré conmigo. Espero que no les importe, aunque creo que los está volviendo locos.

— No te preocupes, Wakamatsu–senpai. —Respondió Kuroko con gesto impasible. El pívot de Touou se llevó a su escolta sin mediar una palabra más, mientras el más bajo intentaba zafarse de su brazo y trataba de formular nuevas disculpas, sin éxito. La mano que le cubría la boca era muy firme.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo, como el ruido de cuando una botella de vidrio se cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos, proveniente de la cocina. Apenas un instante después, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Kise asomó la cabeza desde la cocina. Tenía expresión de ansiedad.

— ¡Lo siento! Kagamicchi, ¿podrías ir a ver quién es? Estoy liado aquí… –Explicó con tono y gesto preocupados. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió al interior de la cocina.

Kagami no era el único parado en el umbral, pero Imayoshi parecía muy ocupado hablando con Midorima y Kuroko apenas podía caminar; fue por eso que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a ir él a recibir a quienquiera que hubiese llegado.

Kagami, bastante aturdido, se dirigió al exterior para abrir el portón. Apenas había abierto la estructura de madera dos centímetros, que divisó una figura gigantesca y solitaria que aguardaba del otro lado.

— ¡¿Murasakibara?! —Exclamó con sorpresa. El nueve de Yousen estaba vestido como la primera vez que se había encontrado con Kagami y Kuroko, en aquel torneo de basket callejero: una remera blanca con un estampado de Tonic Water, un pantalón jardinero de color beige, con la parte superior colgando a la altura de la cintura, y un pañuelo de color violeta enroscado en una de sus muñecas. Llevaba una bolsa gigantesca de caramelos abierta en una de las manos.

— ¿Ah? Gami–chin… Pensé que la fiesta era en casa de Kise… –Comentó el pívot con gesto aburrido.

— No, quiero decir, sí, estamos en la casa de Kise, pero ha tenido un problema y… –Murasakibara no parecía estar escuchándolo; Kagami observó entonces los alrededores del jugador de Yousen, pero aparentemente no había nadie más.– ¿Has venido solo? ¿Dónde está tu equipo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, confuso.

— Ah, venía con ellos, pero me separé un segundo para entrar en el mini–súper y me perdí… parece que llegué antes que ellos… —Explicó Murasakibara despacio, mientras desenvolvía un caramelo.

— … Vale. Pasa. —Instó Kagami, haciéndose a un lado para que el nueve de Yousen pudiese entrar.

Los compañeros del pívot no tardaron en llegar. A todo el mundo le sorprendía que Murasakibara hubiese conseguido llegar antes que ellos, considerando lo lento que se movía el pívot cuando no estaba jugando al básquet. De hecho, ni siquiera él sabía cómo lo había logrado.

— Ah, ¡Taiga! —Saludó Himuro al entrar en la mansión y divisar a su hermano.– Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo va eso?

Detrás de él venían Liu, Fukui y Okamura. Los tres se dirigieron directamente hacia donde Murasakibara se hallaba y empezaron a interrogarlo sobre dónde había estado y qué le había pasado, ante lo que el de pelo violeta respondía de forma vaga y con muy pocas ganas.

— Eh, Tatsuya. —Saludó Kagami. Parecía que iba a responder a la pregunta del escolta de Yousen, pero en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre.

Sólo faltaban dos personas en aquella fiesta, por lo que no costaba adivinar quiénes eran los que estaban esperando afuera. Kagami alzó la cabeza con atención, olvidándose del interrogante de Himuro.

Sin lugar a dudas, quienes acababan de llegar eran Momoi y Aomine.

Fue Kise quien salió a recibirlos. En cuanto ingresaron en la residencia, todos notaron que Momoi traía puesto un vestido color verde agua bastante escotado, que rápidamente atrajo la mirada de varios de los que se hallaban cerca. La de cabello rosa los ignoró a todos y fue a lo que le importaba:

— ¡Tetsu–kuuuuun! —Exclamó, corriendo hasta donde estaba Kuroko y abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

— M–Momoi–san, no puedo… respirar… —Jadeó el jugador sombra, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

— ¡Aominecchi! —Llamó Kise, mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada detrás de sí.– ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde a todos lados? ¡Eres muy malo, ya son casi las diez de la noche!

Aomine, que acababa de entrar en la sala, emitió un bufido de irritación. Estaba vestido igual que siempre: unos jeans de color negro, con un buzo blanco con capucha y una campera negra encima. Su expresión también era la misma de siempre: mezcla de enojo y aburrimiento.

— ¡No vino a encontrarse con nosotros en la estación de tren, y por eso tuve que ir a buscarlo! —Protestó Momoi, soltando a Kuroko de su abrazo pero tomándole la mano.– ¿Puedes creer que estaba dormido en su casa?

— Ah, Satsuki, ya déjalo. —Protestó Aomine con impaciencia. Estaba furioso con la mánager de Touou porque para despertarlo lo había llamado a su celular cerca de unas dieciocho veces, y al final el jugador estrella de Touou no había tenido más remedio que levantarse de su cama y atenderla.

— Bueno, bueno, no importa. —Intervino Kiyoshi, que venía del living y se daba cuenta de que era mejor no molestar a Aomine.– Ya estamos todos, ¿no es así? ¿No esperamos a nadie más?

— No, es verdad. —Respondió Kise, dándose cuenta de que el pívot de Seirin tenía razón.– En ese caso, no tenemos motivos para seguir esperando. —Sentenció con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Midorima, que escuchaba silenciosamente desde un extremo de la habitación, cerró los ojos y se acomodó los anteojos, consciente de que lo peor estaba por venir.

La verdadera fiesta comenzaba ahora.

* * *

El caos no tardó en desatarse. Eran como treinta adolescentes metidos en una mansión en la que si había algo que no faltaba, eso era alcohol. Era inevitable que se armase un pandemónium.

El principio de la fiesta fue relativamente tranquilo. Casi todos estaban tomando, pero si bien las botellas se terminaban una tras otra mientras pasaban de mano en mano, lo cierto era que la cantidad individual de alcohol que cada uno estaba consumiendo no era demasiado grande.

Hasta que a Takao se le ocurrió jugar a cierto juego, y entonces todo se fue al carajo. El juego era sencillo: consistía en un conjunto de normas muy simples, tales como _"cada vez que x persona haga algo, todos deben beber una vez"_ o _"cada vez que alguien diga tal cosa, todos beben dos veces"_, y así. Hicieron un campeonato de _piedra, papel o tijera_ para definir quién decidiría las normas, y fue Imayoshi quien salió ganador.

— Oh, parece que gané. —Comentó con una sonrisa siniestra y tono divertido.– Vale, vale. Ya tenía pensado lo que quería elegir. Será una única regla. —Anunció. Varios se quejaron de que con una sola regla no tenía gracia y de que sería aburrido. El capitán de Touou negó con la cabeza.– ¿De verdad creen que echaría a perder esta oportunidad?

— ¡Dinos la regla y ya! —Protestó Wakamatsu, enojado. Varios asintieron para expresar su acuerdo, entre ellos Hayakawa y Hyuuga.

— Vale… –Accedió Imayoshi. Su sonrisa perversa se acentuó.– Todos deberán beber dos veces… cada vez que Sakurai pida perdón.

Fue como si Imayoshi hubiese firmado la sentencia de muerte de todos los que estaban allí participando del juego. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, con expresiones del más puro terror dibujadas en sus rostros. Algunos habían perdido parte del color de sus facciones; Imayoshi no pudo evitar sentir que había dado en el clavo al elegir aquello como norma del juego. La satisfacción lo invadió.

A pesar de todo, nadie se veía más aterrado que el propio Sakurai. Todos giraron el cuello para mirarlo. El joven retrocedió unos pasos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y la cerró.

Dudó unos segundos.

No podía contenerse. Simplemente no podía.

— ¡L–lo siento! —Exclamó aterrado, sintiéndose obligado a disculparse por lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar. Al oírlo, muchos se palmearon la cara y más de uno soltó un bufido.

Todos estiraron un brazo para alcanzar la botella que tenían más cerca y darle dos tragos, fuese de la bebida que fuese.

La noche que venía iba a ser larga, muy larga…

* * *

**Voy a tener que hacerle un altar a Sakurai y pedirle disculpas todas las noches, considerando todo por lo que lo estoy haciendo pasar.**

**No tengo idea de cómo es la casa de Kise en el canon, por eso me tomé la libertad de describirla como me imagino que debería ser: enorme, con cosas extrañas como laberintos de árboles y montones de habitaciones xD**

**Imayoshi es una mente maestra del mal. _Y no es el único, no es el único..._**

**Siento que Kasamatsu se la haya pasado a los gritos desde la primera vez que apareció ^^; Pero no se preocupen, en lo que viene, muchas cosas van a cambiar... jo...**

**De verdad, estoy muy ansiosa por escribir los siguientes capítulos. Aclararé desde ahora que esta fiesta durará por lo menos dos capítulos más, aunque en realidad todo depende de cuánto me entusiasme escribiendo (a ver si me emociono tanto que se me ocurren como mil ideas y al final me queda una fiesta de como ocho capítulos xD Intentaré que no pase.)**

**En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Dejen alguna que otra review, ya saben que no están obligadas a comentar únicamente con lo que les gustó, también pueden apuntar lo negativo o incluso hacer algún pedido en específico c:**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas c: ¡Traigo el capítulo ocho! Espero que les agrade cómo va quedando y que no les esté resultando muy pesado ni muy ooc. Mil gracias como siempre por los favoritos, los follows, y las reviews, son lo mejor de lo mejor ;u;**

**Aprovecho para decir que ya estoy trabajando en la traducción del fic que mencioné en los comentarios previos del capítulo anterior -el link a la versión en inglés está en mi perfil- y que apenas lo tenga terminado lo subiré c:**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo ^^**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

8.

A veces el caos es tal que parece imposible imaginar que, en algún punto en medio del pandemónium, exista un lugar pacífico en el que el desorden no haya llegado a gobernar. Cuando el griterío, el aroma a alcohol, la música y los golpes se suman, el resultado es tan agobiante que resulta difícil concebir que, muy cerca, haya personas que son totalmente ajenas a ello.

Tsuchida, Susa, Liu y Kobori se encontraban los cuatro solos en una habitación, arrodillados en torno a una mesa baja de estilo japonés… jugando a las cartas. Los cuatro se encontraban en perfecto estado, exactamente como habían llegado a la mansión: no estaban transpirando, ni tenían el cabello en un completo desorden; no se hallaban tirados en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente ni tampoco tenían ramitas y hojas enredadas entre la ropa y el pelo.

— He vuelto a ganar. —Anunció Liu, depositando la única carta que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ah? Vaya, eres muy hábil. —Comentó Tsuchida amablemente, aunque parecía un poco resignado.

Los otros dos sólo suspiraron. Afuera se oyó un estruendo, como si alguien acabase de estampar una botella de vidrio contra una pared. Ninguno le dio importancia.

— Juguemos otra partida. —Propuso Susa, tomando el mazo de cartas y mezclándolas.

_— ¡AOMINE! CASI ME DAS EN LA CABEZA, IDIOTA._

Aquella era, inconfundiblemente, la voz de Wakamatsu, que venía desde afuera. Ninguno de los cuatro que se hallaban en la habitación pareció oírlo: no le estaban prestando atención en absoluto.

_— ¡VEN AQUÍ, HIJO DE…!_

Susa empezó a repartir las cartas con suma tranquilidad.

Kobori, Liu, Tsuchida y él eran los únicos en toda la fiesta que no tenían como mínimo una gota de alcohol en sangre.

Los estados de ebriedad se manifestaban de varias formas muy diversas. Algunos de los afectados caminaban con dificultad, moviéndose con torpeza y teniendo problemas para asir con mano firme ciertos objetos. Otros parecían extremadamente propensos a experimentar emociones intensas, explotando de rabia o largándose a llorar desconsoladamente sin que nada hubiese ocurrido que lo justificase. Varios tenían unos ataques de risa incontrolables, cayendo al suelo y abrazándose el estómago como si acabasen de presenciar lo más cómico del universo. El único factor común entre todos eran las mejillas enrojecidas.

Y todo por culpa de Sakurai, que en ese momento se hallaba solo, encogido en un rincón de una habitación tenuemente iluminada, y tapándose la parte inferior de la cara con una almohada, mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Llevaba allí varios minutos, negándose a hablar con nadie.

Desde que Imayoshi había anunciado la temible regla del juego, Sakurai había hecho todo lo posible por no disculparse, fallando en el intento –y disculpándose por haber fallado. La cantidad de alcohol que todos habían tomado por su causa —exceptuando a los cuatro que jugaban a las cartas, que se habían negado a participar porque no les gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas– era monstruosa: más de la mitad de las bebidas de la fiesta se habían ido en un intervalo de menos de una hora. Motivo por el cual Sakurai había decidido cubrirse la boca con un almohadón y refugiarse en un rincón de la habitación, con el objetivo de no causar más estragos.

No era que todos estuvieran borrachos, de todas maneras. La mayor parte lo estaba, pero había varios que eran muy resistentes al alcohol y que a pesar de todo lo que habían bebido mantenían sus sentidos bien despiertos. Destacaban de entre los demás por su capacidad de autocontrol y correcta coordinación de movimientos. Sin embargo, eran extremadamente pocos.

Hyuuga y Wakamatsu se hallaban fuera, en un sector de los jardines cercano al del laberinto de árboles, en el que había una cancha de baloncesto al aire libre. El pívot de Touou había olvidado su enojo con Aomine —que había arrojado una botella contra una pared y casi le había dado en la cabeza– y, en su lugar, se había enfocado en descargarse contra Hyuuga. El escolta de Seirin estaba jugando un uno contra uno contra el rubio; los movimientos de los dos eran bastante torpes y con frecuencia perdían la pelota, que por causa del alcohol se les resbalaba de entre los dedos. Ni hablar del porcentaje de canastas efectivas, ya que la habilidad de Hyuuga para encestar bajo presión no funcionaba en estado de ebriedad, y Wakamatsu repetidas veces perdía el equilibrio cuando saltaba para donquear.

Del laberinto de árboles que había en la parte trasera del jardín se escuchaban gritos, risas y quejidos. Perdidos en su interior, se hallaban Koganei, Mitobe, Fukui, Miyaji, Kawahara y Hayakawa. Era fácil determinar la posición del último, ya que parecía incapaz de quedarse en silencio, hablando a grito pelado y quejándose porque no conseguía hallar ni siquiera el lugar por el que había entrado. En cambio, Mitobe se había separado de los demás hacía varios minutos, y nadie tenía idea de dónde se hallaba. Koganei lloriqueaba, tratando de hallar la salida de la trampa de árboles y preguntándose por qué había tenido una idea tan estúpida como meterse allí dentro. Los tres restantes habían intentado espiar por encima de los árboles que conformaban el laberinto para descubrir qué ruta debían tomar: Fukui se había sentado sobre los hombros de Kawahara, y Miyaji había intentado trepar sobre los dos, pero habían perdido el equilibrio y habían caído al césped con un fuerte golpe, quedando allí tendidos en estado de semi–inconsciencia durante varios minutos.

El timbre había vuelto a sonar después de que llegasen Aomine y Momoi. Cuando Kise había ido a ver de quién se trataba, ya que en realidad no esperaban a nadie, se había encontrado con casi una veintena de admiradoras suyas que no habían sido invitadas pero que habían escuchado de la fiesta y habían decidido ir. El rubio no había tenido más remedio que dejarlas pasar, ya que todas estaban muy producidas y arregladas, y Kise, caballero como era él, no se sentía capaz de dejarlas allí plantadas. En cualquier caso, mejor: cuantas más personas tenía una fiesta, más divertida podía llegar a ser.

El siete de Kaijou se encontraba sentado en el centro exacto de un sillón enorme —en la misma habitación en la que Sakurai ocupaba una esquina, encogido y en silencio–. El rubio estaba rodeado por todas aquellas chicas, y parecía estar en su salsa. Ellas parloteaban con él, alabándolo cada vez que tenían oportunidad y acariciándolo continuamente; además, lo obligaban a tomar cada vez más y más, por lo que el joven aceptaba sus tratos sin ponerles un límite y se reía ante cualquier tontería que le dijesen. Kasamatsu observaba desde un rincón de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. No decía nada, pero un ojo le estaba palpitando de una forma que indicaba peligro, y tenía las cejas muy juntas. En una mano tenía una botella de tequila llena hasta la mitad, y de a ratos le daba un sorbo, sumiéndose despacio en un estado de ebriedad que ni él mismo sabía en qué desembocaría; pero estaba demasiado enojado como para que le importase.

Las admiradoras de Kise no fueron las últimas en llegar, ya que el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esa vez salió Takao a abrir la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con el mismísimo Makoto Hanamiya.

— ¿Eh? —Inquirió el diez de Shuutoku, abriendo sus ojos celeste–grisáceos con sorpresa.– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Le soltó sin más. Todo el mundo sabía que Hanamiya no se hallaba en buenos términos con el equipo de Seirin, y al fin y al cabo la fiesta era por Kuroko.

— ¿Ah? ¿Es que no puedo ir a una fiesta cuando tengo ganas? —Respondió el otro con sorna y expresión de fastidio. Apartó al base de Shuutoku de un empujón y sin más entró en la residencia. Takao lo observó entrar sin tratar de detenerlo, todavía pasmado por la repentina aparición del cuatro de Kirisaki Daiichi.

No fue bien recibido por casi nadie. Imayoshi fue casi el único que no lo miró con gesto de no–grata sorpresa cuando entró en la habitación al lado de aquella en la que Kise y sus admiradoras se hallaban. El base de Touou se limitó a saludarlo con un gesto de mano con aquella sonrisa macabra eternamente dibujada en el rostro. Los demás simplemente miraron a Hanamiya con asombro y rechazo, entre ellos Moriyama, Ootsubo, Kimura, Izuki, y Riko.

En ese momento apareció Kiyoshi, que venía de limpiar los restos de otra botella rota en la habitación de al lado —posiblemente la que Aomine había arrojado. Al notar la presencia de Hanamiya sonrió amablemente y alzó la mano en un gesto de saludo.

— Ah, Hanamiya–kun, no esperaba verte aquí. —Comentó el pívot de Seirin. Casi todos los que estaban cerca lo miraron estupefactos, ya que todos sabían que el cuatro de Kirisaki Daiichi le había causado un montón de problemas en el pasado, y que su relación era todo lo contrario a una amistad.

A Hanamiya —y a Imayoshi, que observaba desde lejos y había captado rápidamente cómo era la personalidad del siete de Seirin– no le sorprendió la actitud de Kiyoshi. Al fin y al cabo, así era él; y por eso mismo lo despreciaba tanto, ya que no soportaba que alguien a quien había causado tanto daño pudiese mirarlo a la cara y sonreír. Era como si todos sus tiros contra el siete de Seirin le hubiesen salido por la culata: se suponía que, de sólo verlo, el pívot de Seirin tenía que irrumpir en una furia y una amargura tales que saltase hacia él listo para hacerlo pedazos. Sin embargo, el día que Kiyoshi fuese a actuar de esa manera parecía muy lejano.

— Kiyoshi Teppei. —Masculló con fastidio, mientras tomaba la botella más cercana y, sin siquiera mirar de qué bebida se trataba, le daba un profundo trago.– Ya veo.

No dijo nada más; el ambiente hubiese sido más tenso si no fuese porque la rabia y la tensión que emanaba Hanamiya se desvanecía al contacto con el aura eternamente amigable de Kiyoshi que venía desde el otro lado.

En otro punto de la planta baja de la mansión, en una habitación distinta a aquellas en las que se hallaban Kise y Hanamiya, Midorima trató de ajustarse los anteojos, pero por error acabó metiéndose un dedo en el ojo. El escolta de Shuutoku se cubrió el ojo con una mano y masculló de dolor, mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida para tratar de aliviarla. Takao y Kagami, que llevaban cerca de diez minutos riéndose de Midorima por distintas razones, cayeron al suelo al ver aquel suceso, incapaces de mantenerse en pie por las risas. El de cabello verde se ruborizó y lo intentó de nuevo, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Mientras ambos números diez se retorcían de risa, tirados de costado en el suelo, Murasakibara —sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y una bolsa enorme de caramelos sobre ellas– preguntó:

— Mido–chin, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca…?

Al acomodarse los anteojos, Midorima había dejado bien a la vista de todos una especie de brazalete rosa chillón que tenía puesto en el brazo izquierdo. Al verlo, las carcajadas de Takao y Kagami se intensificaron, ya que era un accesorio muy ridículo y el color no tenía nada que ver ni con los gustos de Midorima ni con el resto de la ropa que traía puesta.

— ¡Es… el objeto de la suerte del día… de Shin–chan! —Consiguió articular Takao entre risas, con lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.– ¿A que es ridículo…, no…, Kagami?

El pelirrojo no pudo responderle, ya que él también estaba llorando por la risa. Midorima enrojeció más todavía, poniéndose de un color carmesí intenso que nada tenía que envidiarle al rosa de la pulsera, y chasqueó la lengua.

— Shin–chan… se toma muy en serio… su horóscopo —Farfulló Takao todavía riéndose. Le costaba hablar, a causa de las carcajadas. Consiguió ponerse de pie tambaleándose y se acercó hasta Midorima, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.– ¿No es así… Shin–chan?

— Cállate, Takao. —Le soltó Midorima. Tenía un fuerte aliento a alcohol, y lo cierto era que Murasakibara era el único de los cuatro que no estaba ebrio.– Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación. —Sentenció, con un tono que trató de ser amenazador; sin embargo, el conjunto de la pulsera rosa y su rostro enrojecido arruinó el efecto, causando que Kagami se riese con mayor fuerza.

— Vale, vale… —Replicó Takao entre risas, mientras Midorima lo tomaba por la muñeca y se lo llevaba a otra habitación, en el piso superior, a rastras.

Mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba exclusivamente a reírse, Himuro entró en la habitación y le posó una mano en el hombro. En la otra tenía una copa de un champagne carísimo que había comprado Kise.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Taiga? —Le preguntó, sonriendo al ver a su hermano reírse de aquella forma. Él también estaba bastante borracho.

Kagami no pudo encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo que había pasado. En su lugar, se secó las lágrimas del rostro y trató de serenarse. Le costó varios minutos conseguirlo, mientras Himuro simplemente lo observaba con interés, tomando sorbos de su copa de cuando en cuando.

— Verás, es que Midorima… —Comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo cuando por fin consiguió hablar, pero algo lo interrumpió.

— Oi, Kagami, vamos afuera a jugar un uno contra uno. —Aomine acababa de entrar en la habitación y avanzaba directamente hacia donde él y Himuro se encontraban. Miró a este último por unos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo, y luego volvió a mirar a Kagami, decidiendo ignorar al moreno.– Parece que Hyuuga perdió contra Wakamatsu y por eso se agarraron a las piñas, pero dejaron la cancha libre.

Kagami se puso de pie de inmediato, tambaleándose un poco pero con expresión firme y decidida.

— Claro, vamos. —Instó, dándole unas palmadas a su hermano en el hombro y siguiendo a Aomine hacia el exterior. El de cabello azul ni siquiera se giró para mirar a Himuro, que los observó irse con gran curiosidad. Además, en su rostro lentamente se dibujó una expresión de suficiencia, cuyos motivos sólo él mismo conocía.

Los respectivos ases de Seirin y Touou tuvieron su uno contra uno. Kagami estaba ebrio, pero lo mismo podía decirse de Aomine, ya que incluso tras su piel oscura podía divisarse un leve tono rosáceo que indicaba la presencia de alcohol en sangre. A pesar de eso, sus movimientos eran sensacionales: un poco más torpes que de costumbre, sin duda, pero estaban jugando mucho mejor que Hyuuga y Wakamatsu.

Ninguno de los dos consiguió ganar, por lo que al terminar se tiraron en el suelo, jadeando, y permanecieron allí riéndose y mirando el cielo estrellado sobre ellos como por cinco minutos seguidos. Estaban demasiado ebrios como para notarlo, pero los dedos del brazo derecho extendido de Aomine rozaban los del brazo izquierdo de Kagami.

Cuando volvieron al interior de la residencia, agotados, se encontraron con Hyuuga tirado en el suelo y haciendo catarsis con Kiyoshi, que lo escuchaba sin dejar de sonreír con un leve tinte de nerviosismo en su gesto. El escolta de Seirin tenía la cabeza y parte del torso apoyados sobre las piernas flexionadas de Kiyoshi, y le sangraba la nariz.

— ¡Mira cómo me dejó la cara, ese hijo de puta! No puedo creerlo, simplemente… —Decía Hyuuga, ante lo que Kiyoshi asentía. El siete de Seirin miró a Kagami y le hizo un gesto que claramente significaba _"si Hyuuga se entera que lo has visto en este estado, te matará"_,por lo que el pelirrojo decidió que era mejor idea irse de ahí cuanto antes. Mientras se alejaba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por contener las carcajadas, sólo permitiéndose reírse una vez hubo salido de la habitación

Mientras salía, Kagami se cruzó con Wakamatsu, que tenía el ojo izquierdo de un color morado intenso y parecía de muy mal humor.

Aomine, por su parte, se dirigió a donde se hallaba Kise con todas sus admiradoras. El de cabello azul no podía tenerle más envidia al rubio, ya que todas las chicas parecían dispuestas a hacer lo que él les pidiese en cualquier momento con tal de complacerlo. ¿Cómo podía un idiota como Kise lograr algo así?

El alero de Kaijou se reía mientras ellas le parloteaban de cualquier cosa, sentado cómodamente entre ellas. En ese momento, Aomine divisó cómo Kasamatsu se tomaba la última gota de la botella de tequila que tenía en la mano y, dejando caer la botella vacía al suelo —que misteriosamente no se rompió, pero produjo un fuerte ruido cuando el vidrio golpeó la madera– se acercaba hasta donde estaba Kise y violentamente lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa. El rostro del cuatro miraba al del siete desde escasos centímetros de distancia, con la furia pintada en sus facciones enrojecidas. Su kouhai lo observó con sorpresa, y las jóvenes en torno a él emitieron grititos ahogados. El base de Kaijou, sin explicarle nada a nadie, se dio media vuelta y arrastró a Kise fuera de la habitación, llevándoselo al piso de arriba.

Aomine divisó un destello celeste que salía del cuarto detrás de Kise y Kasamatsu, aunque bien podría habérselo imaginado. No le dio importancia y volvió a mirar a todas las damas, entre las cuales había quedado el hueco que hasta entonces Kise había ocupado. Perfecto, podía ir él y sentarse allí y entonces…

— Ah, ¿cómo están, señoritas? —Saludó un Izuki totalmente borracho que acababa de ingresar en el recinto.– ¿Creen que haya un espacio para mí por aquí?

El ala–pívot de Touou no se alarmó: no había forma de que aquellas tipas le prestasen atención a alguien como Izuki. No tenía nada que ver con Kise, era sencillamente…

Aomine se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo todas las chicas le hacían un espacio, permitiéndole sentarse en el lugar que Kise había dejado libre. Automáticamente lo rodearon y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y a hablarle de tonterías.

No importaba. Aomine no sabía demasiado del cinco de Seirin, pero si había algo que conocía era la insoportable habilidad del base para hacer juegos de palabras. Bastaba con que soltase sólo uno de esos estúpidos chistes para que las admiradoras de Kise se diesen cuenta de lo idiota que era y lo mandasen a la mierda; y entonces entraría él, Aomine, y se ganaría la atención de todas esas señoritas, muchas de las cuales tenían una delantera más que aceptable.

El cinco de Touou esperó cinco minutos enteros, pero el juego de palabras no llegó. Izuki quizás era consciente de que sus chistes apartaban a la gente de él y de que en esas circunstancias no le convenía usarlos, o tal vez simplemente estaba demasiado ebrio como para formular uno; el caso es que no lo hizo, y las chicas se quedaron con él, generando un sentimiento de rabia atroz en Aomine.

— Dai–chan, ¿has visto a Tetsu–kun? —Preguntó Momoi, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un vaso de vidrio lleno de cerveza.– Me pidió que le trajese esto, pero a decir verdad parecía un poco enojado o quizás deprimido… –Comentó con gesto preocupado, aunque lo cierto era que ella también estaba ebria, ya que había olvidado que no solía llamar _Dai–chan_ a Aomine en público.

— Ni idea, Satsuki. —Replicó Aomine con tono mordaz. Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era dónde estaba Kuroko, furioso con Izuki como se encontraba; aunque la pregunta de Momoi lo llevó a pensar que quizás no se lo había imaginado y el destello celeste que había salido de la habitación luego de Kise y Kasamatsu no había sido en realidad otro que Kuroko.– Lárgate.

— ¡Dai–chan, te lo pregunto porque es importante! Además… —La mánager de Touou empezó a parlotear, pero Aomine no la escuchaba, y Momoi sólo desistió cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Se resignó y salió de la habitación, tomándose el vaso de cerveza que había traído para Kuroko.

— ¡Oye, tú! —Apenas hubo entrado en la habitación consecutiva a aquella en la que se hallaba su amigo de la infancia, Momoi escuchó los gritos furiosos de la entrenadora de Seirin y se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

La de cabellos rosas miró a Riko, que parecía estar furiosa por alguna razón. Tenía las mejillas rojas, señal de que también estaba borracha.

— ¡¿Quieres decirme cómo mierda lo haces?! ¿Comes algo en especial o haces algún tratamiento? ¡¿Cómo has hecho para tenerlas… para tenerlas tan…?! —Riko no parecía capaz de completar la frase, enrojeciendo a cada palabra, pero Momoi cazó al vuelo lo que la joven quería decir.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo he hecho para no ser una triste copa B? —Le preguntó la chica, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Si había algo que le encantaba, era molestar a la castaña con aquel tema. Además estaba un poco molesta por no haber encontrado a Kuroko y porque Aomine apenas le había prestado atención, por lo que sentía ganas de descargarse en alguna parte y Riko era la víctima perfecta.

La entrenadora de Seirin parecía dispuesta a correr hasta ella y golpearla como tantas veces había golpeado a los miembros de su equipo; pero de alguna forma, e incluso en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba, se contuvo. Si quería una respuesta, no le convenía ponerse violenta —no, al menos, más violenta que lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Sí! —Replicó a los gritos.– ¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!

La mayoría de los presentes en la habitación se alejaron despacio, escabulléndose como podían, conscientes de que no les convenía estar cerca de una Aida Riko que casi explotaba de furia. Sólo Kiyoshi, que todavía estaba consolando a un Hyuuga tirado en el suelo, permaneció quieto y alerta, listo para actuar si era necesario.

— Ah, quién sabe… —Respondió Momoi con una sonrisa pícara y una voz que emanaba diversión.– Supongo que es el destino… si está escrito que seas copa B, no creo que puedas hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Riko comenzó a correr hasta Momoi, olvidándose de que debía ser medianamente amable y lista para matarla; pero Kiyoshi fue más rápido y, con gran agilidad, se apartó de Hyuuga y tomó a la capitana en los brazos, atajándola antes de que pudiera hacerle nada a Momoi. La de cabellos rosas se echó a reír.

— Tranquila, no va a ser que me tienes envidia, ¿o sí? —Le preguntó, terminándose el vaso de cerveza y saliendo a los jardines sin dejar de reírse.

— La mataré, te juro que la mataré…

— Vamos, Riko, hay cosas más importantes que eso. —Le dijo Kiyoshi con tono amable, mientras Hyuuga continuaba tirado en el suelo y hablando solo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Escupió Riko con fastidio, todavía tratando de zafarse del abrazo del siete de Seirin.

Kiyoshi no era un pervertido, pero vigilar a Hyuuga y a Riko en simultáneo no era exactamente algo fácil de hacer y por eso no consiguió pensar una respuesta para su entrenadora a tiempo. Ella chasqueó la lengua y, dándole un fuerte pisotón, consiguió que el pívot levantase los brazos por el dolor y la soltase.

— ¡Los tipos son todos iguales, joder! —Se quejó, saliendo de la habitación hecha una furia. Kiyoshi la dejó ir sólo porque Momoi había salido para otro lado, de modo que aparentemente Riko había desistido en sus intenciones de asesinarla y se iba con su rabia a otra parte.

En ese momento, entró Hanamiya en la habitación, tomándose las últimas gotas de una botella de vodka.

— Ah, ahí estás. —Soltó mirando a Teppei.– Vamos afuera. Quiero tener un uno a uno contra ti.

— ¿Eh? Pero… –Kiyoshi miró a Hyuuga, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que el cuatro de Seirin se había quedado dormido de pronto y estaba roncando.

_— ¿Pero qué?_ No puedes decirme que no. —Replicó Hanamiya, que empezaba a temblar de irritación. _Todo _en Kiyoshi lo molestaba: sus eternas sonrisas, su amabilidad, la preocupación por sus compañeros. _Todo_ le daba ganas de _aplastarlo_. Y quería hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Kiyoshi se dio cuenta del peligro, ya que si decía que no Hanamiya comenzaría a los golpes, y decidió dejar a Hyuuga descansar. Esbozó una sonrisa en dirección al cuatro de Kirisaki Daiichi:

— Claro, vamos afuera. —Instó, y ambos salieron al exterior, en dirección a la cancha de básquet, dejando a Hyuuga tirado en el suelo donde se encontraba.

Mientras Hanamiya y Kiyoshi jugaban —iban empatados–, se oían gritos desde la zona del laberinto. Mitobe había conseguido salir, y se hallaba tirado en el suelo y en estado de inconsciencia al lado de la salida y con el cabello repleto de hojitas. Koganei, Fukui, Miyaji, Kawahara y Hayakawa todavía se encontraban en su interior, luchando por conseguir escapar. Con excepción del último, que todavía se manifestaba a los gritos, todos lloriqueaban.

Muy cerca de allí se encontraban Fukuda y Furihata. Ambos estaban abrazados el uno con el otro y chillaban aterrorizados, observando una figura oscura que se movía en ángulos extraños entre las sombras. A pesar del miedo, ninguno de los dos salía corriendo, ya que las piernas no les respondían. Lo que estaban observando no era otra cosa que un imponente árbol de ramas ligeras y retorcidas que se sacudían fácilmente con el viento, causando un efecto bastante perturbador; pero había que tener un alto nivel de alcohol en sangre para conseguir confundirlo con un monstruo o un fantasma, que era precisamente aquello con lo que los dos suplentes de Seirin lo estaban confundiendo.

Por otro lado arrodillados en la entrada de la casa, abrazados uno con el otro y llorando de risa como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, se hallaban Ootsubo y Okamura. El primero tenía una mejilla hinchada y un corte en la ceja, mientras que el segundo sangraba por la nariz y tenía el labio partido. Se habían agarrado a las piñas porque no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién era el mejor jugador de basketball de todos los tiempos, pero al ver el estado en el que se habían dejado el uno al otro habían roto a reír debido a lo estúpido del motivo de la discusión y se habían abrazado.

Era todo un absoluto caos. Había pedazos de vidrio roto en varios puntos de la casa, restos de líquido por el suelo, papeles y basura esparcidos por doquier y todo estaba desordenado.

Y la noche todavía no terminaba.

* * *

Kagami, en ese momento, se hallaba en la misma habitación que Himuro —aquella en la que Murasakibara todavía comía caramelos. Estaban jugando una especie de _beer pong_, en el que el pelirrojo iba perdiendo porque su hermano era bastante mejor que él en los tiros desde lejos, además de que el moreno tenía un porcentaje menor de alcohol en sangre. Las derrotas consecutivas del diez de Seirin, acompañadas con risas por parte de Himuro, llevaban al ala–pívot a tener que beber cada vez más y más, lo que sólo empeoraba su situación porque su porcentaje de aciertos no hacía más que reducirse.

Aomine, por su parte, sentía que podía matar a alguien en ese mismo instante. Él también estaba tomando cada vez más, pero los motivos eran totalmente diferentes.

El peliazulado había visto cómo una de las fans de Kise —ahora fans de Izuki, aparentemente– se acercaba a Moriyama y entablaba conversación con él. La joven —cuyos atributos femeninos no estaban nada mal– le dio charla durante un largo rato, sonriendo de cuando en cuando y pareciendo muy interesada en el escolta de Kaijou. La predicción de Aomine se confirmó cuando Moriyama tomó de la mano a la chica y se la llevó de la habitación, en dirección al piso de arriba, mientras ella se reía; había que ser un idiota para pensar que iban a jugar a las damas. Aquello sacaba de quicio a Aomine, que descargaba su ira bajándose una botella entera de sake él solo.

Su estado de ebriedad era cada vez mayor. Estaba pensando mandar todo a la mierda y acercarse a alguna de las chicas cuando de pronto una de ellas apareció como por arte de magia en frente de él. Tenía el cabello de color rubio con mechas rojizas y los ojos finos y de un color oscuro; algo a lo que Aomine, por supuesto, no prestó atención, dado que tenía la vista centrada en sus enormes pechos.

— Tú eres Aomine–kun, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó con tono cantarín, los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa en gesto de picardía. El de piel oscura no le respondía, por lo que la joven añadió:– Mi cara está aquí arriba. —Soltó una risita.

— Eh, ah. —Aomine alzó la vista de mala gana.– Sí, soy yo.

— ¡Ah, vaya! Entonces… —La chica se sumergió en un discurso con tono divertido del que el cinco de Touou no escuchó ni siquiera la mitad, aunque se aseguró de responder con "ah" o "sí" cuando parecía ser necesario. La tipa estaba bien buena y Aomine no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, pero no tenía interés ni le importaba nada de lo que ella tuviese para decir.

Contempló la silueta de la joven. El atuendo que tenía puesto no tenía hombros y era extremadamente escotado, permitiéndole vista sensacional y en primer plano de sus pechos. Además llevaba una falda inmensurablemente corta y tenía buenas piernas; y si bien lo que más le importaba al peliazulado era la delantera superior, todo sumaba.

No podía esperar para follársela. No podía. Y, el de piel oscura se daba cuenta, la chica estaba haciendo todo lo posible por provocarlo, mediante determinados gestos, tonos de voz o comentarios que no le pasaban desapercibidos. _Ah, mierda, no podía esperar._

La joven dejó de hablar de lo que fuese que estuviese hablando para contemplar a Aomine con gesto divertido y curioso a la vez.

— Y… ¿vienes mucho por aquí? —Le preguntó, todavía con aquella sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— No realmente. —Se limitó a replicar el de cabello azul, concentrado como estaba en pensar _"vamos, déjate de estupideces y vamos arriba, vamos, vamos, vamos"_.

— Sabes que, estoy un poco aburrida… —Soltó ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios y bajando la vista en un gesto supuestamente inocente que de inocente no tenía nada.

_Es mi oportunidad_, pensó Aomine. Dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, dejando la botella de sake sobre una mesa y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? —Ofreció, sintiendo cómo la satisfacción lo invadía. _Ya casi está._

— Ah, podría ser… ¿a dónde? —Inquirió la joven con tono juguetón. Aomine no soportaba dar vueltas de esa manera, pero estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco si eso significaba que minutos después podría follarse a esa tipa.

Se acercó para hablarle casi al oído.

_— Ya sabes a dónde_. —Le dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa torcida del rostro.

La joven soltó unas risitas y se apartó.

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? —Le preguntó con tono divertido. Le sacó la lengua.– Lo siento, pero tú no eres mi Kise–kun. —Le soltó, todavía riéndose.

Y, sin más, volvió a sacarle la lengua y se fue, volviendo a ubicarse en el sillón y comentándole algo a una de las otras chicas, que al oírlo miró a Aomine con expresión burlona y ambas se echaron a reír.

Aomine se quedó allí parado unos segundos. Estaba tan aturdido que no se daba cuenta de que se había quedado torcido hacia adelante, en la misma posición que había tomado para poder hablar al oído de la chica. Lo que sí notaba era la rabia subiéndole por la columna vertebral como si de un líquido corrosivo se tratase.

_Calma, Aomine–kun, tranquilo, no mates a nadie_, le decía una voz en su cabeza, una voz que sonaba muy parecida a la de Kuroko. El peliazulado estaba a punto de explotar de furia, pero de alguna manera se contuvo, ya que antes tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Asuntos en la zona inferior de su cuerpo.

La tipa lo había dejado caliente y, antes que ninguna otra cosa, necesitaba descargarse en algún lugar. Y debía ser _cuanto antes_.

* * *

_**Ahí viene.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

9.

— Seeeeeenpaaaaai….

Mientras era arrastrado y conducido escaleras arriba por su propia casa, Kise lloriqueaba. No era un llanto real: si bien había lágrimas goteando del borde de sus ojos, el motivo de sus lloriqueos era más bien un arranque emocional en estado de ebriedad que emociones genuinas y sobriamente legítimas. De todas maneras, al rubio no le gustaba que lo arrastrasen por el suelo, y la subida por las escaleras había sido bastante violenta y dolorosa. Quería volver al piso de abajo cuanto antes, pero su capitán parecía tener otros planes.

Kasamatsu se lo llevó a rastras hasta una habitación del primer piso, donde arrojó a Kise contra el suelo para luego cerrar la puerta y postrarse ante ella de brazos cruzados, impidiendo el paso. Aquel cuarto constituía una especie de escritorio, en el cual había una gran mesa de estudio con algunos libros, papeles y lápices, una silla, y una estantería repleta de gruesos volúmenes. El cuatro de Kaijou no le prestó atención al fondo, fija como tenía la vista sobre el jugador estrella de su equipo.

Kise se frotó la cabeza donde se había golpeado contra el duro suelo de madera y, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, alzó la vista hacia su senpai. Los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, aunque su expresión no era exactamente triste.

— Seeeeenpaaaaaai —insistió igual que antes, apoyando las manos en el suelo y tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito–. ¿Qué es lo que… he hecho mal…? —Le preguntó entre lloriqueos.

Kasamatsu no le respondió; se limitó a permanecer allí mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido y de evidente mal humor. A una de sus cejas le daba un tic.

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo y, por fin, consiguió alzarse del suelo. Se acercó tambaleándose hasta donde se hallaba su capitán; que al tenerlo tan cerca se pegó contra la puerta casi como si tratase de fundirse con ella, luchando por mantener la distancia con Kise.

— Sennnpaiiii, respóndeme por favor… —Le suplicó Kise en medio de aquel ridículo llanto de borracho, tomando el brazo izquierdo de Kasamatsu y tirando de él. Éste enrojeció y desvió la vista. El tono de voz del rubio era tembloroso y suplicante, algo que parecía perturbar ampliamente a su capitán.

Se hizo una pausa en la que Kise sólo miró al cuatro de Kaijou, y éste le devolvió la mirada de reojo.

— Es que… –Empezó a hablar el moreno, emitiendo un fuerte aliento a alcohol y tratando de no pensar mientras hablaba; quizás así era más sencillo.–… Todas esas tipas…

Ni siquiera en su estado de ebriedad podía completar la idea. Yukio Kasamatsu sintió ganas de tirarse a las vías del tren bala en ese mismo instante. No podía. Simplemente no podía, _no podía_. Era un completo idiota, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiese terminar una frase? Se sentía tan imbécil que el enojo consigo mismo le escalaba por la espalda, ardiente, y la posibilidad de darse un puñetazo en la cara le resultaba bastante atractiva.

Kise dejó de lloriquear, secándose las lágrimas con la camiseta que su capitán traía puesta —algo que, en otras circunstancias, hubiese pagado con una buena reprimenda; pero Kasamatsu estaba tan ebrio que apenas le importó–, y lo miró con gesto mezcla de curiosidad y confusión.

— ¿… Qué tipas…? ¿Mis admiradoras…? —Las señales de la comprensión se deslizaron por su rostro, iluminándolo con una sonrisa.– ¡Ah, ya veo! ¿Quieres que te presente a una y…?

— ¡Que no dije eso, joder! —Farfulló Kasamatsu, sintiendo ganas de golpearlo pero, más importante, sintiendo ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haberse introducido en aquella situación.– Es que… –Desvió los ojos, incapaz de cruzar su mirada con la de Kise; sus mejillas estaban encendidas, adquiriendo un rubor cada vez más intenso y que en breve ya no podría atribuir al alcohol. Kise lo notaría, se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y entonces no sólo que Kasamatsu ya no podría escapar, sino que su vida se volvería un auténtico _infierno_. No había vuelta atrás de algo como aquello, era sencillamente…

Kise, que incluso bajo los efectos de la bebida solía tener los sentidos bien despiertos —aunque eso no le impedía romper en arranques emocionales muy intensos– efectivamente se dio cuenta del rubor de su capitán, apenas hubo éste sobrepasado un nivel atribuible al alcohol. Y quizás no fuese el tipo más listo del mundo, pero no hacía falta ser brillante para darse cuenta de que Kasamatsu evitaba mirarlo. Si a eso se le sumaba que tenía la cara totalmente roja… Kise había presenciado suficientes confesiones por parte de sus admiradoras —más de treinta, posiblemente– como para darse cuenta, más o menos, de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento.

— … ¿Senpai? —Preguntó, acercándose más aun —sólo para conseguir que Kasamatsu se apretase todavía más contra la puerta– y bajando un poco la cabeza para que quedase a la altura de la del base de Kaijou.– ¿Acaso…?

— ¡C–cállate, Kise! ¡Que ni se te ocurra decir nada! —Gritó Kasamatsu automáticamente, dándose cuenta de que el rubio había captado de qué iba todo aquello. Su piel adquirió un color que nada tenía que envidiarle al de los tomates.

Kise rió con voz cantarina, emanando también el aroma del alcohol.

— Pero senpai… —Se quejó entre risas, mientras se acercaba todavía más a su capitán. Éste ya no tenía a dónde escapar, ya que la puerta era sólida y obviamente no podía atravesarla; él mismo había anulado su única vía de escape al postrarse ante ella. Además, la mirada que recibió por parte del rubio –que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y media sonrisa dibujada en la cara– lo inmovilizó totalmente, haciéndolo olvidar que se hallaban en plena fiesta y que había gente en el piso de abajo y que se suponía que aquello no debía estar pasando. Todo lo que podía ver y todo en lo que podía pensar eran esos ojos como la miel y la forma en que las comisuras de la boca de Kise se torcían levemente hacia arriba, en un gesto que, sin dudas… _lo provocaba_.

Kasamatsu desistió en su intento por evitar los ojos de Kise y, en su lugar, lo miró directamente, incapaz de desviar la vista de aquel rostro de piel cremosa y ojos dorados. El rubio continuaba sonriendo, y se hallaba cada vez más y más cerca…

Los ojos del cuatro de Kaijou se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió un par de labios que se posaban sobre los suyos con delicadeza. Kise fue muy gentil, y eso sumado a que sus labios eran muy suaves —tal y como Kasamatsu se los había imaginado– evitó que el capitán se sobresaltase o tratase de salir corriendo por la sorpresa. El de cabello rubio trató de no forzar al moreno más allá de donde este último estuviese dispuesto a llegar; colocándole una mano en el hombro, y con la otra tomándole la mano derecha y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Kasamatsu pronto cerró los ojos, cediendo ante sus impulsos —que llevaba semanas guardando– y dejándose llevar.

El principio del beso fue muy pacífico, Kise presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de Kasamatsu y cuidándose de no incomodarlo innecesariamente. Cuando entreabrió su boca para dejar salir su lengua, no lo hizo con agresividad: lamió despacio los labios del contrario, como pidiendo permiso para pasar. El cuatro de Kaijou interpretó bien la petición del rubio y también entreabrió su boca, permitiéndole el paso y rozando su lengua contra la suya. Ambos podían percibir el aliento a alcohol en la boca del otro, pero no les importaba; de hecho, en algún lugar de la mente del capitán, eso era un alivio: quizás Kise al día siguiente no recordase nada de aquello, y entonces el base de Kaijou podría seguir viviendo en paz, guardándose sus sentimientos para sí mismo, a pesar de que le doliese sólo de imaginárselo.

Durante todo el tiempo, Kise se cuidó mucho de no cometer ningún error. No presionó demasiado al otro ni hizo ningún movimiento extraño que pudiese perturbarlo; se limitaron a entrelazar sus lenguas con suavidad, agarrados de la mano y sin acelerarse. Kasamatsu entonces cerró bien los dedos de su mano derecha en torno a los de Kise, y pasó su otro brazo —hasta entonces inerte en su costado– por detrás de la espalda del alero, acercándolo más para sí. Con toda probabilidad, sería su única oportunidad para hacer aquello con el rubio, por lo que era ahora o nunca: tenía que aprovechar hasta el último segundo, o de lo contrario, cuando volviesen a sus vidas cotidianas y de aquello quedasen sólo los recuerdos, se arrepentiría de no haberlo prolongado lo máximo posible.

Kise se sorprendió un poco al percibir que el contrario lo acercaba más a él, ya que esperaba que Kasamatsu prefiriese mantener la distancia incluso en una situación como aquella. _El que no arriesga no gana_, pensó, e infundiéndose de valor y esperando no perturbar al moreno y causar que se fuese —por algún motivo no quería que aquello terminase todavía– probó suerte.

Todavía entrelazando firmemente los dedos de su mano izquierda contra los de Kasamatsu, alejó su otra mano del hombro y en su lugar rodeó la cintura del moreno. Se habían alejado varios centímetros de la puerta que el cuatro había bloqueado con su cuerpo, por lo que Kise lo empujó suavemente para colocarlo nuevamente contra ella, apretándose más contra él y pegando el pecho de su capitán contra el suyo; al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de sus lenguas y de sus labios se intensificó, y Kise sonrió con satisfacción cuando el cuatro emitió un leve jadeo, la temperatura alzándose entre ellos.

El rubio entornó los ojos, sin detener el beso, para observar con detalle el rostro de Kasamatsu.

_Joder…_

Kise sintió que se ruborizaba y que su temperatura subía de forma atroz al ver los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la expresión anhelante y acalorada que su senpai estaba poniendo en ese mismo instante. Deseó que aquel momento no terminase jamás, y parecía ser que el contrario pensaba igual; la avidez del moreno era palpable tanto en su rostro como en la forma que se apretaba contra Kise, y en cómo presionaba sus labios y enroscaba su lengua en torno a la de él.

El siete volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya que sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago que se intensificaba con cada segundo que contemplaba a Kasamatsu; una sensación que lo perturbaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había empezado a hacer esto en primer lugar —simplemente se había dejado dominar por el alcohol y de alguna manera habían acabado así._ ¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué lo estaba disfrutando tanto?_

Finalmente se apartaron; no sin que antes Kise, mirando a Kasamatsu a los ojos —que acababa de abrir– y con una sonrisa pícara, recorriese el labio inferior del otro con su lengua y presionase sus labios contra los suyos una vez más. Cuando por fin se separaron por completo —ambos sentían como si hubiesen pasado horas, aunque en realidad sólo habían transcurrido algunos minutos–, se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro; Kise todavía con media sonrisa en el rostro y un leve rubor en las mejillas, y Kasamatsu con gesto nervioso y de un rojo intenso. Todavía tenían sus manos entrelazadas, algo de lo que el capitán se dio cuenta al instante; rápidamente se soltó y escondió ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo, desviando la vista hacia un costado y al suelo.

Kise se percató de que, además de vergüenza y nervios, había algo más grabado en las facciones del número cuatro. ¿Tristeza? ¿Amargura? El siete de Kaijou no lo sabía.

— ¿… Senpai? —Preguntó inseguro, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para reemplazarla con una expresión de preocupación.

Kasamatsu negó velozmente con la cabeza.

— N–no te preocupes. Lo siento. —Le soltó, apartándose de la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola de golpe. Apenas hubo abierto un espacio suficiente como para salir se deslizó a través de él y se marchó a toda velocidad del recinto, sin siquiera notar que había alguien parado del lado de afuera. Tampoco era que la persona que allí se encontraba fuese alguien a quien uno notase sin más: solía ser necesario cierto esfuerzo para conseguir verlo.

Kise, que se había quedado pasmado por la repentina huida de Kasamatsu y contemplaba el hueco de la puerta con expresión atónita, sí que se dio cuenta de que había alguien afuera.

— ¿Kurokocchi? —Preguntó con asombro cuando sus ojos reconocieron la figura baja y de cabello celeste que se hallaba allí erguida. Incluso en su estado de ebriedad y con aquel enorme yeso en su pierna derecha, el once de Seirin se mantenía perfectamente de pie, sin tambalearse.

— … Kise–kun. —Saludó Kuroko con total naturalidad… pero Kise notó un temblor casi imperceptible en la voz de la sombra de Seirin. Una leve fluctuación que, de no conocer bien al jugador sombra, era imposible percibir.

El rubio esperó a que dijese algo —cualquier cosa, ya fuese una pregunta sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir o una broma al respecto; pero el comentario nunca llegó, a pesar de que se miraron como por veinte segundos enteros. Decidió que debía ser él quien rompiese el silencio.

— ¿Has…? Quiero decir… —Incluso Kise Ryouta quedaba abochornado luego de una situación así, siendo capturado por su mejor amigo mientras se besaba con el capitán de su equipo, que para colmo era un hombre.– ¿Nos has… escuchado?

Kuroko asintió silenciosamente, sin variar su expresión ni un ápice; pero algo no iba bien, y Kise lo sabía.

El rubio iba a añadir algo —no sabía qué, quizás algún comentario en broma para deshacer la tensión, _cualquier cosa_ con tal de romper el silencio– cuando Kuroko se le adelantó:

— No te preocupes, Kise–kun. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Con permiso.

Y, sin más, soltándole esas tres frases de un golpe, Kuroko también se fue, dejando vacío el espacio que hasta ese momento había ocupado, casi como si se desvaneciese en el aire.

Kise se sentía abochornado y preocupado. El sentimiento de emoción que lo había gobernado mientras…_ hacía eso_ con Kasamatsu, había desaparecido, dando paso a emociones mucho más turbulentas y difíciles de comprender. En primer lugar, lo avergonzaba haber sido descubierto —y encima por Kuroko–; pero en realidad, eso no le importaba tanto como lo preocupaba la manera en la que Kasamatsu había salido huyendo: ¿había hecho algo mal? Mientras había durado el beso, a su senpai parecía haberle gustado… entonces, ¿por qué había salido corriendo apenas había tenido oportunidad? ¿Había sido sólo por vergüenza?

La expresión de dolor que se había dibujado en las facciones de su capitán mientras salía de la habitación no apoyaba esa última teoría._ Dolor_, eso era lo que había visto en el rostro del número cuatro. Tenía que haber algún otro motivo para que escapase tan pronto.

Y para colmo, _Kuroko_. El siete de Kaijou también estaba preocupado por él; no porque creyese que fuese a revelar su secreto, sabía que Kurokocchi jamás le haría algo así. No; estaba inquieto porque había notado algo extraño en la forma de hablar y de mirarlo del once de Seirin. ¿Quizás le desagradaba saber que Kise había hecho algo así con otro hombre…? No, no podía ser, Kuroko no era de ese tipo de personas.

_¿Entonces, qué?_

Kise permaneció varios minutos allí parado, solo, preguntándose qué sería lo que estaba ocurriendo. Durante una fracción de segundo, su mente evocó el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar, y aquella extraña sensación en el estómago retornó, con la misma fuerza que antes.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

* * *

— Uhh… Muro–chin, me aburro… —Se quejó Murasakibara, echado boca arriba sobre el suelo y contemplando al otro, que todavía bebía champagne, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás; lo veía al revés.– Si sólo pudiéramos molestar a Mido–chin…

Himuro rió con suavidad, haciendo una pausa para darle otro sorbo a su copa antes de hablar.

— Es una lástima que se haya ido a quién sabe dónde con Takao–kun. Antes, Taiga y él parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho riéndose de él. —Comentó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Ah… –Murmuró Murasakibara, arrastrando la voz.– ¿Dónde está Gami–chin…? —Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo y dándose cuenta sólo entonces de que Kagami no estaba allí.– Si estaba aquí jugando contigo hace nada…

El moreno volvió a reír, esta vez con mayor picardía que antes.

— Oh, tuvimos que dejar el juego porque Taiga estaba perdiendo y ya no podía tomar más. —Explicó entre risas. Se encogió de hombros.– Creo que fue al piso de arriba, aunque no sé para qué. Me parece que estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba.

— Ah… —Murasakibara apenas había escuchado lo que el otro le había dicho.– Qué aburrimiento… Quiero irme a casa…

* * *

Aomine avanzó por entre la gente, entrando y saliendo de una habitación tras otra, y empujando a cualquiera que osase entrometerse en su camino. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese imbécil de Kise? Apartó una silla y continuó caminando; no alcanzó a ver a tiempo una botella que había en el piso, tropezando con ella y teniendo que agarrarse de alguien que no sabía ni quién era para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Sin molestarse en mirar ni disculparse con quienquiera que fuera del que se había aferrado, continuó moviéndose en su camino, hasta que llegó al umbral de la residencia.

— Kise de mierda… —Masculló entre dientes, apretando fuertemente los puños y tambaleándose un poco. Veía ligeramente borroso.– Dónde carajo estás…

Observó las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. ¿Era posible que el rubio estuviese arriba?

_— Tch._

Chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a subir. Había recorrido todo el piso inferior y no lo había encontrado; tampoco creía que el siete de Kaijou se hallase en los jardines. Lo más probable era que el muy hijo de puta se hubiese ido al piso de arriba con una de sus admiradoras, para tener más privacidad y…

— Kise _de mierda_… —Farfulló Aomine mientras trepaba la escalera, agarrándose de la baranda para no caerse dado que le estaba costando bastante subir.

El peliazulado había olvidado completamente que había visto a Kasamatsu llevarse al alero de su equipo lejos de sus admiradoras. Bien gracias que recordaba su propio nombre, dado lo borracho que estaba. Y por eso ahora estaba convencido de que el rubio se estaba follando a una de esas chicas, lo que sin lugar a dudas lo llenaba de _envidia_.

El de piel morena tenía un objetivo fijo: hallar a Kise y obligarlo a que le presentase cualquiera de sus admiradoras que tuviese una buena delantera y ganas de follar; pero, para eso, primero debía encontrar al rubio. Siguió subiendo, tan concentrado en no tropezar y viendo tan borroso que no notó el borrón que pasaba por al lado suyo, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y rojo como un tomate; mucho menos percibió la sombra celeste que se deslizó por al lado de él en completo silencio, también descendiendo.

Cuando llegó arriba, caminó por el pasillo aferrándose de las paredes para no caer. Si su porcentaje de alcohol en sangre hubiese sido menor o hubiese prestado un poco más de atención, habría notado que, tras la segunda puerta a la derecha por cuyo lado pasó, se hallaba la persona que buscaba. Pero el de cabello azul siguió de largo, farfullando por lo bajo y buscando algo que en esa dirección nunca iba a hallar.

_¿Aominecchi?_ Se preguntó Kise cuando observó al de piel oscura pasar de largo frente a su puerta. Tenía muy mala pinta —como si acabase de bajarse seis litros de sake él solo–; el rubio sabía que Aomine solía violentarse con facilidad cuando estaba ebrio, por lo que decidió seguirlo con cautela. Suprimiendo la horda de pensamientos y sensaciones que invadían su mente en ese momento, el siete de Kaijou salió de la habitación y siguió al cinco de Touou por el pasillo, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Aomine dobló en una esquina y continuó tambaleándose en dirección a quién sabe dónde. Kise lo siguió silenciosamente, aunque dado el estado en que se hallaba el peliazulado, lo más probable era que no lo hubiese notado ni aunque hubiese ido tocando una trompeta a su paso.

El de piel oscura estaba a punto de pasar de largo otra puerta, cuando una figura casi tan alta como él surgió de ella y chocó contra él. Kise, aprovechando el momento de confusión y el ruido generado por los insultos, se refugió detrás de la esquina por la que Aomine acababa de doblar, espiando apenas por el borde.

La persona con la que Aomine acababa de chocarse no era nada más ni nada menos que Kagami Taiga. El ala–pívot de Touou había caído al suelo por el impacto, y se frotaba la cabeza dolorida con una mano mientras mascullaba un montón de palabras y frases de las que su madre no habría estado orgullosa. Kagami había conseguido mantenerse en pie, pero estaba aferrado al borde de la puerta y se reía a carcajadas.

Aomine alzó la vista y se encontró con un Kagami que apenas podía mantenerse parado por la risa. El lugar de su frente que había colisionado contra la de Aomine era notable, dado que se le estaba hinchando e iba adquiriendo un tinte rojizo. Además, por la forma en que el pelirrojo se movía y por el color en sus mejillas, resultaba obvio que estaba mucho más ebrio que cuando había jugado el uno a uno contra Aomine.

El jugador estrella de Touou no prestó atención a nada de eso. Estaba demasiado furioso y demasiado cegado por el alcohol como para que le importase.

— ¡Bakagami! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Bramó, mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de las paredes. Ante aquella imagen, el pelirrojo sólo pudo reírse más fuerte. Una vena en la sien de Aomine le dio un tic, indicando que perdía la paciencia. Mirando al contrario con gesto amenazador, siseó:– _¿Quieres que te quite la sonrisa de la cara con un buen golpe?_

El tono de voz de Aomine, más agresivo y amenazante que de costumbre, provocó que las risas de Kagami se fuesen apagando despacio, hasta desaparecer por completo.

— Oi, Ahomine… —Consiguió articular, su voz sonando temblorosa e irregular por el efecto del alcohol.– Tranquilo, que no ha sido…

_— ¿Que no ha sido qué?_ —Escupió el de piel oscura, pero no esperó respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.– ¿Así que no te importa una mierda? _Perfecto._ —Le soltó con gesto furioso, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia dentro de la habitación y avanzando al interior de ésta.

Kise se acercó a paso lento, ya que desde donde se hallaba no podría ver ni oír nada. Escuchó con atención, preguntándose si debía intervenir; pero no había acabado de decidirse que la puerta del cuarto ya estaba casi cerrada, separada del marco por apenas unos dos centímetros.

En el interior de la pieza, Kagami había chocado contra una silla y la había derribado. Aquella habitación parecía ser un cuarto de invitados, ya que sólo había una cama individual, una mesa de luz con una lámpara encima, un armario bastante sencillo, y un escritorio —la silla contra la que Kagami había chocado se hallaba a lado de éste.

— Oi, Ahomine, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? —Le preguntó el as de Seirin, sin molestarse en colocar el asiento en su posición original y mirando a Aomine con toda la atención que podía. Él también tenía dificultades para enfocar la vista, por lo que debía hacer un esfuerzo enorme para distinguir bien la figura del contrario.

Aomine quiso responderle, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado furioso, tanto que las manos le temblaban con violencia y se le habían cerrado en forma de puños. La ira lo estaba cegando y pronto ya no podría controlarse.

— Ahomine…

Sin poder soportarlo más, el peliazulado se abalanzó contra Kagami, dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe en la cara. El pelirrojo, que se lo veía venir, consiguió evadirlo; aunque quizás fue sólo porque Aomine se hallaba totalmente borracho y por eso su puntería y su velocidad no eran las mismas de siempre. En cualquier caso, Kagami se apartó hacia la izquierda, evitando tropezar con la silla derribada por apenas unos centímetros.

— ¡Ahomine, cálmate! —Vociferó el pelirrojo. Aomine ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a enojarse con él: Kagami estaba simplemente pasmado por la repentina actitud violenta del as de Touou. No era que el peliazulado fuese un ser exactamente pacífico; pero era muy raro verlo llegar a un estado en el que abandonase las palabras y los insultos y pasase a agredir mediante lo físico.

El de cabello azul se dio la vuelta y volvió a arremeter contra el ala–pívot de Seirin. Sin saber cómo, Kagami consiguió esquivar el puño del contrario por unos centímetros; los nudillos del as de Touou dieron contra el armario, que era de madera, dejando una marca bastante visible en él.

El pelirrojo se tambaleó, a punto de caer de bruces al suelo; recorrió una distancia considerable de esa manera, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Finalmente lo consiguió, pero para ello tuvo que pegar la espalda contra la puerta, y acabó cerrándola por completo. Aomine se frotó los nudillos, doloridos por el fuerte golpe contra la sólida madera del armario, y avanzó despacio a donde se hallaba Kagami, sin importarle un cuerno la marca que había dejado en el ropero.

Kise, del lado de afuera, comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. Estaba parado exactamente atrás de la puerta, y sabía que Kagami estaba de espaldas contra ella, manteniéndola cerrada con firmeza: el rubio no conseguiría forzarla a abrirse ni en un millón de años si todo el peso del cuerpo del pelirrojo se hallaba contra ella. Pero, si no intervenía, la cosa podría terminar mal. _Muy mal_.

El as de Seirin no tenía idea de cómo iría a evadir al peliazulado ahora. No tenía mucho espacio para moverse y había cerrado su única vía de escape. Sabía que Aomine no estaba en sus cabales y que si lo golpeaba la situación sólo empeoraría. En su profundo estado de ebriedad, Kagami se rompió la cabeza intentando encontrar una forma de resolver aquel problema, sin éxito.

Aomine se aproximó lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él; Kagami se hallaba pegado a la puerta, todavía sin ningún plan que lo sacase de aquel aprieto.

_— ¿Y, Bakagami?_ —Le soltó el de cabello azul con una sonrisa torcida que se burlaba de él. Estaba tan cerca que Kagami pudo percibir su fuerte aliento a alcohol.– _¿Cómo vas a escapar ahora?_

El as de Seirin no tenía respuesta para eso. Aomine rió maliciosamente, disfrutando incluso en su borrachera de haberle ganado a su rival. Perfecto, le metería un buen puñetazo del que Kagami no podría olvidarse nunca y entonces…

Aomine de repente recordó por qué había ido hasta allí arriba en primer lugar. Su mente evocó el recuerdo de la chica que se le había acercado en el piso de abajo para luego dejarlo ahí como un imbécil; cierto, había estado buscando a Kise para obligarlo a que…

Kagami estaba muy cerca, todavía inmóvil. Aomine trató de observarlo bien, sin éxito: cada vez enfocaba menos, y la furia y la excitación que invadían su mente en aquel momento no lo ayudaban. El de cabello azul sentía cómo empezaba a tomar temperatura, apenas consciente de lo que había en sus alrededores; con la única excepción de la figura que tenía en ese momento frente a sí, muy quieta y lista para ser usada como le viniese en gana.

Kagami estaba demasiado cerca de él… más de lo que ninguna otra persona lo había estado aquella noche, incluso aquella rubia que se le había acercado y tanto lo había provocado. Y distinguir la forma del pelirrojo allí, completamente petrificada y sin oponer resistencia, llevó al peliazulado a no poder resistirse a sus impulsos.

El golpe que Kagami estaba esperando que el as de Touou le diese nunca llegó. En su lugar, la sorpresa lo embargó al sentir que, de pronto, el contrario lo tomaba de las muñecas con fuerza, inmovilizándolo más de lo que ya estaba contra la puerta, y sin previo aviso juntaba su boca contra la suya.

Kise, que se hallaba del lado del pasillo, en un principio no entendió qué había pasado. Oyó un forcejeo muy leve, que luego se apagó. ¿Habría Aomine finalmente golpeado a Kagami? No parecía tal cosa, en ese caso se hubiese oído un impacto más fuerte, pero…

El alero de Kaijou se quedó con la boca abierta cuando consiguió interpretar correctamente los sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta y _entendió_ qué pasaba.

Kagami estaba demasiado ebrio como para oponer resistencia. Su mente estaba aturdida y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando; le costaba tanto pensar que decidió no hacerlo, y su reacción automática fue seguirle el juego al contrario, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Todo el ardor y el frenesí que Aomine había guardado hasta ese momento salieron entonces. El de piel oscura rápidamente introdujo con fuerza su lengua en la boca del otro, sin perder el tiempo ni molestándose en pedir permiso. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues el pelirrojo le cedió el paso casi al instante. Y el contacto con la lengua de Kagami, que parecía tan agitada como la suya, lo excitó a la velocidad de un rayo y lo llevó a desear más.

El cinco de Touou se apretó contra él, besándolo con fuerza y pasión, de forma salvaje; todavía manteniendo las muñecas de Kagami firmemente agarradas, impidiéndole escapar aunque lo intentase.

No era que el pelirrojo fuera a irse a ninguna parte. Aomine era tan intenso que ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos, impidiéndole concentrarse en nada más. Sentía la lengua del as de Touou enroscada contra la suya, los labios presionados con fuerza contra los suyos; también percibía cómo su temperatura se elevaba velozmente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el contrario y deseando tenerlo más y más cerca.

A Aomine no le importaba si era Kagami. No le importaba nada de nada. Había aguantado bastante rato y, ahora que había encontrado un lugar donde descargarse, no pensaba echarse atrás; sin preocuparle que la persona con la que estaba entrelazando su lengua en ese momento era nada más ni nada menos que su eterno rival, Kagami Taiga.

El cinco de Touou, al notar el deseo y la insistencia en la forma que el pelirrojo le respondía el beso, decidió ir por más. Liberó sus muñecas y en su lugar recorrió la espalda de Kagami con las manos, bajando hasta llegar a sus nalgas y tomándolo con fuerza de allí, cubriéndolas con su firme agarre. El as de Seirin soltó un jadeo, que Aomine rápidamente silenció haciendo uso de su lengua y de sus labios.

_No lo harás. Calladito_. Pensó, mientras en su interior se reía para sí mismo e incluso dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Le daba curiosidad saber hasta dónde podía aguantar el pelirrojo, e instantáneamente decidió ponerlo a prueba.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en torno al trasero del contrario, mientras acercaba sus caderas a las de él y las juntaba. El diez de Seirin reaccionó con otro jadeo que Aomine volvió a silenciar. Kagami estaba pegado contra la puerta de la habitación, sin tener a donde huir; pero sus brazos se hallaban perfectamente libres, por lo que podría haber apartado a Aomine de un empujón de haberlo intentado; sin embargo dejaba sus extremidades caídas al costado de su cuerpo, inertes, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia; la temperatura entre ambos no cesaba de aumentar, y la presión que empezaba a percibirse en la entrepierna del pelirrojo indicaba que, sin dudas, estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Aomine no perdió el tiempo y forzó las piernas del contrario a separarse, introduciendo una de las suyas entre ellas. Con el muslo presionó la ingle de Kagami, riéndose internamente cuando arrancó otro jadeo del pelirrojo, que había empezado a temblar de placer.

Deseoso de escuchar más, apartó su boca de la del diez de Seirin y en su lugar recorrió el cuello de éste con su lengua, para luego comenzar a besarlo allí y succionar de vez en cuando. El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, permitiendo al de piel oscura tener más espacio para succionarlo y besarlo; casi como si le estuviera _pidiendo_ que lo hiciese. Aomine apretó más fuerte contra la entrepierna de Kagami, moviendo su muslo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

— Ahn… ah… —Cuando los jadeos del pelirrojo se convirtieron en gemidos, Aomine pudo percibir con total claridad cómo su propio miembro terminaba de erguirse, luchando por salir de la prisión del interior de su pantalón. El peliazulado olvidó completamente que su objetivo inicial había sido forzar a Kagami al silencio y, en su lugar, presionó y movió su pierna contra la ingle con mayor fuerza aun, buscando —y consiguiendo– arrancar gemidos todavía más fuertes de la garganta del as de Seirin.

_Joder…_

Aomine abandonó el cuello de Kagami para volver a su boca; le encantaba escucharlo gimotear, pero los labios del pelirrojo eran suaves y sabían demasiado bien como para desperdiciarlos. Se encontraba extremadamente excitado y todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de saciar su necesidad carnal como fuera.

Además, Kagami parecía totalmente sumiso ante él; algo que, sin dudas, contribuía a que el de piel oscura se encendiese. El pelirrojo no estaba oponiendo ningún tipo de resistencia; de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Había respondido al beso de Aomine, permitiendo que sus lenguas se juntasen sin más y enroscando la suya contra la de él con pasión y desenfreno; no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar sus jadeos y gemidos, e incluso había dejado su cuello expuesto para que el as de Touou hiciese lo que le viniera en gana. Si eso no era un ofrecimiento, Aomine no sabía qué podía serlo.

Sacó su muslo de la entrepierna del diez de Seirin y en su lugar volvió a juntar sus caderas, percibiendo cómo su erección y la de Kagami se rozaban. Deseó que la ropa no estuviese de por medio, que tanto él como el pelirrojo simplemente no tuviesen puestos ni los pantalones ni los boxers, y entonces ambas erecciones pudiesen tocarse directamente…

Ambos jadeaban, respirando de forma entrecortada y con gran dificultad. Kagami era incapaz de contener los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta de cuando en cuando, y sus piernas apenas alcanzaban a sostenerlo en pie, temblorosas como estaban. De hecho, en parte todavía estaba allí parado por la firmeza con que Aomine todavía lo sostenía por el trasero. Este último sentía que se prendería fuego del calor que tenía. Los dos necesitaban parar un momento, y tenía que ser cuanto antes.

Cuando Aomine y Kagami se separaron, el primero observó las marcas rojas que comenzaban a nacer en el cuello del segundo: eran, no una, sino que dos, tres… cuatro manchas rojas e irregulares que tomaban forma a medida que transcurrían los segundos. Ambos estaban jadeando, y Kagami había adquirido un color rojo tan intenso como su cabello.

Sólo entonces, al ver la mirada de rendición y deseo con que Kagami aun lo contemplaba, Aomine se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

_Joder… joder, aquello era…_

El de cabello azul dio un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose levemente. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tapando sus ojos para que Kagami no pudiese verlos y dirigiendo la vista al suelo. Aomine sabía que sus ojos azules siempre transmitían sus emociones más intensas, y no había forma de que permitiese que Kagami viese en ellos _cuánto_ lo deseaba en ese momento; _cuánto_ ansiaba mandar todo a la mierda y volver a pegarse contra él, besarlo e incluso llegar más lejos que antes. Con la mano libre se limpió las comisuras de la boca, en las que había restos de saliva de ambos.

Kagami, entrando en consciencia de la posición en la que se encontraba, se apartó lejos de la puerta; yéndose a un rincón de la habitación y dándole la espalda al as de Touou, se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con las manos, negándose de forma rotunda a mirarlo. Todavía temblaba, costándole mantenerse sobre sus piernas.

_Y tenía esa puta erección… Joder…_

Kise, que se hallaba detrás de la puerta, apenas hizo tiempo a apartarse de allí y esconderse en la habitación de al lado. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Aomine salió del cuarto dando tumbos y a paso apresurado, con toda probabilidad en dirección al baño. El rubio se cubrió la boca para que su respiración no se oyese, a pesar de que no había manera de que Aomine lo escuchase.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

_¿Aomine y Kagami…?_

Era imposible. _Era imposible_. Y sin embargo, allí estaban; Kise sabía que había un único motivo posible para los gemidos que había escuchado, provenientes del pelirrojo, y para los jadeos que sus oídos habían captado de parte de ambos.

Realmente, no podía creer lo que acababa de_ pasar_.

* * *

**Pido disculpas de antemano por lo extensas que me van a quedar estas notas del final xD Y como no sé por dónde empezar, partiré de, como siempre, agradecer por sus reviews, favs, y follows. Son puro amor, de verdad.**

**Aquí ha quedado en evidencia que cuando me entusiasmo escribo mucho y me voy por las ramas, porque, con más de seis mil palabras, este es por lejos el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**Voy a ser 100% sincera: es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que pido disculpas si quedó raro o tiene algún tipo de error ^^; Lo revisé infinitas veces, de hecho de todos los capítulos que he escrito este es el que por más revisiones obligué a pasar xD Pero ya ven, siempre puede haber errores y fdnsgkljsldh... ya ven.**

**Quizás notaron que las dos situaciones tienen muchos puntos en común en lo que a espacio físico se refiere -ya saben, el primer piso, la puerta cerrada, _alguien_ escuchando desde afuera...-, pero en parte fue a propósito porque quise remarcar que, aunque las circunstancias sean similares, los sucesos pueden darse de formas muy distintas -quiero decir... no fue igual entre Kise y Kasamatsu que entre Aomine y Kagami... por la intensidad y eso... creo...**

**Para aquellos que estén aquí única y exclusivamente por el AoKaga, espero que el fragmento KiKasa no se les haya hecho muy pesado, al fin y al cabo dije siempre que el protagonismo lo tendrían Aomine y Kagami, pero bueno, me entusiasmé y quizás se me fue la mano xD Y para los que shippeen el KiKuro, paciencia, que la batalla no está perdida aun (en otras palabras... no me maten todavía, por favor).**

**Mientras lo corregía, el Word (que ni siquiera es la versión completa de Word, es Word Starter xD cortesía de la netbook que da el gobierno) se me crasheó un par de veces y creí que perdía todas las correcciones. No saben el estrés que pasé xD Encima quería postearlo ayer, pero no había terminado de corregir y apareció mi familia diciéndome que teníamos que irnos a un cumpleaños y yo así de "noooo D:"... pero tuve que ir igual.**

**Después de haber escrito esto, de verdad me dieron ganas de escribir un fic sobre Kise y Kasamatsu... quizás cuando tenga más tiempo (en las vacaciones, en diciembre) lo haga c:**

**Por cierto, no les dije pero por andar escribiendo esto me pusieron un uno en inglés por no entregar el trabajo que debería haber estado escribiendo en su lugar xD Siendo sincera... no me arrepiento de nada, no sir.**

**Por último, quiero decir que se me rompe el kokoro de saber que el manga ya se termina (ni siquiera voy al día... prefiero no mencionar por qué parte voy... xD) y... eso ; - ;**

**¡Gracias por leerme! Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten diciéndome qué les pareció, tengo mil dudas sobre este último capítulo y me gustaría saber si lo he hecho bien... o no.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que me perdonen si tiene algún error, porque a pesar de que lo revisé, mientras escribo estas palabras me estoy quedando dormida sobre el teclado, así que nada, puede ser que algo se me haya pasado xD**

**Gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews, follows, y favs. Son lo mejor de lo mejor c:**

**Y sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

10.

La fiesta, a pesar de los contratiempos, las botellas rotas, y las peleas que rápidamente se iban a las manos, había sido un éxito rotundo.

La casa de Kise había quedado hecha un caos. Había restos de vidrio, manchas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas, y escombros por todas partes. Sin embargo, al rubio no le importaba demasiado nada de todo aquello. El servicio de limpieza se encargaría de limpiarlo al día siguiente.

Hanamiya, luego de perder en el uno a uno contra Teppei, se había ido de la fiesta, furioso porque el siete de Seirin le hubiese ganado. Éste se despidió de él alegremente, saludándolo con la mano al son de su _"Ha sido divertido, juguemos otra vez algún día, Hanamiya–kun"_; algo que, por supuesto, sólo había servido para sacarlo de sus casillas aun más.

Los seis que habían entrado en el laberinto habían conseguido salir. Fukui, Miyaji, Kawahara y Koganei habían llorado de alegría durante diez minutos enteros, aliviados de haber salido y prometiendo que jamás volverían a entrar a ese horrible lugar. Hayakawa, en cambio estaba entusiasmado y decía que no podía esperar para volver a enfrentarse a otro desafío como ése. Mitobe, por su parte, había permanecido tendido en la salida del laberinto durante un largo rato, inconsciente, hasta que Kiyoshi y Riko habían ido a buscarlo.

Izuki se había ganado el corazón de las fanáticas de Kise. Si bien ellas eran muy leales al modelo, lo cierto era que el cinco de Seirin les agradaba mucho, y sólo habían abandonado su lado cuando Kise —que parecía bastante preocupado y confuso– había retornado a la fiesta luego de un largo rato ausente. Cuando ellas le habían preguntado dónde había estado, el rubio había dado una respuesta difusa que no respondía en absoluto a su interrogante, había hecho un par de bromas, y de esa manera había conseguido evadir la curiosidad de sus admiradoras.

Todos habían coincidido en que era hora de irse cuando Riko había empezado a correr a Momoi por la casa, con una botella de vidrio rota por la mitad en la mano, asegurando que la mataría. Para ese momento eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, y varios habían caído en estado de inconsciencia —entre ellos Ootsubo, Okamura, Kimura, Wakamatsu y Hyuuga– y habían tenido que ser reanimados y cargados durante parte del camino.

El estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban casi todos era tal, que pocos se habían dado cuenta de que había tres personas que parecían haberse esfumado de la fiesta. Desde hacía rato que nadie veía ni a Kagami, ni a Aomine, ni a Kasamatsu por ninguna parte. Y cuando se habían dispuesto a irse y habían recorrido la mansión de punta a punta en su búsqueda, había quedado en evidencia que ninguno de los tres estaba allí.

Cuando habían preguntado a Kise si sabía algo, éste había alzado las manos y, sacudiendo la cabeza, les había dicho que probablemente se habían sentido muy cansados y por eso se habían ido a casa. Todos habían concluído en que el rubio tenía razón; ninguno de ellos se había detenido a pensar, siquiera por un segundo, que cuando el siete de Kaijou les había respondido, había parecido más bien nervioso y decidido a evitar el tema.

* * *

— Kagami–kun…

Una voz lo llamaba desde algún punto en la distancia. Kagami sentía que alguien pronunciaba su nombre; pero se hallaba lejos, muy lejos, y él no tenía ni la fuerza de voluntad ni las ganas como para tratar de averiguar su procedencia. Estaba cansado, tan cansado… todo lo que deseaba era irse a dormir en ese preciso momento y despertarse treinta años más tarde.

— Kagami–kun.

Esa vez, la voz sonó más firme. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no enfocaba ni le prestaba atención a sus alrededores; tenía la vista perdida en el interior de su cabeza, y por eso apenas distinguió la sombra celeste que se había colocado frente a él y lo contemplaba de cerca, tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

_— Kagami–kun._ —Y, al tercer llamado, percibió con claridad cómo le daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh! —Con esa exclamación se alzó de su banco, donde había dejado la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos. Dio un salto hacia atrás, derribando la mesa que se hallaba detrás de él en el proceso. Su silla cayó al suelo.– ¡Kuroko! —Se quejó, cuando divisó al once de Seirin frente a él y comprendió que había sido él quien lo había golpeado.

— Lo siento, Kagami–kun, pero es que no me prestabas atención. La clase ya terminó, y tienes que ir a la práctica.

Kagami se frotó el lugar de la cabeza donde Kuroko lo había golpeado mirando a su alrededor con aturdimiento. A través de la ventana entraba un sol de un tinte levemente anaranjado, lo que indicaba que las clases habían terminado. El aula estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, y el peliceleste ya había juntado sus cosas y estaba listo para irse. El pelirrojo se dispuso a guardar sus propias carpetas y útiles escolares, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca los había sacado de su morral.

— Kagami–kun, si algo anda mal puedes…

— Decírtelo, ya lo sé. —Lo cortó el número diez, sabiéndose de memoria la frase que Kuroko le había repetido incansablemente durante los últimos tres días.– Te he dicho cincuenta veces ya que no me pasa nada. —Respondió con fastidio, sin mirar al once de Seirin.

Sin embargo, Kagami no engañaba a nadie –mucho menos a Kuroko. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, señal de que no había podido dormir bien los últimos días. El peliceleste lo hubiese entendido de haber habido algún partido importante cerca; pero aquel no era el caso, por lo que el motivo de las bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos de Kagami era un misterio. A pesar de que Kuroko se lo había preguntado varias veces, el pelirrojo había insistido en que estaba durmiendo perfectamente y que Kuroko estaba imaginando cosas.

Por otro lado, no era que el ala–pívot fuese una persona precisamente amable y gentil, pero los últimos días su humor había sido mucho peor que de costumbre: agrediendo a los demás sin motivo, saltando a la defensiva ante cualquier comentario; el resto del tiempo se manteniéndose en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, negándose a hablar con nadie.

Además, todo el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin había notado las marcas rojas en el cuello de su jugador estrella. Koganei, Furihata y Fukuda se habían acercado a él el lunes, molestándolo y gastándole bromas del tipo de "¿quién ha sido la afortunada?". Todos sabían que aquello definitivamente tenía que haber ocurrido en la fiesta en casa de Kise, pero querían saber cómo, cuándo, y con quién. En resumen, estaban ansiosos por recibir detalles al respecto. Kagami se había limitado a ignorarlos en un principio, pero luego de que le insistiesen por varios minutos seguidos, el pelirrojo había roto en un arranque de violencia de un nivel que pocas veces le habían visto.

Todo lo que Fukuda sabía era que, de un momento a otro, Kagami lo había tomado por el cuello y lo había alzado en el aire, con las manos temblando en torno a su garganta a causa de la furia. Koganei y Furihata habían empezado a chillar, y Kiyoshi y Hyuuga habían tenido que socorrer al de primer año para que no se ahogase, dado que el pelirrojo lo estaba asfixiando con su fuerte agarre.

— ¡KAGAMI! —Había vociferado el de anteojos cuando por fin habían conseguido apartarlo del castaño, mientras Kiyoshi revisaba si el pobre —que jadeaba y se aferraba el cuello con las manos, víctima del terror– estaba bien.– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Casi lo matas, imbécil!

_— Que no se meta conmigo_ —había siseado el número diez, todavía temblando de furia y con una expresión en el rostro que nada tenía que ver con la suya propia. Sus ojos irradiaban una ira impresionante, y su tono amenazador no era nada propio de él: sonaba frío y cruel, totalmente distinto al tono rabioso y acalorado que Kagami solía adoptar cuando se enojaba. De hecho, se parecía más bien a cierto jugador de piel oscura–.

Aquello no había bastado para intimidar a Hyuuga, que dando un paso adelante había encarado a Kagami bien de cerca. El pelirrojo no había retrocedido, por lo que sus respectivas expresiones de furia estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia una de la otra.

— No sé qué mierda es lo que te ocurre, pero no me importa un carajo. Cálmate o estarás en problemas, niño. —Le había escupido, contemplándolo con severidad. Riko, que había observado la escena desde lejos, se había acercado entonces. Era más que evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no moler a golpes a su jugador estrella.

— Kagami–kun, como vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, te sacaré del equipo. —Le había advertido, con los brazos temblándoles y una ceja palpitándole. Y luego había agregado:– Y no me importa que perdamos todos los partidos.

Después de eso, el pelirrojo había bajado la vista y no había dicho nada más. Su expresión de ira se había desvanecido, para dar paso a un gesto deprimido y sin vida que nunca antes nadie había visto en él. Hyuuga y Riko se habían sentido levemente culpables al verlo así —entre un Kagami furioso y un Kagami deprimido, se quedaban con el primero, al que por lo menos sabían cómo manejar–, y a pesar de que luego habían hecho todo su esfuerzo por tratar de animarlo, no habían tenido éxito. El brillo que el basketball generaba en los ojos del ala–pívot se había apagado, cediendo paso a una sombra grisácea que oscurecía sus orbes rojizos y que ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo contrarrestar.

Por eso, y por diversos motivos más —como, por ejemplo, que estaba comiendo menos que de costumbre, que en las últimas prácticas su rendimiento había sido menor que el de siempre, y que apenas parecía prestar atención cuando le hablaban, entre otras cosas–, Kuroko sabía que Kagami le estaba mintiendo cuando le decía que se encontraba bien y que no le pasaba nada.

— ¿Hoy tampoco vas a ver a Aomine–kun? —Le preguntó lisa y llanamente la sombra. A pesar de que el joven sabía que los últimos días Kagami no se había encontrado con su antigua luz, era la primera vez que le preguntaba al respecto.

La reacción por parte de Kagami fue precisamente la que Kuroko esperaba. El pelirrojo, que estaba echándose su campera encima antes de salir del aula, se sobresaltó al oír el nombre del cinco de Touou y miró al jugador sombra con el ceño fruncido, en un claro gesto de irritación.

— ¿Por qué querría ver a ese imbécil? —Replicó molesto; y Kuroko pudo percibir, mientras Kagami se colgaba su bolso, cómo sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo muy leve.

— Parecían llevarse bien, juntándose todos los días para jugar videojuegos. —Señaló el jugador fantasma con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kagami no le respondió, limitándose a chasquear la lengua, y adelantándose para salir del aula. Pero, mientras lo seguía, el once de Seirin observó cómo su actual luz se llevaba una mano al cuello y con ella palpaba los residuos de las marcas rojas que todavía tenía en él.

Kuroko estaba bastante seguro de que había identificado al autor de esas marcas.

* * *

Kagami sentía, dicho lisa y llanamente, ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Para siempre. Así no tendría que lidiar con aquellos pensamientos insoportables que, desde el sábado anterior a la noche, no lo dejaban en paz. Su cabeza parecía haberse convertido en su infierno personal, recordándole constantemente los sucesos de aquella noche en aquella maldita fiesta.

Al pelirrojo bien le hubiese gustado poder eliminar los recuerdos de aquel día sin más. Los últimos días habían sido un auténtico infierno, dado que su mente parecía decidida a recordarle una y otra vez lo que había pasado, cómo había pasado —con todo lujo de detalles–, y… con quién.

_Aomine. ¿Por qué Aomine, de entre todas las personas?_

Echado sobre su cama, boca arriba, en aquella tarde de miércoles posterior al entrenamiento, el as de Seirin se palmeó el rostro y emitió un quejido de frustración. No le importaba tanto el hecho de que aquello hubiese pasado, como le preocupaba ser consciente de que, mientras ocurría lo había _disfrutado_.

El tacto de las manos de Aomine en su espalda… la lengua de él rozando la suya con desenfreno… los besos en el cuello… su miembro erecto rozándose contra el muslo del peliazulado, y luego contra la erección de éste…

_Dios santo._

¡Estaba totalmente borracho! ¡Apenas había sido consciente de lo que estaba pasando! No era su culpa, no era que él hubiese querido que pasase… Y no significaba que él fuese un… un…

_Joder, él no era ningún puto maricón._

No era que le importase que cierta gente lo fuese, al fin y al cabo cada uno podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana con su propia vida. No tenía problema con los homosexuales… Pero _él no_.

Desechó esa línea de pensamiento. No tenía sentido ponerse a pensar en ello, estaba más que claro que todo lo que había pasado le producía rechazo; ¿por qué, si no, había pasado tres noches casi sin dormir, atormentado por los recuerdos? No podía ser gay si de sólo recordar lo que había pasado sentía ganas de dejarse atropellar por un camión, acompañado de una fuerte sensación de asco.

Sin embargo, mientras ocurría… lo había disfrutado.

_Soy un puto ser humano, claro que me iba a agradar una cosa así_, pensó para sí mismo. Ante aquel pensamiento, enrojeció y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo sobre su cama, ocultando la cara contra la almohada. Reconocer tan abiertamente que le había gustado lo perturbaba en un nivel que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

No había vuelto a ver a Aomine desde entonces, y aunque ninguno se había molestado en llamar al otro para confirmarlo, Kagami sabía que los encuentros diarios se habían cancelado. Es que, ¿cómo podías ver a alguien a la cara luego de una cosa así? Era imposible, imposible, _imposible_.

El pelirrojo sintió unas ganas muy fuertes de gritar.

* * *

Día jueves. El equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Seirin se encontraba en su práctica diaria, en el gimnasio de la institución.

Kagami apenas escuchaba lo que su entrenadora estaba diciendo. Tenía el balón en sus manos y la vista clavada en él; sumido en sus pensamientos como se encontraba, era prácticamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Bueno, eso hasta que Riko pronunció la siguiente frase:

— El lunes de la semana que viene tendremos un partido amistoso…

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó; salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento y prestó atención a lo que la castaña estaba diciendo, alzando la vista y contemplándola con horror.

— … Contra Shuutoku. —Finalizó ella, sin percatarse del repentino cambio en la actitud del pelirrojo.

Kagami se relajó. Shuutoku. Midorima. Nada importante.

Su mente volvió a divagar.

Sólo pensar en la posibilidad de jugar contra Touou, le daba escalofríos. No porque fuesen oponentes fuertes —al fin y al cabo, Shuutoku también lo era– ni porque temiese perder. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el baloncesto en sí. Era, sencillamente, que _no_ _quería_ ver a _Aomine_. No se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara, ni de volver a hablar con él, ni de mantener ningún tipo de contacto con el peliazulado nunca más. No después de…

— ¿Kagami–kun? —Inquirió Riko acercándose a él. La joven ya había terminado de dar sus indicaciones y los demás estaban por ubicarse en sus posiciones habituales, listos para proseguir con el entrenamiento; sin embargo, Kagami se había quedado allí parado, con la vista fija en el balón y sin moverse. Su entrenadora lo miraba con ojos preocupados.– ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo asintió apenas.

— … Sí.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó ella con gesto dudoso.– Estás un poco… pálido. —Señaló, evaluando el cuerpo de Kagami con su experta mirada.

Kagami iba a reiterar que se encontraba bien, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que era mentira. Se sentía un poco frío, y estaba mareado: sentía como si el mundo le diese vueltas.

Soltó el balón, que rebotó un par de veces alejándose unos metros hasta quedarse quieto en el suelo. El resto del equipo se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada.

— … Creo que me iré a casa por hoy. —Anunció; sin esperar respuesta de nadie, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios, sin dar ninguna explicación. Riko miró sugestivamente a Kuroko —que se hallaba sentado en la banca– indicándole que debía acompañarlo. El once de Seirin asintió y, sin hacerse esperar, tomó su morral y siguió a su actual luz.

El resto del equipo permaneció en la cancha de entrenamiento, mirándose unos a otros.

— … No entiendo qué mierda le pasa. —Masculló Hyuuga rompiendo el silencio. Tenía los dientes apretados con irritación, pero había algo en sus ojos que indicaba que al mismo tiempo se hallaba muy preocupado por el jugador estrella de Seirin.

Riko emitió una risa apagada, como si se riese sin ganas.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Preguntó en voz baja, asegurándose de que no pudiese ser oída desde los vestuarios.– Está claro que pasó algo en la fiesta que no nos quiere contar. Pero no se me ocurre qué…

— A mí sí. —Intervino Kiyoshi, riéndose genuinamente y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Todos lo miraron, a la espera de que revelase sus teorías; el pívot tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que lo miraban expectantes; pero cuando lo notó, levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

— Si Kagami–kun no quiere contárselos, entonces yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. —Todos suspiraron con resignación. Kiyoshi era demasiado bueno.– Aunque… –Se llevó la mano al mentón, en gesto pensativo.– Quizás podría ayudarlo de alguna manera… pero no se me ocurre cómo…

Riko chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano a las sienes, como si le estuviese dando un dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos, pensativa.

— No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo pronto, estaremos en grandes aprietos. Las notas de Kagami ya eran de por sí muy malas, y no hacen más que bajar. El martes rindió un examen de inglés en el que se sacó un tres sobre cien. —Murmuró Riko.– Si su humor no mejora y sus notas no suben, tendrá problemas con las autoridades del colegio, y en el peor de los casos lo sacarán del equipo.

Todos se miraron aterrados. Perder a Kagami –aunque últimamente no estuviese jugando muy bien– era una de las peores cosas que les podía pasar; ya tenían que arreglárselas sin Kuroko: no podían permitirse quedarse también sin el pelirrojo. Además, obviamente le habían tomado cariño —a su manera– y no querían que se fuese. En los rostros de todos los miembros del equipo de Seirin se dibujaron expresiones muy diversas, pero todas reflejaban la preocupación y la tristeza por lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno, todos menos Kiyoshi, cuyo rostro se había iluminado con una gran sonrisa; casi como si le acabasen de decir que la Navidad se había adelantado unos meses. Hyuuga chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Y ahora por qué sonríes? —Le preguntó con fastidio. Kiyoshi continuó sonriendo sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la entrenadora.

— Riko, dices que las notas de Kagami han bajado, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.– Y, me imagino, Kuroko también necesitará un poco de repaso, habiendo estado ausente durante casi un mes…

La chica lo miró con gesto curioso e inquisitivo, asintiendo.

— Sí, es verdad… Las notas de Kuroko tampoco han sido exactamente buenas, aunque aun así fueron mejores que las de Kagami…

El rostro de Kiyoshi se iluminó todavía más, exhibiendo una sonrisa radiante. Estiró los brazos, sonándose los hombros en el proceso, y suspiró.

— Vale, terminen el entrenamiento de hoy sin mí. Tengo que hablar con alguien. —Anunció, y se giró para irse directo hacia los vestuarios, tarareando alegremente una melodía.

Riko dio unos pasos en dirección a él.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién vas a hablar? —Se apresuró a exclamar, mientras Kiyoshi se alejaba.

Él le respondió sin molestarse en girarse para mirarla; a ella y a todo el resto del equipo, que parecía tan curioso como su entrenadora, incapaces de imaginarse qué podría tener Kiyoshi en mente.

— Con Imayoshi, claro. —Replicó, para acto seguido entrar en el vestuario y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Los presentes se miraron todavía más confundidos que antes.

_¿Imayoshi?_

¿Por qué querría Teppei hablar con _Imayoshi_?

Hyuuga se ajustó los anteojos y volvió a chasquear la lengua; una ceja le daba un tic.

— No entiendo _una mierda_ de lo que está pasando. —Masculló, arrojando la pelota de basket que tenía en las manos desde el mismo lugar donde se hallaba y embocándola perfectamente en la canasta.

* * *

— Kagami–kun…

— No me pasa nada.

— Kagami–kun…

— Te dije que no me pasa nada.

— Kagami–kun…

— ¡Que te calles, Kuroko, joder!

El pelirrojo no tenía idea de por qué había acompañado a su sombra a su rehabilitación diaria, pero sin dudas se arrepentía. Rompiendo el papel de su tercera hamburguesa con gran violencia, se odió a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que aquello terminaría, inevitablemente, con Kuroko preguntándole por enésima vez qué le pasaba.

Estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre, en Maji Burger, luego de que Kuroko asistiese a su sesión de rehabilitación de ese día. Kagami daba un mordisco a su tercera y última hamburguesa, mientras Kuroko sorbía de la pajilla de su batido sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero. La gente que había cerca se había sobresaltado al oír el grito de Kagami, pero al pelirrojo no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era terminar de comer, irse a casa y…

— Ya vale, Kagami. —El tono de voz de Kuroko, más firme y decidido, y mucho menos cortés que de costumbre, obligó al as de Seirin a prestarle atención, sorprendido por lo distinto que sonaba la sombra en ese momento. No tardó en darse cuenta del motivo: Kuroko estaba _enojado_, y enojado _de verdad_.

El pelirrojo lo contempló con asombro, con la boca abierta y la mano izquierda a medio camino de llevarse la hamburguesa a la boca. El rostro del once de Seirin se había endurecido, revelando una expresión severa e inquisitiva; tenía la vista clavada en Kagami, y había dejado de sorber de su batido.

Kuroko no esperó a que el ala–pívot le respondiese.

— Me escucharás, o te juro que le diré a la entrenadora que te saque del equipo. —Al ver que Kagami iba a replicar, se apresuró a añadir.– Y como te conozco mejor que los demás, lo hará si la convenzo de que es lo mejor para ti. No dudes de que puedo convencerla.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, sin cerrar la boca ni continuar comiendo la hamburguesa. Ver a Kuroko de esa forma era tan infrecuente que la estrella tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El once continuó hablando.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ocultando lo que ocurrió en la fiesta? —Le preguntó, con tono ligeramente más amable que antes.

Kagami volvió en sí, cerrando la boca y dejando la hamburguesa sobre la bandeja. Desvió los ojos hacia la ventana.

— Yo no… —Empezó a balbucear. La voz le temblaba, y aunque lo intentaba le costaba mucho formar una oración completa.– En la fiesta no…

— Sé lo que pasó. —Le soltó Kuroko de pronto, causando que Kagami dejase de observar por la ventana y lo mirase directamente a la cara. Los ojos de Tetsuya, por lo general inexpresivos, reflejaban ahora decisión y firmeza; algo que Kagami había visto sólo cuando tenían algún partido importante o cuando se mencionaba a la Generación de los Milagros en su presencia.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, aquello se trataba precisamente de la Generación de los Milagros. Para ser más exactos, implicaba a un jugador en particular dentro de ella.

— Yo… —Balbuceó el pelirrojo; de pronto era como si su cabeza hubiese dejado de funcionar: le costaba incluso pronunciar dos palabras juntas.– ¿Cómo…?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

— No importa eso. El caso es que lo sé. —Replicó con sencillez.– ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Inquirió, todavía con aquella mirada de dureza y tenacidad que bastaba para que Kagami se sintiese muy incómodo.

_¿Que qué pensaba…?_

Aquella era una pregunta para la que Kagami difícilmente podía tener respuesta. Optó por seguir haciéndose el idiota, aunque sabía que no era un buen plan considerando cómo lo miraba Kuroko. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle si no?

— Yo… No sé de qué estás…

— ¿Prefieres que vaya y lo hable con Aomine–kun? –Ante la mención de Aomine, Kagami rápidamente se puso tenso, irguiéndose sobre su silla y ruborizándose; y los ojos de Kuroko se endurecieron todavía más, pero esta vez con un dejo de satisfacción.– Ya ves, sabía que se trataba de Aomine–kun.

— ¡Kuroko! —Se quejó Kagami, con el entrecejo fruncido y cada vez más rojo. No sólo había caído en la trampa del jugador fantasma, sino que además acababa de reconocer que todo aquello estaba relacionado con Aomine, y para colmo Kuroko _lo sabía_.– Serás…

— Respóndeme por favor, Kagami–kun.

El as de Seirin se lo quedó mirando, en silencio, durante escasos segundos. Al final reconoció que no podría seguir evadiendo el tema y, adquiriendo un color de piel que nada tenía que envidarle al de su cabello, empezó a hablar:

— ¿Q–qué quieres que haga? No es como si… quiero decir, no… ¡estábamos borrachos, joder! —Se excusó, golpeando la mesa con los puños y llamando la atención de todos los que se hallaban cerca; la media hamburguesa que había dejado sobre la bandeja y el recipiente del batido de Kuroko se alzaron un par de centímetros en el aire, a causa del impacto.– No es que yo…

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelven a juntarse para jugar videojuegos? Parecían divertirse mucho juntos. —Puntualizó Kuroko, consciente de que no sacaría ninguna explicación lógica de su actual luz.

— ¡No puedo verlo después de algo como eso, Kuroko! —Exclamó Kagami, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.– Sería muy…

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, Kagami–kun, estaban borrachos. Si ocurrió sola y únicamente por eso, ¿no le estás dando demasiada importancia? —Inquirió la sombra con simplicidad, arqueando levemente las cejas y volviendo a llevarse la pajilla del batido a los labios.

Kagami se quedó en silencio ante aquello. No sólo estaba allí sentado hablando de algo que prefería olvidar, sino que encima estaba manteniendo ese diálogo con _Kuroko_. Y, para colmo, no tenía nada con lo que responderle a lo último que le había dicho.

— … Es que… —Musitó dubitativo, sin tener idea de qué decir.–… No es tan sencillo.

Kuroko suspiró, dándole el último sorbo a su batido. Se puso de pie, colgándose el morral en un hombro.

— Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas, Kagami–kun. —Le dijo con simplicidad.– Pero pienso que no es tu culpa. Creo que tiene más importancia para ti que la que tú dices que tiene.

Y, dicho esto, y dejando a Kagami solo con sus pensamientos, se fue, casi como si se desvaneciese en el aire. El encargado de la limpieza de aquel lugar casi hubiera jurado que el vaso que cayó dentro del cubo de basura que se encontraba cerca de la entrada había aparecido allí por sí solo, como por arte de magia.

Kuroko ya se había ido y el pelirrojo ni siquiera había terminado su hamburguesa; se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se levantó, juntó sus cosas, y se fue. Dejó los restos de su comida allí mismo, sin llevar la bandeja a su lugar correspondiente ni molestarse en tirar los deshechos.

_¿Que tenía más importancia para él que la que él pensaba?_

Mientras caminaba por la calle, chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. Claro que no le importaba una mierda lo que había pasado con Aomine; lo que había ocurrido, allí se quedaría. No era como si pensase repetirlo ni ningún delirio similar.

— Joder, Kuroko, mira que decir una estupidez así…

Una señora que pasaba por su lado lo miró con preocupación y apuró el paso, alejándose rápidamente de él, como si tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad; lo cierto era que el pelirrojo iba hablando solo por la calle. A Kagami no le importó; de hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sumido en sus pensamientos como se encontraba.

_¿Por qué habría de importarme nada de lo que pasó?_

* * *

**No me odien, por favor, sé que es un poco relleno y bastante deprimente (al menos yo me deprimí escribiéndolo xD) pero es... necesario.**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ; u ; Adoro demasiado a Kagami y la verdad que verlo así me mata.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que, les prometo, será menos deprimente que esto).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Traigo el siguiente capítulo c: Para los que están acá sólo por el AoKaga, de nuevo tengo que pedirles perdón desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Si quieren pueden saltearse el final... aunque constituye como la mitad del capítulo ^^U ¡Lo siento! (Empiezo a sentirme Sakurai).**

**Como siempre, mil millones de gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y follows. Son todo ;u;**

**Los dejo con el capítulo, pues.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

11.

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos con sus dedos vendados; una ceja le palpitó por encima de sus ojos cerrados, indicando que su fastidio estaba alcanzando el nivel del peligro. Bajo el brazo llevaba un balón de basketball; tenía puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto de Shuutoku y parecía dispuesto a matar a Takao en ese preciso instante.

Su compañero se reía escandalosamente, a su lado, aferrándose el estómago con un brazo para no caer, doblado a causa de las carcajadas. Aparentemente, había dicho algo graciosísimo que había puesto furioso a Midorima, pero nadie había alcanzado a escucharlo y por eso gran parte de los allí presentes se había girado para observar con curiosidad, intentando captar algún fragmento de lo que había sido la broma.

– ¡L-lo siento, Shin-chan! –Se disculpó Takao entre risas, mientras Midorima lo tomaba de la nuca y le bajaba la cabeza, obligándolo a inclinarse.- ¡No pude… resistirme…!

Desde cierta distancia, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi y Koganei observaban con intriga. Era lunes, el día que los equipos de baloncesto del Instituto Seirin y del Instituto Shuutoku habían pactado tener un entrenamiento en conjunto. Los primeros habían acudido donde los segundos; los jugadores se hallaban dispersos por la cancha, mientras Riko discutía algo con el entrenador del equipo rival cerca de la banca. Kuroko escuchaba desde allí lo que su entrenadora estaba hablando, con el mismo gesto inexpresivo de siempre.

Cuando Kazunari consiguió zafarse del agarre de Midorima y erguirse, caían lágrimas por el borde de sus ojos, pero no a causa del dolor.

– ¡Perdóname, Shin-chan! –Volvió a disculparse, todavía riéndose a carcajadas. El de cabello verde, cuya paciencia se veía colmada, chasqueó la lengua y se alejó, fingiendo que iba a preguntar algo a su entrenador. Takao observó entonces que varios lo miraban con curiosidad y explicó con voz cantarina:- Es que le comenté algo sobre la fiesta y…

Kagami, que jugaba un uno contra uno con un jugador imaginario y acababa de saltar hacia el aro para donquear, se sobresaltó ante la simple mención del término "fiesta"; perdió la pelota, que se le escapó de entre los dedos como si fuese agua, y se dio la cabeza fuertemente contra el aro metálico de la canasta.

– ¡Kagami-kun! –Exclamó Riko, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo hacia él al oír el ruido de la colisión y visualizar cómo el enorme cuerpo de la estrella de Seirin caía de espaldas contra el suelo.- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre el suelo frotándose la frente, el lugar donde se había golpeado. Se veía bastante aturdido, y la verdad era que le costaba enfocar bien.

– S-sí –balbuceó apenas, a causa del dolor. Se quedó allí un par de segundos, todavía refregándose la frente, y cuando pudo ver todo con mayor claridad reafirmó:- Sí, estoy bien.

Riko suspiró con alivio.

– Menos mal… Ten cuidado y presta atención, Kagami-kun, no vayas a hacer cosas tan arriesgadas. –Lo reprendió, aunque no había enojo en su voz. La joven había estado tan preocupada por el carácter depresivo que Kagami había mostrado durante la última semana, que había perdido la capacidad de enojarse con él; en su lugar, su tono era consternado y amable.

– Sí, claro. –Replicó el joven, poniéndose de pie y alejándose para buscar la pelota, que se había alejado varios metros. Riko lo miró irse con intranquilidad; mientras le hablaba, ni siquiera la había mirado, como si apenas notase que ella estaba allí; pero lo que más la preocupaba era ser consciente de que la sombra oscura en los ojos del pelirrojo persistía, implacable.

– Bueno, vamos a empezar. –Anunció el entrenador de Shuutoku cuando acabó de hablar con Midorima. Los jugadores se aproximaron para oír las indicaciones de ambos entrenadores; Koganei y Hyuuga, sin embargo, apenas escuchaban: se habían dado cuenta del motivo del accidente de Kagami y no podían dejar de pensar que tenía que haber pasado algo realmente importante en la fiesta como para que el as de Seirin se pusiese así sólo ante la mención de ella. Kiyoshi, que también había presenciado la situación, se limitaba a sonreír igual que siempre, aunque tampoco estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que su entrenadora le decía. Parecía pensativo.

Hyuuga miró a su compañero y se ajustó los anteojos, frunciendo el ceño. Kiyoshi se había negado rotundamente a explicarle nada: ni cuál era su teoría respecto a lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, ni por qué demonios se había ido el otro día del entrenamiento para hablar con _Imayoshi_. Entendía que el siete respetase el deseo de Kagami de que la gente no se enterase, pero ¡joder! ¡Podía decírselo a él, al menos! Además, el equipo estaba pasando por bastantes dificultades y el ala-pívot no se veía nada bien, así que, ¿qué daño podría hacer contarlo? Quizás pudiesen ayudarlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué le costaba explicarles, por lo menos, qué tenía que ver Imayoshi en todo aquello?

Koganei, por su parte, se moría de curiosidad. No necesitaba que le aclarasen _qué_ eran esas marcas en el cuello de Kagami, eso era más que obvio. Pero, ¿quién se las había hecho? El alero de Seirin había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el interior del laberinto, y para cuando había conseguido salir, el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido. Cuando se había acercado a las jovencitas que rodeaban a Kise –luego de que Izuki pasase un largo rato con ellas, aunque Koga no lo supiese- para preguntarles si habían visto a Kagami, ellas ni siquiera sabían de quién les estaba hablando. De allí, el castaño concluía que ninguna de esas señoritas era la autora de las contundentes manchas rojizas que bajaban por el cuello del ala-pívot –a menos que lo hubiesen engañado, pero habían parecido sinceras al decirle que no lo conocían.

Pero entonces… ¿quién?

_¿Quién había sido?_

* * *

El partido de práctica terminó con una victoria por parte de Seirin, en un 97 – 91. Ninguno de los tiros de Midorima había fallado –exceptuando aquellos que Kagami había conseguido bloquear, claro; pero una vez que la pelota había pasado a la defensa sin que ella consiguiese por lo menos tocarla con un dedo, el poder de acierto del escolta de Shuutoku era absoluto-; sin embargo, era notable que el peliverde estaba más disperso que de costumbre, lanzando con menor frecuencia, y todo parecía ser culpa del base de su _propio_ equipo.

Todos sabían que Takao tenía por costumbre torturar a Midorima de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso los demás jugadores encontraban divertido molestarlo de vez en cuando, ya que el de anteojos era un tsundere recalcitrante que se enojaba con facilidad, y que tendía a actuar de forma graciosa cuando estaba enojado. Fastidiarlo tenía su diversión.

Sin embargo, aquello sobrepasaba todos los límites imaginables. Ese día, por algún motivo, Takao estaba especialmente insoportable. Incluso los jugadores de _Seirin_ habían tenido que pedirle que parase un poco, porque estaba molestando tanto a Midorima que no le permitía jugar con tranquilidad, y no querían ganarle a Shuutoku sólo porque su jugador estrella no pudiese desempeñarse igual que siempre.

El de los ojos de halcón se acercaba por detrás de su compañero y lo rodeaba con los brazos, sobresaltándolo y causando que enrojeciera; tenía incluso más efecto cuando lo hacía en el momento exacto en que Midorima atrapaba la pelota y se disponía a lanzar. El peliverde rápidamente se incomodaba e, incapaz de ejecutar su tiro a la perfección, terminaba haciendo un pase a otro jugador. Por supuesto, las reprimendas contra Takao eran bestiales: el seis de Shuutoku se ponía furioso y empezaba a los gritos, temblando de furia; pero el diez se limitaba a reírse en su cara y continuar en su juego. De a ratos se le acercaba y le murmuraba cosas al oído, cuando estaba demasiado lejos de él le hacía comentarios que nadie más entendía, gritando; e incluso había llegado a guiñarle un ojo y lanzarle un beso antes de darle un pase, motivo por el cual Midorima se había quedado tan aturdido y abochornado que había fallado al intentar capturar la pelota, que se había deslizado por entre sus dedos como si fuese agua; en su lugar, había sido Kagami quen la había agarrado, echando a correr, sobrepasando a toda la defensa y donqueándola con fuerza en el aro rival.

Cuando terminó el partido, Midorima agarró a Takao por el cuello de su camiseta y se lo llevó arrastrándolo hacia los vestuarios, cargando en su mano libre la pequeña escultura de oso con tres salmones que era su objeto de la suerte para ese día. El base sencillamente se reía, incapaz de contenerse, mientras era arrastrado por el suelo por el escolta de su equipo.

Ootsubo se acercó a Kiyoshi y Hyuuga rascándose la nuca en gesto abochornado, como pidiendo disculpas por la conducta de aquellos dos.

– Lo siento, los últimos días ha sido así. –Sentenció el capitán de Shuutoku.- Takao siempre molesta a Midorima, pero últimamente se le va la mano…

– Sí; lo hemos _notado_. –Señaló Hyuuga, a quien le molestaba no haber podido jugar contra Shuutoku como dios mandaba por culpa de Takao.- ¿Por qué demonios no lo sacan de la cancha? –Masculló con fastidio.

Ootsubo parecía dispuesto a responder algo –con toda probabilidad, que el ojo de halcón de Takao lo volvía una bestia cuando jugaba como base, y que por eso no podían permitirse sacarlo-, pero justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de Riko. Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo, sorprendida porque no esperaba llamada de nadie. El número que salía en la pantalla era desconocido; preguntándose si sería su padre llamándola otra vez desde un teléfono privado para que ella lo atendiese –y prometiéndose que lo mataría si así era-, presionó el botón de llamada.

– ¿Sí…? –Preguntó dubitativamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la respuesta, pero nadie aparte de ella alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía la voz del otro lado.

– Sí… soy yo. –Replicó con tono dudoso ante un interrogante que sólo ella oyó.

Acto seguido permaneció unos veinte segundos sin decir nada, limitándose a escuchar la voz del otro lado. En cierto momento de la conversación, sus ojos se desviaron del suelo para mirar a Kiyoshi, que le sonrió con amabilidad; el pívot intuía por qué lo miraba. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y también contemplaron al castaño, intrigados.

– Sí, es verdad. –Murmuró Riko pacientemente.

Permaneció escuchando un poco más; de pronto, luego de unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos se iluminaron y su gesto se tornó sonriente, primero elevando apenas las comisuras de la boca, y luego dibujando una amplia sonrisa.

– Ah, entiendo… ¡Creo que es una buena idea! –Exclamó animada. Los jugadores de Seirin se miraron entre ellos, horrorizados: nada que su entrenadora considerase una buena idea podía ser realmente _bueno_.- Sí… sí…

Hyuuga contempló a Kiyoshi inquisitivamente, arqueando una ceja. Éste se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa. Incluso los jugadores de Shuutoku estaban allí quietos, escuchando con atención el diálogo que Riko estaba manteniendo.

La joven desvió los ojos de Kiyoshi y en su lugar miró primero a Kagami, que estaba allí parado junto al resto del equipo y no parecía ser consciente de nada de lo que estaba pasando; y después a Kuroko, que todavía se hallaba sentado en la banca.

– Sí, ¿a partir del miércoles te parece bien? Es que los necesito a los dos en el entrenamiento de mañana… –Explicó.- Vale, vale. Genial. Muchas gracias.

Y, dicho eso último, cortó.

– ¿Quién era? –Preguntaron Izuki, Koganei, y Hyuuga al unísono.

Riko emitió una risita.

– ¡Kuroko-kun! ¡Kagami-kun! ¡Les tengo noticias! –Anunció, girándose para que tanto la sombra como su luz quedasen incluídos en su campo de visión. El pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto al oír su nombre, y el peliceleste alzó los ojos con curiosidad.- ¡A partir del miércoles, dedicarán el tiempo del entrenamiento a sus estudios!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Saltó Kagami, veloz como un rayo.- ¡Entrenadora, yo no…!

– Cállate, Bakagami. –Lo cortó Riko.- Tus notas siempre fueron pésimas, y ahora están peor que nunca. Si no las levantas, tendrás problemas con las autoridades del colegio.

– Me parece una gran idea, entrenadora. –Intervino Kuroko, que se había acercado rengueando hasta donde su equipo se hallaba y miraba fijamente a Riko.- Como falté mucho al colegio, no entiendo mucho de lo que estamos viendo y por eso me haría bien un

– ¡Kuroko! –Bramó Kagami, acercándose a él y tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Seguro que fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?! –Le escupió, mirándolo con rabia.

– Kagami-kun, te aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver. –Le dijo la sombra con tranquilidad, como si estuviesen hablando del clima y el ala-pívot no lo tuviese peligrosamente agarrado de la ropa.

– De hecho –intervino Kiyoshi, con tono abochornado, mientras se rascaba la nuca-, en realidad es mi culpa. Fui yo quien le dio la idea a Imayoshi-senpai. –Confesó.

El puño con que Kagami tenía agarrada la camiseta de Kuroko perdió fuerza, hasta soltarse por completo. El pelirrojo –y todo el resto de los que allí se hallaban, en realidad- giró la cabeza para mirar al pívot con gesto inquisitivo. Con que era por eso que Riko había mirado a Kiyoshi mientras mantenía la conversación.

– ¿Que has sido…? –Kagami se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Imayoshi en todo esto?

– ¡Ah! Es verdad, Riko no se los ha dicho aún. –Señaló el siete de Seirin entre risas. Todos se voltearon en simultáneo para volver a mirar a su entrenadora.

La joven se sintió levemente incómoda al ser observada de aquella manera. Estaba acostumbrada a que su equipo la mirase cuando les repartía los regímenes de entrenamiento, pero lo que estaba por comunicar, con toda probabilidad, no agradaría mucho a Kagami; sabía que habría problemas, y no estaba segura de querer enfrentarlos.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía que decirlo. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor.

– Imayoshi-senpai me llamó… –empezó a explicar, preparándose para la emboscada- porque Teppei le dijo, y él estuvo de acuerdo, que le parecía una gran idea que tú –señaló a Kagami-, Kuroko-kun, y Aomine-kun… repasasen juntos, dado que a ninguno de los tres le está yendo demasiado bien en el colegio.

_Qué._

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron con incredulidad, y durante unos segundos se quedó tanto sin palabras como sin aire. No esperaba eso, de ninguna manera; dirigió la vista hacia Kiyoshi, que le sonreía como siempre, como demandando una explicación. Si todo esto había sido idea suya…

– Ni se te ocurra enojarte con él. –Le advirtió Riko, que no tardó en interpretar el motivo de la mirada de recelo con que Kagami estaba observando al pívot.- Él simplemente sugirió lo que es mejor para el equipo y para ti, e Imayoshi-senpai y yo estamos de acuerdo con él.

Kagami la contempló con rabia, sintiendo cómo la ira le subía por la columna vertebral y le nublaba los sentidos. _¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?_

_– No tengo problema en enojarme contigo y con Imayoshi también, me importa un cuerno si…_

– Kagami-kun, tranquilo. –Advirtió Kuroko, acercándose a él y tomándolo de las muñecas, que habían empezado a sacudírsele con violencia, para que se calmase. El tono de voz de su actual luz había vuelto a adquirir ese matiz venenoso y siseante que en nada se parecía a su voz cuando estaba enojado. Era como si el fuego de sus ojos y su voz se congelase, convirtiéndose en dagas de hielo muy filosas.

– No acepto quejas. –Soltó Riko cruzando los brazos.- Repasarás lo que sea necesario y te prepararás como corresponde para los recuperatorios de la semana que viene. Y lo mismo va para ti, Kuroko. –Señaló al final, mirando al fantasma mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– No te preocupes, entrenadora. –Le respondió la sombra, que todavía tenía a Kagami aferrado por los brazos, pero mantenía su gesto impasible.- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

El pelirrojo se sacudió al once de encima, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Chasqueó la lengua y, sin decirle nada a nadie, se alejó de allí. Los demás lo contemplaban fijamente, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, pero estaba tan enojado que no le importaba en absoluto. Tomó su morral, su campera, y colgándoselos en los hombros se fue del gimnasio sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más. Kuroko se apresuró a seguirlo, a sabiendas de que no era bueno dejar a un Kagami enfurecido por ahí suelto y solo.

Cuando los dos hubieron desaparecido por la puerta de entrada, los miembros tanto de Shuutoku como de Seirin se miraron entre ellos, consternados. El equipo de Midorima había presenciado el conflicto por entero e incluso ellos habían llegado a la conclusión de que algo pasaba con Kagami.

– Definitivamente, algo no está bien con él. –Sentenció Tsuchida, sorprendiéndolos a todos, dado que no solía hablar con mucha frecuencia y hasta el momento no había emitido opinión alguna respecto de aquel asunto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, Midorima cerraba la puerta del vestuario con violencia y echaba el pestillo, asegurándose, de esa forma, de que nadie pudiese entrar. Takao se hallaba sobre el suelo, echado sobre un costado, todavía riéndose de su compañero, que parecía dispuesto a asesinarlo allí mismo.

– ¡Takao! –Bramó el peliverde, asegurándose de depositar su objeto de la suerte en uno de los bancos antes de continuar; le temblaban las manos y el oso de madera era bastante frágil: no quería que se rompiese.

El pelinegro se limitó a continuar riéndose, aunque sus carcajadas se iban apagando poco a poco, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se refregaba los ojos de los que, una vez más, caían lágrimas de diversión. Últimamente se la pasaba llorando, pero de risa.

– ¡Takao! –Vociferó Midorima nuevamente, con la vista clavada en su compañero y los brazos temblándole de irritación.

– ¿Q-qué pasa… Shin-chan? –Le preguntó el base, disolviendo lentamente sus risas y alzando la vista para mirar al de anteojos. Consiguió apagar sus carcajadas por completo y permaneció allí, observando al escolta con gesto que fingía ser inocente.

– Sabes qué pasa, no te hagas el idiota. –Lo reprendió Midorima, ajustándose los anteojos y mirando al pelinegro con severidad.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –Inquirió Kazunari con tono ligeramente divertido, poniéndose de pie y contemplando al seis fingiendo curiosidad. A pesar de que ahora estaba erguido, el diez continuaba siendo más bajo que Midorima, y por bastante diferencia.

Una de las cejas de Midorima palpitó, señal de su furia creciente. Volvió a acomodarse los anteojos, tratando de armarse de una paciencia que no tenía.

– ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? –Preguntó con un tono de voz peligroso.

– ¿Ah? –Takao continuó fingiendo que no comprendía. Se encogió de hombros, con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, y avanzó hasta los lockers, donde abrió el suyo y comenzó a mirar en su interior, buscando algo.- Lo siento, Shin-chan, pero a veces dices cosas muy extrañas y no te…

Las palabras de Takao fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte sonido que produjo la puerta del locker al cerrarse, golpeándose con estrépito. El pelinegro observó que era la mano de su compañero la que la había cerrado; en ese momento, el de los ojos de halcón se hallaba de espaldas a él, con el peliverde exactamente detrás de sí.

– Takao. –Murmuró la voz de Midorima al oído.- Te lo estoy preguntando de verdad.

Kazunari intensificó su sonrisa de satisfacción; se dio la vuelta muy despacio, quedando de frente al de anteojos, separados el uno del otro tan sólo por unos centímetros. Midorima lo contemplaba con gesto serio, pero eso no bastaba para borrar la sonrisa del número diez.

– No lo sé… –Canturreó el base; entrecerró los ojos, sin borrar la evidente satisfacción de su rostro.- Quizás no estaría mal que me ayudases a hacer memoria… –Murmuró en voz baja, con un tono suave y… bastante seductor.

Aquello fue como darle luz verde a Midorima. El escolta de Shuutoku rápidamente tomó a Takao por las mejillas y, sin importarle que ambos estuvieran transpirados y agotados por el entrenamiento, ni que se hallasen en el gimnasio del instituto, a apenas una puerta de distancia de sus compañeros de equipo, juntó sus bocas en un beso, presionando sus labios contra los del base con gran suavidad.

Duró apenas unos segundos; Midorima rápidamente se apartó, aunque permaneció mirando fijamente al más bajo. Takao emitió una risita.

– Qué gentil, Shin-chan. –Canturreó a modo de broma.

Midorima chasqueó la lengua, enrojeciendo y desviando los ojos a un costado.

¿Cómo habían podido acabar así?

_**La noche de la fiesta…**_

Midorima tenía los cables pelados de soportar a Takao. La última media hora, que el base de Shuutoku había dedicado única y exclusivamente a molestarlo junto con Kagami y Murasakibara, había sido un auténtico infierno. El peliverde había visto su paciencia colmada cuando Kazunari había comenzado a bromear en torno al Oha-Asa: el diez podía decir lo que le viniese en gana de cualquier cosa; pero si se metía con su horóscopo, se metía con él, y Midorima no pensaba dejárselo pasar así como así.

Por eso, había tomado a Takao de sus ropas y se lo había llevado a rastras al piso de arriba, arrojándolo en el interior de la primera habitación con la que se habían cruzado. Resultó ser un baño, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los recintos de aquella monstruosa mansión, era bastante pequeño.

El peliverde cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se ajustó sus anteojos, mientras observaba al base desde arriba, que trataba de ponerse en pie en el lugar donde Midorima lo había dejado caer. Kazunari tenía dificultades para pararse debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que corría en ese momento por sus venas; tuvo que aferrarse del lavabo para conseguir erguirse. Aun así, todavía se estaba riendo.

– Shin-chan… No estés tan enojado… –Le pidió, encontrando bastante dificultoso hablar entre risas; se notaba a leguas que no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho, más bien al contrario. Midorima resopló, desviando la vista.- Lo siento, Shin-chan, no quise molestarte tanto… –Se disculpó, aunque no sonaba sincero en absoluto.

El peliverde soltó un bufido.

– Como si fuera a creerte. De todas maneras, eso me da igual. –Sentenció con severidad, mientras se ajustaba los anteojos y lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Pero no pienso tolerar que te burles del Oha-Asa.

Takao resopló con fuerza y rompió a reír nuevamente, incapaz de contenerse. Tuvo que volver a aferrarse del lavabo para no caer.

– ¿Qué? ¡Shin-chan! –Exclamó.- ¿Todo esto es por el Oha-Asa? –Le preguntó entre risas. Midorima lo contempló con dureza y asintió.- ¡Ah, Shin-chan, y yo que estaba preocupado pensando que te habías enojado de verdad! Lo siento, pero deberías saber que no me burlaría de tu horóscopo. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora siempre ha tenido razón, ¿no es así? –Inquirió, contemplando furtivamente la pulsera fucsia que el seis tenía en su brazo y que era su objeto de la suerte para ese día; tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no romper a reír de nuevo.

Midorima se dio cuenta de esto, empezando a palpitarle una vena en la sien.

– Lo siento, Shin-chan… De verdad… –Insistió Takao, acercándose para tomar el picaporte de la puerta del baño; parecía querer irse de allí. Sin embargo, Midorima no se movió de donde estaba, bloqueando la única salida.- Vamos, Shin-chan, déjame volver a la fiesta… –Pidió.

El peliverde negó con la cabeza.

– No hasta que te disculpes sinceramente.

– ¡Shin-chan, qué cruel! Si ya te he pedido perdón… –Takao suspiró y volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta, sin éxito.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me dejes salir?

Midorima desvió los ojos.

– Tú sabrás.

Aquella respuesta desconcertó a la pequeña parte del cerebro del base de Shuutoku que todavía funcionaba, después de todo lo que había tomado. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Shin-chan considerase que su disculpa respecto al Oha-Asa era sincera? Takao sabía que Midorima era muy testarudo y que no cedería ni un ápice hasta que estuviese cien por ciento seguro de que el base era sincero. Y como él, a fin de cuentas, no estaba arrepentido, no había forma de que alcanzase a convencerlo.

Por su parte, Midorima no pensaba dejarlo irse. El horóscopo le había dicho que le convenía pasar todo el día con un escorpio, y así lo haría; si el diez se iba, el seis lo seguiría, sin importar a donde fuera. Así de decidido estaba a obedecer al Oha-Asa.

El base de Shuutoku estudió al escolta con su atenta mirada. Su ojo de halcón no servía para aquello, pero de todas formas lo intentó. El peliverde estaba visiblemente ruborizado, aunque Takao sabía que era efecto del alcohol. Se hallaba cruzado de brazos y no parecía tener intenciones de apartarse de la puerta. El diez evaluó la posibilidad de apartarlo del camino por la fuerza, pero Midorima le llevaba como veinte centímetros y pesaba más que él; era imposible que Takao pudiese sacarlo de allí de esa forma.

A menos que… hiciese que Midorima _quisiera_ apartarse. Pero, ¿cómo podía…?

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo cuando la idea se dibujó en su mente. Ya estaba. Había encontrado la manera. Tenía una estrategia infalible bajo la manga… Midorima no soportaría una cosa como la que Takao pensaba llevar a cabo; y, con un poco de suerte, estaría tan aturdido y abochornado que el pelinegro podría aprovechar para huir antes de que el escolta pudiese matarlo.

– Shin-chan… –Murmuró, fingiendo que insistía, una vez más, en agarrar el picaporte. Midorima, cayendo en su treta, le apartó la mano de un manotazo; segundo que el base aprovechó para, con los pocos reflejos que le quedaban, capturar la muñeca del escolta con su mano. Se acercó más a él, fingiendo que se tambaleaba –efecto que resultó bastante realista dado lo ebrio que se hallaba-, hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de su compañero.

Midorima parecía ligeramente incómodo. Kazunari notó que estaba enrojeciendo, señal de que el base estaba causando el efecto deseado. Resultando evidente que con aquello no bastaba para que el peliverde retrocediese, Takao decidió ir más lejos.

Aproximó su cara al cuello de su compañero –le resultó fácil, dando que era varios centímetros más bajo que él- y emitió un suspiro.

– Shin-chan… por favor… –Insistió en voz baja, con tono suplicante, pegado contra la garganta del contrario. Sentía que empezaba a marearse, por estar parado tanto tiempo hallándose bajo efecto del alcohol simultáneamente. Tenía que acabar con aquello rápido.

Midorima se estremeció, pero no se apartó. Takao soltó toda una serie de juramentos en el interior de su mente. _¡Demonios, Shin-chan, cuánto que aguantas!_ Decidió que si el escolta lo pedía de esa manera, entonces debía actuar.

Sacó la lengua del interior de su boca y, despacio, lamió el cuello de su compañero, empezando por la zona cercana a su clavícula y subiendo casi hasta su mentón. El gusto era salado, probablemente debido a la transpiración; Midorima se estremeció de nuevo, esa vez con mayor intensidad que antes.

– T-Takao… –Musitó el seis con la voz temblorosa. El pelinegro se apartó un poco, convencido de que Midorima lo dejaría pasar; sus ojos de halcón se abrieron pasmados al observar que el peliverde todavía estaba allí, inmóvil, cada vez más sonrojado, y con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados… casi como si esperase que el base continuase.

Aquello, definitivamente, _no_ estaba saliendo como Takao lo había planeado. Se suponía que Midorima debía apartarse asqueado, y que él aprovecharía ese instante para abrir la puerta y salir pitando. _De ninguna manera_ se suponía que a Midorima tenía que _gustarle_ lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

Convencido de que aquella técnica tenía que funcionar en algún momento, Kazunari volvió a acercarse al cuello de su compañero y repitió la acción un par de veces. Cada vez que recorría la piel de _Shin-chan_ con su lengua, éste se estremecía, incapaz de controlarse.

Sin embargo, Midorima no se apartó.

_Joder…_ Masculló Takao en el interior de su cabeza. _Vale. Vale, tú lo has pedido, Shin-chan._

El base volvió a lamer su cuello una vez más, sólo que esta vez se desvió un poco a la izquierda, y no se detuvo al llegar arriba. Recorrió el costado de la garganta del peliverde, y cuando llegó hasta su rostro, guardó su lengua en el interior de su boca y, en su lugar, recorrió la mejilla del escolta con sus labios, rozándola con ellos, sin perder el contacto en ningún momento. El destino de la boca de Takao quedó en evidencia cuando empezó a avanzar en dirección a los labios del escolta, despacio pero constante.

No parecía que Midorima fuese a retroceder, y Takao estaba demasiado ebrio como para que le importase tener que llegar hasta sus labios, si eso significaba que podría volver a la fiesta. Tenía la mente nublada y apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando.

El base llegó hasta los labios de su compañero, pero justo antes de tocarlos se separó apenas un centímetro, permaneciendo a esa distancia durante varios segundos. Midorima no se movía; y, justo cuando Takao pensó que no tendría más remedio que hacerlo, sintió cómo la lengua de Midorima se deslizaba repentinamente sobre su labio inferior, como saboreándolo. Ahí le tocó a Kazunari estremecerse, dado que no esperaba en absoluto el contacto con la lengua del contrario.

El base de Shuutoku se quedó paralizado ante aquello. Eso iba contra todas sus predicciones. No podía ser. _¿Shin-chan…?_

Se apartó unos cuantos centímetros más, ruborizándose mientras miraba a Midorima con sorpresa; el escolta había abierto los ojos y le devolvía la mirada, también ruborizado pero con la firmeza pintada en sus orbes verdes.

– ¿S-Shin-chan…? ¿Qué…? –Empezó a preguntar Takao entre balbuceos. Todo le estaba saliendo al revés; de pronto era _él_ quien se hallaba cohibido, cuando se suponía que debía ser _Midorima_ el avergonzado.

– … Continúa. –Pidió el peliverde, luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos.

_¿Qué?_

¿Que Shin-chan quería que _continuase_?

Takao, sin saber bien por qué, obedeció: volvió a acercarse a la boca del contrario, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Otra vez percibió la lengua de Midorima deslizándose por encima de su labio inferior; él también sacó la suya, y la de él y el peliverde se encontraron en el aire, deslizándose una contra otra con suavidad.

El seis de Shuutoku se acercó más al diez, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Takao y juntando sus labios. El base no le impidió el paso, empezando a sentirse más mareado que antes; no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos entendía cómo habían acabado así. Lo único que sabía era que nada de aquello estaba saliendo como él había planeado, y que a pesar de todo le estaba _gustando_.

En lo que a Takao se refería, no era como si nunca se hubiese imaginado una cosa así con Midorima… pero siempre lo había pensado como una forma de molestarlo y de causar que el peliverde se cohibiese. Nunca lo había tomado como algo que su amigo _disfrutaría_.

Los dedos de Takao en torno a la muñeca de Midorima se aflojaron; el peliverde aprovechó para invertir la situación, deshaciéndose por completo de su agarre y, en su lugar, rodeando él el brazo del más bajo, con sus dedos. Él no opuso resistencia; tampoco lo hizo cuando, despegando sus labios de los suyos, con su mano libre guió la cabeza de Takao nuevamente hacia su cuello. Éste comprendió al instante sus intenciones, y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besar y lamer nuevamente la garganta del más alto; se cuidó de no dejar marcas, ya que si lo hacía sabía que Midorima se lo haría pagar, además de que el peliverde tendría que pasar por un gran bochorno.

En algún punto, lo que había empezado como una sesión de tortura a Midorima con el único objetivo de conseguir salir de aquel minúsculo baño, se había convertido en cambio en un intento por complacer al peliverde. Takao se daba cuenta de esto pero ya no le importaba, no le importaba y en su interior se preguntaba si no habría estado deseando aquello durante un largo tiempo, sin saberlo.

A medida que el base recorría el cuello del escolta -besándolo y lamiéndolo con dedicación, poniendo mucho cuidado en cada una de sus acciones y prestando atención a los detalles-, Midorima emitía pequeños jadeos de satisfacción, y de cuando en cuando murmuraba un "Takao" entrecortado, que llenaba de regocijo al más bajo.

Cuando por fin se separaron –ambos jadeando levemente-, Midorima contempló al diez con ojos firmes, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban más ruborizadas que antes. Takao, por su parte, estaba tan rojo como él, se veía bastante agitado, y parecía tener dificultades para burlarse del escolta igual que como siempre hacía.

Consiguió dibujar una sonrisita de suficiencia en su rostro, y entrecerrando los ojos murmuró:

– ¿Ya me dejarás salir, Shin-chan? –Su tono era cantarín y divertido, pero perdía parte de su efecto al resultar evidente lo agitado y abochornado que Takao se hallaba.

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos y se apartó de la puerta como toda respuesta.

* * *

**Quedó un poco... filler, en lo que a AoKaga se refiere. El problema es que tenía que explicar lo de Midorima y Takao y bueno, si continuaba más allá después de la escena de ellos dos, me iba a quedar de mil páginas xD**

**No puedo poner en palabras lo que me costó escribir este capítulo. No porque tuviese un bloqueo, sino que de hecho fue todo lo contrario: tenía tantas ideas para esto que, si las incluía todas, me iba a quedar de veinte páginas. De hecho pensé dividirlo en dos partes, o subir el MidoTaka a modo de side-story... pero no me gustó nada la idea y al final lo dejé así. Encima, en ciertos momentos se me ocurría que podía pasar una cosa, u otra totalmente distinta... y me costó una vida elegir porque de lo que decidiese en ese momento dependía todo lo que viniese después xD Al final quedó esto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Me fui totalmente por las ramas escribiendo sobre Midorima y Takao, lo siento mucho ;u; Lo que pasa es que tengo que aclarar varias cosas sobre la fiesta (todavía no dije nada sobre Kise, Kuroko, o Kasamatsu, así que ya vayan haciéndose una idea de lo que viene para los próximos capítulos)... pero en cuanto ordene todas estas ideas, la línea principal volverá a ser el AoKaga, que eso es lo que vine a escribir.**

**Takao es un ente del mal, por cierto.**

**Amo demasiado a Imayoshi, y tengo una obsesión insana con las puertas cerradas, como habrán notado... La verdad es que ni yo lo sabía xD  
**

**Por último, quería mencionar que cada vez que me acuerdo de que estoy por cumplir dieciocho, y que todos estos tipos llenos de hormonas están trabados para siempre en sus dieciséis... entro en una crisis que ni les digo.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los capítulos me quedan cada vez más largos e.e ¡Buenas! He vuelto con esta retorcida historia, esta vez para traerles el capítulo doce.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, excepto agradecerles, como siempre, por todas las reviews, los favoritos, y los follows que me dan. Son lo mejor ;u;**

**Los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

12.

– ¡Dai-chan! –Momoi infló las mejillas, llevándose las manos a las caderas y agachando ligeramente el tórax para mirar a Aomine por encima del cuerpo extendido del jugador, con el entrecejo fruncido y sus largos cabellos rosados cayendo a los lados de su rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? –Replicó el peliazulado con voz cansina. Se hallaba recostado en el suelo de la terraza del colegio, boca arriba y con las piernas extendidas y los brazos flexionados por detrás de la cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin molestarse en siquiera mirar a su amiga de la infancia.

– ¿Que qué quiero? _¡Cómo que qué quiero!_ –Se quejó ella, aun más enojada que antes.- ¡Que me expliques qué es lo que te ocurre, claro!

– No me pasa nada, Satsuki. Lárgate. –Ordenó Aomine, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Pero era mentira, y los dos lo sabían.

Aomine nunca había sido alguien que se preocupase mucho por los entrenamientos. Solía ausentarse de ellos con frecuencia; y, cuando estaba allí, nunca se esforzaba demasiado. No era que lo necesitase, de todas maneras, ya que incluso sin entrenar en absoluto jugaba infinitamente mejor que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero el caso era que, fuese necesario o no, no solía asistir demasiado a las prácticas.

Sin embargo, nunca, _jamás_, había llegado hasta el extremo de ausentarse durante una semana entera. Siempre había ido, por lo menos, una vez cada tres o cuatro días, lo suficiente como para que su mánager estuviese mínimamente satisfecha y lo dejase en paz.

Aquel día era la séptima falta consecutiva del de piel oscura al entrenamiento diario. Durante la última semana, Aomine ni siquiera había pasado por el gimnasio para robarle parte de su comida a Sakurai, que era algo que acostumbraba a hacer casi todos los días -aunque después se largase en vez de quedarse a practicar. Aquello era inédito, y por eso Momoi, al tercer día de su ausencia, había empezado a prestarle más atención que de costumbre.

Rápidamente, la joven había notado que Aomine estaba como… apagado. Era ésa la palabra. No le daba importancia cuando le hablaban y ni siquiera se enojaba como de costumbre; Momoi había intentado generar su ira con bromas que sabía que lo irritaban particularmente, pero todo lo que había obtenido a cambio habían sido respuestas ambiguas y gestos vagos pidiéndole que se fuera. La joven intuía qué era lo que le pasaba, y por eso el primer miércoles después del sábado de la fiesta había probado suerte.

_– Dai-chan, ¿estás triste porque de nuevo ya no juegas con Kagami-kun?_

Aquella había sido la única vez que Aomine se había tomado el trabajo de abrir los ojos y mirarla directamente, con sus orbes azules contemplándola con dureza.

_– No. Lárgate. _–Había sido su breve y cortante respuesta.

_– ¡Dai-chan! Pensé que…_

_– ¿Por qué querría ver a ese pedazo de imbécil?_ –Había escupido Aomine, mirando a la pelirrosa con una intensidad que la chica no percibía desde hacía días.- _Me importan un cuerno ese idiota, sus videojuegos, y su baloncesto. Vete._

Momoi se había largado entonces, ya que se daba cuenta de que continuar insistiéndole a su amigo sólo ocasionaría problemas.

_Vale, así que el problema es con Kagami-kun_, había pensado la joven, mientras se alejaba del peliazulado con gesto pensativo. Resultaba obvio, por cómo había reaccionado éste ante su interrogante. ¿Pero, qué había pasado? Era cierto que las estrellas de Seirin y Touou siempre habían sido más bien rivales, pero en los últimos tiempos habían llegado a llevarse bastante bien. Momoi no entendía por qué de pronto Aomine parecía tan enojado con el pelirrojo, y por qué se rehusaba tanto a verlo.

Por eso, el lunes siguiente, cuando el cinco de Touou la mandó a largarse otra vez, la pelirrosa no se fue. Estaba más enojada que nunca con él, y no pensaba irse así como así.

– ¡Aomine Daiki! –Chilló con todas sus fuerzas; su grito pudo oírse en la mitad del campus del colegio.- ¡Si no me dices ya mismo qué te pasa, o como mínimo mueves tu culo hasta el gimnasio, te juro que te sacaré del equipo!

Aomine por fin abrió los ojos, mirando a la joven con las cejas arqueadas. Tenía los párpados bajos y expresión abatida, como si estuviese extremadamente cansado por algún motivo. Al observar la mirada resuelta y furiosa de Satsuki, se dio cuenta de que la chica iba en serio con lo de sacarlo del equipo. Él la contempló durante unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– No me importa. Haz lo que quieras. –Sentenció.

Aquello aturdió a Momoi por casi un minuto entero. Había esperado que el cinco de Touou se pusiese furioso ante la posibilidad de que ella lo quitase del equipo; al fin y al cabo, el basketball era lo único que a Aomine le importaba –siendo sus revistas de Horikita Mai, quizás, la única excepción a la regla. Había esperado que, por lo menos, le dijese que no hablase tonterías, que no podía sacarlo del equipo así como así y que si lo hacía perderían todos los partidos. Cualquier cosa. Pero no _aquello_.

_No que no le importaba._

Al principio, Momoi sintió pena por el de piel oscura. Debía estar ocurriéndole algo muy grande como para que ni siquiera eso lo hiciese reaccionar. Pero la pena rápidamente dio paso a la furia, ya que Aomine se estaba comportando como un perfecto egoísta; de los ojos de la mánager empezaron a caer lágrimas de rabia.

– ¡Vale, como tú prefieras! ¡Vete a la_ mierda_! –Le gritó, chillando enfurecida; acto seguido, salió corriendo y se fue de la terraza como un torbellino, no sin asegurarse de dar un portazo detrás de sí al entrar al colegio.

Aomine abrió los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás justo para divisar el momento en que la puerta se cerraba con gran estrépito. Se quedó así unos segundos, atónito, hasta que volvió a acomodarse y otra vez bajó sus párpados.

Suspiró.

_Ah, otra vez la cagué._

El as de Touou repitió el suspiro.

_Mierda, quiero jugar al básquet…_

A Aomine no le importaba demasiado nada de lo que había ocurrido el sábado de la fiesta. Lo asqueaba un poco pensar en que había hecho _eso_ con el Bakagami, pero al fin y al cabo habían estado ebrios y no habían podido controlarse. Y lo hecho, hecho estaba; no era como si arrepintiéndose pudiese deshacerlo. Lamentarse por los rincones no llevaría a nada.

Sin embargo, el jugador estrella de Touou conocía a Kagami lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que a él _sí _le importaba. Había intuído que sus encuentros diarios se habían cancelado, y cuando no se había presentado en casa del pelirrojo a la hora de siempre el lunes siguiente, y luego no había recibido ningún mensaje reclamándolo, su teoría de que Kagami no quería verlo se había confirmado. Lo mismo se había repetido día tras día; Kagami parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia del peliazulado; o, tal vez, estaba decidido a tratar de olvidarla. El caso era que no se habían visto ni habían hablado el uno con el otro por ya más de una semana.

A Aomine aquello en parte lo irritaba. Vale, sería un poco vergonzoso ver al pelirrojo por primera vez después de lo que había sucedido, pero ¿qué más daba? Podían fingir que nada había pasado y ya. No era como si fuese a repetirse, y andar histeriqueando o llorando por los rincones por lo que había ocurrido era darle demasiada importancia; al menos al modo de ver del peliazulado.

El motivo de que Aomine se encontrase tan apagado era, principalmente, que se había acostumbrado a los videojuegos y a los uno contra uno, y haber tenido que abandonarlos así como así y tan de pronto lo había golpeado relativamente fuerte. Era un poco como cuando no habían podido ir a la casa de Kuroko porque su abuela estaba enferma; aquella vez habían conseguido resolverlo yendo directamente a lo de Kagami. Ahora, sin embargo, a Aomine no se le ocurría ninguna solución posible; a menos, claro, que el pelirrojo dejase de mariconear por ahí, se hiciese hombre, y afrontase lo que había pasado.

Pero ese día parecía a años luz de distancia.

El de piel oscura había faltado a todas las prácticas sencillamente porque sabía que no era lo mismo que jugar a los uno a uno contra Kagami. El pelirrojo, en lo que a básquet se refería, podía darle algo que nadie más conseguía brindarle: un buen partido contra un buen rival. Practicar contra sus compañeros de equipo estaba lejos de ser tan intenso y excitante como era hacerlo contra Kagami. Y si no podía tener una cosa, tampoco se tomaría el trabajo de cumplir con la otra. No tenía caso practicar si no tenía oponentes fuertes.

Eso era, más que nada, el motivo por el que Aomine se hallaba deprimido. Quería jugar al basket contra Kagami. También extrañaba los videojuegos, pero eso era un poco más secundario. Lo que el peliazulado echaba verdaderamente de menos era el básquetbol. Y no saber si la costumbre de encontrarse a diario para jugar contra Kagami volvería algún día le quitaba las ganas de todo lo demás.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

_– Mierda…_ –Masculló entre dientes, cubriéndose los ojos cerrados con los brazos sobre los que hasta entonces había apoyado la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando, ese mismo día pero bastante más tarde, Aomine oyó que la puerta de la terraza se volvía a abrir, se sorprendió. Momoi estaba muy enojada con él, y él sabía que cuando la chica se enfurecía de verdad, era capaz de no dirigirle la palabra durante una semana entera. No era posible que la joven hubiese cambiado de opinión tan rápido -y, en realidad, no era _ella _precisamente quien tenía que cambiar su actitud.

Por eso fue que Aomine abrió los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién había venido. Al principio le costó visualizar bien, encandilado por la luz anaranjada del sol del atardecer. Pero cuando su visión se acostumbró, se asombró al observar que quien acababa de llegar no era nada más ni nada menos que el capitán de su equipo, Imayoshi.

– Buenas. –Saludó el cuatro, sonriendo igual que siempre y con los ojos apenas abiertos, como dos rendijas curvadas. Todavía llevaba la ropa de entrenamiento.- Vengo a traerte noticias.

El peliazulado no le respondió; se limitó a quedarse mirándolo, a la espera, preguntándose si vendría a decirle que Momoi de verdad lo había sacado del equipo. Imayoshi ya esperaba aquella actitud por parte de Aomine, por lo que no perdió el tiempo:

– Desde el miércoles hasta el domingo de esta semana, abandonarás los entrenamientos diarios a los que nunca vas y, en su lugar, repasarás conmigo para los exámenes de la semana que viene. –Le anunció, sin variar su expresión ni un ápice.

Aomine arqueó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido.

– ¿Hah? ¿Y por qué? –Preguntó con tono aburrido.

– Porque tienes que _aprobar_. –Se limitó a responder Imayoshi, frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Y por qué tienes que darme clases _tú_?

– Porque dentro del equipo soy el que tiene las mejores notas, claro. –Explicó el de anteojos, indicando con su tono de voz que aquello era evidente. Lo cierto es que lo era. Wakamatsu era un desastre, Susa era sencillamente normal, y aunque Sakurai era bastante bueno, si luego Aomine no aprobaba, se culparía a sí mismo por ello y acabaría tratando de suicidarse -o algo por el estilo.

Aomine se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– Vale, no me importa. Me da igual. –Accedió al final, con aquel gesto aburrido que los últimos días no había podido abandonar ni por un momento.

– Ah, pero eso no es todo. –Añadió Imayoshi, acentuando su sonrisa aunque Aomine no pudiera verlo.- Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun también estarán ahí.

Los ojos del peliazulado se abrieron de par en par. Volvió a echar la cabeza para atrás, con gesto confuso y atónito.

– ¿El Bakagami? ¿Por qué? –Inquirió con el asombro pintado en su voz.

_Ese Kiyoshi Teppei tenía razón_, pensó Imayoshi en su interior.

– Porque a ellos dos tampoco les está yendo bien en el colegio, y también necesitan un repaso. Así que tomarán clases conmigo, los tres juntos. –Explicó el de anteojos con simplicidad.

Aomine frunció el entrecejo.

– No convencerán a Kagami ni en mil años.

– Me temo que ya lo hemos hecho. –Sentenció Imayoshi con gesto burlón.

Aomine no supo qué responder. No se esperaba lo de las clases; pero mucho menos hubiese esperado que consiguiesen convencer a la estrella de Seirin sin más. No se le ocurría cómo podían haberlo hecho, aunque lo cierto era que él mismo había observado con sus propios ojos que la entrenadora de Seirin podía resultar bastante aterradora.

– ¿Y qué tendremos que darte a cambio de enseñarnos? –Preguntó el as de Touou.

– Por supuesto que nada, Aomine-kun, soy tan generoso que no les pediré nada como pago por mis clases. –Replicó Imayoshi, con un tono de diversión que indicaba todo lo contrario. Aomine no le creyó ni por un segundo. El base de Touou era demasiado perverso y retorcido como para hacer aquello _ad honorem_. De cualquier modo, no era como si le importase ni pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Sin saber qué decir, se encogió de hombros y, una vez más, volvió a cerrar los párpados.

– Vale. Como sea. –Replicó con indiferencia. Imayoshi lo observó unos segundos y, sin añadir nada más, se dio media vuelta y se fue, riendo para sí mismo.

Aomine permaneció allí tendido, preguntándose qué habría hecho él para merecer tanta mierda toda junta.

* * *

– Kuroko, tienes que hacer algo.

– Lo siento, Kagami-kun, no pue-…

– No me digas que no, al menos inténtalo.

– Kagami-kun, te digo q-…

_– Por favor_.

El tono de Kagami se había vuelto suplicante. Él y Kuroko susurraban entre ellos, tratando de no llamar la atención del senpai de tercero que, sentado en el living de la casa de la sombra de Seirin, hojeaba un grueso volumen de biología, escudriñándolo detrás de sus anteojos.

Kagami estaba desesperado. La sombra que había cubierto sus ojos durante los últimos días se había desvanecido, para dar paso al crudo horror. El pelirrojo, en ese momento, deseaba tener la habilidad de Kuroko para desaparecer por completo y poder fugarse de allí. Sin embargo, no la tenía y por eso se hallaba ante un problema bastante grave que enfrentar.

No quería ver a Aomine. De ninguna manera. No podía. Sentía que explotaría de vergüenza –aunque la posibilidad de estallar y no tener que ver a nadie nunca más no sonaba tan mal, a fin de cuentas. Después de lo que había pasado… ¿cómo se veía a la cara a una persona con la que habías hecho _eso_? ¡Y que encima era tu rival, y un hombre!

Kuroko, por su parte, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo, porque en realidad no tenía cómo. Era miércoles por la tarde, en casa del jugador fantasma; habían elegido ese lugar como punto de encuentro para sus sesiones de estudio porque Kuroko luego se tenía que ir a su rehabilitación y le quedaba cerca. Imayoshi ya había llegado –con una puntualidad aterradora- y se hallaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo. Recibir al base de Touou había sido un poco incómodo, dado que no tenían ningún vínculo con él; sin embargo, la intervención de la abuela de Kuroko, que como no lo conocía estaba muy interesada por saber quién era el joven de anteojos que acababa de entrar, los había salvado a Kagami y a él de tener que darle charla. Una vez hubo acabado de presentarse y charlar con la anciana, Imayoshi había pedido permiso y se había refugiado detrás de aquel grueso tomo de biología, buscando algo que le sirviese para lo que tenía que enseñarles ese día.

Al jugador sombra, en parte, lo divertía y lo alegraba la actitud que Kagami estaba mostrando en ese momento. En primer lugar, porque su amigo parecía vivo: por primera vez en días, la oscuridad se había desvanecido de sus ojos, y su expresión ausente y agotada había cedido paso a emociones más intensas y vívidas –aunque las bolsas violáceas debajo de sus ojos persistían. Y, en segundo lugar, porque ver a Kagami tan nervioso era, sin dudas, entretenido.

El pelirrojo había comenzado intentando hacer todo lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo. Las manos le temblaban y le costaba formular oraciones completas sin balbucear, vacilar ni trabarse; pero durante un rato había conseguido mantenerlo al mínimo. Sin embargo, a medida que la hora del encuentro se había ido acercando, había comenzado a mostrarse más y más nervioso, moviéndose por todas partes y haciendo preguntas repetitivas e innecesarias; había acabado acosando a Kuroko y pidiéndole que por favor lo sacase de aquella situación _como fuera_, a pesar de que sabía que el jugador sombra nada podía hacer por él. Si Kagami se saltaba la sesión de estudio, su entrenadora los mataría, sin lugar a dudas; y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar la muerte aún.

El as de Seirin se sacudió sobresaltado y casi se salió de su piel cuando el timbre sonó. Kuroko se levantó muy tranquilamente y se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta al recién llegado; mientras tanto, Kagami permaneció en el living, perdiendo lentamente el escaso color que le quedaba en el rostro. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, esperando que quizás de esa forma pudiese pasar desapercibido o, como mínimo, llamar menos la atención. Por supuesto, siendo una mole de casi dos metros de altura, fracasó con estrépito.

Cuando la sombra y el de piel oscura ingresaron en la habitación, Kagami no se movió de donde estaba, arrodillado en el suelo y con la vista clavada en la mesita baja de estilo japonés que tenía en frente. Imayoshi, por su parte, despegó los ojos del libro y, depositándolo sobre el sofá, se levantó para saludar.

– Buenas. –Saludó, con aquella eterna y perturbadora sonrisa pintada en el rostro.- Veo que ya estamos todos.

Kagami no pudo resistir la tentación de observar de reojo al de piel oscura. Afortunadamente, Aomine no lo miraba. Se hallaba allí parado, a apenas un metro de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar a la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos, la campera azul oscuro todavía puesta, y expresión de extremo aburrimiento. El pelirrojo devolvió rápidamente la vista a la mesa que tenía delante.

_Demonios. Tener que estudiar con el Ahomine, ¡y encima con Imayoshi de por medio! ¿Por qué Imayoshi, de entre todas las personas? ¡Voy a matar a Kiyoshi y la entrenadora!_

– ¿Qué materia nos enseñarás hoy, Imayoshi-senpai? –Preguntó Kuroko, conteniendo con eficacia una risa, debido a lo palpable que era la tensión en el ambiente. Era ridículo lo rígidos que se hallaban ambos jugadores estrella –el gesto aburrido y despreocupado de Aomine indicaría que Kagami era el único que se hallaba tieso, pero el peliazulado no miró al contrario en ningún momento, algo de lo que el jugador sombra se dio cuenta al instante. Aomine, aunque menos tenso que Kagami, evitaba mirar al pelirrojo.

– Ah, hoy pensé centrarme en biología y matemática. –Respondió Imayoshi, que también captaba la tensión en el aire –y no podía evitar deleitarse con ella. Kiyoshi había dado en el clavo, y de una manera que el base de Touou no podía sino admirar.- Creo que es un buen lugar del que partir.

Kagami cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sentía que si no se tranquilizaba pronto, sus brazos comenzarían a temblar; y eso era algo que _no_ estaba dispuesto a mostrar en frente de los demás.

No tendría que hablar con Aomine. Que tomasen clases juntos no significaba que tuviesen que conversar entre ellos. La clase de Kagami estaba llena de tipos y tipas con los que él jamás había hablado, a pesar de que compartían aula, profesores, y todo lo demás.

Trató de consolarse pensando que no podía ocurrir nada peor que lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, aunque no le sirvió de mucho; y el sólo pensar en los eventos de aquel sábado a la noche bastó para que se perturbase, poniéndose nervioso.

¿Pero qué podía pasar, después de todo?

* * *

– Kagami-kun, lo has marcado mal otra vez. –Reprochó Kuroko cuando Kagami señaló, por tercera vez consecutiva, las venas cavas donde en realidad se hallaban las venas pulmonares.

– ¡Es imposible acordarse de esto, joder! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, perdiendo la paciencia y apartando de un manotazo el dibujo con el que estaban practicando. El papel dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó sobre el suelo.

Imayoshi suspiró.

– Kagami-kun, el lado izquierdo del corazón recibe y bombea sangre oxigenada. –Empezó a explicar el de anteojos.- Las venas pulmonares son las únicas, dentro de todas las venas del cuerpo, que no conducen sangre carboxigenada, ya que vienen de los pul-…

– ¡De los pulmones, ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –Protestó el pelirrojo con fastidio.- Pero es que, ¿a quién demonios le importa marcar dónde están? ¡Basta con saber que existen!

-Kagami-kun, en el examen te pedirán que las señales. –Intervino el jugador sombra pacientemente, mientras estiraba el brazo y con una mano volvía a colocar la hoja sobre la mesa.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Si había algo que le molestaba en la vida eran los exámenes. Era llenar un montón de papeles con información que luego olvidaría, y más temprano que tarde. ¿A quién demonios le importaba si los aprobaba o no?

Aomine tampoco estaba exactamente pasándolo bomba.

Señaló un punto en el dibujo del corazón con el que estaban estudiando.

– Vale, ya lo tengo. Ésa es la válvula mitral, y ésa la tricúspide. –Señaló respectivamente una y otra.

Imayoshi asintió.

– ¿Y para qué sirven? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

– Eh… –Aomine permaneció pensativo unos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo. Al final chasqueó la lengua.-… Carajo, ¿es importante?

Imayoshi suspiró, abatido. Tratar de enseñarles a esos dos era como intentar comer spaghetti con una cuchara. Pero si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie; y alguien tenía que encargarse de que aprobasen.

Kuroko se llevó la mano al mentón, en gesto pensativo.

– Kagami-kun recuerda las funciones de las distintas partes, pero no sabe ubicarlas. –Señaló despacio.- En cambio, Aomine-kun sabe dónde están, pero no para qué sirven. –Puntualizó.- ¿No sería buena idea que repasasen entre los dos y se tomasen los temas el uno al otro?

– Vaya, Kuroko-kun, qué buena idea. –Comentó Imayoshi. Miró alternativamente a los dos jugadores estrella.- Vale, hagan lo que dijo mientras yo continúo explicándole a él. –Kuroko tenía muchas menos dificultades que sus dos luces para memorizar y ubicar, por lo que estaba más adelantado que ellos.

Aomine y Kagami, hasta ese momento, se habían sentado muy separados el uno del otro –lo más separados que podían, dado que la mesa de estilo japonés sobre la que estaban estudiando era bastante pequeña. Kagami se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil, y no parecía dispuesto a moverse; fue por eso que Aomine tuvo que acercarse, colocándose frente a él.

La tensión en los músculos del pelirrojo era más que obvia.

– … Vale. –Murmuró Aomine, causando que el as de Seirin se sobresaltase levemente. El de piel oscura tomó unos cuantos papeles escritos con apuntes y resúmenes hechos por Imayoshi, y los escudriñó con la mirada. La caligrafía del capitán de Touou era extraña y retorcida, con trazos muy finos y complicados, pero de alguna manera se entendía.- ¿Quieres empezar tú o empiezo yo? –Preguntó a Kagami, con la vista clavada en las hojas, sin mirarlo.

– … Me da igual. –Replicó el pelirrojo, cortante.

– … Vale. –Aomine acercó, a regañadientes, el dibujo del corazón con el que habían estado practicando.- ¿Para qué sirve…?

El de cabello azul empezó a evaluar cuánto sabía el diez sobre las distintas funciones de las distintas partes del corazón, y el recorrido y el tipo de sangre de las distintas venas y arterias. Kagami, al principio muy tenso, se fue aflojando poco a poco; el pelirrojo tomaba confianza, ya que se sabía muy bien las respuestas a las preguntas de Aomine; de hecho, las contestó todas correctamente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto éste empezó a pedirle que marcase cosas en el dibujo, la cosa cambió.

– ¡Bakagami! Eso es la arteria aorta, idiota, no la arteria pulmonar. –Le reprochó cuando el pelirrojo se confundió y señaló la segunda en el lugar en el que en realidad se hallaba la primera.

– ¡Y yo qué sé, Ahomine! ¡Dame esa hoja! –Pidió, arrebatándosela de las manos y observándola detenidamente.- A ver si sabes tanto como dices, ¿cuál es el pericardio? –Para disgusto de Kagami, Aomine lo marcó correctamente.- ¿Y dónde están las válvulas semilunares? –El peliazulado también las señaló donde correspondía, sin tener que pensarlo mucho. Kagami frunció el entrecejo.- ¡Ya, vale! ¿Y para qué sirven?

Aomine no supo responderle; su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca pensativa, como si estuviese concentrándose al máximo. Kagami se echó a reír en el suelo a causa de la expresión que el cinco estaba poniendo, ya que era tan poco frecuente verlo así que la imagen resultaba graciosa.

– ¡Bakagami! ¡Cierra el culo, joder! –Se quejó Aomine a los gritos, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de las carcajadas del diez. Tomó la hoja, que Kagami había dejado sobre la mesa antes de romper a reír, y la escudriñó con la mirada.- ¡Las válvulas semilunares o sigmoideas evitan el reflujo de la sangre a los ventrículos –_deja de reírte, mierda_!

Kagami se incorporó, todavía carcajeándose.

– No vale… si te fijas la respuesta… –Sentenció, como pudo, entre risas.

– Ya que te ríes tanto, ¿por qué no marcas en la hoja a ver si sabes dónde está la válvula tricúspide? –Le soltó Aomine, enojado y ligeramente abochornado.

Y, para sorpresa de todos –incluso de Imayoshi y Kuroko, que habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para contemplar con diversión cómo de pronto los dos ases parecían estar llevándose bien de nuevo-, Kagami señaló un punto al azar sobre el dibujo, que resultó ser correcto.

Mientras lo hacía, Aomine se quedó mirando el cuello del diez de Seirin. En él todavía había rastros de las marcas que él le había hecho hacía ya más de una semana. Por suerte, Kagami no notó que lo estaba mirando; mucho menos notó el brillo de satisfacción con que se iluminaron los ojos de Aomine cuando se dio cuenta de que esas marcas las había hecho _él –_se sentía como si, de alguna manera, le hubiese ganado al pelirrojo en su propio territorio.

* * *

Más tarde, empezaron con matemática; y eso ya era otra cosa.

Ninguno de los tres de primer año era bueno en las matemáticas, aunque cada uno era pésimo a su propia manera.

– A ver, Kuroko-kun, ¿cómo derivas esto? –Preguntó Imayoshi, extendiendo una hoja al de Seirin, en la que ponía la función que el número once debía derivar.

El peliceleste contempló el problema apenas por un segundo.

– La derivada del coseno es menos el seno, de modo que queda menos el seno de pi menos dos, más…

– Incorrecto, Kuroko-kun. El coseno de pi menos dos es una constante, así que su derivada es cero. –Lo corrigió el base de Touou. El problema de Kuroko era que no pensaba demasiado y respondía como si nada, equivocándose por ello. Imayoshi apartó la hoja de la vista del jugador fantasma, mostrándosela en su lugar a Kagami.- ¿Y cómo derivarías tú el que está abajo?

– Pues… –Kagami entornó los ojos, pensativo.- Si lo que pone es cinco por el logaritmo natural de equis, más tangente de equis, entonces hay que aplicar que la derivada de la función es el límite cuando hache tiende a cero de…

– Incorrecto, Kagami-kun. –Lo interrumpió Imayoshi, negando con la cabeza en gesto de decepción. Kagami pensaba demasiado y se complicaba la vida, resolviendo las cosas por el camino más complejo y llegando a hacer cuentas que no venían al caso.- No es necesario todo eso. El logaritmo natural de equis se deriva como uno sobre equis; y la tangente de equis, como uno sobre coseno cuadrado de equis. No está mal lo que has dicho, pero si lo haces de esa manera tardarás demasiado en llegar a la respuesta y no te alcanzará el tiempo del examen, además de que hay mayor probabilidad de que te equivoques.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua mientras Imayoshi tendía la hoja a Aomine.

– ¿Y el tercero, Aomine-kun?

El peliazulado contempló el ejercicio, concentrado, y al final negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

– Y yo qué sé.

Imayoshi suspiró. Aomine se limitaba a reconocer cuando no tenía idea de cómo se resolvía algo.

– Vale, les daré una lista de ejercicios para que traten de resolverlos, y se los corregiré a medida que los hacen. –Anunció con resignación. Mientras los tres alumnos buscaban una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, él rebuscó sobre los infinitos papeles que había sobre la mesa hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Les tendió la hoja con ejercicios e indicó:- Hagan del uno al catorce, que el resto se los explicaré luego.

Los tres se pusieron a resolver los problemas que figuraban en la hoja.

– Oi, Bakagami, ¿sabes cómo resolver esto? –Le preguntó Aomine luego de un rato, en un momento en que Imayoshi estaba ocupado explicándole uno de los problemas a Kuroko. El pelirrojo observó la hoja cuadriculada que Aomine le tendía, en la que había copiado el ejercicio número cinco.

– Vaya, yo estoy por el mismo. Creo que tienes que multiplicar el paréntesis por tres, y en su lugar elevarlo al cuadrado… –Musitó pensativo; ambos lo escribieron en sus respectivas hojas.- Y luego hay que multiplicarlo por lo de adentro… –El as de Seirin empezó a copiar algo, pero Aomine lo detuvo.

– Espera, es una división. Tienes que hacer la derivada del primero, por el segundo; menos el primero, por la derivada del segundo; y todo eso sobre el segundo al cuadrado. –Señaló el peliazulado.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, tachando lo que había escrito y desarrollando en su lugar lo que Aomine le había dicho.

– Es verdad… -Murmuró con fastidio.

Imayoshi y Kuroko otra vez habían abandonado lo que estaban haciendo para volver a contemplar a ambos ases con diversión. Ninguno le dijo nada al otro, pero cuando se miraron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: tanto Kagami como Aomine habían olvidado la tensión inicial y estaban practicando juntos y llevándose bien como si nada.

* * *

**La verdad es que no tengo gran cosa que decir sobre este capítulo. Sólo que como no tengo idea de qué están viendo en el colegio, me limité a mencionar los temas que estoy viendo yo ahora xD Estoy bastante segura de que estoy más adelantada que ellos en contenidos (quiero decir... ellos están en primero de secundaria alta, y yo estoy en lo que en el sistema de ellos equivaldría a tercero de secundaria alta, como Imayoshi...), por lo menos en matemática (ya que lo de sistema circulatorio mi profesora lo dio porque ninguno de mis compañeros se acordaba de nada de antes xD) pero bueno, como no hace mucho a la historia lo dejé así (además no me acuerdo casi nada de lo que vi en tercero, que sería el equivalente a su primero de secundaria alta, así que no sabría qué poner xD).**

**Eso es todo, supongo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas c: ¡Traigo el siguiente capítulo! Como siempre, gracias por los favoritos, los follows, y las reviews, son amor puro ;u;**

**No tengo mucho más para decir, de momento.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

13.

– Kagami-kun, lo has vuelto a nombrar mal. La cadena principal de ese compuesto tiene siete carbonos, así que es un heptanol, no un hexanol. –Señaló Kuroko, marcando con el dedo la estructura taquigráfica a la que el pelirrojo acababa de dar nombre. Recorrió con su dedo la cadena en zig-zag que el pelirrojo estaba estudiando, demostrándole que efectivamente tenía siete y no seis carbonos.

– Joder, ¡esto es imposible! –Bramó Kagami.- ¿No podemos tomarnos un recreo? –Se quejó el pelirrojo, alterado, arrojando el lápiz contra el piso y cruzándose de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido.

Imayoshi, que los observaba desde su lugar en el sillón, parcialmente oculto detrás de un grueso volumen de química orgánica, arrugó la frente.

– Pero si han tenido un recreo hace apenas quince minutos. –Remarcó, con aquella sonrisa morbosa e implacable pintada _ad eternum_ en el rostro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

– No, el Bakagami tiene razón. –Reconoció, exasperado.- Hagamos otra cosa. Ya no doy más de ver todas estas rayitas. –Masculló, dejando su lápiz sobre el papel, en el que había un octino a medio dibujar, y echándose de espaldas sobre el suelo, con los brazos extendidos.

Kuroko extendió a Imayoshi la hoja con los ejercicios que acababa de completar. Éste, haciendo a un lado el libro de química que estaba leyendo, la tomó y comenzó a revisarla.

– Vaya, esto está muy bien, Kuroko-kun. –Comentó mientras recorría el papel con la vista; escudriñando las estructuras y los nombres de los compuestos que el once de Seirin acababa de dibujar.- Aquí no, fíjate que te pedí un isómero de posición, y como pusiste el etilo en el segundo carbono, lo has hecho de cadena… ten cuidado con eso. –Murmuró a modo de advertencia.- Pero por lo demás, el resto está bien.

Kuroko se limitó a asentir.

– Gracias, Imayoshi-senpai. –Agradeció, y retornó a su lugar en la mesa, donde tomó otra hoja repleta de ejercicios y se dispuso a realizarlos.

Día jueves. Segundo día de estudio. El día anterior, Imayoshi de alguna manera había conseguido que sus tres alumnos aprendiesen las maravillas del sistema circulatorio y de las derivadas. Hoy, tocaban física y química. Luego de lidiar durante dos horas con la electricidad y la corriente continua, Aomine, Kagami y Kuroko habían conseguido entender, más o menos, lo más importante de la teoría y cómo resolver los problemas. Luego se habían puesto a estudiar química, para la cual debían repasar la nomenclatura de unos cuantos tipos de compuestos orgánicos.

– Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, deberían seguir estudiando, o van a estar en problemas. –Comentó Imayoshi con severidad, volviendo la vista a su libro y hablándoles desde detrás de él.- Kagami-kun, tu entrenadora me dijo que pensaba matarte si no aprobabas, y te aseguro que iba muy en serio. –Le advirtió con tranquilidad.- Y Momoi-san está muy enojada contigo, Aomine-kun.

– Ah, Imayoshi, no seas así. –Protestó el de piel oscura con voz cansina y expresión de fastidio.- Llevamos como una hora en este infierno de hidrocarburos, alcoholes, y éteres. Danos un maldito descanso.

Alzó su espalda del suelo y se puso de pie de un salto.

– Eh, _Bakagami_, ¿qué dices de un uno contra uno? –Sugirió entonces.

Kagami sonrió con satisfacción.

– Como si fuera a decir que no, _Ahomine_. –Replicó el pelirrojo, irguiéndose rápidamente y estirando los brazos bajo la severa mirada de la sombra de Seirin.

– Kagami-kun, si la entrenadora se entera de que te saltaste el estudio para ir a jugar al básquet, de verdad te matará. –Le advirtió con aquel gesto eternamente inexpresivo.

– Ugh, Kuroko, necesito distenderme un rato. Me va a explotar el cerebro. –Masculló Kagami mientras se sonaba la espalda, causando fuertes crujidos.- En un rato vuelvo y continúo repasando, no es como si fuera a dejarlo todo tirado… –Señaló. Juntó las cejas con disgusto.-… Aunque bien me gustaría.

De modo que ambos jugadores estrella salieron de la residencia, Kagami llevando uno de los balones de basket de Kuroko debajo del brazo.

La tensión inicial del día anterior –y de los últimos diez días, en realidad- se había desvanecido. En un principio, Kagami y Aomine apenas habían podido mirarse el uno al otro –en especial el primero, que apenas podía concentrarse de lo nervioso que estaba por tener que ver al as de Touou después de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, en cierto momento se habían visto obligados a estudiar juntos y evaluarse el uno al otro, lo que había llevado a que, inevitablemente, tuviesen que hablar entre ellos. Aomine, aunque evitaba mirar demasiado al contrario, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Aquello había aliviado un poco a Kagami y lo había ayudado a distenderse, ya que si el peliazulado fingía que nada había ocurrido, era casi como si realmente nada hubiese pasado. Con el transcurso de los minutos, sus típicas peleas por tonterías habían empezado a surgir, y con eso ambos habían vuelto paulatinamente a su relación habitual: discutiendo por estupideces, burlándose cuando el contrario hacía algo mal, y tratando de ganarle al otro en todo momento.

Ciertamente, era casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido durante la fiesta.

Pero _casi_. Tanto Aomine como Kagami tenían los recuerdos de lo que había pasado, y no era como si pudiesen simplemente borrarlos.

Sin embargo, mientras ninguno mencionase lo que había ocurrido, de verdad sería como si no hubiese pasado nada.

El diez estaba entusiasmado por la idea de jugar otra vez un uno contra uno contra el cinco; pero su entusiasmo difícilmente podía compararse con la intensa emoción que sentía Aomine en ese momento, consciente de que por fin, _por fin_ podría volver a jugar contra Kagami. Se sentía como si fuese a salirse de su propia piel, ya que no cabía en sí de la excitación que le producía la idea de volver a jugar _baloncesto_ contra un oponente _fuerte_. Era un sentimiento indescriptible; llevaba días pensando en aquello, y ver que por fin podría hacerlo lo enardecía hasta el punto de querer comenzar ya.

Se dirigieron hasta la cancha pública de basketball más cercana, arrojaron sus camperas sobre un banco, y sin perder el tiempo dieron comienzo a su enfrentamiento.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo habían podido sobrevivir durante la última semana sin _aquello_. En cuanto empezaron a jugar, se sintieron como si volviesen a la vida: la intensidad de sus jugadas, la velocidad de sus movimientos, la agilidad con la que manejaban el balón de un lado a otro, produciendo aquel ruido seco cada vez que rebotaba contra el suelo; habían extrañado tanto todo eso que era como si los últimos diez días hubiesen sido un sueño aletargado del que sólo ahora acababan de despertar, mientras jugaban ese uno a uno en el que tenían que darlo todo de sí para conseguir mantenerse a la par del otro.

Para no perder la costumbre, empataban. Aomine ejecutó uno de sus tiros sin forma, encestando sin siquiera rozar el aro de metal; pero Kagami rápidamente se lo devolvió con un donqueo excepcional y potente, saltando alto gracias al poder de sus piernas. Cada una de las jugadas de ambas estrellas incluía un montón de movimientos extremadamente veloces y complejos; sólo Kagami tenía la capacidad de predecir y bloquear las rápidas maniobras de Aomine, y sólo Aomine poseía la habilidad necesaria para frenar los prominentes saltos de Kagami y contrarrestarlos a toda velocidad.

No tardaron en empezar a sudar. Hacía varios días que no jugaban –no al menos con aquella intensidad- y por eso sus cuerpos habían perdido parte de la ligereza que habían adquirido con los uno contra uno diarios. Al final terminaron en un empate, frenando cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora y de que, si no volvían, estarían en problemas de verdad.

Ambos jadeaban. Se acostaron en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras recuperaban fuerzas y trataban de apaciguar su respiración. Aomine se echó a reír; tal era el júbilo que le producía haber vuelto a jugar contra Kagami.

– Me hacía falta un uno contra uno como Dios manda. –Comentó el de piel oscura. Kagami se sumó a sus risas.

– ¿Así que reconoces que soy un duro oponente? –Le preguntó con tono burlón y satisfecho.

– Quizás. –Replicó Aomine sin darle demasiadas vueltas. _Joder, claro que eres un buen oponente; un oponente formidable, de hecho_; eso fue lo que Aomine pensó. Pero claro, el as de Touou nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Sin embargo, Kagami se había dado cuenta de que Aomine lo reconocía como un verdadero rival desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de otra cosa: que, al igual que él, el ala-pívot de Touou había echado muchísimo de menos los uno contra uno diarios. A pesar de que durante los últimos días el pelirrojo había puesto todo su esfuerzo en evitar a Aomine, el vacío que dejaba la ausencia de los partidos contra el cinco en las tardes del pelirrojo era algo que superaba todo bochorno que Kagami pudiese sentir por tener que verlo.

Tal era el lazo que los unía en el terreno de juego.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama este compuesto?

Luego de la pregunta de Imayoshi, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

El base de Touou estaba sentado en el sillón y exhibía una hoja en la que figuraba la estructura taquigráfica de un compuesto orgánico sin nombrar. Kuroko, a su lado, permanecía callado, observando a Kagami y Aomine, que se hallaban sentados en el suelo, con sus respectivas caras frente al papel, y lo contemplaban como si estuviese escrito en árabe o en ruso.

Ambos tenían el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos entornados, en gesto de máxima concentración. Fue Aomine el primero en rendirse. Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién le importaban los compuestos orgánicos?

– Yo qué sé. –Murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kagami, por su parte, lo intentó:

– Dos, cuatro metil…

– Dimetil, querrás decir. –Lo corrigió Imayoshi con la frente arrugada.

– Sí, eso. Eh… Tres, uno metil, etil… ¿noneno? –Finalizó con gesto dudoso.

El de anteojos suspiró.

– En primer lugar, decir "uno metil, etil" es redundante, porque el metilo puede estar en un único lugar; basta con nombrarlo como metil etil. –Comenzó a explicar el base de Touou.- Además, tienes que indicar dónde está el doble enlace, por lo que con decir noneno no basta. De acuerdo a tu criterio, sería siete noneno. –Puntualizó. Al final añadió:- De todas maneras, está mal, porque el carbono uno tiene que ser el más cercano al doble enlace, así que lo armaste al revés. El nombre correcto es cinco, siete dimetil, seis metil etil, dos noneno.

Kagami se quedó un poco aturdido ante toda aquella información toda junta. Lo único que el pelirrojo había captado era que lo había hecho mal, aunque no había entendido bien por qué. Cuando se repuso al shock inicial, emitió un gruñido de irritación, visiblemente molesto; miró hacia otro lado.

– Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, no deberían haberse ido a jugar al baloncesto. –Les reprochó Kuroko desde su lugar en el sofá.- Ya ven que perdieron tiempo que podrían haber aprovechado para estudiar.

– Gracias, Tetsu, con eso me ayudas tanto. –Replicó Aomine con voz cansina. Además, a su modo de ver, el uno a uno contra Kagami podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero definitivamente _no_ una pérdida de tiempo.

– Es la verdad, Aomine-kun.

– Ya vale, Kuroko, ¿por qué mejor no nos ayudas a armar bien esos malditos nombres? –Se quejó Kagami, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta la mesa, donde tomó un papel y una lapicera y se dispuso a hacer ejercicios.

– En seguida, Kagami-kun. –Accedió Kuroko, alzándose del sillón y aproximándose a su actual luz para revisar su trabajo. Aomine no tuvo más remedio que acercarse también, para observar lo que hacía Kagami y tratar de entender por lo menos algo de los misterios de la química.

Kagami y él estaban transpirados y bastante cansados después de su uno contra uno. Aun así, ni Imayoshi, ni Momoi, ni Riko le darían importancia a nada de eso; si no aprobaban sus exámenes, estarían muertos.

_Joder, me pregunto cuándo terminarán estos malditos exámenes y podré volver a jugar contra Kagami sin tener a nadie jodiéndome encima._ A Aomine le molestaba no poder dedicarse al cien por ciento al baloncesto cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo; decidió que, para ello, aprobaría los malditos exámenes, sacándoselos de encima y cerrándoles la boca a todos los que decían que tenía que estudiar y que sus notas no eran buenas. Sería un dos por uno.

Dedicó toda su atención a lo que Kuroko y Kagami estaban repasando, decidido a aprenderse todo como fuera y conseguir aprobar.

* * *

Día viernes. Sesión de estudio en casa de Kuroko. Aquel día tocaban historia japonesa y lengua; Aomine y Kagami, sin embargo, habían vuelto a salir para jugar un uno contra uno, alegando que necesitaban un breve descanso ya que no podían recordar más nombres de emperadores ni fechas de batallas. Kagami tenía más problemas que Aomine para memorizar los contenidos –historia japonesa era, a fin de cuentas, la materia en la que al peliazulado mejor le iba, a pesar de que le fuese horrible en todas-, pero al cabo de una hora y media estudiando sin cesar, los dos habían necesitado parar un rato.

La sombra de Seirin, por su parte, se hallaba sentada en el suelo, con la pierna enyesada extendida sobre un almohadón, y leía el grueso volumen de historia que servía como texto de base para el examen; a decir verdad, como el tema le interesaba, no la estaba pasando exactamente mal. Era su materia favorita, después de todo.

En algún punto de la habitación, ligeramente sofocado por algún objeto que lo cubría, se oía un dispositivo que vibraba sin cesar.

– Kuroko-kun. –Llamó Imayoshi después de un rato de oír la vibración continuamente; el base de Touou, para variar, se hallaba sentado en el sofá, esa vez detrás de un tomo sobre teoría literaria.- Me parece que tu celular está vibrando. –Remarcó.

El once de Seirin alzó la vista de su libro, con expresión impasible.

– No te preocupes, Imayoshi-senpai; no es nadie importante. –Le aseguró con calma, apenas mirándolo por encima de la parte superior del texto que tenía en las manos.

El cuatro de Touou arrugó la frente, dibujando aquella sonrisa perturbadora que acostumbraba llevar en el rostro.

– Lo siento, pero, ¿podrías hacer algo? –Insistió.- El ruido es bastante molesto.

Kuroko dejó el libro a un costado y se alzó de inmediato, asintiendo.

– Es verdad; lo siento, Imayoshi-senpai. –Se disculpó, mientras se dirigía al punto de la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. Había una montaña de libros y papeles en ese lugar; probablemente el aparato se encontrase debajo de todos ellos. Kuroko revolvió hasta que lo halló: era su propio celular, un dispositivo bastante sencillo de color celeste.

El móvil de Kuroko llevaba bastante tiempo vibrando con aquella frecuencia.

Cerca de unas dos semanas, más o menos.

Lo abrió y contempló la pantalla.

Cuarenta y dos llamadas perdidas. Setenta y tres mensajes nuevos.

Y todos de la misma persona.

Resignado y un poco molesto –aunque por fuera mantenía su actitud calma y su gesto inexpresivo-, abrió uno de los mensajes al azar. Resultó ser uno del martes después de la fiesta. Lo cierto era que Kuroko había dejado de leer sus mensajes desde hacía bastante tiempo.

**De: Kise-kun.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (17:52) Kurokocchi! Deja de ignorarme, por favor! Quiero hablar contigo T.T**

Sin mostrar reacción alguna, Kuroko lo cerró y abrió uno un poco más nuevo, del lunes anterior.

**De: Kise-kun.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (14:23) Kurokocchi T.T Ya ha pasado una semana y no respondes ninguno de mis mensajes ni atiendes mis llamadas, tan enojado estás conmigo?**

Abrió otro, esa vez del día anterior.

**De: Kise-kun.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (14:50) Kurokocchiiiiiiii, tengo la agenda repleta y por eso no he podido ir a verte T-T Dime qué te pasa y qué es lo que he hecho, por favor ;-;**

Y, como esos, había setenta más.

Kuroko apagó el móvil, a sabiendas de que los mensajes y las llamadas continuarían entrando sin cesar hasta que diese señales de vida al rubio. Pero él no quería hacerlo. No después de lo que había presenciado en la fiesta.

_Kise-kun y Kasamatsu-senpai…_

Kuroko emitió un suave suspiro, resultando apenas audible. No quería ser una molestia para Kise. El siete de Kaijou podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida, al fin y al cabo; pero él también podía hacerlo, y si prefería no atender sus llamadas ni responder sus mensajes, entonces no lo haría.

En el fondo, le dolía. Pero no se sentía capaz de ver al rubio en esas circunstancias.

Evitarlo y fingir que se encontraba bien era mucho más fácil.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la residencia. El once de Seirin –sintiéndose contento de tener algo que lo distrajera- se dirigió a la puerta rengueando para abrir a los recién llegados, cuyas identidades podían descifrarse perfectamente sin necesidad de verlos porque discutían a los gritos.

– ¡Ahomine! ¡Yo llegué primero! –Bramaba una voz.

– No seas idiota, Bakagami. ¡Yo toqué el timbre antes! –Vociferó la otra, en respuesta.

– ¡Yo toqué la puerta primero!

– Mentira, arrojar el balón contra ella no cuenta como tocarla. –Señaló la segunda voz.

– ¿Y quién dijo que hablaba de eso? Aun así la toqué primero.

– Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun. –Intervino Kuroko, que yacía allí parado, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que ambas estrellas entrasen. Tan sumergidos en su discusión como se encontraban, ninguno de los dos lo había notado. Ambos dieron un respingo, sobresaltados. Estaban cubiertos de sudor y, a pesar de que se veían agotados, su energía para pelearse parecía inacabable.

– ¡Kuroko! –Se quejó Kagami, contemplando a la sombra con irritación.- ¡No aparezcas así de la nada!

– No aparecí _de la nada_, Kagami-kun. –Contestó el jugador fantasma con simplicidad; en realidad, se hallaba divertido por la manera en que Kagami y Aomine parecían discutir por cualquier idiotez. Realmente, eran como un par de niños pequeños.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua; llevaba el balón de basketball con el que habían salido a jugar debajo del brazo.

– Joder, Tetsu, nunca te cansas de asustar a la gente. –Comentó, rascándose la cabeza con bochorno; a pesar de que conocía a la sombra desde hacía años, seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a su falta de presencia y sus repentinas apariciones.

Kuroko suspiró suavemente, resignado, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiesen pasar.

* * *

Por fin llegó el domingo, el último día que Kagami, Aomine y Kuroko dedicarían a repasar. Aquella jornada tocaban las dos últimas materias de todas, que resultaban ser geografía e inglés; a partir del día siguiente comenzarían los exámenes –recuperatorios, en caso de Kagami y Kuroko, ya que el primero no había conseguido aprobar ninguna de las primeras instancias, y al segundo le habían permitido rendir en esa fecha dado que se había ausentado durante mucho tiempo de clases-, y entonces empezarían a rendir las materias a razón de dos por día.

Kuroko, que aparte de ser bueno en historia, también destacaba en geografía, no estaba teniendo demasiados problemas con el estudio de ese día.

Kagami y Aomine, por el contrario, eran un desastre.

En ese momento, Aomine estaba leyendo en voz alta un fragmento del libro de texto, el cual no terminaba de comprender y, por lo tanto, pretendía que cualquiera de los otros tres le explicase. Imayoshi lo escuchaba atentamente desde el sillón, y Kuroko hacía lo mismo desde su lugar en la mesa de estudio. Kagami, sin embargo, no parecía prestarle atención: sus ojos se habían posado en algo que se hallaba en el interior de la cartuchera de Kuroko y no desviaba la vista de allí.

– "Por lo tanto, el microclima presente en la región de…" –Aomine se detuvo al notar que el pelirrojo no lo estaba escuchando.- Eh, Kagami. –Lo llamó, ligeramente molesto.

El as de Seirin alzó su mano izquierda y lo silenció con un gesto.

– Kuroko… -Sentenció Kagami, con la vista todavía clavada en la cartuchera del once. Él alzó la vista con curiosidad.- ¿Es eso que tienes ahí… un lápiz rodante especial hecho por Midorima?

Aomine siguió con los ojos los movimientos de Kuroko, que introdujo la mano en el interior de la cartuchera, y de ella extrajo un lápiz tallado con unos números escritos en uno de sus extremos.

– ¿Esto, Kagami-kun? –Le preguntó, exhibiendo el útil escolar frente a aquellos pares de ojos rojos y azules.- Sí, es un lápiz de Midorima-kun. –Confirmó.

Los ojos de Kagami brillaron ante la imagen de aquel objeto legendario; se abalanzó de golpe, tratando de arrebatárselo a Kuroko. El jugador fantasma previó aquello y consiguió evadirlo, aunque por poco.

– ¡Oi, Kagami! –Llamó Aomine, furioso; en su arranque de violencia, Kagami había derribado la mitad de los papeles y libros que había sobre la mesa, que ahora se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo en un completo desorden.- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese ridículo lápiz?

El pelirrojo desvió la vista de Kuroko para contemplar a Aomine con los ojos centelleando. El once de Seirin aprovechó aquel momento para levantarse y empezar a huir, esfumándose en el aire casi como si hubiese desaparecido.

– Ese lápiz es magistral. –Farfulló Kagami a toda velocidad, apresurándose para volver a perseguir a Kuroko.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es rodarlo sobre tu banco, y los números que salen en la punta te dirán la respuesta correcta. Es un arma letal en los exámenes de opción múltiple. –Explicó, repentinamente muy serio. Hablaba del lápiz con solemnidad.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron con asombro y admiración.

– ¿Es en serio? –Preguntó, incrédulo.- No creo que un lápiz pueda…

– No; es _real_. –Lo interrumpió Kagami con impaciencia.- Así conseguí aprobar mis últimos exámenes. –Reveló el diez de Seirin.

Aquello bastó para que una llama se encendiese en el interior de Aomine. Si incluso Kagami había conseguido aprobar mediante el uso de ese objeto, entonces debía ser verdad que daba las respuestas correctas. El peliazulado sintió que tenía que conseguir aquel lápiz _como fuera_. Él también se levantó, y ambos empezaron a buscar a Kuroko con la mirada, recorriendo con sus ojos refulgentes la habitación.

Era como si el once de Seirin se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

– ¡Tetsu! –Bramó Aomine, irritado porque el jugador fantasma se aprovechase de sus habilidades para desaparecer en una situación como aquella.- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

– ¡Kuroko! –Llamó Kagami; el pelirrojo no entendía cómo había podido esfumarse con aquel yeso tan enorme en su pierna, ya que entorpecía muchísimo sus movimientos.

– Estoy aquí. –Los dos ases casi se salieron de su piel cuando oyeron la voz de la sombra proveniente justo desde detrás de ellos. Los dos se dieron rápidamente la vuelta; pero Aomine fue más veloz, extendiendo un brazo a la velocidad de un rayo y consiguiendo arrebatar el lápiz de la mano de Kuroko.

– ¡Oi, Ahomine! ¡Dame eso aquí! –Protestó Kagami, abalanzándose sobre el as de Touou para quitarle el lápiz. Aomine se apartó y echó a correr por el interior de la habitación, esquivando muebles y tratando de no pisar los papeles que había esparcidos por el suelo.

– No seas egoísta, Bakagami, yo también tengo que aprobar. –Se quejó el peliazulado, rodeando la mesa sobre la que estudiaban y contemplando al pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

– ¡Mira quién habla sobre ser egoísta! –Replicó Kagami, enfurecido. Se agachó y, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus piernas, dio un gran salto, pasando por encima de la mesa y estrellándose contra un sorprendido Aomine que, por el asombro, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, momento que Kagami aprovechó para quitarle el lápiz.- ¡Lo logré! –Exclamó con satisfacción, alzando los puños en gesto victorioso.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta en la postura en que se encontraban. Aomine había caído de espaldas; Kagami había quedado con las rodillas sobre el suelo, una a cada lado de la cintura del as de Touou, como si estuviese sentado sobre él. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni mu, pero cuando se apartaron silenciosamente, el bochorno era fácilmente observable en los rostros de ambos.

– Kagami-kun. –Intervino Kuroko, que se había dado cuenta de lo último y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no demostrar su diversión.- Si apruebas los exámenes usando el lápiz rodante especial hecho por Midorima-kun, ¿no estarás en deuda con él? –Le preguntó con su gesto eternamente impasible.

El gesto triunfante que el diez había retomado al apartarse de Aomine se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Contempló el lápiz con pesar.

– Es verdad… no quiero deberle nada a ese tipo. –Reconoció luego de mirar el pequeño objeto durante varios segundos. Se lo tendió a Aomine, que acababa de levantarse del suelo y se frotaba la dolorida parte posterior de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer.- Toma, te lo dejo a ti.

– Joder, yo tampoco quiero estar en deuda con Midorima. –Replicó Aomine con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos y apartando el rostro del lápiz que Kagami le tendía. Si había algo que ambos sabían, era que el peliverde se los haría pagar en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Y tener éxito gracias al escolta de Shuutoku era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Kuroko aprovechó ese momento para tomarlo y suspiró.

– Así me gusta, Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué en vez de pelearse por el lápiz no siguen estudiando, mejor? –Sugirió tranquilamente.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa y Aomine retomó la lectura de antes, mientras Imayoshi los contemplaba desde el sillón con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de diversión pintada en el rostro.

_Ese Kiyoshi Teppei estaba tan jodidamente en lo correcto._

* * *

**Ah, lo que sufrí escribiendo este capítulo. Cuando tenía tiempo para escribir, me bloqueaba, y cuando tenía que irme a alguna parte (lo cual me pasó varias veces), entonces venían todas las ideas xD En fin.**

**Creo que este fic me va a quedar un poco más largo que lo originalmente planeado (Calculaba unos... ¿treinta capítulos? No sé en realidad.). Espero que me tengan paciencia y que no se esté tornando demasiado aburrido ;u;**

**Eso es todo, creo. Si me dejan reviews se los agradeceré de todo corazón, porque de verdad son lo que más me motiva a escribir uvu**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Y llego con el capítulo catorce! Espero que les guste, y mil gracias, como siempre, por sus reviews, favoritos, y follows uvu~**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

14.

Por fin, los exámenes llegaron. Y con ellos, también llegó la histeria colectiva de todos los alumnos del Instituto Seirin que debían rendir los recuperatorios. Chicas y chicos de todos los cursos avanzaban por los pasillos, con sus ojos cansados ocultos detrás de diversos libros, escudriñándolos a la mayor velocidad que podían, cinco minutos antes de entrar a su siguiente examen. Los profesores eran más severos que nunca, controlando que nadie tuviese machetes ni se copiase del compañero de al lado. Una chica de segundo año había llegado a entrar en pánico y, luego de largarse a llorar escandalosamente, había tenido que ser llevada a la enfermería.

Ni Kagami ni Kuroko, por su parte, se mostraban demasiado nerviosos. El segundo sabía que había hecho todo lo que había podido, y se tenía bastante confianza, ya que si bien no era brillante ni solía tener notas increíbles, siempre conseguía aprobar. Al pelirrojo, por su parte, no le importaban demasiado los exámenes en sí; tenía todas sus fuerzas y plegarias enfocadas para que pudiese aprobar, pero era sólo para que su entrenadora no lo matase. Al momento de sentarse en su banco y empezar a escribir, lo cierto era que estaba bastante tranquilo.

El primer día tocaron inglés y lengua. Kagami se había encargado de repasar un poco ambas materias el día anterior, antes de irse a dormir –ni siquiera él sabía por qué ni cómo, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Salió de su examen de inglés bastante tranquilo, convencido de que le había ido bien –al fin y al cabo, había vivido en Estados Unidos durante bastante tiempo, ¿no?… Aunque aquello no le había garantizado aprobar en la primera instancia. _¡Es que en Japón se fijan demasiado en los detalles, joder!_

Lengua fue harina de otro costal. Tuvo bastantes problemas para identificar los recursos literarios del poema que figuraba en su hoja. Encontrar figuras retóricas no era la especialidad del pelirrojo; apenas había hallado tres cuando se dio por vencido. Rezando porque el resto del examen estuviese bien, entregó la hoja sin mucha convicción.

Esa tarde no tenía entrenamiento. Riko le había dicho que prefería que esa semana él y Kuroko se dedicasen a repasar y se ausentasen; Kagami, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Se dirigió directo desde el colegio hasta la cancha de baloncesto pública a la que solían ir siempre; allí, una figura alta, morena, y de cabello azulado lo aguardaba, con la espalda apoyada contra la reja y girando una pelota de básquet sobre su dedo índice.

– Qué lento, Bakagami. –Fue el saludo de Aomine, acompañado de una sonrisita burlona y un gesto de cruda satisfacción.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, quitándose la campera del instituto y dejándola junto a su morral sobre un banco al lado de la cancha.

– Acabo de salir de clases, idiota. –Se quejó, molesto. Mientras se estiraba un poco antes de jugar, le preguntó:- ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

Aomine se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, volviendo a hacer girar el balón sobre su dedo.

– Ni idea. –Replicó, contemplando a la pelota mientras giraba.- En historia japonesa, creo que no me fue tan mal. Pero química… –Chasqueó la lengua.- A quién le importa, de todos modos. –Comentó; se negaba rotundamente a darles la razón a Kuroko e Imayoshi cuando le habían dicho que debería haberse quedado a repasar la nomenclatura de los compuestos orgánicos en vez de irse a jugar al basket con Kagami.

El as de Seirin rió disimuladamente. Aomine alzó la vista con las cejas arqueadas.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la vida o qué? Juguemos de una vez. –Pidió con impaciencia, incapaz de contener el desenfreno producido por la idea de poder jugar otro uno a uno contra el diez –sobre todo después de los malditos exámenes de ese día.

Kagami volvió a reír.

– Vale, vale. –Accedió entre risas, mientras se acercaba hacia Aomine, preparándose para jugar.- No vaya a ser que soy un oponente tan bueno que estás impaciente por jugar contra mí.

Y, aunque el moreno no le respondió nada y se limitaron a comenzar su partida como siempre, ambos sabían que así era.

* * *

El martes, para Kagami y Kuroko fue un día de geografía y física; y el miércoles, de química y matemática. En las dos primeras, Kagami estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho relativamente bien; en geografía había explicado los microclimas de forma bastante detallada, y en física había podido resolver cuatro de los cinco problemas, dos de los cuales estaba seguro de que estaban bien. Para las otras dos materias, en cambio, no se tenía demasiada fe; como se apuraba en terminar, en química seguía atropellándose y ubicando las cosas en el orden incorrecto; y en matemática, por su parte, había tenido que reempezar todos los ejercicios por lo menos una vez cada uno, porque en todos ellos había comenzado utilizando el método incorrecto.

Esos mismos dos días, Aomine rindió inglés, lengua, matemática y física. Kagami le preguntó cómo le había ido en todas las materias, pero el peliazulado no le dio demasiados detalles. Lo único que le dijo fue que estaba convencido de que en física se sacaría un cien sobre cien.

– ¿Eh? –Los orbes rojizos del as de Seirin se abrieron con sorpresa al oír aquello.- ¡¿Tan bien te fue?! ¿Cómo? –Inquirió con incredulidad.

Aomine arrugó la frente.

– ¿Qué es ese tonito de sorpresa? –Le preguntó, mientras echaba su campera sobre el banco de la cancha pública, a la que acababan de llegar, y empezaba a picar el balón contra el suelo. Destensó su gesto y en su lugar dibujó una sonrisita de satisfacción.- Física es muy fácil, una vez que lo entiendes. Es como el baloncesto, ¿sabes? Si eres tan buen jugador como yo, te darás cuenta de que la teoría es prácticamente la misma…

Kagami frunció el entrecejo. No se le ocurría cómo podían parecerse el baloncesto y la física.

– Pero… el examen de física iba sobre electricidad. –Señaló el pelirrojo con gesto confuso. Si hubiese ido de tiros oblicuos o movimientos circulares, vaya y pase. Pero, ¿en qué demonios se relacionaba la corriente continua con el basket?

Los ojos de Aomine brillaron y asintió.

– El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo. –Sentenció de modo enigmático, para luego dar comienzo a su uno contra uno sin dar más explicaciones al pelirrojo. Kagami no insistió; aunque esa misma noche, tendido en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo de su habitación mientras intentaba dormirse, el ala-pívot de Seirin pasó un largo rato tratando de imaginar en qué tendría que ver la teoría de la física con la del básquet.

* * *

Por fin llegó el viernes, y con él, los últimos exámenes. La última evaluación de Kagami y Kuroko fue historia japonesa; la de Aomine, geografía. Riko pasó por el aula de sus dos estrellas y les avisó que ese día los esperaba como siempre en el gimnasio, para la práctica, y que esperaba que les hubiese ido bien en los exámenes.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua. Aquel día había quedado, como los anteriores, en ir a jugar a la cancha pública contra Aomine, justamente en el horario en que se suponía que debía ir a la práctica. No había contado con que su entrenadora pretendiera tenerlo en el entrenamiento de ese día.

Por eso, cuando esa tarde se dirigió hacia el gimnasio junto con Kuroko, ya estaba maquinando qué excusa inventaría para poder irse. Diría que no se sentía bien o que había trasnochado para repasar para los exámenes (lo que era una vil y descarada mentira, ya que bien gracias si apenas había repasado cinco minutos antes de entrar al aula); Riko no podía obligarlo a quedarse si él le decía que no se encontraba bien. Aunque, claro, su actuación tendría que ser lo suficientemente convincente como para pasar el examen de los expertos ojos de su entrenadora.

Al ingresar en el gimnasio se encontraron con que el resto del equipo ya estaba allí. Y no estaban solos. Una figura rubia, alta, vestida con el uniforme de otro colegio, se hallaba en ese momento hablando con Hyuuga y Kiyoshi –el primero con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, el otro con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras oía lo que el rubio le decía.

– Lo siento, recordé que tengo algo que hacer. –Anunció Kuroko de pronto; sin más, se desvaneció en el aire antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Cuando Kagami se giró para preguntarle a qué se refería, Kuroko ya había desaparecido.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ Se preguntó Kagami mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba su entrenadora, que sonaba el silbato mientras Koganei, Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda hacían abdominales. Aparentemente, algo habían hecho mal en el entrenamiento del día anterior, y ahora estaban pagando por ello.

– Oi, entrenadora. –Llamó el pelirrojo. Riko alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que el rubio –al que Kagami identificó como Kise- se daba la vuelta y, abriendo los ojos con alegría, iluminaba su rostro con una sonrisa.

– ¡Kagamicchi! –Saludó alegremente, acortando la distancia entre ellos de un par de saltos y palmeándole la cabeza como si fuese un perro. Kagami bufó y se apartó, molesto.- ¡Qué genial es verte! ¿Y Kurokocchi? –Preguntó; todos los que se hallaban cerca, incluso él, aguardaron a que la sombra de Seirin revelase su posición, siempre oculta.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Kagami, que ya sabía que Kuroko no iba a aparecer, negó con la cabeza.

– No está aquí. –Reveló. Al percibir el gesto confuso con que su entrenadora lo miraba, añadió:- Vino conmigo hasta el gimnasio, pero a último momento se acordó de que tenía algo que hacer y se largó. –Se encogió de hombros y aprovechó para decir:- Sobre el entrenamiento de hoy…

– ¿Eeeeeh? –Lo interrumpió un incrédulo Kise.- ¡¿Cómo que Kurokocchi se fue?! ¡Sin siquiera saludarme! –El rubio emitió un sollozo, aunque no había lágrimas en sus ojos.- Debe estar muy enojado conmigo…

Izuki, que se había acercado y tenía un balón de basket en las manos, lo contempló con intriga.

– ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo? –Le preguntó con curiosidad. Había visto tan pocas veces a Kuroko enojado que no se le ocurría por qué podría haberse enfadado con el alero de Kaijou.

Kise se encogió de hombros, refregándose los ojos con los nudillos como un niño pequeño después de llorar.

– ¡No lo sé! ¡No me habla desde hace días! Me pregunto qué le pasará… –Musitó con gesto apenado y pensativo.- Tal vez en la fiesta…

Kagami dio un respingo ante la simple mención de la fiesta. Aunque había recuperado su actitud de siempre –pasional, decidida y firme-, todavía seguía sobresaltándose y ruborizándose levemente cuando mencionaban aquella maldita fiesta. Todos los que se hallaban cerca –entre ellos Hyuuga, Tsuchida, Izuki, y Mitobe- notaron su sobresalto y lo contemplaron con curiosidad, pero él evadió sus miradas, desviando la vista hacia un costado. El único que no se dio cuenta de nada fue Kise, que contemplaba el suelo con el ceño fruncido y gesto pensativo, todavía pensando en Kuroko y su supuesto enfado.

Ninguno de los presentes –exceptuando a Kise, y quizás también a Kiyoshi- sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta con Kagami. Mejor dicho: todos intuían qué había pasado, si las marcas –ya desaparecidas- en el cuello del pelirrojo servían como indicio, pero lo cierto era que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el autor de las mismas; sin embargo, como en los últimos tiempos Kagami había parecido sentirse mejor, no habían insistido con el tema, temiendo que hacerlo causase que el ala-pívot se sumiese en la depresión de nuevo.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos ofrecerte, Kise-kun? –Le preguntó Riko entonces, rompiendo el frágil silencio.- No nos has dicho por qué has venido aquí. –Señaló. Detrás de ella, los tres suplentes de primer año y Koganei continuaban haciendo abdominales, temiendo que si se detenían su entrenadora los golpease con aquella fuerza que sólo ella sabía de dónde sacaba.

– En realidad vine a ver a Kurokocchi. –Explicó éste, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a los cuatro que hacían abdominales con gesto divertido.- Pero supongo que si ya se fue, no va a poder ser. ¿Te dijo a dónde iba, Kagamicchi? –Inquirió, contemplando al jugador estrella.

Kagami negó con la cabeza, impacientándose. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

El alero de Kaijou suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué les parece si me sumo a su entrenamiento de hoy? –Ofreció entonces, alegremente; la expresión dudosa y apenada de su rostro se desvaneció por completo, dando lugar a una sonrisa radiante. Todos lo contemplaron con sorpresa y se miraron unos a otros, dubitativos.

– Me parece una idea genial, Kise-kun. –Comentó Kiyoshi. Riko asintió con aprobación.

– Vale, pero, ¿no se enojarán tu capitán y tu entrenador si no vas a entrenar con ellos? –Preguntó la joven arqueando las cejas con asombro. Kasamatsu era conocido por su mal temperamento, después de todo.

– Ah, eso –Kise se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza-. No, no creo que mi senpai se enfade.

Todos volvieron a mirarse unos a otros; aquello era, ciertamente, una novedad. Estaban seguros de que, después de todos los arranques de furia por parte del capitán de Kaijou que habían presenciado, si Kise se ausentaba de su entrenamiento para sumarse al de Seirin, Kasamatsu se pondría rabioso y lo mataría. ¿Desde cuándo era el cuatro tan permisivo con su jugador estrella?

Aunque, a decir verdad, Kise tampoco parecía muy convencido al respecto.

– No importa, no importa. –Les aseguró el rubio al ver que lo miraban con desconfianza y preocupación.- No habrá problema. –Afirmó, alzando las manos como para indicarles que todo estaba bien.

Seguía sin sonar convincente, pero Riko llegó a la conclusión que en cualquier caso no era su problema.

– … Bien. Entonces, vamos a empezar. –Anunció Riko.- ¿Kagami-kun? ¿No vas a cambiarte? –Le preguntó la joven, ya que el pelirrojo todavía tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio.

El as de Seirin salió de su ensimismamiento de un golpe.

– Ah, sobre eso. Lo siento, hoy no me siento demasiado bien, ¿podría ausentarme por esta vez? –Preguntó con gesto dudoso, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

– ¡Ah, Kagamicchi! –Protestó Kise haciendo pucheros.- ¡No seas así! ¡Justo hoy que voy a jugar con ustedes! –Exclamó.

Riko, por su parte, estudiaba el físico del diez con la mirada, buscando cuál era el problema. Kagami agradeció tener puesto el uniforme, ya que de esa forma resultaba menos evidente que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

– ¿… Cuál es el problema? –Le preguntó al final la joven, con evidente sospecha.

– Ah, es que… –Kagami se rascó la nuca y rápidamente soltó la excusa que había venido pensando, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en resultar convincente.- Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde repasando para el examen de hoy, y… –No supo cómo continuar. Esperaba que con aquello bastase. Desvió la vista del suelo para contemplar la reacción de su entrenadora.

– Vaya, ¿de veras? –Le preguntó ella, con los ojos iluminándosele con un brillo.- No esperaba que te pusieses así de dedicado con los estudios, Kagami-kun. Tómate la tarde libre si así lo deseas, y descansa. –Accedió la chica de inmediato, contemplándolo como una madre ve a su hijo cuando se da cuenta de que ha madurdo… o algo así.

Kagami no podía creer su propia suerte. ¿De verdad la entrenadora se había tragado aquella pobre excusa? Era difícil de creer, pero allí estaba: la joven parecía pensar de verdad que Kagami había dormido poco.

A sabiendas de que no debía forzar su buena suerte, el pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente.

– Gracias, entrenadora. Entonces, nos vemos el…

– ¡Ah, Kagamicchi! –Protestó Kise con tristeza.- ¡No es justo! Si tú te vas y encima Kurokocchi no está…

Kagami lo ignoró, a sabiendas de que Kise difícilmente se daría por vencido; el rubio nunca dejaría de insistir. El pelirrojo tomó sus cosas y salió del gimnasio, despidiéndose de los demás con un gesto de mano.

El rubio también agarró su mochila y su saco del uniforme, y rápidamente lo siguió. Los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta, mientras el resto del equipo de Seirin los observaba sin decir nada. Al final, Riko suspiró. Parecía que Kise se había olvidado de su intención de entrenar con ellos.

– ¡Kagamicchi! –Se quejó el siete de Kaijou mientras lo seguía al trote por la calle.- ¡Espera! –Pidió, corriendo tras él hasta ponerse a la par de éste, que caminaba muy rápido intentando dejar a Kise atrás.

– Por Dios, Kise, ¿qué quieres? –Le soltó el pelirrojo, irritado. Acababa de salirse con la suya de una forma espectacular, y no pensaba permitir que _Kise_, de entre todas las personas, le arruinase el momento. Necesitaba deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

– ¿A dónde estás yendo? –Le preguntó el rubio con interés.

Kagami arqueó las cejas, sin detenerse. Caminaba a paso ligero, esperando que de esa forma el alero se cansase de seguirlo y se fuese.

– ¿No es obvio? Acabo de decirle a la entrenadora que no me siento bien… -Soltó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Kise rió disimuladamente.

– Vamos, Kagamicchi, no esperarás que me trague que no has dormido por quedarte estudiando, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó con tono un poco burlón.- Te conozco y sé que no serías capaz de algo como eso.

Kagami soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _Kise_ el que se diese cuenta de ello?

– Vale, tienes razón. –Reconoció el pelirrojo al final, deteniéndose de sopetón. El rubio también frenó, apenas unos pasos por delante de él.- No tengo sueño y me encuentro perfectamente, sólo quería saltarme el entrenamiento de hoy. ¿Ya puedes irte?

Kise ignoró por completo la petición del pelirrojo, como si ni siquiera la hubiese escuchado.

– ¿Eh? –El rubio miraba a Kagami con expresión de confusión e intriga.- ¿Y por qué quieres saltarte el entrenamiento? Quiero decir, tú siempre estás queriendo jugar al básquet, me resulta raro que…

– ¡Simplemente no tengo ganas de ir, joder! –Lo interrumpió Kagami, que empezaba a impacientarse. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo -de hecho ya estaba llegando tarde para su encuentro de uno contra uno con Aomine-, y Kise no lo dejaba en paz.

El rubio suspiró con resignación.

– Qué cruel, Kagamicchi. Y yo que me preocupo por ti. –Se quejó con tono lastimero.- Pero si te encuentras bien, ¿entonces a dónde vas? –Le preguntó.

Por algún motivo, Kagami no fue capaz de expresar la mentira que tenía en mente –"a mi casa"- en voz alta. Sabía que Kise no le creería; resultaba obvio que estaba apurado y que su destino no era su hogar. Estaba pensando en qué decirle cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba, en el interior de su morral.

– Mierda… –Masculló con irritación; abrió el bolso y rebuscó en su interior hasta hallar el dispositivo; se apresuró y atendió.- ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que dijo hacia el micrófono.

"_¡Bakagami!"_ La furiosa voz del otro lado se pudo escuchar a la perfección. _"¡Estoy aquí esperando desde hace como veinte minutos! ¿Qué tan lento puedes llegar a ser?"_

– ¿Eh? ¡¿Aominecchi?! –Exclamó Kise al reconocer al interlocutor, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Antes de que Kagami tuviera tiempo de responder nada, Aomine volvió a hablar:

"_¿Eh? ¿Está Kise ahí?"_ Preguntó, con tono ligeramente confuso.

Kise oyó su interrogante y se apresuró a gritar –asegurándose de esa forma de que Aomine lo oyese-:

– ¡Sí, Aominecchi, soy y-…!

– Ah, ¡cállate, Kise, joder! –Se quejó Kagami, apartándose del rubio y acercándose el micrófono del móvil a los labios.- Lo siento, tuve un problema y por eso salí más tarde, pero ya estoy yendo. En cinco minutos estoy ahí. –Indicó, y sin dar tiempo a que Aomine respondiese, colgó el teléfono.

Apenas había guardado el celular en su morral, que Kise ya estaba de nuevo al lado suyo, acosándolo con la mirada y muriéndose de curiosidad.

– ¿Vas a encontrarte con Aominecchi? –Le preguntó, con un matiz de diversión e interés en su voz.- ¡Entonces voy contigo!

– Nada de eso. –Rechazó Kagami al instante.- Vete a tu casa, o a entrenar con tu senpai, o a donde mierda quieras. Pero no me sigas. –Ordenó con fastidio.

– ¡Kagamicchi! –Se quejó el rubio con gesto de exasperación. ¿Por qué no podía ser más amable?- ¡Yo también quiero ver a Aominecchi!

El pelirrojo no supo qué responderle. No había nada con lo que pudiese contrarrestar aquello. Si Kise tenía ganas de ver a la estrella de Touou, técnicamente no había nada que Kagami pudiese hacer para impedírselo. De modo que, resignado, no le dijo nada más y continuó caminando en dirección al punto de encuentro. Kise lo siguió sin perder el tiempo, hablando alegremente de algo a lo que Kagami no prestó ni la más mínima atención.

Kise exhibía, una vez más, su talento para hablar de algo mientras se dedicaba a pensar en otra cosa totalmente distinta. Lo cierto era que, después de lo que el rubio había presenciado en la fiesta, no había _manera_ de que desaprovechase una oportunidad como aquella, para ver cómo habían quedado Aomine y Kagami luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Kise se moría de curiosidad e interés; echó un vistazo hacia el cuello del pelirrojo mientras éste miraba hacia otro lado, buscando algún indicio de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que Aomine le había dejado marcas allí. Sin embargo, si se las había hecho, el tiempo transcurrido desde aquella noche las había hecho desaparecer, porque la piel de Kagami se hallaba perfectamente lisa y sin marca alguna.

Finalmente llegaron a la cancha de basket pública, donde Aomine aguardaba rebotando un balón contra el suelo con impaciencia.

– ¡Bakagami! ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? –Inquirió con irritación apenas él y Kise hubieron llegado al terreno de juego. El ala-pívot de Touou se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme, y en su lugar llevaba una sencilla musculosa negra, que le dejaba los brazos totalmente descubiertos.

El pelirrojo estaba tan de mal humor por culpa del rubio, que se olvidó incluso de molestar a Aomine con su clásico _"¿Qué? ¿Estabas impaciente por jugar contra mí?"_ y en su lugar respondió:

– Es que este idiota no me dejaba en paz. –Fulminó a Kise con la mirada, mientras se quitaba la campera y se disponía para jugar, dejándola junto a su morral en el banco de siempre

– ¡Kagamicchi! –Protestó Kise, haciendo pucheros.- ¡Qué cruel! –Dirigió la vista a Aomine y su rostro volvió a iluminarse con una sonrisa radiante e inocente.- ¡Aominecchi! ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, bien. –Replicó el de piel morena con escaso interés, sin siquiera mirar al contrario. En ese momento, lo único que quería era empezar a jugar. Kagami se posicionó en el interior de la cancha, y su juego comenzó.

Kise se dedicó a observarlos con interés desde el banco, y no tardó en llevarse una sorpresa. Aquello era completamente diferente del partido entre Seirin y Touou de la Winter Cup. Sus ojos brillaron, abriéndose con asombro al notar lo mucho que Kagami y Aomine habían cambiado; y, a su vez, lo _mucho_ que habían mejorado.

Los movimientos de Aomine eran más veloces que nunca, tanto que costaba seguirlos con la mirada. Ejecutaba una finta tras otra, y cambiaba de plan en el último segundo, acelerando en sentido contrario al original de una manera que no parecía humanamente posible. Ninguno de sus tiros a la canasta fallaba; excepto, claro, los que Kagami conseguía bloquear.

El pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás. Además de saltar alto, cada uno de sus tiros hacia la canasta estaba cargado de una fuerza bestial; no sólo cuando donqueaba la pelota, sino que también cuando usaba su técnica de _meteor jam_; e incluso cuando tenía que evadir a Aomine en el último segundo, en el aire, se las ingeniaba para encestar con una potencia tal que, la pelota, al atravesar la canasta y rebotar contra el piso, se elevaba varios metros en el aire. Aquellos tiros parecían imposibles de detener.

Sin embargo, Kise se daba cuenta de que la verdadera mejora de Aomine y Kagami no se encontraba en aquellos aspectos. No, lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo mucho que habían alcanzado a comprender la mentalidad y las jugadas del otro.

Era un hecho que las fintas y los cambios de táctica a último momento de Aomine ocurrían a una velocidad tal que el rubio tenía dificultad incluso para verlos; en más de una ocasión, sus ojos percibían lo que estaba pasando, pero su cerebro tardaba unos segundos más en procesar todos los movimientos de Aomine, entenderlos, y descifrar la técnica detrás de ellos. Era por eso que Kise no tenía ni idea de cómo hacía Kagami para captar los amagues y conseguir _detener_ a Aomine después de que cambiase su rumbo original, ya que apenas transcurrían fracciones de segundo entre que el moreno ejecutaba su movimiento y que el pelirrojo lo bloqueaba.

La única explicación posible era, sin dudas, que Kagami había desarrollado la habilidad de predecir las jugadas de Aomine, y que guiándose únicamente por su instinto lograba frenar sus técnicas en cuanto al peliazulado se le ocurría ejecutarlas.

Lo mismo podía decirse del otro lado. Aunque Kagami se movía rápido y también resultaba dificultoso divisar bien sus movimientos, lo cierto era que Aomine era más veloz y más ágil. Sin embargo, Kise empezaba a darse cuenta de que, quizás, ni siquiera Murasakibara, con su cuerpo gigantesco y su fuerza brutal, era ya capaz de frenar a Kagami. La fuerza que el pelirrojo había desarrollado -y para todas sus jugadas- contrarrestaba la diferencia que la mayor velocidad de Aomine generaba entre ambos.

Y, a pesar de que Kagami dirigía la pelota con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior del aro, Aomine en varias ocasiones lograba bloquearlo, anulando la fuerza del pelirrojo con la suya propia. También podía captar las jugadas de Kagami antes de que éste las ejecutase, y combinaba las dos cosas para discernir en qué momento el pelirrojo usaba el máximo de su fuerza, y en qué momento se centraba más en la precisión de sus movimientos: de esa manera, podía diferenciar con claridad cuándo debía concentrarse más en sólo frenar su ataque, y cuándo en tratar de arrebatarle el balón.

Aomine y Kagami estaban muy compenetrados en el juego; tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que Kise los contemplaba con gesto malicioso, con una sonrisa traviesa y perturbadora pintada en el rostro. Cuando ambos ala-pívot se detuvieron para descansar –habiendo empatado y acostándose en el suelo mientras jadeaban-, el alero se alzó del banco y, quitándose la corbata del uniforme, se acercó a ellos con una expresión radiante e inocente.

– ¿Puedo jugar yo también? –Preguntó.

Tanto Kagami como Aomine respiraban entrecortadamente y con dificultad; fue el segundo quien le respondió, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

– ¡Entonces jugaré contra ti, Aominecchi! –Anunció el rubio alegremente, sus ojos iluminándose con un brillo de emoción.

En cuanto el de piel morena se hubo recuperado, Kagami se dirigió al banco y se dedicó a observar el uno contra uno entre Kise y Aomine.

Verlo desde lejos era totalmente diferente a jugar contra él. Sólo entonces el as de Seirin se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se movía Aomine. Los primeros segundos se quedó boquiabierto al notar que el peliazulado casi se volvía un borrón difuso debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

Aomine rápidamente marcó dos puntos, sin que Kise tuviese la más mínima oportunidad de frenarlo. El rubio rió audiblemente.

– Ah, Aominecchi, ¡tenme un poco de piedad! –Le pidió entre risas, mientras rebotaba la pelota contra el suelo y se aproximaba al centro del campo de juego. Su rostro se oscureció, hasta quedar reducido a una sonrisita perversa y autosuficiente.-… O no.

El rubio salió entonces como un bólido, imitando con exactitud los movimientos que Aomine acababa de llevar a cabo. El peliazulado no se lo vio venir y cuando reaccionó fue demasiado tarde: Kise acababa de anotar dos puntos igual que él. Cuando el siete copiaba al as de Touou, copiaba también su velocidad, de modo que si Aomine reaccionaba un segundo tarde, ya no hacía tiempo a detenerlo.

– Veo que no has perdido la capacidad de copiarme desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, ¿eh? –Comentó Aomine, volviendo desde la canasta mientras botaba el balón contra el suelo. Kise soltó una risita satisfecha.

Aomine volvió a atacar. Kagami contemplaba con ojos todavía asombrados las complejas maniobras del cinco. El ala-pívot fue driblando hasta la línea de tres puntos y dio un salto; Kise también brincó, bloqueándolo con sus brazos.

_Hará un tiro sin forma_, predijo Kagami; y, efectivamente, instantes después, Aomine torció el cuerpo para atrás y lanzó el balón en un ángulo muy extraño, elevándolo a gran altura y consiguiendo que al caer entrase limpiamente en la canasta.

Kagami se encontró a sí mismo prediciendo todos los movimientos del contrario. Habérsela pasando jugando día tras día contra Aomine le había dado esa habilidad. A medida que el juego progresaba, el as de Touou se ubicó por delante del de Kaijou en lo que a puntaje se refería, y con el transcurso de los minutos esa diferencia no hizo más que aumentar.

Kise copiaba la mayor parte de los movimientos de Aomine; pero el problema de esa estrategia radicaba, precisamente, en la esencia de la misma: que Kise estaba copiando movimientos que pertenecían a Aomine y, por lo tanto, el ala-pívot de Touou los conocía mejor que nadie. Aquello le facilitaba mucho las cosas al cinco al momento de predecir y bloquear al siete, y era por eso, entre otros motivos, que le estaba sacando bastante ventaja.

Kagami no pudo evitar pensar que Aomine era increíble. Jugar contra él era una cosa, pero verlo desde el banco era totalmente distinto; y desde allí podía apreciar mucho mejor los detalles de cada jugada y de cada movimiento que el peliazulado llevaba a cabo, observándolos de forma global. Los rápidos movimientos de los pies cuando echaba a correr; cómo daba dirección al balón rozándolo apenas con las puntas de sus dedos; los músculos de los brazos que se tensaban cuando iba a lanzar, y los de las piernas que hacían lo mismo cuando iba a saltar; el sudor, los jadeos, y la mirada de máxima concentración que Aomine ponía cuando se enfrentaba a un oponente fuerte.

Kagami se dedicó a contemplar con admiración al as de Touou; fijándose, sin darse cuenta, en los pequeños detalles. La manera en que el cabello corto azulado se sacudía por la brisa a cada movimiento que hacía; la silueta de los músculos de los brazos, extremadamente marcados; la sonrisa burlona y satisfecha que dibujaba cada vez que se salía con la suya; sus movimientos, que por la velocidad a la que iba daban la sensación de que Aomine pasaba a formar parte el viento; el brillo de entusiasmo y desafío en los ojos azules; el sudor que le recorría el cuerpo, manifestación del agotamiento causado por jugar sin parar.

El as de Seirin, si lugar a dudas, admiraba al jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros.

Y, sin embargo, al observarlo sintió un retortijón extrañísimo en el estómago que difícilmente podía atribuir a la mera admiración por el otro.

* * *

**Amo tanto a estos dos que siento que me voy a morir ;-;**

**No tengo mucho más para decir sobre este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Dejen reviewsssss please.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas.**

**Últimamente lo único que tengo sobre todo lo que escribo son dudas ._. Así que me disculpo de antemano si me está quedando pesado, si el ritmo es muy lento, o... bueno, cualquier tipo de crítica que tengan al respecto. Desde ya, recuerden que pueden decírmelo en una review (me ayudarían mucho, de hecho, porque hay algo que me está molestando a cada capítulo que escribo y que todavía no logro identificar... así que si alguno de los lectores encuentra algo que le disgusta o que quiere que cambie, es más que bienvenido a decírmelo).**

**Gracias por las reviews, los follows, y los favoritos, como siempre~ Son la fuente de mi motivación y mi inspiración y no sé qué haría sin ustedes ;-;**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

15.

Kagami puso los brazos en jarras, apoyado contra la blanca pared del living de su propio departamento. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y una de sus cejas palpitaba de forma visible, indicando que se hallaba de muy mal humor y que en cualquier momento una tormenta de furia podía desatarse.

Se hallaba vestido con su ropa de dormir, que consistía simplemente en unos boxers y una camiseta blanca y sin mangas. Tenía el cabello ligeramente desordenado, señal de que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

Emitió un bufido bajo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de contener su rabia creciente. A continuación carraspeó sonoramente, como si intentase llamar la atención de alguien; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Finalmente se decidió a hablar:

– No recuerdo haberte invitado un _sábado_ a las _diez y media_ _de la mañana_ a _mi_ casa. –Su voz era rasposa, otra evidencia de que acababa de salir de un profundo sueño. A pesar de todo, se las ingeniaba para que su tono sonase amenazante, como el rugido de un tigre que gruñía por lo bajo.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna. Aquello logró sacarlo de quicio.

– ¡Aomine! –Bramó, abriendo los ojos y separándose unos centímetros de la pared; fulminando al as de Touou con la mirada.

El peliazulado se hallaba en ese momento echado sobre el sofá; a diferencia de Kagami, él se hallaba completamente vestido: jeans azul oscuro, una musculosa negra y lisa, y zapatillas del mismo color. Se había quitado la campera azul, dejándola sobre la primera silla que había divisado, y procediendo a dejarse caer sobre el gigantesco sillón. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por un brazo, en posición de descanso; cuando Kagami gritó, se los descubrió para observarlo con una mueca desinteresada.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó con las cejas arqueadas y arrastrando las palabras con vagancia. Era su clásico gesto de _"¿necesitas algo?"_ que dejaba claro que no le importaba mucho lo que le pasase al pelirrojo

La ceja derecha de Kagami volvió a darle un tic.

– ¡Creo que soy yo el que debería estar preguntando eso! –Vociferó con irritación.

Era sábado por la mañana. Kagami, agotado por todos los exámenes que habían tenido que rendir, había decidido tomarse aquella jornada y despertarse tarde; el pelirrojo acostumbraba levantarse temprano los fines de semana, para salir a correr o a hacer las compras, pero las dos últimas semanas habían sido tan agotadoras que había concluido que necesitaba un descanso y que aquella mañana la dedicaría única y exclusivamente a dormir.

Por supuesto, el as de Seirin no había contado con que Aomine llegase de la nada, sin invitación, y aporrease el timbre hasta que él, incapaz de aguantar el molesto sonido, bajase a abrirle. Kagami ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de cambiarse, desorientado y adormilado como se hallaba mientras bajaba por el ascensor; incluso había bajado descalzo. Sin embargo, a medida que los minutos transcurrían iba ganando consciencia y, con ello, su rabia contra el moreno aumentaba.

_¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ir a molestarlo justo la mañana que decidía dormir? ¿Por qué carajo había ido hasta allí, en primer lugar?_

– ¿Y bien? –Insistió Kagami con voz siseante, en vista de que el peliazulado se limitó a contemplarlo con incredulidad por varios segundos seguidos.

Aomine suspiró con fastidio.

– Ya te lo he dicho, _Bakagami_, mis padres no están en casa y necesito comer alg-…

– ¡Ahomine! ¿Piensas que puedes aparecer aquí de la nada, cuando se te cante el culo, y que encima _yo_ voy a acceder a _cocinar_ para _ti_? –Vociferó el diez, dejando caer los brazos a un costado y cerrando las manos en forma de apretados puños. Sus ojos destellaban con rabia.

El cinco se encogió de hombros.

– La verdad que sí. –Reconoció con gesto despreocupado, contemplando a Kagami con el mismo gesto que si hubieran estado hablando del clima.

_Calma, Kagami-kun, matar gente es ilegal_, le advirtió una voz en su mente que se parecía muchísimo a la de Kuroko. El pelirrojo encontró muy difícil no abalanzarse sobre el ala-pívot y estrangularlo; y aunque resultaba muy tentador, de alguna forma lo logró. Trató de serenarse y optó por decir:

– Vale. No sé qué puto razonamiento usaste, pero te has equivocado. _Vete_. –Ordenó con sencillez, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver la expresión desinteresada y pagada de sí misma que acababa de poner el contrario.

– Ah, me parece que no. –Replicó Aomine, y, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, Kagami pudo notar por el sonido de la tela contra el cuero que el peliazulado se acomodaba en el sofá.- Estoy muy cómodo aquí y…

– ¡AHOMINE! –Bramó Kagami, perdiendo el control, abriendo los ojos de par en par, y cubriendo la distancia desde donde se hallaba hasta el sillón de un único salto. Sus manos se dirigieron directo al cuello de Aomine, dispuesto a estrangularlo; sin embargo, el cinco de Touou fue más rápido y lo evadió ágilmente, alzándose del sillón de un brinco; los dedos del pelirrojo se cerraron en torno al aire.

– Oi, Bakagami, no seas idiota. –Le soltó el peliazulado, manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio a pesar de que se había levantado muy bruscamente del sofá. Se rascó una oreja mientras Kagami se incorporaba, sus sentidos todavía atontados debido a que se había despertado hacía menos de diez minutos.

El ala-pívot de Seirin sintió una necesidad casi irrefrenable de golpearlo.

– ¿Que no sea idiota? _¿Que no sea idiota?_ –Repitió con incredulidad y rabia, apretando los puños todavía más.- Eres _tú_ el imbécil que apareció en mi casa a las diez de la mañana de un sábado, eres _tú_ quien…

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y lo cortó mediante un gesto con la mano.

– Vale, vale. Como digas. Pero no puedes cambiar el hecho de que estoy aquí. –Señaló con tono aburrido.- Y, de todas maneras, estoy seguro de que no tenías nada planeado para hoy. –Sentenció con una sonrisita autosuficiente y burlona que despertaba los peores instintos del ala-pívot de Seirin.- Así que, ¿cuál es el problema con que me quede a comer y luego vayamos a por un uno contra uno? –Le preguntó como si nada.- Aunque tendrás que prestarme ropa, jugar con jeans es incómodo.

Kagami volvió a apretar fuertemente los puños, cerrando los ojos una vez más mientras una vena le saltaba en la sien. Por un lado, sentía ganas de golpear al cinco de Touou con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, por el otro, debía reconocer que Aomine tenía razón: no tenía nada planeado para aquel día, al fin y al cabo. Y las palabras _"uno contra uno"_ y _"Aomine"_, combinadas en una misma oración afirmativa, bastaban para que el pelirrojo sintiese que empezaba a temblar de emoción.

Aomine se dio cuenta al instante cuando hubo ganado. Su sonrisa satisfecha se amplió –algo que por suerte Kagami no notó- cuando el pelirrojo, armándose de paciencia, dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del sillón, y dejó que sus hombros cayeran, abriendo las manos y permitiendo que sus dedos colgasen inertes.

– … Vale. –Accedió al final.- Pero tendrás que esperar. Joder, ¿quién mierda almuerza a las diez y media de la mañana? –Le soltó, volviendo a abrir los ojos y fulminando aquellos orbes azules con la mirada.- Me voy a bañar. –Anunció, y sin más se retiró a zancadas de la habitación.

Mientras se iba, un Aomine muy pagado de sí mismo no pudo evitar contemplar los detalles de los músculos en las piernas, los brazos, y la ancha espalda de Kagami, ya que se veían más que nunca debido a la escasa ropa que tenía encima. Y, el peliazulado tuvo que reconocer –aunque fuera sólo para sus adentros-, Kagami estaba _casi _tan bien cómo él mismo.

* * *

El mal humor del pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para desaparecer. Cuando salió de la ducha, cerca de media hora después de haberse retirado a pisotones del living, seguía casi tan enojado como antes. Su irritación no hizo más que aumentar cuando, una vez se hubo cambiado y dirigido a la cocina para ver qué podía preparar, se encontró con que su heladera se hallaba prácticamente vacía. Los últimos días había estado tan cansado por los exámenes y los uno contra uno que no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar nada. Se había limitado a anotar lo que faltaba en un papel, que reposaba en ese momento encima de la mesada de la cocina y contenía como mínimo diez productos distintos que hacía falta comprar.

– ¡Ahomine! –Llamó, cerrando la heladera de un portazo y empezando a rebuscar en las alacenas. El as de Touou, que se había limitado a esperar echado en el sillón del living, apareció en el marco de la puerta tras unos segundos, con las cejas arqueadas en su mejor expresión de despectivo _"¿Qué quieres, Bakagami?"_. Kagami no le prestó demasiada atención, agachado como se hallaba buscando algo en uno de los armarios de la cocina, y le dijo:- Necesito un par de cosas del supermercado.

Aomine frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Hah? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya yo? –Inquirió incrédulo, arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Por qué tendría que…?

Kagami sacó la cabeza del interior de la alacena y se giró para dirigirle una mirada amenazadora, sus ojos rojos destellando con rabia.

_– Porque si pretendes comer algo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer._ –Siseó, y Aomine no insistió. Pocas veces había visto al pelirrojo tan molesto. Kagami, satisfecho con que el moreno no continuase quejándose, hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia el papel que había sobre la mesada de la cocina.- Es eso que está ahí.

Aomine lo tomó sin mirarlo demasiado. En su lugar, volvió a dirigir la vista a Kagami, que nuevamente se hallaba sumergido en la alacena, buscando algo que no parecía estar encontrando.

– No tengo dinero. –Señaló Aomine con simplicidad.

Kagami bufó con irritación y se incorporó.

– Joder, ¿qué clase de inútil, tacaño eres? –Protestó, pasando por al lado de Aomine de dos zancadas y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Cuando regresó, llevaba un par de billetes en la mano, que depositó de cualquier manera sobre la de Aomine.- Llévate eso. Y más te vale traerme el vuelto porque si no…

– Sí, vale, vale. –Lo cortó Aomine, guardándose la lista y el dinero en el bolsillo y saliendo de la cocina sin más. Tomó las llaves de Kagami y, sin añadir nada, se fue.

A partir de aquello, el humor de Kagami fue mejorando de forma lenta pero constante. Que Aomine hubiese salido, sumado al hecho de que, por lo menos, el peliazulado estaba haciendo algo medianamente útil –en vez de echarse sobre el sillón quejándose de lo lento que era Kagami para cocinar-, provocó que parte de la ira que el pelirrojo sentía se desvaneciese en el aire. No era que tener que cocinar le molestase particularmente –sólo se había enfadado porque Aomine había caído en su casa de la mismísima _nada_-; y, además, aquella tarde podría volver a jugar contra él, algo que sin lugar a dudas lo entusiasmaba.

Aomine regresó quince minutos después, con una bolsa de compra llena cargada del brazo, y una mueca de confusión y fastidio pintada en el rostro. A Kagami le sorprendió que hubiese tardado tan poco tiempo. _Joder, hasta para hacer las compras es rápido._

– ¡Bakagami! –Bramó el moreno apenas hubo ingresado en el departamento. Entró en la cocina y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.- ¡Tu letra es inentendible!

– ¿De qué mierda hablas? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo, quitándole la bolsa que le tendía y empezando a sacar cosas de su interior. De inmediato hubo algo que le llamó la atención; tomó el paquete de arroz que Aomine había traído y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.- Oi, Ahomine, esta no es la variedad de arroz que ponía en la lista.

– ¡Precisamente _ése_ es el problema! –Se quejó el peliazulado, sacándose la arrugada lista del bolsillo, desplegándola, y sacudiéndola justo delante de los ojos de Kagami.- ¡Mira tu caligrafía! ¡No se entiende ni mierda!

Kagami observó la lista con expresión de incredulidad, y las cejas alzadas.

– Pues yo lo leo perfectamente. –Comentó como si nada, quitándole la lista de la mano y mirándola luego de alisarla un poco.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

– Joder, supongo que hay que ser un idiota para entender la caligrafía de un idiota. –Comentó con fastidio.

– ¿A quién mierda llamas idiota? –Farfulló Kagami, sintiendo cómo la furia le subía por la columna vertebral.

– ¡Al imbécil que escribió la lista, o sea, a ti! –Replicó Aomine a los gritos.

– ¡En todo caso, deberías ser capaz de comprender la letra perfectamente, estúpido como eres!

– ¿Acaso acabas de reconocer que eres idiota?

_– ¡Ahomine!_

A pesar de que la compra que Aomine había hecho no coincidía al cien por ciento con lo que ponía en el papel, Kagami se las arregló para cocinar algo decente con lo que había traído. Tuvo que echar al peliazulado de la cocina varias veces, ya que en su impaciencia se acercaba y robaba directamente de la sartén.

– La puta, cómo quema. –Se quejó el as de Touou luego de robar una porción especialmente grando, sacudiendo los dedos para enfriárselos y masticando lo más rápido posible, dado que se estaba quemando la lengua.

– ¡Si esperases a que estuviera listo…!

– Ugh, Bakagami, eso tomará años. –Señaló el moreno con tono aburrido y una sonrisita autosuficiente una vez hubo terminado de tragar.- Eres demasiado _lento_…

El pelirrojo lo sacó a patadas de la cocina y cerró la puerta con llave, habiendo llegado al límite de su paciencia.

* * *

– Joder, esto está… –Aomine se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir "espectacular". Kagami se dio cuenta y lo contempló con las cejas arqueadas, incrédulo, llevándose una porción de arroz con verduras especialmente grande a la boca. Aomine se apresuró a decir:-… No tan mal como de costumbre.

Kagami se atragantó al echarse a reír sonoramente. Tuvo que toser varias veces para recuperarse; cuando lo logró, miró a Aomine con lágrimas burlonas en los ojos, carcajeándose a su gusto.

– Ah, Ahomine, no hay necesidad de ser tan tsundere, no necesito que me lo digas para saber que te encanta lo que he preparado: basta con ver cómo comes. –Señaló el pelirrojo todavía riéndose.

Aomine miró hacia otro lado, dándose cuenta de lo que Kagami acababa de decir. Lo cierto era que había estado comiendo desesperadamente y en grandes cantidades; parecía como si llevase una semana sin comer, pero la verdad era simplemente que el plato que el pelirrojo había preparado estaba demasiado bueno. El as de Touou, volviéndose consciente de ello, empezó a comer más despacio, tratando de que no pareciese que lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Kagami no le prestó atención. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba buenísimo y por más que Aomine tratase de negarlo, no le importaba. Se dedicó a devorar su propio plato, hasta que en cierto momento preguntó:

– ¿Acaso no puedes cocinarte tú mismo, que si no están tus padres vienes aquí? –Dibujó una mueca sarcástica e incrédula.

Aomine tragó y contempló a Kagami con los párpados caídos, como si se aburriese; las comisuras de su boca estaban curvadas hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Para qué tomarme el trabajo cuando puedes hacerlo tú? –_No, la verdad es que no sé cocinar ni un huevo duro, pero no pienso decírtelo a ti._

Kagami se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, en silencio.

Cerca de a la una de la tarde, cuando terminaron de comer –y Kagami hubo lavado todos los platos él sólo, ya que Aomine se rehusó a ayudarlo- ambos se sentaron en el sillón a jugar videojuegos. Como hacía tiempo que no jugaban, ambos habían perdido práctica; sin embargo, Kagami no tardó en sacarle ventaja al moreno, que parecía bastante frustrado por el hecho de perder contra él.

Cuando ambos se cansaron de jugar, decidieron ir a por otro uno contra uno. Mientras Kagami apagaba la consola, Aomine se dirigió derechito a la habitación de éste.

– Oi, Ahomine, ¿a dónde mierda vas? –Le preguntó el pelirrojo, apresurándose a seguirlo por el pasillo. El as de Touou chasqueó la lengua.

– No pretenderás que juegue con jeans, ¿no es así? –Se giró para contemplarlo con los ojos brillándole, la burla pintada en ellos.- ¿Acaso quieres que te deje esa ventaja para que puedas ganarme? –Se mofó, pagado de sí mismo.

– Joder, claro que no, pero… –Empezó a decir el otro.

– Entonces no jodas y préstame algo más cómodo. –Ordenó Aomine con sencillez. Kagami sentía unas intensas ganas de golpearlo, pero no quería parecer un cobarde que necesitaba que Aomine estuviese en desventaja para poder vencerlo. De modo que permitió que el peliazulado entrase a su habitación y revolviese a su gusto entre su ropa.

Aomine no comentó nada sobre la habitación del pelirrojo; principalmente, porque no había gran cosa que señalar. Era un cuarto sencillo, de paredes blancas, con una enorme ventana que daba a una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Había un par de pósters de célebres jugadores de básquet en la pared, y la cama en el centro de la habitación era de dos plazas –Kagami era de tamaño considerablemente grande y le gustaba tener espacio para moverse. En la mesilla de luz había una sencilla lámpara y una pequeña montaña de libros –los textos que habían servido de base para los exámanes que habían rendido la última semana y que Kagami, exceptuando el tiempo durante las sesiones de estudio con Imayoshi, apenas había tocado.

También había un escritorio con una lámpara de estudio y una silla. Sobre él reposaba una notebook, apagada y cerrada, y un portalápices lleno de biromes, reglas, tijeras, y diversos elementos para escribir. En los estantes había varios libros de distinto tamaño y grosor; en su mayoría eran volúmenes en inglés que Kagami había traído de Estados Unidos, aunque había unos pocos de literatura japonesa –que, hasta entonces, el as de Seirin no había leído.

Aomine fue directo hasta el enorme armario que había contra una de las paredes del recinto. Lo abrió para encontrarse con que a diferencia del resto del cuarto, que estaba muy ordenado, su interior era un caos. Había cosas mezcladas entre sí, arrugadas, y gran parte de las perchas estaban libres: las prendas que antaño habían colgado de ellas se hallaban tiradas en el suelo del ropero.

El peliazulado resopló con satisfacción.

– Vale, esto está un poco mejor. –Comentó con gesto burlón, y Kagami se interrumpió antes de decirle que si le molestaba el desorden bien podía irse a la mierda. ¿Qué significaba _"un poco mejor"_? Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Aomine le echó una ojeada y aclaró:- Tu departamento está demasiado ordenado, es casi enfermizo. Es como entrar en la casa de Midorima. –Al mencionar esto último frunció el entrecejo, como si no pudiese haber nada más horrible u ofensivo que parecerse a Midorima en ningún aspecto.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, mientras Aomine volvía a dirigir la vista al interior del armario y empezaba a rebuscar en él. _No es mi culpa que seas un pendejo descuidado que va dejando todo tirado por ahí_, pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo cierto era que tenía razón: Aomine, a su paso, iba sembrando el caos, dejando platos sucios, envoltorios vacíos tirados, y sillas que quedaban varios centímetros más lejos de su posición original.

Aomine no tardó en hallar lo que buscaba y cambiarse. Reemplazó sus jeans azul oscuro por unos pantalones cortos de color blanco, que Kagami solía usar cuando salía a correr o cuando tenía práctica de básquet. El peliazulado apenas le sacaba dos centímetros de altura y tenía la misma contextura física que él, motivo por el cual las prendas de ropa que le iban a Kagami, también le iban a él.

Por fin salieron del departamento, Aomine llevando una de las pelotas de basket del pelirrojo debajo del brazo. Kagami no tardó en establecer una competencia entre ellos; apenas llevaban recorrida una cuadra que el as de Seirin comentó casualmente que seguro que Aomine no podía ganarle en una carrera hasta la pequeña cancha de básquet pública a la que siempre iban. Eso de inmediato desató el espíritu competitivo del peliazulado; ambos echaron a correr, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al terreno de juego. De hecho, estuvieron a punto de ser atropellados varias veces, dado que el semáforo no había terminado de cambiar que ellos ya estaban corriendo, esquivando los últimos autos que habían conseguido pasar antes de la luz roja.

Sin embargo, cuando arribaron a su destino, se encontraron con que la cancha ya estaba siendo usada por otras personas. Los tipos que la ocupaban eran tres, y tenían pinta de matones: uno de ellos tenía el cabello largo, cuyo flequillo le cubría uno de sus ojos, y un piercing en el labio; el otro, tenía el cabello echado hacia atrás con lo que parecían cantidades industriales de gel, y llevaba puestos unos jeans holgados y rasgados por todas partes; el último, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, y de su cinturón colgaban numerosas cadenas metálicas que tintineaban con cada movimiento que hacía. A pesar de que su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el de un jugador de básquet, jugar aquel deporte era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Kagami se había encontrado con bastantes tipos así en Estados Unidos. Muchos de ellos solían tener aquellas pintas, pero en el fondo eran tipos amables. Apostando por eso último, y apenas hubo dejado de jadear –Aomine y él habían empatado en su carrera-, el pelirrojo se acercó con gesto tranquilo.

– Eh, ¿les importaría dejarnos la cancha? –Les preguntó sin más. Aomine se hallaba parado varios metros atrás; estaba recuperando el aire al lado de la banca y estirándose un poco, por lo que todavía no se había acercado.

Los tres tipos se dieron la vuelta para contemplarlo. La expresión del de cabello largo era difícil de descifrar, ya que tenía la mitad de su rostro oculto detrás de la mata de pelo que era su flequillo, pero los otros dos observaron a Kagami con incredulidad, alzando el mentón en gesto altanero. Fue el del gel el que habló –Kagami rápidamente asumió que aquel era su cabecilla:

– ¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? ¿Por qué habríamos de dejarte la cancha, niño? –Le soltó arrastrando las palabras y con voz burlona. Lo cierto era que los tres eran de mayor tamaño que Aomine y Kagami, y probablemente también fuesen de mayor edad.

Kagami, que empezaba a sentir cómo la rabia le recorría las venas como un líquido ardiente, estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió una mano que se le posaba en el hombro. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Aomine que, a su lado, lo miraba como indicándole que conservase la calma.

– Ah, no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos. –Sentenció con tono aburrido y monocorde. Hizo una pausa y dibujó una sonrisita autosuficiente, ante la cual los tres matones rápidamente apretaron los puños. Perfecto, ése era el efecto deseado.- Pero supongo que podríamos definirlo con un partido, ¿no es así? El que gana se queda con la cancha. –Sugirió, todavía con aquel gesto satisfecho pintado en el rostro.

– ¿Hah? –Inquirió el tipo de las cadenas, alzando una ceja. Su voz era grave y pesada.- ¿Con un partido? Te das cuenta de que ustedes son dos y nosotros somos tres, ¿no? –Preguntó con escepticismo.

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y? Deberías alegrarte de tener ventaja. –Comentó sin más. Alzó una ceja burlona.- ¿O qué? ¿Juegas tan mal que te da miedo enfrentarte a nosotros aunque seamos uno menos? –Le preguntó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos en un gesto casual.

El tipo del gel se adelantó un paso, y el del largo cabello se sonó los nudillos. Por su parte, el de las cadenas se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, tirándolo al suelo y dándole un fuerte pisotón. _Perfecto, tengo esto ganado_, pensó Aomine para sí mismo.

– Vale, ahora sí la armaste. –Escupió el cabecilla.- Y lo vas a lamentar. El primero en llegar a veintiún puntos se queda con la cancha. –Sentenció, quitándose la camisa descolorida que tenía echada por encima de una sencilla remera negra de manga corta, y arrojándola al suelo a un costado de la cancha. Con un gesto con la mano, instó a sus dos compañeros a que se posicionasen para jugar.

Mientras los tres matones hablaban algo entre ellos, Kagami miró a Aomine con la frente arrugada, ligeramente preocupado.

– Aomine, ellos son tres y nos sacan como mínimo una cabeza cada uno… -Susurró, levemente nervioso.

Aomine asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Qué importa, si no no sería emocionante. –Sentenció; apenas parecía emocionado por el enfrentamiento que estaba por tener lugar. Su voz no temblaba de entusiasmo, como solía hacer cuando iba a enfrentarse al pelirrojo.- Igual creo que los aplastaremos. Serán unos matones pero no parecen muy hábiles en el baloncesto. –Señaló con sencillez, en voz baja. Kagami dudó; aquellos tres tipos le recordaban mucho a Murasakibara, ya que si bien este último no era exactamente un matón… por sus cuerpos tan grandes tenían un aire a él.

Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y había que hacerle frente. Kagami no pensaba echarse atrás; motivo por el cual juntó valor y permitió que su espíritu sólido y competitivo tomase el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando los cinco se hallaron posicionados para jugar, el juego comenzó.

Aomine fue el primero en tomar el control de la pelota; y apenas la hubo tocado con los dedos, Kagami se dio cuenta de que en aquella jugada él ya no necesitaba intervenir, pues tenían los dos puntos ganados. Los tres matones rápidamente se posicionaron en defensa, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos. Sin embargo, el as de Touou pasó a la velocidad de un rayo entre ellos, evadiéndolos como si no fuesen más que pequeñas molestias en el camino, y de un salto metió la pelota en el interior de la canasta.

Lo hizo con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras volvía a su lado de la cancha era más que evidente. El matón de las cadenas se veía aturdido, como si no entendiese qué acababa de ocurrir, y el del gel chasqueó la lengua.

– Vale, así que así son las cosas… -Masculló.- ¡Oi, Cíclope! –Aquel parecía ser el apodo del tipo del cabello que le tapaba el rostro, porque se giró para observarlo.- Dedícate sólo a defender la canasta.

_Cíclope_ asintió y se posicionó debajo del aro, mientras tanto Aomine como Kagami reían para sus adentros por aquel ridículo apodo. Aunque lo cierto era que a aquel tipo le iba bien, considerando que se le veía sólo un ojo.

Sin embargo, no importaba lo que los tres tipos intentasen: no había forma de detener a las estrellas de Seirin y Touou.

Aomine era demasiado veloz y demasiado ágil. Kagami tenía demasiada fuerza, y su capacidad de salto era inigualable. Al principio se dedicaron a trabajar individualmente: cada uno hacía sus propias jugadas y evadía a la defensa a su manera. Sin embargo, llegó cierto punto en el que sintieron ganas de atormentar a sus oponentes todavía más, y empezaron a pasarse la pelota y a hacer jugadas en conjunto de una complejidad y un nivel tales que se convertían verdaderamente en _monstruos_. Ninguno de los tres matones había visto jamás una cosa así: Kagami saltaba tan alto y permanecía tanto tiempo en el aire que parecía que volaba; Aomine pasaba tan rápido por su lado que era como si se convirtiese en un borrón oscuro. Si a eso se le sumaban sus rápidos pases… antes de que los matones pudiesen acostumbrarse a la forma de jugar de uno, la pelota ya estaba en manos del otro. Y viceversa.

Era imposible luchar contra algo como eso, y por ello no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el marcador imaginario llegó a 21 – 0.

Aunque no habían conseguido anotar siquiera un punto, los tres tipos sudaban y jadeaban con agitación; tenían el torso agachado y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio. Aomine y Kagami, por su parte, no parecían perturbados en absoluto: aquello había resultado demasiado fácil.

Aomine se rió con satisfacción, y Kagami se sonó el cuello amenazadoramente.

– Me parece –sentenció el peliazulado luego de unos segundos, con aquel tono que arrastraba las palabras y dejaba entrever que se hallaba totalmente pagado de sí mismo- que tenemos un ganador.

El tipo del gel no sabía qué decir. Tenía los ojos brillantes por lo que parecían ser lágrimas de rabia, y los puños fuertemente apretados. Los tres matones juntaron sus cosas y se largaron, murmurando improperios y prometiendo que algún día se las harían pagar. Nunca habían pasado por una humillación así en su vida.

Kagami y Aomine se echaron a reír, satisfechos. Aunque había sido un partido sencillo, había valido la pena jugarlo tan sólo para ver la frustración en la cara de aquellos tres imbéciles. Los dos permanecieron riendo cerca de cinco minutos enteros hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que, ahora que tenían el terreno de juego para ellos, debían aprovecharlo.

Era hora de un partido como Dios mandaba.

* * *

**Pido disculpas de nuevo si esto se está volviendo un poco... denso... no sé, quizás sean imaginaciones mías. Últimamente anduve un poco deprimida y las cosas no están muy bien por casa, así que temo que 1. mi propio bajón se transmita a mi forma de escribir, 2. me parezca que lo que escribo es una porquería cuando quizás no lo es, sólo porque yo no estoy bien, 3. cualquier otra relación que pueda existir entre lo que escribo y mi estado de ánimo.**

**Como ya dije, cualquier crítica negativa que tengan la pueden hacer, no hace falta que comenten sólo lo que encuentran positivo. Ya sea por mi manera de redactar, por la historia, porque un personaje les parece muy ooc, o porque voy muy lento... todo ayuda.**

**Dios, de verdad que me acosan las dudas últimamente ._.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y gracias por leerme.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A cualquiera que le parezca que esto va muy lento, quiero decirle que ya logré lo que quería y que ya no van a tener que esperar más :'D Por fin pude asentar un par de cosas que quería dejar claras y, aunque las cosas no van a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados de un día para otro, tampoco voy a seguir dando vueltas como hice durante los eh... últimos siete capítulos, más o menos. Lo siento ;^;**

**Así que eso, después de este capítulo... bueno no quiero spoilear, sólo voy a decir que si están considerando dejar de leerme, aunque sea concédanme dos capítulos más antes de hacerlo D: Porque... vienen cosas buenas, creo.**

**_Creo_. Por las dudas, pido disculpas de antemano, ya que nunca sé el contenido de un capítulo hasta que lo tengo redactado por entero xD ¡Lo siento!**

**En cualquier caso, los dejo con el capítulo. Va dedicado a todas las personas que me leen (con especial énfasis en cualquiera que haya dejado una review aunque sea una vez, y con más énfasis todavía en esta joven cuyo usuario es soy may, porque dlsgsnlkgndkslglsnlslsgn cada comentario tuyo me llena de feels ;w;).**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

16.

Ryou Sakurai estaba totalmente convencido de que había algún conjunto de fuerzas del universo que se hallaban decididas a torturarlo hasta matarlo. Tenía que haber algo; ya fuese un dios, un enemigo suyo que no sabía que tenía y que poseía superpoderes macabros, o astros que se encontraban en la posición idónea para que la vida del escolta de Touou se hubiese convertido en un auténtico infierno. No sabía qué, pero algo había.

También estaba convencido de que algo había hecho para merecerlo. Tenía que ser su culpa.

Al fin y al cabo… solía ser su culpa, ¿no era así?

No era que el nueve de Touou tuviese traumas de la infancia ni nada parecido; dejando de lado su instinto a culparse a sí mismo por cualquier cosa que ocurría cerca de él, por lo general era un joven bastante normal para su edad. Sin embargo, era precisamente aquella costumbre que tenía de echarse la culpa de todo, la que le impedía dejar pasar algunas cosas que (de acuerdo a su manera de pensar) él mismo había causado.

Primero había sido la lesión del jugador fantasma de Seirin. No importaba cuánto le dijesen que no había sido su culpa, Sakurai no podía simplemente asumirlo así y redimirse sin más vueltas. Al fin y al cabo, había sido _él_ quien no había visto a Kuroko, había sido _él _quien había tropezado con él, y había sido _él _quien había caído justo encima de su tobillo, causándole una fractura que tardaría por lo menos cuatro meses en sanar.

Pero el asunto no había acabado allí. Después había venido la fiesta; ah, aquella fiesta, qué no daría Sakurai por poder olvidarla. Casi la totalidad de los invitados había acabado en un estado de ebriedad considerable por su causa, dado que, gracias al juego establecido por Takao y a la norma sugerida por Imayoshi, todos habían entrado en el desafío de hacer fondo cada vez que el escolta se disculpase. El pobre automáticamente había empezado a pedir perdón por haberlos metido en semejante aprieto; luego se había disculpado por disculparse, y así había caído en un círculo vicioso y eterno del que el aterrado Sakurai no sabía cómo escapar. Al menos hasta que había optado por obligarse a enmudecer arrinconándose en una esquina de la habitación, cubriéndose la boca con una almohada, y asegurándose de esa manera de no poder emitir siquiera un "perdón" más.

Había pasado casi la totalidad de la fiesta allí solo, en un silencio angustioso durante el cual las disculpas habían peleado ferozmente por escalar su garganta y salir en forma de sonidos desde sus cuerdas vocales.

Y ahora… aquello.

Día lunes, en la Academia Touou. La prestigiosa institución tenía por costumbre tomar todos los exámenes de cada año (primero, segundo, y tercero) en una misma semana para cada uno, y entregarlos corregidos el primer día de clases de la semana siguiente a aquella. Profesores y alumnos trabajaban incansablemente durante aquel período; vaciando taza tras taza de café mientras marcaban papeles con lapicera roja, señalando los errores; resaltando extensas guías de texto en las que se hallaba toda la información que entraba en las evaluaciones; luchando con los programas de procesamiento de texto para que el formato de los exámenes quedase claro y entendible; permaneciendo despiertos hasta tarde y preguntándose, respectivamente, por qué estaban obligados a cursar tantas materias y qué diablos los había llevado a dedicarse al arte de enseñar.

El caso era que ese lunes era el día en que todos los exámenes corregidos con sus respectivas notas en un recuadro en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja, les eran devueltos a los alumnos.

– Tsk… -Sakurai se estremeció. Aquel sonido no auguraba nada bueno; no cuando provenía de parte de cierto individuo de cabello azul oscuro y piel morena, que tenía por costumbre sentarse delante de él -motivo por el cual el nueve nunca llegaba a ver nada del pizarrón en clase, pero Aomine le aterraba demasiado como para pedirle el cambio.- … Mierda. –El as de Touou se dio la vuelta en su banco, con el entrecejo fruncido en gesto de clara irritación. Fulminó a Sakurai con la mirada.- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

El escolta tragó antes de hablar.

– N-noventa y cuatro sobre cien… -Musitó entre tartamudeos. Como era inevitable, se apresuró a añadir:- ¡Lo siento!

Quizás fue una suerte que se hubiese disculpado; la expresión que tenía Aomine en el rostro en esos instantes indicaba que era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le cruzase por en frente y lo provocase. Y si Sakurai le daba a entender, por sutil que fuera, que estaba orgulloso de su propia nota, probablemente el jugador estrella de Touou lo estrangulase.

Sobre el banco de Aomine reposaba una hoja de examen con su nombre, repleta de marcas de lapicera roja por doquier. En el rectángulo en el que solía ir la nota numérica, rezaba:

35.

Treinta y cinco sobre cien.

Y se aprobaba con sesenta.

El ala-pívot de Touou soltó un bufido y volvió a girarse hacia el frente, sin añadir nada más. Sakurai suspiró de alivio de forma casi inaudible. Una vez más, y aunque de forma misteriosa, había conseguido sobrevivir.

¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

* * *

Aomine se hallaba echado sobre la terraza del colegio, con los brazos y las piernas completamente estirados a los lados de su cuerpo mientras contemplaba el cielo celeste del mediodía. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero él estaba demasiado molesto con todo como para tener hambre.

No era que los exámenes le importasen. De verdad, la nota numérica le daba igual, él no era ningún enfermito como Midorima o Akashi, que buscaban ser los mejores en el campo intelectual (bueno, el último en _cualquier_ campo, en realidad) y destacar del resto por sus calificaciones. No, a él lo único que le importaba era el básquet.

Pero era ése, precisamente, el problema. Satsuki –que todavía no le hablaba- se pondría todavía más furiosa de lo que ya estaba si se enteraba de que no había aprobado todas las materias. Se enojaría tanto que se aseguraría de obligarlo a sentarse a estudiar y abandonar el baloncesto hasta que hubiese aprobado todo lo que debía, y con toda probabilidad lo amenazaría una vez más con sacarlo del equipo. La simple idea de no poder jugar al básquet por tener que estudiar bastaba para que Aomine sintiese cómo se le retorcían las entrañas de odio y frustración.

Vale, en realidad no le había ido tan horrorosamente mal. De todas las materias que había rendido, sólo había desaprobado dos (lo cual, considerando el rendimiento de Aomine hasta ese momento, era una absoluta -y bastante positiva- _novedad_). Y quizás sus notas no fuesen tan maravillosas en las asignaturas restantes –las que sí había aprobado-, pero al menos había conseguido pasar. En casi todos sus exámenes había obtenido notas de entre sesenta y cinco y setenta y cinco puntos –exceptuando historia japonesa, en la que se había sacado un bonito ochenta y nueve sobre cien, cortesía del hecho de que era su mejor materia… o, en realidad, su materia menos mala.

En realidad, lo que le molestaba no era haber desaprobado; era, más bien, las _materias específicas_ que había desaprobado. Una de ellas era física. El moreno había estado totalmente convencido de que se sacaría un cien sobre cien; creía haber entendido perfectamente los fundamentos de la física al relacionarlos mentalmente con el básquet. Evidentemente se había equivocado, porque cuando le habían entregado la hoja del examen, en ella había leído:

59.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Cincuenta y nueve sobre cien? ¡Aprobaban con sesenta! Joder, no pensaba rendir el recuperatorio por un punto.

El as de Touou se había acercado hasta el pupitre de la profesora para consultarle al respecto.

* * *

– _Eh… –El peliazulado carraspeó, aproximándose encorvado y rascándose la nuca hasta donde se hallaba la profesora Saotome. Ella lo contempló con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Aquel era uno de los alumnos que jamás participaba en clase ni hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por prestar atención; ni siquiera estaba segura de recordar su voz._

– _¿Sí? –Le preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Notó que llevaba su hoja del examen en la mano._

– … _Este… –El joven levantó el papel y se lo tendió a la mujer. Ella lo observó y notó que ponía 59/100.- Esto es un aprobado, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó con voz dudosa, arrastrando las palabras._

_La profesora lo contempló ceñuda. Por su altura –le sacaba como mínimo treinta centímetros- debía ser del equipo de baloncesto del colegio. No, de hecho, ella tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en alguno de los partidos. Pero como no era muy adepta al básquet, no lo recordaba con detalle._

– _Se aprueba con sesenta. –Señaló ella, con los labios fuertemente apretados._

_El joven continuó rascándose el cuello._

– _Pero… es sólo un punto… -Farfulló con gesto desinteresado, y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido._

_La mujer lo miró con severidad._

– _Sí, pero es un punto que diferencia un aprobado de un desaprobado; un alumno que sabe el sesenta por ciento de la materia, de uno que sabe menos. Tendrás que rendir el recuperatorio del miércoles. –Le dijo, implacable._

_Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa._

– _¿El… miércoles? –Le preguntó con incredulidad. La mujer asintió._

– _Así es… -Revisó rápidamente la lista para recordar su apellido.- Aomine-kun. De modo que espero que estudies mucho para ese día y vengas aquí mejor predispuesto para el examen._

* * *

Aomine había regresado a su banco de muy mal humor. No podía creer que lo hiciesen rendir un recuperatorio por un mísero punto. ¡Cincuenta y nueve sobre cien! ¿Qué importaba si no era sesenta? ¡Era sólo un punto!

Aquello le recordó a cierto partido en el que habían perdido contra Seirin por exactamente la misma diferencia; y con ello la amargura lo invadió todavía más.

– Joder, no estuve tan mal. –Se quejó en voz alta, todavía con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos mirando hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, física no había sido la única materia que había desaprobado.

Su nota de inglés estaba muy, muy por debajo de la requerida para aprobar. Aquel era el examen en el que Sakurai se había sacado un noventa y cuatro sobre cien; el de piel morena, por su parte, había obtenido un treinta y cinco por ciento.

El peliazulado chasqueó la lengua. Los recuperatorios de física e inglés eran el mismo día. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaría para estudiar las dos cosas lo suficiente como para aprobar, en tan sólo dos días?

Se alzó del suelo, repentinamente decidido a empezar a resolver aquel problema. No pensaba quedarse allí echado como un inútil incapaz de enfrentar las dificultades que le ponían en frente. Joder, al fin y al cabo los exámenes eran como desafíos, ¡no pensaba dejarse vencer así!

Y, lo que era más importante, no pensaba permitirle a Satsuki decirle que ella siempre había tenido razón y que por comportarse como un haragán lo sacaría del equipo.

Fue por ello que se retiró de la terraza, encaminándose hacia el pabellón del cuarto piso: el claustro donde se hallaban las aulas de tercer año.

En cuanto irrumpió en el pasillo, sus senpais de tercero lo contemplaron con curiosidad, ya que conocían al joven por haberlo visto en las canchas, pero nunca se lo habían cruzado por allí. De hecho, los únicos dos lugares que el as de Touou frecuentaba dentro de la institución eran su propio aula y la terraza, obviando el gimnasio donde tenían las prácticas. Una chica de tercero que le pasó por al lado le susurró algo a su amiga, que iba junto a ella y que emitió una risita al oír lo que ésta le dijo. Aomine las ignoró y continuó avanzando, derechito hacia su destino.

Entró en el aula y rápidamente divisó su objetivo: un muchacho de cabello oscuro y anteojos, con ojos como rendijas, que en ese momento hablaba con un compañero de su clase a quien Aomine no conocía.

– Imayoshi. –Saludó al ubicarse a su lado. Todos los presentes lo contemplaron con curiosidad y asombro, pero el de piel morena no le prestó atención a nadie que no fuese el base de su equipo.- Necesito hablar contigo.

– Oh, vaya. –Comentó el cuatro, dibujando aquella sonrisa eternamente perturbadora en su rostro y levantándose de su silla de inmediato.- Vale, salgamos al pasillo. –Propuso, haciendo un gesto hacia su compañero de curso, que se hallaba a mitad de decirle algo, para indicarle que ya volvía.

Una vez fuera, Aomine miró al de anteojos con severidad.

– Necesito que me expliques física e inglés. –Le soltó sin rodeos.- Desaprobé ambas y los recuperatorios son el miércoles. Si no apruebo entonces, Satsuki me matará, así que… ¿te parece bien esta tarde en el Maji Burger? A menos que-…

–Aomine-kun. –Lo interrumpió Imayoshi, frunciendo el ceño pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa suya en el rostro; era casi como si lo contemplase con un gesto mezcla de burla y pena.

El peliazulado silenció y observó al contrario expectante, aguardando a que le dijese lo que tenía que decir y ligeramente irritado por la interrupción.

Imayoshi suspiró.

– No puedo darte clases. La semana pasada fueron todos los exámenes de primer año, pero esta semana son los de tercero y entre las prácticas y el estudio, no tengo tiempo para enseñarte. –Sentenció con voz cansina.

Aomine sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

– ¿Cómo que no? –Soltó incrédulo.- No me jodas, siempre has tenido buenas notas, no necesitas…

– Aomine-kun, las buenas notas no surgen por arte de magia. –Lo cortó el base de Touou con una risa amarga.- Siempre las tuve porque siempre estudié mucho; y ése es, precisamente, el motivo por el cual no tengo tiempo para darte clases. Lo siento. –Se disculpó arrugando la frente.- Tendrás que buscar a alguien más o repasar por tu cuenta.

Y, dicho aquello, regresó al interior de su salón, sin añadir nada más.

Aomine se quedó allí parado durante un minuto entero, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Las demás personas en el pasillo lo contemplaban desde lejos, cuchicheando entre ellas y preguntándose qué le pasaba. Él las ignoró. En ese momento, se hallaba sumergido en una lucha interna por tratar de hallar una solución para su inminente problema.

Si Imayoshi no podía explicarle, entonces tenía que ponerse a estudiar _ya mismo_. No había manera de que comprendiese los temas de los exámenes por sí solo si no les dedicaba mucho tiempo; la amargura lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a que iba en contra de su voluntad, tendría que dejar el baloncesto aunque fuera por esa tarde y la del día siguiente.

_Joder…_

Echó a correr por el pasillo, directo al segundo piso –donde se hallaban las aulas de primer año-. Los de tercero se apartaron para abrirle paso, murmurando entre ellos sin que el peliazulado les prestase la más mínima atención. El ala-pívot de Touou no paró hasta alcanzar su aula, donde se sentó rápidamente en su banco y sacó el cuaderno con sus apuntes de inglés –o, mejor dicho, los apuntes que había fotocopiado de Imayoshi.

Bastó contemplarlos por cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que no entendía nada de _nada_. Sintió ganas de empezar a dar golpes por doquier. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en semejante problema? Joder, casi podía oír las burlas de Kagami cuando se enterase de que…

Un momento.

_Kagami._

Cuando se dio cuenta de la posibilidad que todavía le quedaba, Aomine en seguida reconoció que tendría que tragarse su orgullo y que le costaría un equivalente a doce años de terapia poder superar aquello. _¿Pedirle ayuda al Bakagami?_ Por favor, él nunca haría algo así…

Pero no tenía opción.

Volviendo a guardar el cuaderno en su morral, en su lugar extrajo de su interior su móvil. Lo abrió –no tenía ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada perdida- y presionó rápidamente la opción de redactar un nuevo mensaje.

No sabía si Kagami había aprobado física. Aquello era algo que el peliazulado ignoraba. Pero lo que sí sabía era que el pelirrojo, aunque le hubiese ido mal en el examen, conseguiría descifrar y explicarle los confusos apuntes de inglés que Aomine había fotocopiado de Imayoshi.

Se odiaba por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero no había otra forma.

* * *

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (13:21) Bakagami, tienes que explicarme física e inglés, y no acepto un no por respuesta.**

Kagami se hallaba sentado en el comedor del colegio, almorzando en frente de Kuroko, cuando abrió los ojos con incredulidad al leer el mensaje en su celular. Rápidamente frunció el ceño, fastidiado por el tono demandante del texto, que hacía que sonase como una orden. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de sorpresa que lo invadió fue mayor aún, dado que…

¿Desde cuándo demonios le pedía el Ahomine ayuda a _él_?

Rió por lo bajo mientras empezaba a redactar la respuesta, con Kuroko contemplándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa con curiosidad.

* * *

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (13:25) Oi, Ahomine, qué maneras son esas de pedir ayuda? Acaso desaprobaste inglés y física?**

Vale, aquel tipo de verdad era idiota. ¿Por qué demonios le estaría pidiendo ayuda, si no fuese porque había desaprobado aquellas dos materias? El as de Touou echaba chispas por los ojos mientras tipeaba la respuesta a toda velocidad, odiándose a sí mismo por tener que estar haciendo aquello. Kagami se burlaría tanto de él que el peliazulado pensó que acabaría por matarlo. _No importa_, pensó, _se lo haré pagar de alguna manera._

* * *

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (13:26) Por qué mierda iba a pedirte ayuda si no? Sáltate la práctica, me importa una mierda lo que digan tu entrenadora y tu capitán. Nos vemos hoy a las cuatro y media en tu departamento.**

¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito Aomine! ¡Había vuelto a invitarse solo!

Sin embargo, Kagami no pensaba decirle que no. Él, a diferencia del moreno, sí que había aprobado todos sus exámenes, y aquella era una oportunidad única para mortificar al peliazulado y refregarle en la cara que el pelirrojo había sido mejor que él. Vale, química y matemática las había aprobado por los pelos, y exceptuando inglés, en la que su nota había sido de ochenta sobre cien, todas las demás asignaturas las había pasado con notas entre sesenta y pico y setenta y poco. No eran números fabulosos.

Pero él al menos había conseguido aprobar. Y Aomine no.

Se rió con satisfacción mientras redactaba la respuesta.

* * *

**De: Bakagami.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (13:28) Vale.**

* * *

– Kagami-kun, ¿de qué te ríes? –Le preguntó Kuroko mientras sorbía de la pajilla de su vaso de jugo. Apenas se hizo oír por encima del bullicio del comedor del Instituto Seirin.

Kagami se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y negó con la cabeza. El jugador fantasma también había aprobado sus exámenes –y con notas bastante mejores que las de Kagami.

– De nada, Kuroko. –Replicó el ala-pívot sin darle importancia.- ¿Podrías avisarle a la entrenadora que no iré a la práctica hoy? –Preguntó con gesto distraído y una sonrisa satisfecha todavía pintada en el rostro.

La sombra de Seirin hizo una pausa antes de responder, estudiando a Kagami con la mirada.

– Vale… -Accedió al final. Kagami estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando añadió:- Pero quiero que me digas por qué.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia; sin embargo, sabía que Kuroko no lo dejaría en paz hasta saberlo. Por lo tanto, volvió a sacar su celular y, abriendo el mensaje en el que Aomine le pedía que lo ayudase con física e inglés, se lo tendió; completamente pagado de sí mismo.

El jugador fantasma leyó el texto y subsecuentemente devolvió el móvil a su dueño. Asintió, sin despegar los labios de la pajilla ni decir nada. Kagami volvió a guardarse el celular y continuó comiendo su porción de pizza, satisfecho.

Kuroko dio un silencioso y profundo sorbo a su jugo de manzana, sin poder evitar preguntarse a qué desenlace llevaría todo aquello –e ignorando su propio móvil, que vibraba sin cesar en el interior de su bolsillo.

* * *

Día martes. Seis de la tarde. Departamento de Kagami Taiga.

– ¡Joder, Bakagami, deja de reírte! –Se quejó Aomine echando chispas. El pelirrojo se carcajeaba estrepitosamente ante el intento del peliazulado de componer unas frases en inglés, golpeando la mesa con un puño para expresar su diversión.

El día anterior habían revisado el examen de física del as de Touou y se habían encontrado con que en realidad la teoría se la sabía relativamente bien; el problema había sido que, al hacer las cuentas, se había confundido demasiadas veces y, por lo tanto, había llegado a resultados incorrectos. Habían dedicado apenas una hora a repasar aquella materia, lo suficiente como para que Aomine recordase las fórmulas básicas; después de eso, rápidamente habían procedido al estudio del inglés.

Aomine tenía muchas más dificultades en aquella materia, motivo por el cual debían dedicarle más tiempo.

El ala-pívot de Touou escudriñaba los apuntes de Imayoshi con la mirada. Aunque Kagami se los había explicado, todavía tenía dificultades para recordarlos. En su rostro poseía dibujada una expresión de cansancio y unas marcadas ojeras decoraban la parte inferior de sus cuencas oculares; todo aquello señal de que se había acostado muy tarde. Aomine se había tomado en serio lo de los recuperatorios –algo que lo sorprendía incluso a él mismo. Pero de verdad tenía ganas de terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas y poder dedicarse completamente al baloncesto.

Nada de eso detenía a Kagami al momento de burlarse del as de Touou. Los intentos del peliazulado por entender el idioma inglés eran muy graciosos; y no había manera de que el pelirrojo se sintiese culpable por reírse de él. Al fin y al cabo, le estaba explicando para ayudarlo a aprobar, ¿no era así?

Los ojos del peliazulado se entrecerraban de a ratos. Estaba tan cansado…

– Oi, Ahomine. –Llamó Kagami cuando por fin hubo dejado de reírse. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del as de Touou, que tenía la vista clavada en los papeles frente a él pero no parecía estar enfocando; sus ojos no se movían, señal de que no estaba leyendo.- ¡Ahomine! –Insistió.

– ¿… Qué pasa? –Preguntó éste, alzando los ojos con gesto cansino para mirarlo. Sus párpados estaban bastante bajos, como si le costase horrores mantenerlos abiertos.

Kagami frunció el entrecejo, confuso, sin saber bien qué hacer.

– Te vas a quedar dormido. –Refunfuñó con severidad.- Hazme un favor, y tráeme el diccionario de inglés-japonés que está en el escritorio. –Le pidió. Luego añadió:- Y lávate la cara, o algo.

El jugador estrella de Touou se alzó de su silla sin protestar –señal de que estaba cansado de veras. Desapareció tras la puerta que daba al pasillo; Kagami lo observó alejarse con el entrecejo todavía fruncido.

Mientras aguardaba a que el peliazulado volviera, permaneció pensativo. Aomine parecía estar esforzándose bastante (algo que lo sorprendía sobremanera, dado que el peliazulado rara vez se esforzaba en nada). Supuso que tendría que ver con que su mánager probablemente haría que lo sacasen del equipo si no aprobaba. Y, por mucho que se quejase de que sus oponentes eran unos debiluchos y de que le aburría jugar al baloncesto contra gente así, el pelirrojo sabía que Aomine disfrutaba de los partidos que jugaba junto al resto de su equipo; no creía que fuese a permitir que Momoi lo echase así sin más.

Pasaron varios minutos y Aomine no regresaba. Cuando se cumplieron diez minutos enteros desde que el peliazulado se había alzado de la mesa, Kagami, impaciente, también se levantó y fue a ver qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Pasó por delante de la puerta del baño y notó que estaba vacío; las luces apagadas. Aomine definitivamente no estaba allí.

– Aomine, ¿qué…? –Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro de su habitación.

Allí, echado sobre su cama y con los ojos cerrados, se hallaba Aomine. Resultaba obvio que estaba dormido, ya que su gesto –por lo general torcido en una mueca de aburrimiento o disgusto- se hallaba completamente relajado. Tenía la boca abierta apenas, y se hallaba de espaldas al colchón y con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de las tantas almohadas de Kagami.

El pelirrojo sintió un retortijón en las entrañas cuyo motivo no supo identificar. Ver a Aomine de aquella manera era extremadamente infrecuente. Y el moreno se veía tan en paz en aquel momento que Kagami se sintió por completo incapaz de despertarlo.

– Jesúcristo… -Susurró, rascándose la nuca con bochorno debido a que no sabía qué hacer. Al fin y al cabo, tenía a _Aomine Daiki_ dormido en _su propia casa_ y en _su propia_ _cama_. ¿Cuántas veces se había encontrado nadie en una situación como aquella?

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo e ir a bañarse, ya que como se habían encontrado inmediatamente después de salir del colegio, el pelirrojo no había tenido tiempo para darse una buena ducha. Entró al baño, rápidamente se disvistió, y luego de haber verificado que la temperatura del agua fuese la correcta, ingresó en la bañera.

El agua lo rociaba; las gotas tibias golpeando contra su piel. El as de Seirin cerró los ojos, sintiéndose de pronto agotado. Se pasó las manos por el corto cabello, experimentando cierto alivio al hallarse bajo la lluvia de agua caliente después de aquel día tan cansador.

La imagen del rostro de Aomine dormido volvió a su mente. Por algún motivo, el pelirrojo se ruborizó abochornado. Atribuyendo aquello a la sorpresa de haber hallado a Aomine en ese estado, desechó aquel pensamiento con un sacudón de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiese simplemente eliminarlo de su mente. La visión retornaba de a ratos, como si su inconsciente pareciese decidido a mostrarle esa imagen una y otra vez, causando que los pensamientos del pelirrojo fluyesen de modo desordenado e irregular, como perturbados.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí. Sólo lo suficiente como para que sus músculos se relajasen y el baño se llenase de vapor de agua, nublando la vista y empañando los azulejos verde pálido de las paredes.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó rápidamente y se enroscó el toallón en torno a la cadera. Colocando lo que había traído puesto antes de entrar al agua en el cesto de la ropa para lavar, salió del baño derechito a su habitación, en búsqueda de algo con lo que vestirse.

* * *

Estaba muy cómodo, recostado como se hallaba en aquel lecho mullido que olía a desodorante masculino y a algo que él asociaba con el baloncesto. Movió apenas un brazo, tanteando con los dedos la superficie sobre la que se encontraba; topándose con una tela que se le enroscó en uno de sus dedos: una sábana. Los párpados le pesaban y se estaba de maravilla allí, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos para escudriñar sus alrededores y tratar de discernir dónde se encontraba.

Apenas separando los párpados, captando imágenes por entre sus pestañas, notó un enorme armario y un escritorio con una silla, sobre el cual había diversos objetos que no supo identificar.

¿Dónde diablos…?

La comprensión arribó lentamente, como dos sustancias que tardan en mezclarse para demostrar sus verdaderos colores en solución. Aquello era el departamento de Kagami. El pelirrojo lo había mandado a buscar un libro y lavarse la cara; Aomine había entrado en la habitación del as de Seirin y, al divisar aquella cama tan enorme, no había podido resistirse y se había echado sobre ella de espaldas, cansado como se encontraba. Sin embargo, debido precisamente al agotamiento, había demorado apenas treinta segundos en quedarse dormido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todavía entraba luz por la ventana –de otra manera, Aomine no habría sido capaz de ver nada a su alrededor, ya que no había ninguna lámpara encendida-, pero estaba seguro de que la iluminación era bastante más tenue que cuando había entrado allí. ¿Habría pasado media hora? ¿O tal vez una?

De verdad no tenía ganas de levantarse. Estaba tan cómodo…

Oyó un sonido señal de que alguien se acercaba proveniente del pasillo, y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos. Sabía que si el Bakagami lo encontraba despierto, lo obligaría a levantarse e ir a continuar estudiando –algo que él, sin dudas, no tenía en absoluto ganas de hacer-. En cambio, si pensaba que continuaba dormido… tal vez Aomine tuviese un poco más de suerte y el pelirrojo lo dejase tranquilo un rato más.

Percibió por el sonido de pasos contra la madera del suelo que alguien había entrado en la habitación. El peliazulado se preparó para ser zarandeado y para que su silenciosa paz se viese destruída por la voz grave de Kagami llamándolo a los gritos y diciéndole que debía levantar su culo ya mismo de allí o lo sacaría él a patadas.

Eso nunca llegó. En su lugar, captó el sonido de una madera que rechinaba; como si una puerta de ese material estuviese siendo abierta.

Ligeramente confuso, se arriesgó a abrir apenas los ojos, con curiosidad, para observar qué estaba haciendo el pelirrojo.

Lo primero que divisó fue también lo que atrajo toda su atención.

Kagami se hallaba de espaldas a él, probablemente buscando algo en el armario que tenía abierto frente a sí. Lo único que traía encima y que lo preservaba de hallarse completamente desnudo era una sencilla toalla blanca atada en la cintura. Los ojos del moreno recorrieron la espalda del contrario, estudiando –incluso en aquel estado semi-adormilado- cada detalle de los marcados músculos del pelirrojo, bordeando con la mirada aquella curva que formaban el cuello y los fuertes hombros, y bajando hasta el punto donde la toalla ya no le permitía ver más.

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza cuando Aomine se dio cuenta de que estaba comiéndose a Kagami con los ojos.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, prohibiéndose continuar mirando mientras sentía cómo se acaloraba y cómo sus mejillas enrojecían por debajo de esa piel oscura suya. Kagami permaneció unos segundos más allí, hasta que aparentemente encontró lo que buscaba y, por fin, cerró el armario y salió de la habitación.

Aomine volvió a levantar los párpados, perturbándose al notar la sensación de amarga decepción que lo invadió al descubrir la sencilla puerta de madera del armario frente a sus ojos, en ausencia de cierta figura masculina. Casi podía ver la silueta del pelirrojo frente así, con aquella simple toalla a la cadera, dejando al descubierto el resto de su piel…

Por algún motivo, acudió a su mente el recuerdo neblinoso de aquella noche durante la fiesta, en la que debido a los efectos del alcohol Kagami se había rendido entre él y la pared y había cedido a los placeres del moreno.

_Joder…_

Allí solo, recostado sobre la cama de Kagami en medio de aquella tenue luz como él se hallaba, Aomine tuvo que reconocer para sí que quizás aquel recuerdo de esa noche de ebriedad y desenfreno no fuese tan malo como él pensaba.

* * *

**Debería estar estudiando (tengo un parcial terrible mañana D:); y si soy sincera nada de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo estaba en mis planes originales. Pero me gusta lo que quedó, oh yes, y me sirve de base para lo que quiero lograr. So yeah~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que, si va de acuerdo a mis planes... jo... vale, no diré nada...)~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Traigo el siguiente capítulo c:**

**Gracias desde ya por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows ;u; Todavía tengo que responder los comentarios por privado, es que últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo D: (Tuve ese examen que mencioné en el capítulo anterior y me fue bien :'D)**

**Espero que les guste... ~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

17.

En la habitación gobernaba el silencio, sólo interrumpido apenas por la respiración acompasada de la figura echada boca arriba sobre la cama. El sonido del aire al escapar por entre sus labios era el de un silbido apenas audible, por lo que el ambiente apenas se perturbaba ante aquello, hallándose realmente muy tranquilo.

Kagami se acercó silenciosamente hasta su escritorio, haciendo ruido apenas con sus pisadas, procurando no despertar al contrario. A través del vidrio de la ventana se observaba un cielo rosado, apenas salpicado de nubes de un blanco difuso, que indicaba que estaba atardeciendo. Si no se hubiesen encontrado tan alto en aquel edificio, se hubiesen podido oír los bocinazos y los ruidos del humo escapando por los caños de escape de los autos que circulaban debajo, en la calle; tampoco se distinguían los detalles de los peatones que, pequeñísimos como hormigas, cruzaban y correteaban de un lado a otro luego de una agotadora jornada, regresando a sus hogares.

El pelirrojo estiró un brazo para tomar un libro de los estantes, pero se frenó a medio camino. Un rápido vistazo a los títulos le bastó para darse cuenta de que el volumen que quería consultar no se hallaba allí. Escudriñó la superficie del escritorio, tanteando los distintos ejemplares y papeles que allí había para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos era lo que estaba buscando.

No estaba. Percibió cómo se le fruncía el entrecejo, de forma involuntaria; lo irritaba perder las cosas, y más aun tener que desperdiciar el tiempo buscándolas. ¿Dónde demonios había dejado aquel maldito libro?

Espió por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que la figura sobre su cama continuaba dormida. No quería despertarlo. No _debía_ despertarlo. Afortunadamente, el cuerpo de piel morena permanecía inmutable, sumido en su propio mundo de los sueños. Tenía la boca abierta apenas, y su rostro se hallaba totalmente relajado; las líneas que solían aparecer en él en su eterna contorsión en muecas de burla, disgusto o aburrimiento, brillaban en ese momento por su ausencia.

Kagami volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el escritorio, y se dio cuenta de que el rápido vistazo que había echado a Aomine había bastado para hacerlo olvidar cuál era el libro que había ido a buscar allí. Percibió una especie de pinchazo agudo en su interior, cuyas causas no supo determinar, pero que -estaba seguro- tenía que ver con la figura que en ese momento yacía dormida sobre su cama.

Aturdido, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí, pero apenas había dado un paso que sintió cómo algo lo aferraba con firmeza de la muñeca y tiraba violentamente de él. Fue tan inesperado que el pelirrojo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de oponer resistencia; se tambaleó, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, y fue arrastrado por encima del colchón. Durante el proceso, lo único que pudo discernir con claridad en medio de la confusión fue el rostro burlón de Aomine, que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa torcida que se mofaba de él.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro Kagami se halló de espaldas a las sábanas, de cara al techo de su habitación. Torció el cuello, levantando la cabeza apenas para divisar a Aomine, que se le acercaba por encima todavía con aquella expresión socarrona en el rostro. A pesar de que hasta hacía apenas unos segundos antes había estado dormido, de pronto el peliazulado parecía completamente lúcido, como si llevase un _largo_ rato despierto. Se aproximó de forma tal que su cuerpo quedó exactamente encima del del pelirrojo, su cabeza justo encima de la de él; se relamió los labios, causando que brillasen casi como los de una bestia a punto de devorar a su presa, y los despegó apenas para murmurar:

– _¿Y, Bakagami?_ –Hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba pagado de sí mismo; los orbes azules del as de Touou clavados en las gemas rojas del jugador estrella de Seirin.- _¿Cómo vas a escapar ahora? _–Su voz era como el ronroneo de una pantera; grave y colmado de satisfacción.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la memoria de Kagami; quizás habría sido capaz de recordar de dónde le sonaban tan familiares, si no hubiese sido por la manera en que los ojos azules del contrario lo estudiaron entonces: recorriéndolo de punta a punta, comenzando desde el extremo de sus cabellos y bajando por su cara, su cuello y su torso; brillando con ferocidad cuando la camiseta que Kagami traía puesta les impidió ver qué había por debajo de ella; el deseo reluciendo en ellos casi a los gritos. Aquello fue suficiente para que el ala-pívot de Seirin se estremeciese; y no exactamente a causa del miedo –no, era, más bien… por la _expectativa_.

– … –Kagami intentó decir algo, pero no le salió la voz; todo lo que consiguió emitir fue un sonido ahogado apenas audible. Era como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen ido a otro lugar. La manera en que Aomine lo miraba causaba que su temperatura corporal se elevase de forma abrupta, sin que nada pudiese hacer el as de Seirin por evitarlo; y, aunque se hallaba vestido de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo se sentía como si estuviese completamente desnudo: la mirada del otro era tal que casi podía sentir cómo lo desvestía con los ojos.

Ante el vano intento de Kagami por formular una respuesta, los ojos de Aomine brillaron con fiereza y astucia; y curvando las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba, se acercó hasta quedar apenas a centímetros de distancia de él. Aguardó apenas unos segundos, contemplando al contrario con mofa –y, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, por fin juntó sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

Los labios suaves pero firmes de Aomine, al posarse encima de los de Kagami, trajeron oleadas de vívidos recuerdos de vuelta a la mente de este último; fue como volver a vivir la noche de la fiesta, como si toda la niebla que había cubierto aquellas memorias durante las últimas semanas se hubiese disipado y hubiese dado lugar a un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones que el pelirrojo no sabía cómo controlar. El beso fue agresivo y apasionado desde el principio, y el peliazulado no tardó en introducir su lengua en la boca del contrario, abriéndose paso por la fuerza y chocando contra el músculo rival; Kagami, a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, se apresuró en responder al contacto, deslizando su propia lengua contra la de él y reviviendo sensaciones que habían quedado olvidadas en el transcurso de las dos últimas semanas y que encendían un fuego en su interior que ni siquiera él mismo podía apagar.

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Ambos los mantuvieron firmemente abiertos, fulminándose el uno al otro con la mirada, pero no en gesto agresivo… era más bien un gesto de bestial anhelo. La sensación de calor entre ellos se elevaba sin control; la voz de la consciencia de Kagami, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, se fue apagando hasta desaparecer por completo, sus advertencias siendo completamente ignoradas.

Aquello era… realmente, a Kagami no le importaba un carajo que fuera a arrepentirse después de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, porque la excitación y el mar de sensaciones de los que era víctima en ese momento eran demasiado satisfactorios como para echarse atrás.

Aomine, que hasta ese momento había permanecido elevado a varios centímetros por encima de Kagami, se dejó caer entonces, apoyando parte de su peso sobre él y juntando sus cuerpos; apresando al contrario e impidiéndole escapar. Kagami contuvo un jadeo cuando una de las piernas de Aomine se abrió paso entre las suyas y presionó su ingle; la estrella de Touou se dio cuenta de la reacción que aquello causaba en el otro y rápidamente comenzó a deslizar su muslo contra la entrepierna de éste, aumentando la presión y causando que el as de Seirin se estremeciese con cada roce. Sus brazos estaban prisioneros entre los de Aomine, fijos a los lados de su cuerpo; no tardó en notar cómo su miembro se erigía, desesperado por salir del encierro de la tela que lo cubría.

– _Ahn… Aomine…_ –Aunque consiguió articular el nombre del moreno, las palabras y los jadeos le salían a modo de susurro; realmente, era como si se hubiese quedado afónico. Los labios del peliazulado se curvaron más aun al percibir su nombre siendo murmurado contra su boca; deshizo el beso y, contemplando a Kagami con satisfacción, bajó las manos –que hasta ese entonces se había limitado a mantener a los costados del cuerpo del contrario, con las palmas sobre el colchón- y con gran agilidad tomó la camiseta del as de Seirin y la deslizó hacia arriba. Kagami interpretó al instante las intenciones del de piel morena y levantó los brazos para que la prenda pudiese ser retirada con facilidad; dejando al descubierto sus carnes para que el contrario hiciese con ellas lo que quisiese.

Se sentía una _puta_ dejándose hacer así, pero _joder _Aomine era _demasiado bueno _en aquello, y ya no podía volver atrás y decirle que no. Su mente se hallaba demasiado nublada por la confusión y el placer como para intentar frenarlo.

_Tampoco era como si quisiese detenerlo._

No cuando aquellos orbes azules lo contemplaban con un fervor voraz, absorbiendo con la vista cada detalle del esculpido tronco del pelirrojo; como si ansiase devorarlo allí mismo y en ese preciso momento.

Sus pensamientos se empezaron a volver cada vez más difusos -siendo reducidos a una tormenta de sensaciones- cuando el peliazulado comenzó a besar su cuello y a descender por éste hacia su torso. Kagami fue incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, cerrándolos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía cómo enrojecía y cómo la temperatura entre ellos aumentaba todavía más. Por momentos, Aomine se limitaba a presionar sus labios contra la piel hirviente de Kagami, pero por instantes su lengua se escurría, lamiéndolo y dejando cierta humedad a su paso; e incluso en un par de ocasiones había llegado a succionarlo entre sus labios con fuerza, a sabiendas de las marcas rojo oscuro que surgirían después a partir de aquello. Una de las ágiles manos de Aomine se deslizó hasta uno de sus pezones y lo tanteó apenas; la reacción de Kagami fue inmediata, echando la cabeza aun más hacia atrás y emitiendo un leve jadeo. Como deseoso de escuchar más, de arrancar más quejidos de placer de parte del pelirrojo, el índice y el pulgar del moreno se cerraron en torno al pequeño botón, atormentándolo mediante su agarre. La reacción de Kagami fue casi instantánea: emitió un fuerte jadeo y arqueó la espalda, incapaz de contenerse.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Aomine se intensificó todavía más y, sin dejar de presionar la pequeña protuberancia entre sus dedos, comenzó a bajar por su torso, besándolo y lamiéndolo sin detenerse; al mismo tiempo, apartó su pierna de entre las de Kagami, bajando su propio cuerpo para quedar a la altura deseada, y colocó la mano libre en sus caderas, aferrando el borde superior de sus pantalones cortos y bajándolos con una facilidad casi absurda. Kagami no opuso resistencia alguna: estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en respirar, dado que estaba encontrando muchísimas dificultades para realizar aquella simple acción. Cuando la prenda del pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar al moreno, su mano regresó a la cintura de Kagami y volvió a aferrarse a la tela que allí había, esta vez comenzando a bajar sus bóxers.

A pesar de que tenía la mente nublada y le costaba distinguir nada que no fuesen los dedos de Aomine que se cerraban en torno a su pezón, o los labios de éste en una zona cercana a su ombligo, Kagami sintió con claridad su propio estremecimiento cuando su prominente erección fue totalmente expuesta -habiendo sido retirados sus bóxers a la misma altura que sus pantalones cortos, cerca de las rodillas. Su espalda volvió a curvarse con violencia en cuanto la mano de Aomine se cerró en torno a su miembro y se deslizó sobre éste muy despacio, como si quisiese atormentarlo con semejante lentitud.

– _A-Aomine…_ -Una vez más, el nombre del moreno salió en forma de susurro, sin una voz que sostuviese firmemente el conjunto de sílabas. _Más rápido_, quiso decirle, pero las palabras se perdieron entre los jadeos y los vanos intentos por parte del pelirrojo de regularizar su respiración.

Cuando el contacto de los dedos de Aomine en su pezón y la sensación de sus labios contra su vientre desaparecieron, Kagami aprovechó para alzar la vista, abriendo los párpados, y tratar de percibir algo que no fuera la mano del peliazulado cerrada en torno a su pene. Sus ojos rojos se toparon con que los orbes azulados de Aomine lo observaban justo desde esa altura, con gesto pagado de sí mismo, aquella eterna sonrisa burlona pintada aún en el rostro.

_Joder…_

Fue entonces cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de lo que Aomine estaba a punto de hacer.

Aunque hubiese querido frenarlo, no habría conseguido hacerlo a tiempo.

Pero, a decir verdad, no había _puta forma_ de que quisiese detenerlo.

El peliazulado apenas se detuvo un segundo a contemplarlo con burla antes de bajar la cabeza e introducir, despacio, la erección de Kagami en el interior de su boca. Su lengua se deslizó contra la punta, rodeándola mediante aquel tacto húmedo y caliente…

Kagami sintió que se desvanecería allí mismo. Todo el océano de sensaciones que había percibido hasta ese momento se concentró allá abajo, causando que el pelirrojo sintiese que explotaría de placer de un instante a otro.

El potente gemido que salió entonces de sus labios le indicó que su voz había vuelto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose sobre la cama con un sobresalto. La fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana lo encandiló, obligándolo a cerrar los doloridos párpados con fuerza y refregárselos con los nudillos, tratando de aliviarlos.

Sentía un calor insoportable; sudaba, y la camiseta que usaba para dormir se hallaba totalmente empapada por la transpiración. Palpó el colchón con las manos y notó que las sábanas también estaban mojadas, además de que se encontraban desordenadas de cualquier forma.

Cuando recuperó la vista, abrió los ojos apenas, como rendijas, y por entre sus párpados notó que el cielo tras la ventana era de un celeste intenso, totalmente despejado. Se oían algunos pajaritos que cantaban alegremente desde la terraza del edificio. Y si se hubiese levantado del colchón y hubiese contemplado hacia abajo a través del vidrio, habría divisado a la gente que corría de un lado a otro de la calle, apresurándose para no llegar tarde al colegio y al trabajo, en aquella mañana de día miércoles.

Pero a Kagami no le importaba nada de eso. Tenía asuntos más graves que atender.

Como la imponente erección que se erguía bajo sus bóxers en ese momento, anhelando salir al exterior y recibir el trato merecido.

O el hecho de darse cuenta de que acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con Aomine.

O ser consciente de que había estado gimiendo en sueños porque, efectivamente, le había _gustado _la serie de imágenes, sonidos, y demás sensaciones que su inconsciente se había encargado de colocar en su cabeza, mientras dormía.

Al apartar las sábanas mojadas, el pelirrojo contempló con espanto el relieve que se alzaba desde el interior de sus bóxers. Un poco aturdido echó un vistazo a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estaba solo.

Había sido un sueño tan vívido que no le hubiese sorprendido divisar a Aomine allí, a su lado en la cama, contemplándolo con aquella mueca de satisfacción y autosuficiencia que a Kagami le daba tantas ganas de golpearlo. O fulminándolo con aquellos ojos brillantes de deseo, que lo habían mirado con sorna durante apenas unos segundos antes de…

Kagami se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. En parte se sentía agradecido de que hubiese sido sólo un sueño, pero… bastaba con darse cuenta de que había sido creación _suya, de su propia mente,_ para que se perturbase, avergonzado.

¿Por qué diablos había tenido un sueño erótico con _Aomine_, de entre todas las personas?

Pero el recuerdo de los labios del moreno contra los suyos, insistentes y apasionados; de su lengua enroscándose contra la suya casi con desesperación; de los dedos de Aomine apresando su pezón y causando que se estremeciese de placer; de los labios de éste bajando por su torso hasta su vientre; y de la lengua de Aomine contra la punta de su…

Su erección palpitó levemente, demandando su atención. Kagami sintió cómo se acaloraba sólo por pensar en aquellas vívidas memorias, que hasta hacía unos momentos atrás habían parecido tan reales…

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que, muy profundo en su interior, _deseaba fervientemente que hubiesen sido reales_. La decepción que lo invadía en aquel momento, más allá de cualquier otra emoción que pudiese sentir, era una fiel prueba de aquello.

El pelirrojo se alzó de su cama, tambaleándose, y sin mirar siquiera la hora y evitando pensar en nada –pues el lugar a donde sus propios pensamientos lo pudiesen llevar lo preocupaba-, se dirigió hacia el baño, donde tenía algunos asuntos bastante urgentes que atender.

* * *

– ¿Kagami-kun?

El pelirrojo alzó la vista de la hoja en blanco que contemplaba sin mirar, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Observó que Kuroko lo miraba desde el asiento de adelante; rápidamente se preguntó qué hacía Kuroko allí, ya que él se sentaba en el banco detrás del suyo en clases.

– … ¿Huh? ¿Qué? –Inquirió, algo aturdido, mientras trataba de enfocar bien la vista y prestar atención a la sombra de Seirin. Kuroko tenía la campera cerrada y el morral colgado de la espalda, como si estuviese preparado para irse.

– … Ya terminó la clase. –Le anunció el joven, poniéndose de pie y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuese un perro. Kagami ni siquiera se inmutó (solía reaccionar bastante molesto ante aquel gesto), lo que llamó la atención del peliceleste.- ¿Kagami-kun?

– Sí, sí, ya va… -Musitó distraído, guardando el cuaderno de apuntes –en el que, para variar, no había escrito ni una sola palabra- y echándose el morral al hombro. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la materia que acababan de tener.

Kuroko no le preguntó nada más, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su amigo. Salieron del aula –que para ese entonces ya se hallaba completamente vacía- y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Kagami parecía dispuesto a encaminarse a la salida del colegio, y Kuroko tuvo que detenerlo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

– Kagami-kun, tenemos práctica hoy. –Señaló con impasibilidad.

Las cejas del pelirrojo se alzaron con sorpresa ante aquella información; pero su gesto no tardó en volverse nuevamente distraído y despreocupado.

– Ah, vale… -Sentenció, dándose media vuelta y encaminándose en sentido contrario, hacia donde se hallaba el gimnasio.

Caminaron por el interior del colegio sin decir nada. Kagami se hallaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, por lo que fue Kuroko quien decidió por fin romper el silencio:

– ¿Cómo fue la sesión de estudio de ayer, con Aomine-kun?

Kuroko supo que había dado en el clavo. La reacción de Kagami fue inmediata: se sobresaltó al oír el nombre del moreno, y tuvo la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento estuviesen atravesando una puerta de marco bastante bajo; motivo por el cual se dio la cabeza contra la parte superior de éste. Murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones y frotándose la zona dolorida con la palma de la mano, masculló:

– Bien… supongo…

No añadió nada más, y Kuroko no insistió; sin embargo, la mente de la sombra de Seirin funcionaba a toda velocidad.

El martes, en el primer recreo de la mañana (dado que Kagami había llegado tarde y por eso no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él antes de eso) el pelirrojo se había encargado de relatar con todo lujo de detalles los desastrosos intentos por parte de Aomine de aprender el idioma inglés. Las carcajadas del as de Seirin se habían escuchado por todo el pasillo, dado que incluso había comenzado a lagrimear por la gracia que le causaba el mero recuerdo de la expresión de concentración del moreno intentando formar una frase en la lengua anglosajona.

Por lo tanto, a Kuroko lo asombraba que aquel día no estuviese teniendo la misma actitud. En su lugar, parecía totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, y había pasado el día entero contemplando hacia adelante con la vista desenfocada, y sobresaltándose de a ratos cuando había un ruido muy fuerte o cuando _algo_ en su línea de pensamiento causaba que se perturbase –provocando que enrojeciese al mismo tiempo. De hecho, sus mejillas habían pasado gran parte del día de un color rosado muy suave, tornándose de un tono más rojizo por momentos.

La sombra de Seirin ya sabía lo que había ocurrido entre su antigua luz, y la actual, durante la fiesta en casa de Kise. Kagami podía ser bastante transparente en ocasiones, y luego de ver el trazado de las marcas rojizas en su cuello, Kuroko lo había puesto a prueba mencionando el nombre del ala-pívot de Touou en un par de ocasiones; causando que Kagami se sobresaltase y confirmando de aquella forma que, probablemente, fuese Aomine el autor de aquellos sellos en la garganta del pelirrojo. De hecho, Kuroko había logrado que Kagami lo admitiese, aunque fuera de modo indirecto.

Al jugador fantasma no le importaba lo que hiciesen Aomine y Kagami entre ellos. No tenía prejuicios contra nadie y le daba igual si cuando dos personas se besaban eran del mismo género o de sexos diferentes. Sabía que muchos no pensarían igual que él al respecto, pero el caso era que para él nada de todo aquello tenía importancia.

Por ello, Kuroko no podía evitar preguntarse si habría ocurrido algo entre él y Aomine la tarde anterior, mientras se suponía que estaban estudiando física e inglés en el departamento del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, un simple vistazo al cuello de Kagami –que además, ahora que las marcas de antes habían desaparecido, lo mantenía totalmente al descubierto- le había bastado para verificar que no había ninguna marca allí; ningún indicio que clamase que algo similar a lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de Kise había vuelto a suceder durante la jornada anterior.

No era que aquello descartase la posibilidad de que algo hubiese pasado; pero, conociendo a Aomine, Kuroko hubiese esperado que dejase alguna marca que clamase que él había pasado por allí.

Durante el entrenamiento, el jugador fantasma permaneció sentado en la banca, observando desde allí los ejercicios de práctica del equipo. Resultaba evidente lo disperso que se hallaba Kagami aquella jornada, pues se golpeó la cabeza contra el aro como mínimo tres veces y el balón se le escapó de las manos en varias ocasiones, como si se tratase de agua que se le escurría por entre los dedos –motivo por el cual fue reprendido a los gritos por un impaciente Hyuuga, que le advirtió, con fastidio, que si no se empezaba a concentrar en lo que tenía que hacer se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

– Bien, eso es todo por hoy, chicos. –Anunció Riko cuando por fin se cumplió la hora y pico que dedicaban a practicar. Todos suspiraron con alivio, agotados como estaban. La entrenadora se había dado cuenta de la actitud distraída de Kagami de aquel día, pero había preferido no decir nada –ninguno de los miembros del equipo había olvidado aún la actitud depresiva y apagada que había mostrado el pelirrojo hasta hacía más o menos una semana atrás; y nadie quería que aquello retornase.

Koganei e Izuki se ofrecieron para acompañar a Kuroko al hospital para su sesión de rehabilitación de aquella tarde, y fue por ello que Kagami pudo regresar solo a casa.

Durante todo el puto día, sus pensamientos se habían encargado de recordarle una y otra vez el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana. Y durante todo el puto día, Kagami había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para lograr evitar que el calor y la excitación que aquellas memorias traían consigo no se manifestasen físicamente mediante un relieve en la parte superior del pantalón del uniforme del colegio. Aquellos recuerdos lo embriagaban, distrayéndolo e impidiéndole prestar atención en clases; pero más lo abstraía el torrente de preguntas y dudas que habían estado zumbando en su cerebro durante aquella jornada.

Kagami no era una persona a la que le gustase evadir la realidad. Siempre había enfrentado las cosas de cara, haciéndoles frente como podía y tratando de salir airoso luego de luchar contra ellas. No era de los que se escondían y lloriqueaban mientras intentaban negar sucesos que efectivamente habían sucedido. No; él prefería enfrentar la verdad, por horrible que fuera, antes que intentar escapar de ella como un perfecto cobarde.

Era por ello que encontraba muy difícil negar el hecho de que, por algún motivo, Aomine lo _calentaba_.

Estaba cruzando una avenida rumbo a su hogar cuando pensó en eso último, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y contemplar nerviosamente a la gente a su alrededor, escudriñando sus rostros para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún lector de mentes por allí que hubiese captado lo que el pelirrojo acababa de reconocer en el interior de su mente.

En cuanto se hubo tranquilizado un poco, volvió a rumiar sus pensamientos.

Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. _Joder, él no era ningún maricón_. Pero…

Recordó vagamente el fragmento de sueño en el que los dedos de Aomine habían palpado con insistencia uno de sus pezones, y clavó la vista en sus pies mientras caminaba, ruborizándose aun más.

_Mierda._

Continuó caminando, sumergido en su propio mundo y observando sus alrededores sólo cuando iba a cruzar la calle, para asegurarse de no morir atropellado.

_Vale, bien. Ese imbécil por algún motivo hace que… me caliente, o algo_, reconoció para sí, furioso consigo mismo por haberse metido en aquella situación y sintiendo cómo enrojecía todavía más. _Pero eso es todo, nada de romances ni de amoríos idiotas para pendejas con las hormonas alteradas. Es… algo físico, nada más._

Vale, aquello no sonaba tan mal. La idea todavía le resultaba repugnante, pero no era tan malo como la posibilidad de imaginarse a sí mismo confesándose a…

_Joder, de ninguna re putísima manera._

Sintió cierto alivio al notar que todavía conservaba parte de su cordura. Quizás no pudiese controlar la excitación que lo invadía al imaginarse a sí mismo y a Aomine… haciendo _cosas_, pero por lo menos no había caído tan bajo como para pensar que estaba algo así como _enamorado_ del as de Touou. No, no, nada de eso. La realidad era bien diferente, y lo tranquilizaba ser consciente de ello.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago al darse cuenta de que, de todas maneras, estaba hundido hasta las pelotas en un cubo lleno de mierda. ¿Cómo carajo se suponía que iba a mirar a la cara a Aomine, habiendo reconocido para sí mismo algo como aquello? Porque, vale, no era que lo amase ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas maneras sabía que el peliazulado consideraría desagradable la idea de que Kagami sintiese cierta… _atracción sexual_, por él.

_Joder, joder, joder. Se llega a dar cuenta y estaré muerto, tan putamente muerto que no tendré siquiera fuerzas para tirarme en un pozo y pedir que me entierren._

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo con irritación al darse cuenta de que todo aquello era, en parte –si no totalmente- culpa del as de Touou. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el imbécil que se le había tirado encima en la fiesta en casa de Kise, generando aquellos recuerdos que desde entonces rara vez habían dejado en paz a Kagami. Todo esto era culpa de Aomine.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No podía creer que fuese _él_ quien tuviese que lidiar con el problema que _Aomine_ había causado; que tuviese que fingir que no le pasaba algo de lo que _Aomine era el causante_.

Aquella era su línea de pensamiento cuando llegó al pie del edificio donde vivía. Distraídamente, ingresó en la edificación y se metió en el ascensor, pulsando el botón del piso donde se hallaba su departamento y apoyándose contra la pared del compartimento con los ojos cerrados, mientras el ascensor subía.

_Cómo carajo llegué a esto…_

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para revelar el pasillo del piso donde vivía, tardó en notar una figura que aguardaba sentada en el suelo justo al lado de la entrada de su departamento. De hecho, sólo se percató de ella cuando se halló apenas a dos metros de la puerta, con la llave en la mano lista para abrirla.

Los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos con una intensidad que despertó a Kagami de su ensimismamiento y produjo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

– ¿A-Aomine? –Preguntó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par y permaneciendo inmóvil, atónito ante la inesperada presencia del de piel morena allí.- ¿Qué estás-…?

El peliazulado se incorporó de un salto y negó con la cabeza, causando que la voz del pelirrojo se apagase. Tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio, aunque no llevaba ni el saco ni el morral consigo.

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Kagami alzó las cejas con sorpresa, con la boca todavía abierta por el interrogante que no había acabado de formular. Contempló los labios del contrario y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desechar de su mente las imágenes y sensaciones de esos mismos labios sobre los suyos, sobre su piel, sobre su…

– ¿Qué cosa? –Se apresuró a preguntar, intentando distraerse.- ¿Te fue mal en inglés o…?

– Carajo, Kagami, no tiene nada que ver con los exámenes. Abre la puta puerta de una vez. –Lo cortó el moreno, con la voz cargada de impaciencia e irritación. Parecía furioso por algún motivo; un motivo que el pelirrojo desconocía. En los ojos del moreno había un brillo bastante peculiar.

El ala-pívot de Seirin le hubiese replicado algo –alguna queja porque Aomine anduviese mandoneándolo en su propia casa, por ejemplo-, pero sabía que con ello sólo conseguiría acrecentar la ira del as de Touou –y, además, necesitaba desviar la vista del peliazulado cuanto antes, pues los recuerdos de su sueño de aquella mañana luchaban cada vez con más insistencia por reaflorar en su mente.

Fue por eso que se limitó a obedecer y, en cuanto Aomine se hubo apartado de la entrada, Kagami introdujo la llave en la cerradura y por fin abrió el paso hacia su departamento.

Se quitó las zapatillas rápidamente, dejándolas tiradas de cualquier manera en el recibidor, mientras Aomine ingresaba detrás de él y cerraba la puerta. El pelirrojo echó su campera y su morral sobre la primera silla que divisó –todavía evitando mirar al de piel morena-; cuando reconoció que no podría evadirlo más, se giró para preguntar:

– ¿Qué es lo que…?

Apenas tuvo tiempo para divisar a Aomine acercándosele cuando un par de labios que presionaron contra los suyos lo silenciaron en un instante, impidiéndole continuar hablando.

* * *

**Sí, "hablar", Aomine... ahora le dicen "hablar".**

**Ejem, ejem.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D Si me lo permiten, la verdad es que a mí me gustó cómo quedó (creo que me merezco unos segundos de orgullo por este capítulo... considerando lo terriblemente insegura que me sentí sobre los anteriores xD), so yeah :'D**

**No olviden dejar cualquier crítica que tengan (ya sea positiva o negativa) en un comentario, cada review que dejan me motiva más a seguir escribiendo :'D**

**Voy a ver si antes de irme a estudiar tengo tiempo de actualizar la traducción que estoy publicando, por cierto. Me gustaría publicar el siguiente capítulo de eso hoy (aunque todavía ni empecé xD).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dios mío, por fin. Buenas~ Después de una semana, traigo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Siento mucho la demora! Como no quiero retrasar más su lectura, ya explicaré en las notas al final qué es lo que pasó :'D Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

18.

Aomine se revolvió entre las sábanas, incómodo.

No encontraba una posición confortable.

Eran las tres y veinticinco de la mañana y aun así no conseguía dormirse.

Se colocó de espaldas al colchón, sin molestarse en cubrirse con las frazadas; tenía los brazos y las piernas extendidos, a los lados del cuerpo; en una posición en la que, sin dudas, le resultaría imposible dormirse. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, clavados en donde se hallaba el techo de la habitación; pero el recinto se hallaba totalmente a oscuras, exceptuando la pequeña lucecita roja que indicaba que su móvil estaba conectado a la pared y cargándose, por lo que al fin y al cabo no podía ver nada.

Joder, era por aquello que no debía dormir siestas a la tarde. Después, pasaba aquello; se encontraba a sí mismo a la madrugada, incapaz de dormirse, sin importar que tuviese dos exámenes al día siguiente que tenía que aprobar a toda costa –motivo por el cual debía estar lo más despierto posible. Pero no, su cuerpo, no conforme con esto, se encargaba de mantenerlo con insomnio justo ahora.

Cerró los párpados.

Ah, ahí iba de nuevo.

Aquella silueta formándose en su imaginación con espantosa claridad, casi como si la tuviese realmente frente a sus ojos.

Chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

¿Cómo había podido encandilarlo a tal nivel la bien formada espalda de Kagami Taiga? ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta el extremo de cerrar los ojos y verlo; como alguien que observa la luz durante un largo rato y luego, al bajar los párpados, continúa distinguiéndola frente a sí, como un brillo cegador que impide ver nada más?

El color de la piel de Kagami, ligeramente bronceada, y sombreada por la tenue luz que entraba en su habitación; los detalles de los músculos, muy marcados a lo largo de todo su torso; el conjunto formado por los fuertes brazos y sus anchos hombros; la línea del cuerpo, que bajaba por toda la espalda hasta aquel punto en que la toalla que tenía atada a la cadera impedía ver más…

_Joder, no. A mí me van las tías. Las tías con tetas grandes; sí, tetas, y un trasero bien formado, y…._

Otra serie de imágenes acudió a su mente, más difusas que las anteriores pero no por ello menos… interesantes.

Recordó el aspecto de Kagami la mañana que él había aparecido en su departamento sin avisarle; vestido apenas con una sencilla musculosa blanca y bóxers. Aquello había dejado a la vista de Aomine un perfecto primer plano de las bien formadas extremidades de Kagami, desde los gemelos, extremadamente desarrollados debido a su monstruosa capacidad de salto, hasta los bíceps, pasando por los tríceps y los deltoides, gracias a los cuales sus donqueos venían cargados de una fuerza brutal que pocas personas podían frenar.

La realidad lo abofeteó en la cara cuando Aomine se encontró a sí mismo intentando imaginar cómo sería el resto del físico de Kagami –aquel que quedaba cubierto por la escasa vestimenta que traía encima- basándose en lo que había podido ver. Especialmente su…

_La puta madre._

Se incorporó sobre la cama, molesto. Tanteó la mesa de luz a su lado –derribando papeles y cajas de CDs en el proceso- hasta que halló el interruptor de la lámpara; la encendió.

Entrecerró los ojos ante la fuerte luz que de pronto gobernó la habitación. Repartidos por la alfombra azul oscuro del suelo había papeles, envoltorios vacíos, diversas prendas de ropa –tanto sucias como recién lavadas- que se retorcían en ángulos extraños, arrugadas, y lo que Aomine estaba buscando: una serie de revistas en cuyas tapas posaba una modelo de cintura avispada y busto prominente; _Horikita Mai_.

Sin ceremonias, tomó la revista y, regresando a su cama, la abrió en cualquier página. Resultó ser la de una toma especialmente atrevida: la joven se hallaba arrodillada en el suelo, mirando a la cámara, vistiendo apenas dos prendas bastante pequeñas de ropa interior con encajes y de color negro. Tenía una mano en los labios, en un gesto que indicaba _silencio_; la otra se hallaba ubicada descaradamente en su entrepierna, deslizando un dedo sobre su zona púbica. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando en gesto de inocencia –una expresión que, sin lugar a dudas, contrastaba con el resto de la imagen, que no tenía _nada_ de inocente.

Sí; aquello era, precisamente, lo que Aomine necesitaba. Asegurándose de que la caja de pañuelos descartables se hallase a su alcance, no perdió el tiempo y bajó el elástico de sus bóxers –lo único que traía puesto para dormir-, extrayendo su pene hacia el exterior, por encima del borde superior de éste. Con los ojos azulados clavados en la imagen de la revista, aferró su miembro con firmeza y comenzó a frotarlo con su mano, deslizándola arriba y abajo con rapidez; luego de unos segundos cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse a aquella chica rendida frente a sí, con aquel gesto de pura inocencia en el rostro mientras separaba las piernas dispuesta a entregársele.

En un principio, funcionó. Aomine percibió cómo su miembro se erguía, poco a poco.

Pero entonces la imagen en su mente cambió; la visión de la joven se volvió difusa –como un televisor mal sintonizado- hasta desvanecerse por completo. En su lugar, apareció una figura pelirroja, de cuerpo tonificado, apretada contra la pared mientras el peliazulado presionaba uno de sus muslos contra su ingle y devoraba su boca con ferocidad, deslizando su lengua contra la suya con frenesí.

Aquel era un recuerdo de la fiesta de Kise; y, el pelirrojo, no era otro que Kagami.

El miembro de Aomine terminó de erguirse con violencia, como si hubiese reaccionado ante aquella memoria con la misma intensidad que ante un chispazo eléctrico.

_Joder… ¡no pienso hacerme una paja pensando en el idiota del Bakagami!_

Para aquello había agarrado la revista, en primer lugar.

Volvió a abrir los párpados, clavando la vista nuevamente en la modelo del ejemplar que tenía frente a sí. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien. Aunque se concentrase al máximo en imaginar los gemidos de la chica mientras, en su mente, Aomine la embestía con brusquedad, el peliazulado sintió como si se apagase. Aquello no estaba funcionando.

Era como si su miembro se negase a reaccionar ante aquellas imaginaciones, luego de haber sentido la intensidad feroz que causaban los recuerdos sobre Kagami en él.

Intentó concentrarse en la imagen de los pechos de la joven, que en la foto sobresalían ampliamente por encima de los bordes del sostén que tenía puesto, apretados uno contra otro entre sus antebrazos. Imaginó sus propias manos tocándolos mientras corrompía los interiores de la muchacha, causando que se bamboleasen a los costados con violencia.

Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, la imagen fue nuevamente interrumpida por otra totalmente distinta. Esa vez, lo que vio en su mente no fue un recuerdo; no, señor.

Divisó al pelirrojo de pie frente a él, completamente desnudo, dándole la espalda y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas contra la pared; tenía el cuerpo ligeramente flexionado, con los pies separados por bastantes centímetros del muro, sus nalgas expuestas sin rodeos ante los ojos de Aomine; su cuello se hallaba girado hacia atrás, y miraba al peliazulado con gesto suplicante y rostro sonrojado, como si le pidiese que…

La erección de Aomine palpitó con violencia ante aquella imagen.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe; tomó la revista y la arrojó a través de la habitación, causando que cayese en el suelo de cualquier manera, abierta en cualquier página. Sin preocuparse por aquello, estiró el brazo de su mano libre y volvió a apagar el velador.

_Vale... Vale. Me importa una mierda todo._

Sumido nuevamente en la oscuridad, no necesitó cerrar los ojos para volver a evocar las imágenes en su mente. Ellas acudieron a él como si hubiesen pasado horas y horas aguardando, a la espera de que Aomine les diese vía libre para empezar a correr como un río de recuerdos e imaginaciones, desesperadas por revelarse ante los ojos de su mente.

Todavía frotando su miembro de arriba abajo –poniendo especial énfasis cada vez que llegaba al glande, deslizando su pulgar contra éste-, imaginó –esa vez voluntariamente- a Kagami tendido en su propia cama, de espaldas al colchón, contemplándolo con avidez y con la cara roja de vergüenza. Aomine lo observaba desde arriba; el pelirrojo tenía las piernas ampliamente separadas, elevadas en el aire y hacia los costados, como si estuviese esperando que Aomine lo penetrase.

Mientras el miembro del peliazulado palpitaba con frenesí ante aquella imagen, la visión cambió.

Kagami masturbándose mientras murmuraba su nombre… Kagami introduciendo dos dedos en el interior de su cavidad anal, tratando de relajarla para dar paso al miembro de Aomine, jadeando… el peliazulado penetrándolo y besando su cuello mientras Kagami, incapaz de contener sus potentes gemidos de placer, se masturbaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

Las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras; la imaginación del moreno no parecía tener límites cuando se trataba de imaginar al pelirrojo rendido ante sí, ya fuese aguardando a ser follado por éste o tocándose mientras gemía su nombre.

_Joder…_

No tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax y eyacular una buena cantidad de esperma.

* * *

Todo el día estuvo de mal humor. Momoi todavía no le hablaba, de modo que por lo menos no tuvo a nadie encima, a toda hora, cotorreándole sobre que debía contar sus problemas a los demás y sobre cómo poniéndose de mal humor no resolvería nada. Agradeció, por una vez, que la pelirrosa no le hablase; probablemente, la hubiese mandado a la mierda ante su primera pregunta o comentario. Quizás era buena idea que de momento no estuviesen llevándose demasiado bien.

Lo bueno de los exámenes era que lo distraían de la horda de pensamientos e imágenes que luchaban por reaflorar en su mente. La combinación del cansancio por lo poco que había dormido, y de tener que dedicar su concentración a armar complejas frases en inglés y resolver extraños problemas de física, era muy efectiva; al menos durante los períodos en los que se hallaba sentado frente a la hoja del examen con una lapicera en la mano, conseguía guardar el torbellino de pensamientos y emociones que tanto trataban de atormentarlo en lo recóndito de su mente, sacando a la superficie únicamente sus conocimientos sobre vocabulario anglosajón y complicadas fórmulas matemáticas que debía aplicar en física.

Pero durante los recreos y las otras clases, era imposible mantener sus pensamientos bajo control.

Era curioso. El torbellino de imágenes que azotaba en su mente era una mezcla de memorias y de sucesos que jamás habían tenido lugar –o que, al menos, habían ocurrido sólo en la mente del moreno. Era una cascada de pensamientos entremezclados, tanto que a veces, si no hacía un esfuerzo, le costaba diferenciar lo que había sido real de lo que eran meras imaginaciones suyas.

A la tarde decidió saltarse su última asignatura –geografía. En su lugar, juntó sus cosas y se dirigió a la terraza del instituto, donde se recostó boca arriba a contemplar el cielo despejado, de color celeste, de la media tarde.

No cerró los ojos. Sabía que, si lo hacía, las imágenes volverían a reaflorar en su mente, frenéticas e incontenibles.

Joder, se había _masturbado_ pensando en el _Bakagami_.

_¿Cómo demonios había podido caer tan bajo?_

Suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo de mal humor. Extendió los brazos hacia arriba, observándose el dorso de las manos en contraste con el tono celestino del fondo.

_No soy ningún maricón._

Sin embargo, como si quisiese llevarle la contra, alguna fuerza de su mente se encargó de sacar a flote los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho él y Kagami en la fiesta de Kise.

Chasqueó la lengua.

– ¡Estábamos borrachos, carajo! –Exclamó furioso. Unas palomas que picoteaban el suelo de la terraza en busca de insectos o migajas de pan se alejaron volando, asustadas.

Sin embargo, cuando había ido a lo de Kagami aquella mañana de día sábado y había estudiado la figura del pelirrojo de punta a punta, reconociendo que el pelirrojo estaba bastante bien, _no había estado borracho_.

Tampoco lo había estado al momento de comerse la figura de Kagami con los ojos, cuando éste había entrado prácticamente desnudo a su habitación mientras Aomine fingía que dormía.

Ni tampoco la noche anterior, cuando se había _tocado_ pensando en _él_.

Las cejas de Aomine se juntaron todavía más, casi tocándose una contra otra.

_Vale, vale. Lo de estar borracho no es excusa._

_Pero eso no significa que sea gay._

Seleccionó al azar una de las imágenes que su mente había evocado la noche anterior y que durante todo el día se había encargado de atormentarlo, reaflorando en los momentos menos oportunos. Eligió aquella en la que Kagami aparecía debajo de él, con las piernas separadas, aguardando a que Aomine lo penetrase.

Conservó la imagen en su mente, haciendo una única modificación: quitó únicamente la cara de Kagami del cuadro, y todo el resto lo conservó igual. Se imaginó aquello como si la persona que veía por debajo de él fuese un tipo cualquiera.

_Joder, qué puto asco_, pensó el moreno, sintiéndose genuinamente asqueado ante semejante visión. _De ninguna puta manera_ podía imaginarse a sí mismo follándose a un tío cualquiera, no señor.

Pero cuando añadía la expresión sonrojada de Kagami al cuadro, la cosa daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

En cuanto la imagen recuperó su aspecto original, percibió cómo su miembro palpitaba ligeramente. Consciente de que se hallaba en el colegio y de que no podría llevar a cabo las atenciones que una erección requería en el medio de la terraza del lugar, desechó aquellos pensamientos con brusquedad, notando cómo se enfurecía todavía más consigo mismo por haber permitido que algo como aquello ocurriese.

_No._ No era su culpa.

Todo era culpa del Bakagami por haberse comportado de aquella manera en la fiesta y haberle permitido llegar tan lejos.

Era culpa del Bakagami por estar tan jodidamente _bueno_.

Dios santo, _¿acababa de reconocer en su mente que Kagami le atraía?_

Sintiendo cómo la irritación le recorría las venas como un líquido ardiente y corrosivo, se puso de pie. No aguantaba más estar allí, rumiando aquellos pensamientos sin sentido que no lo conducían a ninguna parte. Echó a caminar, tomando su saco y su morral y colgándose ambas cosas del hombro; caminó por el interior del colegio sin levantar la vista en ningún momento, y salió de la institución por la entrada principal, sin molestarse en siquiera mirar al guarda de seguridad que había en la puerta y que, en teoría, controlaba que los alumnos no se escapasen a mitad de clase –que era, precisamente, lo que Aomine estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Caminó sin saber a donde se dirigía hasta que de pronto se halló en la entrada de su propia casa. Entró –no había nadie allí, aparte de él mismo- y se fue derechito a su habitación. Allí, tiró su morral y su saco del uniforme en el suelo –sobre el caos de papeles y demás objetos desperdigados por ahí que todavía no se había molestado en ordenar- y se echó sobre la cama.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de luz.

Faltaba una hora para que las clases terminasen en el instituto Seirin, y cerca de dos y media para que Kagami regresase a su hogar.

_Mierda_, pensó para sí mismo, con impaciencia.

Tenía que encararlo y dejar las cosas claras.

Quizás si lo veía y se descargaba un poco con él –ya fuese insultándolo, burlándose de él, o ganándole en un uno contra uno- todo aquel mar de confusión se evaporase y las cosas volviesen a ser como antes.

En su mente volvió a dibujarse la figura del pelirrojo, una vez más completamente desnudo, frotando su propio miembro con una mano y con la otra estimulándose uno de sus pezones.

"_Ao… mine… hmm…"_ gemía Kagami en la mente del moreno. Retiró la mano de su pecho y, en su lugar, introdujo dos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos con vigor y sin dejar de gemir.

Aomine percibió cómo su propio miembro comenzaba a alzarse por debajo de los pantalones de su uniforme.

En el interior de su mente, Kagami retiró los dedos de su boca –cubiertos de brillante saliva- y los pasó por encima del pezón que antes había estado tocando; frotándolo con vehemencia y recubriéndolo de aquel líquido incoloro y transparente en el proceso.

En ningún momento dejó de masturbarse. Tampoco contuvo sus gemidos, entre los cuales salía con frecuencia el nombre del moreno.

Aomine notó cómo su propia erección luchaba desesperadamente por salir de su pantalón.

_Joder_, pensó para sí mismo. Dudó; pero apenas había pasado diez segundos en aquel limbo de no saber qué hacer, cuando decidió que no tenía opción.

Comenzó a abrir la hebilla de su cinturón, mientras para sí mismo sólo podía pensar una cosa:

_Dios santo, este tío me va a matar._

* * *

No sabía qué hacía allí; sólo sabía que, como movido por un impulso que no había podido controlar, se había encaminado desde su casa hasta aquel edificio y, luego de que una anciana amable, al verlo parado en la puerta, le había preguntado si quería entrar, había subido hasta el piso de Kagami y se había sentado en la puerta de su casa a esperarlo.

Necesitaba resolver aquello cuanto antes; y, bajo un razonamiento que ni siquiera él comprendía del todo, había llegado a la conclusión de que para hacerlo debía encarar a Kagami.

Pero, ¿qué carajo iba a decirle?

"_Yo. ¿Cómo va eso, Kagami? Aunque no lo creas, en menos de veinticuatro horas me he hecho dos pajas pensando en ti, y la verdad es que necesito que hagas algo al respecto."_

Sólo de pensarlo sonaba estúpido. E irrealizable.

Allí sentado, rumiando sus pensamientos con el entrecejo fruncido, el tiempo transcurrió sin que Aomine se diese cuenta. Antes de que pudiese llegar a una conclusión sobre qué debía decirle exactamente al pelirrojo, notó que la puerta del ascensor se abría y que la figura de Kagami salía del interior de la cabina, con la vista clavada en el suelo y gesto pensativo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sólo verlo causó que un estremecimiento de excitación y entusiasmo recorriese al moreno de punta a punta. Ignorando aquella sensación en pos de proteger su salud mental, Aomine clavó la vista en los orbes rojizos de Kagami, que todavía no parecían haberlo visto.

El pelirrojo lo notó sólo cuando se halló a dos metros de distancia de él. Al darse cuenta de que Aomine estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó como paralizado por unos instantes, con la llave de su departamento congelada en su mano.

– ¿A-Aomine? –Inquirió con incredulidad, tartamudeando apenas.- ¿Qué estás-…?

El peliazulado, sin perder el tiempo, se incorporó de un salto; la voz de Kagami se apagó.

– Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa. –Le dijo. Vale, ahora sí que estaba en el horno. No tenía idea de qué le diría, pero acababa de decirle que tenía que hablarle de algo, por lo que no podría simplemente evadir la charla. Sencillamente genial.

Sintió cómo se enfurecía todavía más, aunque era más bien un enojo consigo mismo que con el pelirrojo.

Kagami arqueó las cejas sorprendido, manteniendo la boca abierta. En un principio lo miraba a los ojos, pero entonces Aomine creyó observar cómo los orbes del pelirrojo se desviaban hacia sus labios, contemplándolos por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista rápidamente y preguntar:

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te fue mal en inglés o…?

– Carajo, Kagami, no tiene nada que ver con los exámenes. Abre la puta puerta de una vez. –Aomine no podía aguantar más. Estaba impaciente porque el pelirrojo estaba dando demasiadas vueltas para dejarlo pasar; y, encima, estaba incluso más enojado que antes porque se había dado cuenta de que la manera en que Kagami le había mirado los labios lo _provocaba_. _¡Maldita sea, esto no está funcionando!_

Sin insistir –quizás porque se había dado cuenta de que el peliazulado parecía perturbado y furioso por algún motivo-, Kagami introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta del departamento, entrando y dejándola abierta para que Aomine pudiese pasar.

Aomine cerró la puerta detrás de sí; sin pasar por alto que Kagami se había quitado las zapatillas de cualquier manera, dejándolas en el recibidor sin molestarse en acomodarlas, y se había dirigido sin mirarlo hasta la silla más cercana, de espaldas al as de Touou mientras colocaba su morral sobre ésta y comenzaba a quitarse la campera.

¿Acaso el Bakagami estaba tratando de _evitarlo_?

Sin despegar la vista de la espalda del contrario, Aomine también se quitó las zapatillas. Subió el peldaño hacia la casa justo cuando Kagami comenzaba a darse la vuelta.

– ¿Qué es lo que…? –Estaba diciendo el pelirrojo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Al quitarse la chaqueta, quedando al descubierto los musculosos brazos del as de Seirin, Aomine ya no pudo contenerse. Sumado a su irritación, su impaciencia, su incontenible deseo sexual y la dura sensación de que Kagami lo estaba evitando, Aomine cedió ante sus impulsos y recorrió la distancia entre el pelirrojo y él y, sin dudarlo, plantó sus labios sobre los suyos sin previo aviso.

_Triunfo_. Ésa fue la primera sensación que Aomine percibió que recorría su interior, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de satisfacción mientras su lengua se deslizaba hacia el exterior de su boca para introducirse en la de Kagami.

El pelirrojo se quedó helado. Había estado todo el día pensando en aquello, todo el día con el maldito de Aomine metido en el interior de su cabeza, negándose a dejarlo en paz con sus pensamientos… ¿y ahora ocurría aquello?

No había manera de que fuese una coincidencia.

Cuando sintió que la lengua de Aomine ingresaba en su boca, buscando el tacto de la de él, Kagami se dio cuenta de que hasta el momento había permanecido inmóvil, sin reaccionar; fue por ello que se apresuró a responder al beso, poniendo en movimiento el conjunto formado por sus labios y su lengua, y sintiendo que la temperatura entre ellos empezaba a aumentar. También notó que enrojecía.

Pero no podía ser. No podía ser casual.

¿Lo había descubierto Aomine de alguna manera? ¿Se había dado cuenta del efecto que causaba en Kagami?

Pero, ¿cómo? Kagami no se lo había mencionado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kuroko. Apenas acababa de reconocerlo él mismo; no había forma de que el peliazulado pudiese haberse enterado tan rápido.

Sin embargo, allí estaban, entrelazando sus lenguas sin más. Percibió una de las manos de Aomine escabulléndose hacia su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas y aferrándose a la parte inferior de su torso por debajo de la camiseta que Kagami traía puesta. Los dedos de Aomine en contacto directo con su piel causaron un leve estremecimiento por parte del pelirrojo.

¿Estaba Aomine burlándose de él?

Porque, a decir verdad, no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el que pudiese estar ocurriendo aquello. Es decir… asumir que quizás Aomine le atraía era una cosa; pero esperar que al moreno le pasase algo igual era ir demasiado lejos, más allá del margen de las posibilidades.

O eso pensaba él.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar lo irresistible de sus fuertes brazos en torno a él, el sabor cálido de sus labios apretándose contra los suyos, y el tacto húmedo de su lengua deslizándose contra la de él, Kagami colocó firmemente sus palmas en el pecho del peliazulado y lo empujó, tratando de apartarlo. Aunque no consiguió alejarlo demasiado –al fin y al cabo, Aomine todavía aferraba las caderas del pelirrojo con una de sus manos-, sí logró deshacer el beso.

– A-Aomine, ¿qué…? –Empezó a articular, respirando entrecortadamente por la excitación y la sorpresa. Los orbes azulados del moreno lo observaban con el deseo y la superioridad pintados en ellos, casi brillando con voracidad, de manera que al pelirrojo le costaba formar frases coherentes. Sintió cómo enrojecía todavía más; la mirada del contrario era tan lujuriosa…

– Shhh… sólo calla. –Pidió el otro, bajando la cabeza levemente para que quedase a la altura del cuello del pelirrojo y presionando sus labios contra su cuello. Kagami no sabía qué hacer; por lo que, instintivamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, dejándole vía libre al moreno para que pudiese actuar con mayor comodidad en torno a su garganta. Aomine, satisfecho, actuó a su gusto: besando con fervor la piel caliente y bronceada de Kagami y succionando de vez en cuando –sin que Kagami hiciese nada por detenerlo.

El pelirrojo intentó pensar rápidamente qué debía hacer.

Pero no podía. No con los húmedos besos que dejaba Aomine en su cuello. No cuando sentía la calidez del cuerpo del moreno apretado contra el suyo. No cuando percibía cómo los dedos del otro acariciaban la piel de la parte baja de su espalda, abriéndose paso por debajo de su camiseta.

No cuando había pasado el día entero soñando despierto con aquello.

No sabía los motivos de Aomine para hacer aquello. Existía la posibilidad de que el moreno tratase de burlarse de él mediante aquello –por retorcido que pudiese sonar. Kagami además sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría… o tal vez no. Pero estaba seguro, por la manera en que la boca de Aomine succionaba la piel de su cuello, de que una vez más tendría que andar por ahí con aquellas marcas oscuras en la garganta, y de que de eso _sí_ que se iba a arrepentir.

Pero no le importaba.

Todo le daba igual.

Fue por ello que decidió dejar de protestar y, en su lugar, empezó a responder a las acciones del moreno sobre su cuerpo _de verdad_, con el deseo y el frenesí pintados en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Kagami deslizó sus brazos fuera del agarre de Aomine, dirigiéndolos hacia el pecho del moreno y comenzando a abrir los botones de su camisa uno por uno.

_Sí_, pensó Aomine en su interior al notar lo que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo. _Sí, aquello era justamente lo que quería. Por fin Kagami había dejado de dar vueltas._

El as de Touou se apartó del cuello del ala-pívot y, en su lugar, volvió a chocar sus labios contra los de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sus lenguas no tardaron en volver a entrelazarse; y, esa vez, fue _de verdad_, con una intensidad y una voracidad tales que casi sintieron como si chispas empezasen a saltar entre ellos, de la misma manera que cuando jugaban uno contra otro en básquet. Kagami terminó de deshacer el último botón y subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Aomine, deslizando la camisa hacia abajo para retirarla; el moreno dejó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, inertes, para facilitarle las cosas al pelirrojo. La camisa cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto el tonificado tórax del cinco.

Aunque, claro, Aomine no pensaba ser el único desvestido allí.

Deslizó sus manos fuertes y seguras una vez más hacia las caderas de pelirrojo; pasándolas por debajo de su camiseta y subiéndolas despacio por su torso, llevándose la prenda consigo y revelando lentamente el tórax y el pecho del diez. Kagami no se hizo esperar y alzó los brazos, deshaciendo el beso por un momento para que la prenda pudiese ser retirada por encima de su cabeza.

Ambos aprovecharon aquel breve momento de separación para abrir los ojos y observar el torso desnudo del otro; no habían encendido las lámparas al entrar –no habían tenido tiempo para ello, al fin y al cabo-, pero por las ventanas del living ingresaba la luz anaranjada del atardecer, lo que causaba que el juego de luces y sombras generase un efecto bastante interesante sobre los marcados músculos del pecho de cada uno.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los dos se hubiesen burlado del otro de haber notado el deseo con que sus ojos recorrían su pecho; pero estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose la figura del contrario con la vista como para darse cuenta de que el otro estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Anhelando el contacto y el calor ajenos, volvieron a juntar sus labios. Ambos se acercaron más uno contra otro; pegando su pecho contra el del contrario. Aomine deslizó los brazos por detrás del pelirrojo, rodeándolo, y colocó las manos justo por debajo de sus nalgas, aferrándose a ellas con vehemencia. Kagami, por su parte, pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda del moreno, colocando sus palmas sobre sus omóplatos y clavándole las uñas sobre la piel. Aomine volvió a sonreír con satisfacción ante aquello.

La temperatura no hacía más que subir, y ambos sentían cómo sus respectivas erecciones se alzaban; se hallaban tan apretados juntos que se tocaban una contra otra por debajo de sus respectivas prendas de ropa.

Kagami sintió cómo Aomine lo empujaba, obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos en dirección al enorme sillón doble que se hallaba ubicado justo frente al televisor. Cuando la parte inferior del cuerpo del pelirrojo dio contra el respaldo del sofá, Aomine retiró sus manos del trasero de éste y, en su lugar, tomó el elástico de los pantalones cortos que Kagami traía puestos y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, cayendo éstos al suelo y dejando al pelirrojo completamente expuesto, sin nada más que unos bóxers que fracasaban en su intento por ocultar la enorme erección que se erguía por debajo de ellos.

Kagami tampoco pensaba resignarse a ser el único que quedase en pelotas allí.

Motivo por el cual deslizó sus manos hacia el cinturón de Aomine, donde desabrochó la hebilla, y, sin perder el tiempo, abrió el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón del moreno.

Pronto los dos se encontraron en igualdad de condiciones; ambos vestidos sólo con sendos bóxers, debajo de los cuales se erigían imponentes erecciónes. Estaban tan juntos que se frotaban una contra otra por debajo de la fina tela, y ante el contacto ambos percibían cómo pequeñas oleadas de placer los recorrían desde allí hacia el resto de su cuerpo, causándoles ligeros estremecimientos que se esforzaban en ocultar.

No supo cómo; pero en cierto momento, Aomine arrastró a Kagami hasta el sillón, derribándolo de espaldas a lo largo de éste y ubicándose por encima de él. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de protestar; pero los insistentes labios del moreno lo silenciaron, chocando contra su boca e impidiéndole decir nada.

Mientras una de las manos del cinco aferraba al pelirrojo por la muñeca, la otra, traviesa, se deslizó a lo largo de la línea media del torso de este, bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y siguiendo de largo. Haciendo uso de dos dedos, apartó el elástico de los bóxers del contrario, colándose por debajo y extrayendo su erección al exterior; se aferró a ella con firmeza y comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo de modo acompasado.

Kagami soltó un jadeo contra los labios del otro, que causó que en el rostro de Aomine se dibujase una mueca de satisfacción.

Apartó su boca apenas un segundo para decir:

– Hazlo tú también, Kagami.

El pelirrojo creyó que explotaría ante semejante tono seductor, grave como un ronroneo y tintado por el deseo y la provocación. Con la mano que tenía libre, copió las acciones de Aomine; introduciéndose en el interior de sus bóxers, tomó el miembro del contrario rodeándolo con su palma y sus dedos y, al igual que el otro, comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El moreno tampoco pudo contener un leve jadeo de placer, que resonó en el interior de su boca mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la del pelirrojo, recorriéndola en aquel beso húmedo y apasionado. El agarre de la mano de Kagami contra su pene era áspero y brusco, lejos de ser cuidadoso; algo que, sin lugar a dudas, encendía al moreno con excitación.

Lo mismo podía decirse de Kagami, ya que Aomine actuaba con firmeza y decisión, lejos de dar muestras de dubitación o inseguridad; el moreno parecía extremadamente seguro en sus acciones, y era esa seguridad la que causaba en parte que el pelirrojo se derritiese de placer.

Ambos tenían dificultades para pensar con claridad. La mente se les nublaba por la sensación del tacto de la mano del otro en su entrepierna, de sus lenguas juntas y sus labios apretándose con deseo, de ser conscientes de que se hallaban casi completamente desnudos, expuestos el uno ante el otro con total vulnerabilidad, pero a su vez fuertes y dominando en parte al contrario.

– Hmm… –Un gemido suave y profundo resonó en la garganta del peliazulado, incapaz de manejar la sensación de triunfo y satisfacción que lo llenaba el poder llevar a cabo, por fin, aquello con lo que había estado soñando durante todo el día. _Y, joder, la mano de Kagami contra su erección era…_

– Hnn, ah… –Una emoción similar se manifestaba en la mente de Kagami; dado que él _también_ había tenido su mente ocupada el día entero por aquello, y ser consciente de que esa vez estaba ocurriendo _de verdad_ y no en su mente o en el mundo de los sueños, le generaba un éxtasis difícilmente comparable a ninguna otra cosa –probablemente, sólo al baloncesto.

Aunque ninguno de los dos supiese nada respecto del otro, ambos habían pasado el día entero pensando en el otro, soñando con aquello que en ese mismo momento estaban haciendo, tratando de recordar el tacto de los labios del contrario, la respiración entrecortada de ambos, las chispas que se alzaban entre ellos mientras se apretaban el uno contra otro en desesperación por percibir un poco más el calor que cada uno emanaba de sí.

Kagami fue el primero en correrse; pero Aomine lo siguió apenas segundos después. Ambos se derramaron sobre el torso del pelirrojo, salpicando el tapizado del sillón en el proceso, manchándolo todo con aquel líquido blanquecino.

Deshicieron el beso; Kagami bajando la vista, y volviendo repentinamente en sí, para contemplar con horror el enchastre que acababan de causar. Aomine también bajó la mirada, pero en sus ojos sólo se divisaba un atisbo de satisfacción triunfal; lejos de preocuparse por nimiedades como tener que limpiar o que el tapizado del sofá se hubiese manchado con esperma.

El moreno se alzó sin decir nada, apartándose y desapareciendo del campo visual del pelirrojo. Kagami escudriñó rápidamente sus alrededores y agarró lo primero que encontró a su alcance –una camiseta blanca, recién lavada, que había quedado sobre la mesilla frente al televisor. La pasó por encima de su torso, tratando de juntar la mayor cantidad posible de aquel líquido viscoso y contenerlo en ella.

Volvió a guardar su pene en el interior de sus bóxers –que, por supuesto, también estaban manchados- y se levantó del sillón. Sin mirar a los lados, cubrió de dos zancadas la distancia hacia el pasillo que daba el baño, donde entró con la camiseta blanca que había utilizado a modo de toalla o trapo todavía firmemente adherida a su tórax.

En el interior del baño, se secó hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba ni una gota de semen sobre su vientre –exceptuando las pequeñas manchitas que habían quedado en su ropa interior, ya que para borrarlas no tendría más remedio que lavarla. Cuando estuvo seguro de hallarse lo más limpio posible, tiró la camiseta en el interior de la bañera y, abriendo la canilla para que el agua se llevase consigo aquel líquido blanco, salió del baño en dirección al living, para ordenar el desastre que había quedado allí.

Cuando llegó, notó que la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme de Aomine ya no estaban en el suelo, donde habían caído. Y un rápido vistazo al recibidor le bastó para notar que sus zapatillas tampoco se hallaban allí.

El moreno se había ido.

* * *

**No odien a Aomine por favor, sé que se largó sin más pero... ya sabemos cómo es.**

**Siento _mucho_ haber demorado tanto. Bueno, vale, en realidad una semana no es mucho tiempo, considerando que algunos fics reciben actualizaciones dos o tres veces al año xD Pero es más de lo que _yo_ acostumbro a demorar, de modo que pido perdón por ello. ¡Lo siento!**

**Lo que pasó es que al principio tuve una especie de bloqueo -dos días seguidos abrí el archivo y dos días seguidos no pude salir de las dos carillas que tenía redactadas-, así que pensé "vale, esperaré a que vuelva la inspiración y ya". Entonces me dediqué puramente a escribir los dos one-shots que publiqué en los últimos días, y sumándole a eso el capítulo siete de la traducción que estoy publicando, que quedó de veinte carillas de Word y por lo tanto me consumió un montón de tiempo... no volví a abrir este capítulo hasta ayer xD Además tenía ciertas dudas que resolver sobre la parte final de esto, y no pude aclararlas hasta hoy a la mañana :'D Así que ya ven. Lo siento mucho ;w;**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... o algo así. Es el segundo capítulo más largo que he escrito xD Ya ven con qué cosas me entusiasmo para escribir. En fin.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y follows, son como ángeles que vienen del cielo ;w; Cualquier tipo de comentario que quieran dejar respecto de este capítulo -u otros-, ya saben que es más que bienvenido :'D**

**Saludos~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas :D Traigo el siguiente capítulo~ Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y si me permiten decirlo creo que a partir de ahora continuarán siendo un poco más largos que lo que venían siendo... Ya veremos.**

**¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Aunque agradezco todo individualmente, no puedo evitar hacerlo por aquí también. Son un amor ;w;**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

19.

Martes por la tarde. Gimnasio del Instituto Shuutoku.

– Parece que Kagami está muy concentrado últimamente, ¿no es así? –Susurró una voz.

– Sí… –Respondió otra.- Lleva días dejándolo todo en las prácticas, el otro día la entrenadora tuvo que pedirle que parase, diciéndole que ya era hora de irse…

– Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo… –Murmuró una tercera voz.

– Bueno, eso es obvio. ¿No viste cómo tenía el cuello, el jueves pasado? Había otras cosas _concentradas _allí… –La primera y la tercera voz gimieron ante el pésimo chiste formulado por la segunda.

– Izuki-senpai, no es justo que digas esas cosas si Kagami-kun no está presente para defenderse. –Intervino la voz de Kuroko, sobresaltándolos a todos; habían olvidado que estaba sentado en el banco, junto a ellos.

Koganei, Izuki, y Hyuuga se giraron para observar al jugador sombra. Kuroko, a su lado, los miraba con ligero reproche pintado en sus facciones; hasta entonces, todos ellos habían estado mirando el juego que tenía lugar en la cancha frente a sus ojos.

Seirin jugaba contra Shuutoku. Los primeros estaban pasando un rato bastante arduo, y si el marcador señalaba 54 – 63 a favor de los locales, y no una diferencia mayor, era única y exclusivamente gracias a un encendido Kagami, que jugaba como si su vida dependiera de ello; y en parte también a Kiyoshi, que lo apoyaba desde debajo de la canasta. Sin embargo, el castaño no podía hacer demasiado contra el as del otro equipo, ya que los tiros de tres puntos de Midorima no podían bloquearse desde su posición abajo del aro –motivo por el cual, defender la canasta de los terroríficos tiros del de anteojos era tarea del pelirrojo.

Todos los de segundo año –exceptuando a Kiyoshi- se hallaban sentados en la banca. Ocupando las posiciones habituales de estos estaban Fukuda, Furihata, y Kawahara –el único de aspecto ligeramente confiado era el último, ya que Furihata no cesaba de temblar y contemplar con terror los largos tiros de Midorima, y Fukuda no parecía nada cómodo jugando como escolta, más acostumbrado a jugar en la posición de Kiyoshi.

En el equipo de Shuutoku tampoco estaban participando sus jugadores regulares. Los únicos que estaban jugando eran Midorima y Takao; el resto eran jugadores de primer año cuyos nombres ninguno de los de Seirin conocía, ya que era la primera vez que los veían.

Aquel entrenamiento era un plan ideado en conjunto por Riko y el entrenador de Shuutoku para fortalecer a aquellos jugadores de primer año que no solían participar en los partidos. En realidad, la necesidad era en mayor parte de Seirin, ya que el club de baloncesto del Instituto Shuutoku tenía decenas de jugadores de primer año más que formidables; pero cuando la joven había sugerido aquella idea a Nakatani-san, éste había accedido sin poner reparos.

Justo en ese momento, Kagami robó el balón. Echó a correr, driblando la pelota a una velocidad y con una agresividad tal que impresionaba sólo de verlo; dio un enorme salto hacia el aro, y luego de avanzar varios metros sobre el aire, como si caminase, metió la pelota en el interior de la canasta con fuerza, quedando a posteriori colgado de ella.

– … De veras, está imparable. –Comentó Izuki con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

– ¿… Tú crees? –Preguntó Kuroko con tono monocorde.- ¿No será porque estás acostumbrado a verlo desde el interior de la cancha?

– No, no. –Intervino Koganei, negando firmemente con la cabeza.- Yo he visto varias veces a Kagami desde aquí, y estoy seguro de que hay algo diferente.

– Bueno, el tío siempre es imparable, de todas formas. –Señaló Hyuuga con un encogimiento de hombros.

– Sí, pero ahora está como… más imparable todavía.

– ¿Es eso posible siquiera?

Nadie respondió. Mitobe y Tsuchida, a su lado, se limitaban a escuchar. Kuroko miró hacia el frente sin decir nada.

La verdad era que él también notaba que Kagami estaba un poco distinto.

Kuroko no había podido ver al pelirrojo el jueves de la semana anterior, ya que había faltado al colegio porque ese día le quitaban el yeso de la pierna, reemplazándolo por unas vendas mucho más ligeras y menos llamativas –las mismas que llevaba puestas en ese momento.

Por lo tanto, había visto a su compañero recién el viernes –y, sin embargo, había podido notar a la perfección aquel conjunto de trazos en su cuello que acababa de mencionar Izuki-senpai.

Más sutiles pero no menos reales que luego de la fiesta de Kise, una fila de marcas en tonos de rojo oscuro y bordó recorría nuevamente el cuello del as de Seirin. Era notable que Kagami trataba de ocultarlas –durante todas las clases del viernes mantuvo su campera cerrada hasta el cuello, a pesar de que no hacía demasiado frío-, pero a pesar de todo muchas de aquellas huellas en tonos carmesí y morado conseguían sobresalir por el borde superior de la chaqueta.

Kuroko, al verlas, había optado por no preguntar directamente por ellas. En su lugar, había abordado el tema de otra manera –aunque no había sido demasiado sutil, a decir verdad.

– _¿Kagami-kun?_

– _¿Ajam…?_

– _¿Qué hiciste ayer?_

El pelirrojo lo había mirado con el entrecejo fruncido.

– _Vine al colegio, después a la práctica, y me fui a casa… Más tarde hice las compras y fui a la tintorería a dejar algo para lavar… ¿por qué?_

– _¿Y anteayer?_

Kagami se había detenido en seco, visiblemente incómodo.

– _¿Es esto un interrogatorio, Kuroko?_

– _Respóndeme, Kagami-kun._

Las cejas de Kagami se habían juntado casi hasta tocarse.

– … _Fui directamente a casa, después del entrenamiento._

Y ese "directamente" había sido el causante de que Kuroko desconfiase de la respuesta de su amigo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Kagami no parecía estar mintiendo. Pero sin dudas se veía más nervioso que de costumbre, como si tratase de acabar con aquella conversación cuanto antes.

– ¡Furihata-kun! –Bramó Riko cuando el aludido perdió la pelota de las manos por cuarta vez en el partido.- ¡Deja de preocuparte tanto y cóncentrate en jugar!

El castaño gimoteó, asintiendo, mientras Kiyoshi le daba palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

– Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –Masculló Midorima, que en ese momento se hallaba justo en el centro de la cancha, ajustándose los anteojos y soltando un bufido.

– Ah, Shin-chan, ¡no seas así! –Le reprochó Takao, colocándose a su lado y contemplándolo con diversión. A diferencia de la última vez, parecía haber aflojado un poco con sus constantes bromas al peliverde –aunque, lo cierto era que era imposible que lo dejase completamente en paz.- El resto de los de primer año también tiene que entrenar, ya sabes…

– Entonces, ¿qué hace él aquí? –Inquirió Midorima, sin sonreír y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el poste alto de Seirin.

Kiyoshi rió tímidamente mientras Takao suspiraba.

– Si él está lesionado –explicó el de los ojos de halcón, armándose de paciencia y señalando hacia el lugar en la banca desde donde Kuroko los observaba-, entonce Seirin no tiene suficientes jugadores de primer año como para ocupar todas las posiciones.

– Lo siento, Midorima-kun. –Se disculpó Kiyoshi, alzando las palmas de las manos a modo de disculpa.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, Shin-chan es un _tsundere_, después de todo~ –Comentó Takao con un encogimiento de hombros. Midorima resopló y, luego de fulminarlo con la mirada por un breve segundo, miró hacia otro lado.

Takao sólo rió, y entonces el partido fue reanudado.

Hubo pocas interrupciones más hasta que, por fin, el último cuarto concluyó. El marcador señalaba 71 – 87 a favor de Shuutoku; cuando el árbitro provisional anunció que el enfrentamiento había finalizado, Kagami –que estaba corriendo hacia la canasta contraria mientras driblaba el balón con fiereza- arrojó la pelota bien lejos, con todas sus fuerzas, y chasqueó la lengua con gesto frustrado.

– Tranquilo, Kagami-kun, has jugado de forma increíble hoy. –Lo alabó Riko, intentando calmarlo. Él la miró por unos segundos, todavía con expresión irritada, pero luego pareció distenderse un poco. No dijo nada, tomando la toalla que la joven le tendía con una sonrisa y comenzando a secarse el sudor que le caía por el rostro.

– ¡Kurokocchi! –Chilló una voz de repente, justo desde la entrada del gimnasio. Todos se giraron para observar a un reluciente Kise Ryouta, que se acercaba corriendo vestido con el uniforme del Instituto Kaijou.

Kuroko miró hacia ambos lados, buscando una manera efectiva de escapar, pero antes de que pudiese irse a ninguna parte, Kise ya lo había envuelto entre sus brazos y lo había derribado al suelo con todo su peso.

– ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Por fin! –Exclamaba el rubio entre lloriqueos, sin soltar al peliceleste ni hacer ademán de levantarse.- ¡Llevo semanas queriendo hablar contigo! ¿Por qué-…?

– Uhm… ¿Kise-kun? –Intervino Riko, en apariencia bastante aturdida, acercándose hacia ambos jugadores.- ¿Podrías evitar aplastar a Kuroko-kun? Hay que andar con cuidado por su lesión…

Kise se incorporó de inmediato –aunque sin soltar al once de Seirin, levantándolo consigo en el aire como si fuese una pluma. Kuroko se tambaleó apenas, asentando los pies en el suelo para recuperar el equilibrio.

– Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Kurokocchi! –Bramó el siete de Kaijou.- Hoy tenía la tarde libre así que te mandé un mensaje preguntándote si querías ir conmigo a tomar algo, pero no me respondiste, ¡porque últimamente nunca me respondes nada! –Le soltó de un tirón, haciendo pausas apenas para respirar.- Así que fui hasta Seirin, pero me dijeron que los del club de baloncesto se habían ido, pero que no sabían a dónde… -Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.- Así que pensé y me imaginé que habrías venido a jugar contra Midorimacchi. ¿Se puede saber por qué me ignoras? ¿Qué-…?

– Kise-kun. –Lo interrumpió Kuroko, causando que el rubio silenciase su perorata al instante. Mientras Kise lo observaba expectante, el once de Seirin emitió un suspiro de pesar.- Eres demasiado ruidoso.

Y, en efecto, lo era, porque todos los presentes habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para dedicarse a contemplar al rubio. Takao había dejado de picar a Midorima en un costado y observaba la escena con clara diversión, Kagami se había quitado la toalla del rostro para mirar con el entrecejo fruncido el jaleo que estaba montando Kise; incluso el entrenador de Shuutoku se había quedado parado, mirando cómo Kise lloriqueaba en torno a la pequeña figura peliceleste.

– ¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi! Ven conmigo. –Instó el alero, tomando a la sombra firmemente por un brazo y tirando de él para llevárselo consigo. Kuroko a duras penas consiguió aferrarse al morral del colegio antes de ser arrastrado lejos por Kise.- ¡Siento la interrupción! Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo~

Y dicho aquello, ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta del gimnasio.

Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada, hasta que Riko suspiró.

– Buen trabajo, chicos… –Alabó, tan aturdida aún que incluso se olvidó de regañar a Furihata por ponerse tan nervioso con tanta facilidad.- Vayan a cambiarse.

Y, con aquello, tanto los de Seirin como los de Shuutoku se encaminaron hacia los vestidores –Furihata todavía temblando, y Takao pinchando a Midorima a la altura del estómago y diciéndole que le gustaría verlo alguna vez preocupado por él de la misma manera en que Kise parecía preocuparse por Kuroko.

* * *

Kagami frunció el entrecejo, volviendo solo a casa.

Últimamente estaba hecho un mar de confusiones, y quería aclarar sus ideas pero no sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar.

Motivo por el cual se limitaba a dejarlas correr por su mente, libres y enroscadas como el viento, causándole una cantidad enorme de emociones molestas que lo atacaban todas juntas y le impedían pensar con claridad.

Todavía no había superado el bochorno de la tarde del jueves, cuando había tenido que ir a la tintorería cargado con una enorme bolsa.

– _¿De qué se trata?_ –Le había preguntado la anciana que atendía el local.

– _Ah, pues… es la… funda, de mi sillón. –Respondió el pelirrojo, titubeando, depositando la enorme bolsa sobre el mostrador._

– _Ah, ya veo. –Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa, abriendo el paquete y extrayendo la tela de su interior. Kagami tragó nerviosamente cuando la anciana la estudió con la mirada, percibiendo claramente aquellas manchas secas y ligeramente brillantes que desfilaban sobre la superficie del material.- Qué mancha extraña… -Comentó la mujer con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando la funda más de cerca.- ¿De qué es?_

_Kagami volvió a tragar, nervioso._

– _Es, eh… –Se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de pensar rápidamente en una respuesta para darle.- Yogur. Se me volcó yogur._

_La anciana lo miró por unos segundos desde detrás de sus anteojos, y Kagami se preguntó si habría caído. Después de todo, la mujer era una experta y él no estaba muy seguro de que pudiese hacer pasar por yogur una mancha que en realidad era de…_

_Sin embargo, parecía ser que sí, pues apenas instantes después la mujer asintió, sonriendo._

– _Oh, ya veo. –Comentó sin el más mínimo atisbo de sospecha en sus facciones.- Sí, eso parece. –Internamente, Kagami suspiró con alivio._

No había manera de que le dijese que en realidad la mancha sobre el tapizado del sillón era de _semen_.

Sobretodo porque no estaba seguro de si era suyo propio… o de Aomine.

No era que fuese un detalle que debiese aclarar a la mujer, pero de todas formas…

Joder.

Él y Aomine habían…

_Joder._

Llegó al edificio donde vivía. Al salir del ascensor, observó nerviosamente la puerta de entrada a su casa –sintiendo una sensación mezcla de alivio y decepción al confirmar que no había nadie allí esperándolo. Su sentimiento de tranquilidad se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, siendo reemplazado por unas ganas locas de darse un puñetazo por ser consciente de la decepción que lo invadía cada vez que llegaba y descubría que el pasillo se hallaba completamente vacío, sin ninguna figura de piel morena y cabello azul oscuro aguardándolo.

Entró a su departamento y sin siquiera tomarse el trabajo de encender las luces, tiró su bolso sobre la primer silla que vio, arrojó la campera sobre el sillón desnudo –ya que todavía no le habían devuelto el tapizado de la tintorería-, y se encaminó derechito hacia su cuarto, echándose de espaldas sobre la cama.

Contempló el techo de su habitación, tenuemente iluminado por la luz que ingresaba a través de la ventana.

Desde que Aomine se había esfumado de su casa el miércoles por la tarde, Kagami no lo había vuelto a ver ni había sabido nada de él.

– ¿Por qué demonios iba a irse así? –Masculló el pelirrojo en medio de la oscuridad, para sí.- _¡Ahomine de mierda!_

Aunque, a decir verdad, después de lo que habían hecho…

_Los dos somos hombres. Y encima… es Aomine._

– _Holy fucking shit_. –Soltó en voz baja.

Kagami había decidido no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. De ahí que los últimos días se hubiese concentrado tanto en el baloncesto, enfocándose al máximo en cada una de sus jugadas y olvidándose de todo lo demás. De haber tenido un oponente fuerte frente a él durante las prácticas, probablemente hubiese entrado en la zona.

Un oponente fuerte como Aomine.

– Quiero jugar básquet contra ese idiota. –Farfulló el pelirrojo en medio de la oscuridad.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando recordó que aquello no era lo único que tenía ganas de hacer con el as de Touou.

Sus sueños –tanto por la noche como durante el día, y en especial cuando se hallaba en clase, mirando al frente pero sin ver nada de lo que ocurría en el aula- se encargaban de demostrarle que su cuerpo tenía otras intenciones en lo que a Aomine se refería.

Había decidido que no le importaba. Vale, si las cosas eran así, no pensaba huir, escapar no era lo suyo.

Pero todavía no entendía por qué demonios Aomine había permitido que… _aquello_ pasase.

Es decir, el jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros era un mujeriego obsesionado con las tetas grandes; de aquellos tíos que se enorgullecían de poder decir que se habían follado a una tía que estaba bien buena.

Era la última persona en la faz de la Tierra a quien Kagami se podía imaginar haciendo… _cosas_, con otro tipo.

En algún lugar de su mente, una llama angustiosa se había encendido, atormentando al as de Seirin con la idea de que en realidad el cinco se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba y había buscado burlarse de él –de ahí lo que había hecho el miércoles pasado. Los primeros días después de aquello, Kagami había permanecido en alerta, convencido de que en cualquier momento sus compañeros de Seirin aparecerían para acosarlo con interrogantes sobre lo que había ocurrido, sabiendo del asunto porque Aomine se lo habría contado a todo el mundo para mofarse de él. Si algo como eso sucedía, entonces Kagami no tenía idea de cómo continuaría viendo a sus amigos a la cara. Joder, no sabía cómo haría para ver a _nadie_ a la cara, no importaba quien fuera.

Pero aquello jamás llegó. Aunque notó que sus compañeros observaban con curiosidad y expectativa las marcas de chupetones en su cuello –e incluso Koganei tuvo las agallas para preguntarle quién había sido, ante lo que Kagami se había limitado a mandarlo a la mierda-, ninguno de ellos parecía tener idea de nada de lo que había pasado.

Bueno, probablemente Kuroko lo hubiese deducido, pero su amigo había tenido el tacto suficiente como para no atormentarlo con el asunto.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué carajo había Aomine hecho _eso_ con él?

Kagami no tenía idea.

Es decir, no era posible que a Aomine le pasase algo similar con él… ¿no?

_¿Aomine Daiki, de entre todas las personas?_

* * *

– Kuuuurooookooooocchii…

– Kise-kun, suéltame, por favor.

– Si te suelto desaparecerás como siempre haces…

Kuroko emitió un suspiro y se resignó a que el rubio lo mantuviese firmemente agarrado por un brazo.

Luego de salir del gimnasio, habían caminado sin rumbo fijo durante largas cuadras; en un principio, Kise había ido al frente, arrastrando al once lejos del Instituto Shuutoku. Pero, a partir de cierto momento, los roles se habían invertido: desde entonces había sido Kuroko el que iba adelante, sin molestarse a mirar al rubio, que lo agarraba con fuerza de un brazo y lloriqueaba mientras él caminaba a paso seguro.

Habían llegado al hospital a donde Kuroko acudía para su rehabilitación diaria, que quedaba exactamente a medio camino entre el Instituto Shuutoku y el Instituto Seirin. En ese momento, se hallaban en la entrada posterior del lugar, donde solían acudir los camiones con medicinas y demás elementos similares para descargar sus provisiones. No estaban muy seguros de cómo habían acabado allí, pero con la escena que estaba montando Kise, era preferible que estuviesen en ese lugar y no en la entrada principal del hospital. No hubiese sido agradable hallarse rodeados de gente, con el rostro de Kuroko mostrando apenas un atisbo de su interna irritación, y el famoso modelo Kise Ryouta aferrado al brazo de éste, lloriqueando.

El rubio continuó gimoteando hasta que Kuroko respiró hondo y preguntó:

– ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

Kise interrumpió sus sollozos y alzó la vista; se incorporó –ya que hasta el momento había permanecido arrodillado en el suelo-, aunque no soltó el brazo del once de Seirin.

– ¡Llevas semanas sin responder ninguno de mis mensajes! ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo, Kurokocchi? –Preguntó con expresión de angustia y tono dramático. Hizo una pausa antes de añadir –en voz más baja-: ¿Es por lo de la fi-…?

– He estado ocupado con los exámenes y la rehabilitación, Kise-kun. –Lo interrumpió Kuroko con seriedad, impidiéndole terminar la frase. Kise frunció el entrecejo, aunque su expresión estaba lejos de una de enojo; parecía más bien frustrado.

– ¡Kurokocchi! ¡No me digas que no podías responder mis mensajes! No creo que hayas estado cuatro semanas ocupado con exámenes, y además… –Su rostro volvió a contorsionarse en una mueca similar a la que hacía un niño antes de llorar.- ¡Waaaah, Kurokocchi me odia! –Exclamó, rompiendo en un llanto dramático.- ¿Qué voy a hacer…? ¡No es justo que-…!

– Kise-kun, baja la voz. –Lo cortó Kuroko, dado que si bien allí no había nadie aparte de ellos dos, los gemidos de Kise podían escucharse probablemente desde dos cuadras de distancia. Como Kise no obedecía, Kuroko le cubrió la boca con una mano, mirando a su alrededor con un gesto que apenas demostraba su nerviosismo, para verificar que no había nadie. Kise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero por fin silenció.

El rubio parpadeó, observando a Kuroko con curiosidad mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosas continuaban derramándose de sus ojos, a la espera.

El peliceleste volvió a suspirar, aliviado, y dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia el siete.

– No te odio, Kise-kun. –Fue todo lo que le dijo. El rostro de Kise se iluminó con una sonrisa, e hizo ademán de quitarse la mano de Kuroko de la boca para decir algo, pero el once la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar, impidiéndole apartarla.- … ¿Cómo está Kasamatsu-senpai?

Sólo entonces lo soltó, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Kise volvían a abrirse con asombro.

– Pues… bien, ¿por qué lo…? –Su interrogante se perdió en el aire, su voz apagándose cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo de la comprensión.- ¡Ya ves, Kurokocchi, te dije que-…! –Kuroko volvió a taparle la boca, llevándose un dedo de su mano libre a los labios para recordarle que debía bajar la voz. Kise asintió, y el once volvió a permitirle hablar.- Te dije que tenía que ver con la fiesta, ¿ves? –Le soltó en un susurro. Kuroko se limitó a contemplarlo, sin confirmar ni negar eso último.- Mi senpai está bien… supongo. No lo sé, no hablamos mucho; desde la fiesta no hemos vuelto a… –Se cortó a mitad de la frase, ruborizándose levemente y desviando los ojos por un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al contrario.- ¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi, yo no…! –Soltó en tono un poco más fuerte.

Kuroko no hizo ademán de volver a callarlo. Permaneció allí, mirándolo con aquel gesto suyo que rara vez mostraba emoción alguna.

Kise continuó:

– Yo no quería… es decir, no digo que me arrepienta, pero… –Una vena palpitó en la sien del jugador sombra, pero Kise se hallaba nervioso, mirándose los pies, y por eso no lo notó.- ¿Kurokocchi, por qué…?

Su interrogante volvió a perderse. Era como si Kise no supiese cómo formular la pregunta; o, más bien, qué era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

Kuroko permaneció mirando al as de Kaijou por unos segundos antes de responder a un interrogante que ni siquiera había sido formulado.

– … No te preocupes, Kise-kun, no pasa nada. –Le aseguró, aunque no sonreía.

– ¡Pero no es justo, Kurokocchi! ¡Yo quiero saber por qué-…! –Kuroko volvió a cubrirle la boca. Kise frunció el entrecejo; era raro que Kuroko se preocupase tanto por el ruido que hacían. Era verdad que el once de Seirin decía con frecuencia que Kise era demasiado ruidoso, pero nunca había parecido demasiado molesto por ese hecho.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento, Kise-kun, tengo que irme. –Sentenció, acomodándose su bolso en el hombro y subiéndose el cierre de la campera, ya que la tenía a medio cerrar. Kise hizo un mohín, pero Kuroko se apresuró a añadir:- Ya hablaremos luego.

Y, apartándole la mano de la boca y antes de que Kise pudiese siquiera abrir los labios para protestar, Kuroko se inclinó hacia él, parándose en puntillas de pie, le dio un pequeño beso sobre la boca, tan ínfimo que Kise tardó en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El rubio parpadeó; y bastó ese segundo de aturdimiento y desconcierto para que Kuroko consiguiese zafarse del agarre del contrario y desapareciese, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

Cuando consiguió reponerse un poco, Kise se llevó una mano a los labios, rozándolos con dos dedos y notando cómo se ruborizaba, todavía aturdido y con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

– _¿…K-Kurokocchi…?_

* * *

Una suave brisa sacudió sus cortos cabellos azul oscuro.

Aomine suspiró, con los ojos abiertos y la vista clavada en el cielo encima de él. Acomodó sus brazos, flexionados detrás de su cabeza, y alzó las rodillas hasta que sus piernas quedaron dobladas, con las plantas de los pies todavía posadas en el suelo.

Suspiró.

En ese momento oyó cómo la puerta que daba a la terraza se abría con un sonido rechinante. Percibió unos pasos suaves que se acercaban despacio, como dubitativos.

– ¿Dai-chan? –Preguntó la voz de Momoi, con un tenue matiz de duda pintado en su tono.

Aomine respiró hondo antes de responder. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquello sucediese, y como no deseaba cagarla de nuevo, se aseguró de encontrarse completamente sereno antes de decir nada.

– ¿Hmm?

– Dai-chan, yo… –Empezó a hablar la joven, haciendo una pausa que indicaba que trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas. Su voz estaba llena de pena.

– No te preocupes, Satsuki. –La interrumpió éste, arrastrando las palabras en un tono cargado de resignación.- Fui yo el que actuó como un imbécil.

Momoi respiró profundo y emitió un suspiro de alivio. Aomine casi podía verla sonreír, aunque como la chica no se hallaba en su campo de visión, no podía estar cien por ciento seguro.

– No importa, de todas formas lo siento… –Le dijo ella con voz apenada. Aomine no respondió de inmediato, por lo que la chica añadió:- Me alegra que hayas conseguido aprobar todos los exámenes.

Aomine soltó una risa baja.

– La próxima, espero que vuelvas a prestarme tus apuntes… la letra de Imayoshi no se entiende una mierda. –Le soltó, con las comisuras de la boca levemente arqueadas hacia arriba; la pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír también ante aquello.

– Lo sé, lo siento de verdad. –Aunque volvió a disculparse, parecía mucho más tranquila que antes.- Siento haber dicho que… te sacaría del equipo y… esas cosas. Te esforzaste de verdad y-…

– Ya déjalo, Satsuki, te he dicho que está bien. –La cortó él, aunque su tono no era agresivo; parecía más bien contrariado de que fuese ella –_una vez más_- la que se estaba disculpando. Vale, no era que la muchacha fuese un angelito, pero él se había comportado como un auténtico idiota; y, a decir verdad, era él quien tenía más motivos para disculparse allí. Aunque, claro, su espíritu orgulloso le dificultaba hacerlo.-… ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos? –Inquirió, buscando darle charla para desviar el tema.

– Pues, bien… Sakurai-kun parece haberse tranquilizado un poco, por fin… Ya sabes lo nervioso que estaba desde lo que le pasó a Tetsu-kun. –Comentó ella con dulzura. Se hizo silencio, y la joven titubeó unos segundos antes de preguntar:- … ¿Cómo está Kagami-kun?

Notó que Aomine se tensaba ante el interrogante, y de inmediato lamentó haberlo formulado. Rápidamente pensó algo con lo que cambiar de tema, pero antes de que se le ocurriese nada, el ala-pívot respondió:

–… Supongo que bien. No lo he visto, los últimos días.

Era la cruda verdad.

Después de que se hubiese ido del departamento del pelirrojo el miércoles anterior, Aomine no había vuelto a verlo. Tampoco se había molestado en llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje para sugerir un uno contra uno, y el as de Seirin también había guardado silencio, motivo por el cual el último contacto entre los dos había sido… _aquel_.

A Aomine lo había perturbado lo que había ocurrido. No tanto por el hecho de que no hubiese podido controlar sus impulsos y se hubiese abalanzado sobre el contrario, víctima de un deseo voraz que sentía que jamás podría saciar. No; lo que había desconcertado y aturdido al moreno, hasta el punto de tenerlo varios días seguidos pensando –algo que el peliazulado no acostumbraba a hacer jamás- había sido el hecho de que Kagami había _respondido_.

Y vaya si lo había hecho.

Vale, en un principio Kagami había intentado frenarlo. Aomine supuso que aquello era coherente; al fin y al cabo, que el tío que era tu rival y con el que pasabas la mitad de tu tiempo discutiendo de pronto se te tirase encima y empezase a besarte como si nada, no era lo más frecuente del mundo.

Sin embargo, después de apenas el primer intento por parte del pelirrojo de detener lo que estaba pasando, Kagami había desistido y, en su lugar, había respondido al beso y al tacto de Aomine; y había respondido _de verdad_. Con un anhelo incontrolable pintado en sus movimientos que sorprendió incluso a Aomine, que era víctima de una sensación similar.

¿Por qué?

Aomine no lo sabía.

Era cierto que el moreno era atractivo como el demonio y que casi todos (donde el "casi" existía sólo por mera falsa modestia) caían rendidos ante él.

Pero, _¿el Bakagami?_

– ¿Ah, por qué no? –Preguntó Momoi con gesto contrariado –sólo entonces Aomine pudo ver su rostro, ya que la pelirrosada se acercó lo suficiente como para que su cara quedase justo encima de la de él.- ¿Ya no juegan uno contra uno?

Aomine suspiró.

– No estaría mal… –Reconoció en voz alta, tardando varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Se arrepintió en cuanto lo notó, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo llamas? –Preguntó Momoi con una sonrisa dulce, riéndose internamente por la alegría de que Aomine hubiese admitido en voz alta –aunque, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta y a regañadientes- que jugar contra Kagami de hecho le _gustaba_.

Aomine frunció el entrecejo sin saber bien qué decir.

Llamar a Kagami no sonaba tan mal. De hecho, era lo que llevaba varios días queriendo hacer, ya que se moría de ganas de jugar baloncesto contra él –por no mencionar que lo que había ocurrido el otro día había encendido una llama en su interior; una llama de irrefrenable ansia por el pelirrojo que Aomine trataba de calmar durante las noches, en la soledad de su habitación –aunque sin demasiado éxito. Aquel fuego sencillamente no se apagaba, no importaba cuánto lo intentase.

De modo que _sí_. La posibilidad de llamar a Kagami sonaba bastante bien.

Pero, ¿qué demonios le diría?

"_Ey, Bakagami, sé que la última vez que nos vimos quedamos casi en pelotas en el living de tu casa, y anduvimos tocándonos el uno al otro como dos jodidos maricones, pero, ¿qué dices de un uno contra uno? Y, por cierto, me temo que no puedo prometer que lo que pasó no vaya a repetirse."_

Sonaba tan idiota y forzado.

Aquel era el motivo principal por el que Aomine se había largado del departamento del pelirrojo casi de inmediato; y también la causa de que en los últimos días no lo hubiese llamado ni le hubiese mandado siquiera un simple mensaje de texto.

¿Qué le decías a un tío después de una cosa así? Aomine jamás se había preocupado por el _después_ con _mujeres_; aunque ellas casi siempre insistían con que les diese su número de celular o que quedasen alguna otra vez para salir juntos a tomar algo, el peliazulado nunca les había prestado la más mínima atención. No le importaban aquellas chicas ni le interesaba volver a verlas nunca más.

Pero, _¿el Bakagami?_

Por algún motivo, la manera en que se tomase el pelirrojo lo que él le dijese después de lo que habían hecho _sí_ le importaba.

Darse cuenta de esto, considerando que nunca se había preocupado por ninguna de las jovencitas que le habían hecho una mamada, una paja, o a las que directamente se había follado, causó que su entrecejo se frunciese más aun, víctima de un leve fastidio.

_¿Por qué demonios le importaría lo que pensase el Bakagami?_

Pero lo cierto era que a él sí tendría que volver a verlo; ya fuese en las prácticas en conjunto con Seirin, en los partidos, o…

Sí, tenía que ser por eso. Aquel debía ser el motivo por el que Kagami le importaba _un poquito_ más que todas las tías con las que Aomine había hecho cosas semejantes.

¿No?

– ¿Dai-chan? –Inquirió Momoi, todavía aguardando alguna respuesta por parte del moreno, que había permanecido el último minuto con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista desenfocada, pensativo.

Aomine suspiró antes de hablar, aliviando su gesto en una mueca de resignación.

– Sí, tal vez lo llame…

* * *

Un trueno resonó sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de Tokio.

Kagami abrió su celular por quinta vez desde que había salido del colegio, acabada la práctica de esa tarde. Sus dedos recorrieron nerviosamente el teclado, abriendo por milésima vez en el día el mensaje que había recibido más temprano, a eso de la una de la tarde.

**De: Ahomine.**

**Asunto: -.**

**Mensaje: (13:12) Oi, Bakagami, qué dices de un uno contra uno después de clase?**

Kagami ansiaba tanto poder enfrentarse a un rival fuerte que no había forma de que su respuesta hubiese sido negativa.

Además, vale, Aomine no era cualquier jugador. Era el mejor oponente que Kagami podría haber pedido. Por eso lo entusiasmaba tanto la idea de poder verlo esa tarde.

Al menos eso era lo que el pelirrojo se repetía a sí mismo, negándose a considerar la posibilidad de que pudiese haber otros motivos por los que quisiese ver al peliazulado.

Sin embargo, también se hallaba bastante nervioso. A fin de cuentas, sería la primera vez que se verían después de… _aquello_.

El jugador estrella de Seirin se había sorprendido muchísimo al recibir el mensaje del contrario. No había esperado que Aomine tratase de contactarlo nunca más, dado que había pasado una semana entera desde que se habían visto por última vez, y el moreno no había dado hasta entonces la más mínima señal de vida. Creía que el as de Touou se limitaría a fingir que nada había ocurrido y desaparecer; aunque, claro, llegaría el momento en que tuviesen que volver a cruzarse dentro de las canchas, pero el pelirrojo no había dedicado demasiado tiempo a pensar esto último.

Sin embargo, en su interior, se hallaba algo así como… _feliz_, de que el moreno no hubiese decidido olvidarse por completo de él.

Kagami tuvo que desechar sus protestas internas ante aquel pensamiento porque justo entonces llegó a la pequeña cancha pública en la que él y Aomine siempre quedaban. No lo sorprendió notar que la figura de cabello azul ya se hallaba allí, driblando el balón de forma experimental mientras jugaba contra un oponente invisible.

El moreno echó a correr, deshaciéndose casi en un borrón azul, y de pronto apareció en el aire justo al lado de la canasta, donde metió la pelota con fuerza. Justo en el mismo instante, otro potente trueno retumbó en el ambiente, causando como efecto que pareciese que el estruendo había sido producido por el donqueo de Aomine y no por obra y gracia de la madre naturaleza.

Kagami tuvo que recordarse que debía cerrar la boca y no contemplar embobado cómo los musculosos brazos del as de Touou descendían en el aire, cuando éste se descolgaba del aro.

En ese preciso momento, Aomine tomó el balón y se giró, notando la presencia de Kagami allí.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

– Oi. –Fue todo su saludo. Kagami tragó e hizo un leve gesto con la mano, acercándose al banco que había al lado de la cancha y dejando su bolso sobre la superficie del mismo. Mientras se bajaba el cierre de la campera, frunció el entrecejo, enojado consigo mismo.

No pensaba permitir que Aomine lo perturbase de aquella manera.

Armándose de valor, cargándose con aquella decisión potente que le recorría las venas y causaba que sus ojos flamease con fiereza, el pelirrojo se aproximó al interior del terreno de juego, donde Aomine aguardaba; y aunque pudo notar a la perfección cómo el moreno se lo comía con la vista durante unos breves segundos, su firmeza no flaqueó, devolviéndole la mirada con seguridad.

– _Let's go._ –Instó el pelirrojo con determinación. Aomine sonrió satisfecho, y sin más preámbulos, comenzaron su juego.

Aquel partido era tan intenso que algunas personas se frenaron a ver desde detrás de las rejas, contemplando con la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos la intensidad con la que Kagami y Aomine iban el uno contra otro. Un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria baja se amontonó en torno a las rejas, hablando entre ellos y emitiendo exclamaciones de admiración cada vez que alguno de los dos realizaba una jugada especialmente buena. El cielo estaba cada vez más negro, anunciando que una tormenta se avecinaba, y los avisos por parte del firmamento, en forma de estruendos profundos y _flashes_ brillantes de luz, no cesaban de repetirse.

Los donqueos de Kagami iban acompañados de potentes truenos que, de fondo, daban la sensación de ser producidos por el pelirrojo. Los rápidos movimientos de Aomine eran iluminados por el resplandor de los relámpagos, causando que pareciese que el moreno podía moverse a la mismísima velocidad de la luz. La multitud que se había ido acumulando para verlos jadeaba con especial entusiasmo cada vez que Aomine ejecutaba uno de sus tiros sin forma; pero sus gemidos de asombro no se quedaban atrás cuando Kagami saltaba desde la línea de tiros libres y recorría la distancia hasta la canasta en el aire, casi como si volase, para concluir la jugada con un potente donqueo.

Al menos así fue hasta que un un relámpago brilló y un trueno especialmente intenso rasgó el aire, largándose a llover apenas segundos después. Desde el principio que la lluvia fue intensa, de inmensos gotones que golpeaban contra el suelo con fuerza; el público que se había amontonado en torno al terreno de juego empezó a chillar; los estudiantes cubriéndose las cabezas con sus mochilas, unos pocos precavidos sacando paraguas de sus bolsos, y absolutamente todos ellos echando a correr en busca de un lugar donde refugiarse.

Aomine y Kagami, por su parte, no parecieron demasiado perturbados por el repentino aguacero. Ambos detuvieron su juego, jadeantes, sin preocuparse por tomar sus cosas para protegerlas de la lluvia, ni por buscar refugio.

Ambos respiraron pesadamente mientras la lluvia los rociaba con ímpetu; las gotas de agua arrastrando las de sudor que les recorrían la cabeza, el cuello, y los brazos. Aomine chasqueó la lengua, irritado porque hubiesen interrumpido su juego. Kagami se sonó el cuello, acercándose a una de las rejas que bordeaban los laterales de las canchas, a donde la pelota había ido rodando hasta dar contra el entramado metálico y detenerse allí.

Aomine alzó la vista y observó entonces cómo la camiseta de Kagami, empapada por la lluvia, se adhería a su piel; remarcando la silueta de las espaldas del pelirrojo, transparentando el tono bronceado de su piel…

El moreno actuó por impulso.

Y todo lo que Kagami supo fue que de pronto se hallaba apretado contra la reja, de espaldas a ella, con los brazos aferrando con firmeza el cuello de Aomine, y éste presionando sus labios contra los de él y juntando sus lenguas en un beso repentino y desenfrenado; la lluvia caía sobre ellos con fuerza, y a pesar de que ambos estaban empapados y chorreaban agua, nada los detenía. La pelota que Kagami se había acercado a recoger yacía en el suelo, apenas a un metro de distancia, a donde había rodado luego de resbalarse de entre las manos del pelirrojo cuando el moreno lo había aferrado de pronto, estampándolo contra la reja y procediendo a besarlo de forma voraz.

Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a la tentación, a la intensidad del momento. Ambos llevaban una semana anhelando ese contacto, ansiando la sensación del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo propio, recordando entre sueños cuán cerca el uno del otro habían estado el miércoles anterior, y con la mente nublada por el deseo de que aquello se repitiera. Aomine se apretó más contra Kagami, cargado de satisfacción porque el pelirrojo respondiese justamente como él quería: con la misma intensidad que él, con el afán y el frenesí desbordando en cada una de sus acciones. Cuando el as de Seirin, incapaz de contener su pasión, deslizó las manos desde el cuello de Aomine hacia abajo, descendiendo por su tonificada espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, y cerró las manos en torno a ellas en un fuerte agarre, el peliazulado no retrocedió ni hizo ademán de protestar; más bien, percibió cómo la excitación, la expectativa y el entusiasmo le recorrían la columna vertebral como un rayo, consciente de que el deseo del pelirrojo era tan intenso como el suyo propio.

Kagami no sabía por qué Aomine hacía aquello. Desconocía sus motivos y todavía no había descartado la posibilidad de que tratase de burlarse de él.

Pero _oh, joder, qué más daba. ¿A quién mierda le importaba?_ Allí, y entonces, no le importaba el precio que tuviese que pagar por poder sentir los labios suaves pero insistentes de Aomine contra los suyos, el tacto de su cálida lengua escurriéndose contra la suya con anhelo, los fuertes brazos del moreno deslizándose por debajo de su camiseta, directo contra su piel húmeda por la lluvia…

Se separaron sólo cuando tuvieron que frenarse para respirar. Kagami echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, ya que una entidad nerviosa en la parte posterior de su mente –la única que había permanecido consciente durante todo aquel rato- le advertía que se hallaban en un espacio público y que había grandes posibilidades de que alguien los hubiese visto. Sin embargo, las fuertes lluvias habían ahuyentado a toda la población; y las gotas rociaban el lugar con una agresividad tal que era difícil distinguir muy bien nada que se hallase a una distancia superior a diez metros.

Otro trueno sonó, mientras ambos ases recuperaban el aliento.

– Joder… –Masculló Kagami, chorreando agua por todas partes y apartándose de la reja.- Larguémonos.

Aomine no necesitó mayor insistencia por parte del pelirrojo. Los dos corrieron hacia el banco, y tomando velozmente sus cosas echaron a correr, alejándose de la cancha pública lo más rápido que podían.

Kagami no puso reparos cuando el moreno lo siguió hacia el lugar más cercano al punto de encuentro de ambos ases.

_El departamento de Kagami._

* * *

**Un poco de todo, como habrán notado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^; Tengo varias cosas pensadas para lo que sigue y espero que resulte de su agrado~ Mil gracias por seguirme hasta aquí y tenerme tanta paciencia ;u;**

**Dejen sus reviews con cualquier cosa que deseen señalar c: Saludos, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo~**


	20. Chapter 20

**INFINITOS perdones por la tardanza D: Es que tuve bastantes problemas sobre qué hacer con este capítulo, y cuando por fin me decidí y ya tenía redactadas quince carillas, se me rompió la pc y perdí todo D: Así que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo... fue infernal.**

**Espero que su longitud (más de diez mil palabras) compense un poco la espera... aunque siendo honesta, espero que no me maten... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me disculpo de antemano por si las dudas.**

**Eso es todo ;w;**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

20.

Dejaban un rastro de charcos de agua a medida que avanzaban, recorriendo el interior del edificio donde Kagami vivía.

Haber corrido toda la distancia desde las canchas públicas hasta la residencia no los había ayudado demasiado —no, al menos, en su propósito de no mojarse. Sus ropas se hallaban totalmente empapadas; tanto, que parecía como si se hubiesen metido en una bañera repleta de agua sin molestarse en quitarse sus vestimentas antes. Las diferentes prendas goteaban sin cesar, de manera constante; ambos jugadores de baloncesto parecían fuentes de agua antropomórficas.

Luego de haber entrado en el edificio, habían cerrado la puerta de vidrio de la entrada detrás de ellos, amortiguando de esa manera el sonido del golpeteo de la lluvia contra el suelo del exterior. Seguía lloviendo prácticamente con la misma intensidad que cuando el aguacero había comenzado —y, por el fuerte estruendo de los truenos, que retumbaban con un rugido profundo y hacían estremecerse los cristales, no parecía tener pinta de que fuese a parar pronto.

Mientras aguardaban a que llegase el ascensor, tanto Kagami como Aomine se habían inclinado, con las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando apaciguar su respiración jadeante a causa de la intensa corrida.

El pelirrojo había alzado los ojos para mirar a Aomine y no había podido evitar estallar en risas al contemplar su imagen.

—¡Pareces… un gato mojado…! —Había exclamado, carcajeándose mientras hacía un esfuerzo por seguir mirando al contrario, ya que era algo digno de ver. Y la verdad era que tenía razón: con las ropas colgándole y chorreando agua, y el corto cabello azulado aplastado contra la cabeza, parecía algún tipo de animal luego de haber recibido un poco grato baño.

— Lo mismo puede… decirse de ti… —Había replicado Aomine, también intentando recuperar el aliento. Y, mientras él se sumaba a sus risas, sabía que tenía razón: la verdad era que ambos presentaban más o menos el mismo aspecto, así que no era que ninguno tuviese nada que envidiarle al otro.

El ascensor por fin había llegado, y sin interrumpir sus carcajadas ambos habían subido a éste —siendo Aomine quien presionase el botón del piso de Kagami, ya que el otro apenas podía sostenerse en pie por la gracia que le hacía el aspecto del contrario; a sus risas había que sumarle que todavía no había podido recuperar su respiración normal, y la combinación resultaba catastrófica. Mientras la cabina se elevaba, ambos se habían apoyado contra los espejos de las paredes mientras continuaban riéndose, en busca de algo que los sostuviese sobre sus pies con mayor firmeza.

Y ahora, allí estaban. Habían salido del ascensor y recorrían la corta distancia entre la puerta del mismo y la entrada al departamento de Kagami. A su paso dejaban un rastro de agua más que evidente, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado.

Las risas de ambos se habían ido apagando desde el momento en que habían puesto un pie fuera del ascensor. Cuando Kagami introdujo la llave en la cerradura, las carcajadas se desvanecieron por completo, para dejarlos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, sólo suavizado por el fuerte sonido de las gotas de lluvia en el exterior, que golpeaban contra los vidrios del corredor e impedían ver absolutamente nada hacia afuera.

Kagami entró en la residencia y Aomine lo siguió. El primero dejó las zapatillas de cualquier manera, en el recibidor, junto a su campera y su morral, y subió el escalón al interior de la casa; no se molestó en encender las luces, ya que el cielo blanco en el exterior, repleto de nubes de lluvia, bastaba para iluminar el interior del departamento, mediante una luz blanquecina que ingresaba por los ventanales.

En cuanto Aomine fue detrás de él, Kagami se giró y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Oi, no me sigas, ¡estás mojando todo! —Se quejó, señalando a los pies del moreno, donde empezaban a hacer acto de presencia pequeños charcos de agua. Aunque el tono de Kagami era agresivo —al fin y al cabo, si no tenía cuidado, el parqué se arruinaría y arreglarlo costaría muy caro–, todavía había un leve matiz divertido en él, vestigio de las risas que habían acabado apenas un minuto antes.

Aomine alzó una ceja.

—… Tú estás haciendo lo mismo. —Señaló. Para su propia irritación, Kagami comprobó que era cierto. Chasqueó la lengua y,de un salto, se postró justo delante de la puerta que daba al pasillo, impidiendo al contrario ir más allá.

— Espérame aquí. Te traeré una toalla, o algo. —Y dicho aquello se dirigió hacia el baño, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte del peliazulado como toda respuesta.

Apenas hubo abierto el armario en el interior del baño, Kagami se dio cuenta de que no podría meterse a revolver allí en el estado en que se hallaba sin empapar todo lo que había en su interior en el proceso. Apartó las cortinas de la ducha de un tirón y se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola en la superficie de la bañera y produciendo un fuerte ¡plaf! cuando la tela empapada dio contra el fondo. En seguida se quitó también los pantalones cortos del entrenamiento, y a pesar de que sus bóxers se hallaban tan empapados como el resto de su ropa, cambiárselos requería previamente de un viaje hasta su habitación; por lo tanto los dejó estar.

Se secó un poco con la primera toalla que cruzó su vista, y sólo entonces revolvió dentro del armario, en búsqueda de más toallones para él y Aomine. Pronto los encontró, de modo que se encaminó de vuelta al living.

— Oi, Ahomine, tome est–… —Se interrumpió a mitad de sus palabras, ya que si bien sabía que Aomine se hallaba en el living, no había esperado encontrarlo allí parado casi como había venido al mundo: en toda la gloria y el esplendor de su casi completa desnudez.

El as de Touou se había quitado su empapado uniforme —el que, por supuesto, había arrojado sin ceremonias al suelo– y ahora yacía allí de pie, casi totalmente desnudo si no hubiese sido por el par de bóxers blancos que se pegaban a su piel oscura a causa del agua —marcaban tanto lo que había debajo que en realidad daba lo mismo que estuvieran allí o no. Kagami tragó de forma audible, conteniendo un jadeo de asombro al observar cómo las gotitas de lluvia se deslizaban hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Aomine, recorriendo las curvas de los marcados músculos de su torso y haciendo relucir su piel como si se tratase de una imponente estatua de bronce.

Aomine arqueó ambas cejas, poniendo una mueca de diversión y suficiencia cuando Kagami pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, evitando mirarlo, arrojándole las toallas de cualquier manera y farfullando:

— Joder, _Ahomine_, no dejes tus mierdas por ahí. —El pelirrojo se agachó para tomar el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme del contrario, para luego volver a desaparecer, como un rayo, tras el pasillo. Aomine —a quien no le habían pasado desapercibidos el tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas y las orejas del as de Seirin, ni la manera en que había tenido que obligarse a desviar la mirada de su escultural cuerpo –que había contemplado por unos segundos con expresión embobada–, se limitó a soltar una risita baja y pagada de sí misma mientras seguía con la mirada al pelirrojo, echando un vistazo a la forma en que sus nalgas se marcaban a través de su ropa interior empapada antes de que desapareciese a travésdel pasillo.

Kagami entró al baño y, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con gran estrépito, arrojó el uniforme de Aomine en el interior de la bañera con todas sus fuerzas. Contempló el manojo de prendas de vestir que allí había con el ceño fruncido. Estaba furioso, pero más que con Aomine, era un enojo consigo mismo. La manera en la que se había quedado mirando el cuerpo del otro, como si fuera un idiota, era sencillamente…

_Dios santo._

Vale. Kagami ya había asumido que sentía cierta… atracción sexual, por el contrario. No podía negar que fuera cierto; sin embargo, el _nivel_ al que llegaba aquello lo perturbaba. Nunca le había pasado una cosa así —de hecho, hasta hacía un par de semanas atrás, el pelirrojo apenas se había fijado en la gente a su alrededor, sumergido en su pequeño mundo de hamburguesas y baloncesto como se encontraba. De modo que esto era un giro de ciento ochenta grados que desconcertaba al as de Seirin por completo; ya que, cada vez que le ponían a Aomine por delante, sentía un deseo tal que era como si fuese alguna clase de golosina especialmente apetecible que le habían negado durante toda su vida y que por fin le permitían probar.

Era como una adicción.

_Y encima… Aomine._

Tiró de las cortinas con fuerza, cerrándolas con agresividad —y causando que la vara metálica que las sostenía se derrumbase y cayese al suelo con un estruendo metálico, llevándose las cortinas consigo. Kagami chasqueó la lengua con irritación, frustrado porque sus propios actos le jugasen en su contra; y, limitándose a dejar todo como estaba, salió del baño rumbo a su habitación. El motivo principal era que quería quitarse aquellos bóxers empapados, que al pegarse contra su piel le generaban una sensación húmeda e incómoda que lo molestaba; pero a eso había que sumarle que no se sentía capaz de volver a mirar a Aomine en ese momento. Necesitaba al menos unos instantes para serenarse; o, al menos, para que sus mejillas volviesen a adquirir un color y una temperatura normales.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró a su habitación, las puertas abiertas del armario —entre las cuales se cernía una imponente figura de cuerpo bronceado– le dejaron en claro que ya había alguien allí.

— Ahomine… ¿qué mierda haces? —Masculló el pelirrojo, mientras Aomine rebuscaba en el interior del ropero, su rostro quedando oculto a los ojos de Kagami. Y el pelirrojo se lo agradeció, ya que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupando estudiando la muscular espalda del moreno como para tomarse el trabajo de mirarlo a la cara.

— Buscar algo que ponerme, claro… —Replicó el otro con tono desinteresado, todavía mirando el interior del armario y sin prestar demasiada atención a su interlocutor. Sin embargo, la suerte del pelirrojo no duró mucho: Aomine se incorporó y, girándose para mirar a Kagami con una sonrisa burlona, sentenció:– A menos que no quieras prestarme nada, en cuyo caso está perfectamente bien. —El desconcierto que produjo aquella frase en la mente de Kagami bastó para que se olvidase por un momento de comerse con la mirada cada centímetro de la piel de Aomine y alzase la vista hacia su rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo con gesto confundido. Aomine continuó, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de los elásticos de la única prenda que llevaba encima:– En ese caso, me quitaré esto y me qued–…

La cabeza de Kagami hizo un clic.

— ¡No, no, no! —De un salto le rodeó las muñecas con las manos, deteniéndolo justo a tiempo antes de que sus dedos, tirando desde debajo del elástico de su ropa interior, pudiesen continuar bajándola, dejándolo desnudo por completo. La parte superior del vello púbico del joven —también azulado– ya se entreveía por encima del elástico cuando Kagami lo frenó. Aomine rió para sí, satisfecho, mientras Kagami lo fulminaba con la mirada, tratando de ignorar el ardor que crepitaba en sus mejillas.– Te prestaré algo, por Dios, espera que busco… —Se apresuró a farfullar, soltándolo y sumergiéndose en su ropero en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese prestar al peliazulado para que se vistiese.

El interior del armario era un caos. _Joder, ¿por qué mierda tengo que ser tan desordenado con la ropa?_ Aquello fue lo que Kagami gimió para sus adentros, ya que de haber sido un poco más prolijo habría podido hallar rápidamente lo que buscaba y largarse de allí mucho antes. Más que nada porque sentía la mirada voraz de Aomine clavada en su espalda, sentía aquellos ojos azulados fulminándolo con el deseo; y notarlos lo incomodaba, generándole una extraña sensación de bochorno que le impedía pensar con claridad y causaba que se sonrojase, con la temperatura aumentando en lugares como su rostro o sus orejas a cada segundo que transcurría. Para colmo, Aomine no se había molestado en encender la luz al entrar, de modo que Kagami revolvía con la escasa luz que entraba a través de la ventana como única fuente de iluminación; lo cual dificultaba todavía más la ya bastante complicada tarea.

Era tan consciente de cómo lo miraba el contrario que no se sorprendió cuando percibió un par de brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, y subsecuentemente unos dientes que presionaban apenas en torno al ángulo formado por su cuello y su hombro derecho. Fue una mordida muy suave; y aunque Kagami había podido preverla, bastó para que un estremecimiento recorriese al pelirrojo de punta a punta.

Se giró para enfrentar al moreno; y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo alzando la cabeza, dejándole más espacio en su cuello para que pudiese actuar con mayor comodidad. Aomine no perdió el tiempo y continuó recorriendo su garganta con sus labios, en ocasiones mordiéndolo despacio, en otras besándolo; ansioso por dejar nuevas marcas que clamasen que el pelirrojo de alguna manera le pertenecía, incluso llegó a succionar con fuerza un par de veces, regocijándose ante la imaginación de las huellas rojizas que aparecerían más tarde.

Aomine lo obligó a retroceder, presionando su pecho contra el de éste y colocándole las manos en las caderas; guiándolo a su gusto hasta que la parte posterior de las piernas de Kagami dieron contra el borde de la cama. Ambos cayeron sobre la misma; Kagami, de espaldas al colchón, con Aomine encima de él. La estrella de Touou se detuvo apenas lo suficiente para que el ala–pívot de Seirin se incorporase, subiendo sobre el colchón hasta que su cabeza quedó justo sobre las almohadas. En seguida Aomine retomó el ritmo de sus movimientos, besándole el cuello con insistencia para proseguir luego a bajar por la línea de su pecho; sosteniendo su propio peso sobre las palmas apoyadas contra el colchón. Cuando sus labios llegaron a la altura de sus pectorales, el cinco se desvió hacia la derecha, recorriendo la piel cálida del diez hasta que sus labios quedaron ubicados exactamente encima del pezón.

De modo tentativo, escurrió su lengua hacia el exterior de su boca y la deslizó contra la pequeña protuberancia. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó cómo Kagami se estremecía por debajo de él, emitiendo un jadeo entrecortado.

— A–Aomine… —Tartamudeó, respirando con dificultad y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por silenciar el gemido que luchaba con ferocidad por salir de su garganta. Sólo quedaba un atisbo de cordura en la mente del as de Seirin; un atisbo que sin embargo le clamaba a gritos que se suponía que Aomine y él _no_ debían estar haciendo aquello.

— Sshh… —Lo silenció el peliazulado, con la boca todavía por encima del pequeño botón rojizo; sin perder el tiempo, volvió a pasar su lengua por encima de la pequeña superficie, generando que un nuevo estremecimiento sacudiese a Kagami de punta a punta.

El sabor de la piel caliente de Kagami bastaba para que Aomine sintiese cómo se mareaba, perdiendo por completo la capacidad para frenar sus impulsos. Había un matiz salado causado por el sudor, pero luego de que traspasaba aquella barrera, la piel del pelirrojo sabía ciertamente dulce; más apetecible que ninguna otra cosa que Aomine hubiera probado jamás.

Kagami, por su parte, sentía que se desharía de placer allí mismo, de un momento a otro. No entendía cómo podía encenderlo tanto que Aomine lamiese su pezón; joder, ni siquiera sabía si era normal que un hombre experimentase tantas sensaciones en aquel lugar. Pero había una realidad innegable, y era que la sensación de la lengua húmeda y caliente de Aomine contra aquel botón tan sensible lo enloquecía, hasta el punto de nublarle la mente e impedirle pensar en nada más.

El peliazulado levantó su mano izquierda, que permanecía apoyada contra el colchón en un intento por sostenerlo, y aferró el pezón libre del pelirrojo entre el índice y el pulgar, atormentándolo mediante la presión que ejercía en torno a él. Kagami emitió un gemido bajo, muy en lo profundo de su garganta y que sonó más bien como un ronroneo. Aomine no pudo evitar regocijarse ante aquel sonido; estaba seguro de que Kagami nunca había hecho un ruido así ante nadie más, y ser_él_ el _causante_ lo llenaba de una satisfacción inimaginable.

El as de Seirin percibía cómo las sábanas debajo de ellos se humedecían; todavía tenían puestos aquellos bóxers empapados, además de que su piel todavía no se hallaba del todo seca, y que ambos tenían el pelo mojado; algunas gotitas caían desde los cabellos azulados de Aomine por encima del torso del pelirrojo. El agua fría contrastaba con el calor emanado por ambos, y aquel era un motivo más para que la estrella de Seirin sintiese cómo el placer se desperdigaba por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo e impidiéndole concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que no fuese Aomine.

Sin embargo… que Aomine demandase su atención de esa manera, imposibilitándole pensar en nada más… había algo _excitante_ en aquello.

Ávido de los labios del pelirrojo, por fin Aomine abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y en su lugar volvió a subir hasta la boca del contrario, donde chocó sus labios en un beso profundo mientras pasaba la mano que hasta entonces había estado estimulando su pezón por detrás del cuello del contrario. Fue Kagami quien abrió la boca antes y deslizó su lengua hacia el exterior, encontrándose con la de Aomine y trazando movimientos largos y lánguidos contra la misma.

_Lo deseaba_. Cada pequeño gesto que Kagami hacía y que indicaba, en mayor o menor medida, que ansiaba el contacto del moreno, lo volvía loco. La manera en que se lo comía con la mirada cada vez que tenía su cuerpo musculoso ante él; el brillo en los ojos cuando observaba los labios de Aomine curvarse en una sonrisa pagada de sí misma; el hecho de que fuese él quien hubiese deslizado su lengua hacia el exterior primero, como si no pudiese aguantar las ganas de sentir la del moreno contra la suya…

Y Kagami lo sabía. Kagami sabía que el anhelo que de pronto parecía haberle surgido por el peliazulado era algo voraz e insaciable. Y, cada vez que Aomine se le arrojaba encima, Kagami no podía decirle que no. Cualquier persona que no lo conociese bien hubiese pensado que era porque al pelirrojo le faltaba fuerza de voluntad para decir que no, que era demasiado débil como para rehusarse; sin embargo, la verdad era completamente al revés: el deseo de Kagami en torno al otro era tan intenso e incontenible que era ésa su verdadera intención y no otra. Desde el instante que accedía a los besos de Aomine, estaba haciendo valer su propia voluntad. No era que cediese a los deseos del moreno porque no supiese cómo decirle que no; accedía a su voluntad porque la de éste era la suya también.

Mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban una contra otra en un beso húmedo y lento —tan lento que su calma y su profundidad lo volvían algo _sensual_–, Aomine dejó caer su peso sobre el del contrario; la piel de su pecho se encontró con la de éste, la temperatura subiendo a pique entre los dos cuando sus miembros se encontraron, con la húmeda tela de los bóxers como única barrera entre ambos.

Aomine saboreó los labios del contrario, deslizando la lengua por encima de la superficie húmeda e hinchada y lamiéndose las comisuras de la boca como un depredador que prueba una presa especialmente apetecible. Se separó por un momento para recorrer al otro con la mirada; desde sus ojos, brillando en aquel intenso carmesí que parecía llamear como el fuego, hasta el tono rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas, pasando por su frente, perlada con algunas gotitas de agua que habían caído desde el cabello de Aomine.

Kagami se sentía totalmente desnudo cada vez que Aomine lo miraba de aquella manera, con el ansia pintada en cada una de sus facciones, sus ojos brillándole con un fulgor salvaje. La intensidad era tal que casi podía oírlo ronronear por lo bajo, diciéndole _"puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana"_. Era la primera vez que Kagami se abandonaba por completo, a merced de la voluntad de otra persona. Y es que Aomine era el único que había podido ubicarse a la par de él, el único que había sabido leer entre líneas y sobrepasar la barrera de brusquedad e irritación del pelirrojo, para llegar hasta él como nadie más había conseguido antes. En el baloncesto; y ahora también en la vida real.

Y lo mismo se aplicaba en dirección contraria; Kagami había logrado precisamente lo mismo, en lo que a Aomine se refería.

El as de Touou bajó la cabeza hasta volver a ubicarla en el espacio entre su cabeza y su hombro. Kagami esperaba que le besase el cuello; pero el moreno no lo hizo. Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, y no fue hasta que transcurrió un minuto entero, con ellos todavía inmóviles, que el pelirrojo se giró para mirar al contrario.

— ¿…Aomine? —Preguntó dudoso, al divisar que el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados.

Imposible.

¿Se había quedado dormido?

El primer impulso de Kagami —como siempre– fue quitárselo de encima de un sacudón y empezar a los gritos. ¿Cómo demonios había podido quedarse dormido en una situación así? Sin embargo —una vez más– fue la expresión suavizada de Aomine, que reflejaba una paz y una calma absolutas y tan impropias en él, lo que detuvo al diez. El as de Seirin suspiró con resignación y frunció el entrecejo, ligeramente confuso.

Aomine no era del tipo que se dormía así como así, sin más. Aunque siempre andaba vagueando y echándose siestas en la terraza de su colegio —algo que Kagami sabía bien gracias a las conversaciones que había oído entre Momoi y Kuroko–, lo cierto era que costaba muchísimo esfuerzo cansarlo de verdad. Después de todo, el peliazulado tenía tanta energía como él mismo, y Kagami no era del tipo de personas que se agotaba con facilidad.

Pensó que aquella tarde habían estado jugando baloncesto de modo realmente intenso, y que a ello había que sumarle el hecho de que habían tenido que ir hasta el departamento de Kagami corriendo. Había sido agotador; incluso Kagami notaba cómo sus músculos parecían aliviados por el suave y mullido contacto del colchón y las sábanas, distendiéndose un poco luego de una jornada tan agotadora.

Sin embargo, no pensaba que fuera sólo aquello. Porque al fin y al cabo… Aomine tenía que estar _realmente_ cansado como para quedarse dormido en un momento como aquel, en medio de una cosa _así_. Mientras permanecía allí, recostado de espaldas con Aomine encima y gesto pensativo, a Kagami se le ocurrió que quizás había algo que le había impedido a Aomine dormir bien durante los últimos días.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sería lo que tenía a Aomine Daiki sin dormir?

Fue pensando en aquellos interrogantes y divagando entre las posibles respuestas que perdió la noción del tiempo, quedándose dormido él también, con aquella figura cálida encima de la suya haciendo las veces de frazada mucho mejor que lo que lo hubiera hecho una real.

* * *

Una melodía irritante empezó a sonar a través de la oscura habitación.

Kagami, con dificultades para discernir lo que era sueño y lo que era real, emitió un gruñido de irritación. Aquel era el tono de su celular, sin lugar a dudas. La música que sonaba era uno de aquellos ringtones que venían predeterminados con el dispositivo móvil: motivo por el cual era aguda e _insoportable_. Recobrando los sentidos muy despacio —y resignándose ante el hecho de que aquella inaguantable melodía pertenecía a la realidad y no al mundo de los sueños–, el pelirrojo hizo ademán de moverse para tomar el móvil de su mesa de luz y apagarlo; sin embargo, a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo. Había algo que lo detenía, algo pesado que entorpecía sus movimientos y no le permitía ejecutar aquella acción con comodidad.

Notó que había algo encima de él. Una figura imponente, y pesada, que le cubría el cuerpo. Un aroma mezcla de lluvia, sudor, y una colonia para hombre que no reconoció llegó hasta su nariz —y, por algún motivo, aquel perfume le generó cierto sentimiento de satisfacción, aunque no sabía bien por qué. Era un cuerpo cálido —y respiraba acompasadamente, moviéndose apenas por encima de la silueta de Kagami.

Sólo cuando la figura emitió un gruñido bajo–a modo de queja por el insoportable tono del celular–, Kagami recordó lo que había ocurrido antes de que se quedase dormido, y por lo tanto identificó al dueño de aquella masa que en ese momento descansaba sobre la suya propia.

La melodía cesó y Kagami abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una completa oscuridad. Sentía las piernas dormidas —el peso encima suyo impedía que la sangre circulase bien por ellas, dejándoselas frías y entumecidas. Y ahora que estaba despierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho para poder dormir en ese estado.

— Aomine… —Gruñó el pelirrojo con voz ronca, sacudiéndose apenas para quitárselo de encima. El peliazulado sólo emitió un quejido bajo por respuesta, sin apartarse.

Kagami suspiró. ¿Qué hora sería? Debía haber pasado bastante tiempo, porque si bien seguía oyéndose la lluvia en el exterior, la habitación se hallaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, señal de que el sol se había ocultado ya.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Kagami echó un vistazo a la mesa de luz, pero la ausencia de las lucecitas rojas que se encendían cuando recibía una llamada le reveló que el móvil no se hallaba allí. Diablos, ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo había llegado el dispositivo hasta su cuarto, para empezar. Aomine volvió a gruñir y Kagami aprovechó para volver a sacudirse, esta vez con mayor vigor. Por fin el moreno rodó sobre sí mismo y quedó recostado al lado del pelirrojo, sobre el otro costado de lacama. Kagami se incorporó, sentándose sobre el borde delcolchón e intentando recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas. Allí, divisó unas lucecitas rojas que titilaban en el suelo, revelando la ubicación de su teléfono.

Se tambaleó hasta allí y lo tomó —abriéndolo, irritado, sin molestarse siquiera en fijarse quién era el que lo estaba llamando.

— Qué. —Fue todo lo que dijo; no pensaba tomarse el trabajo de saludar.

— _Kagami–kun_. —Respondió la voz calma e imperturbable de Kuroko desde el otro lado de la línea.– _¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me atendías?_

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, regresando a la cama para sentarse sobre ella porque sus piernas, todavía adormecidas, a duras penas lo sostenían. Los resortes del colchón crujieron.

— En casa, Kuroko. ¿Qué demonios quieres? —Diablos, le tenía aprecio al jugador sombra, pero a veces era verdaderamente _irritante_. Como en ese momento, por ejemplo.

— _Quería saber si–…_ —Kuroko se frenó a la mitad de lo que fuera que estaba por decir.– _¿Estabas durmiendo, Kagami–kun?_ —Inquirió con curiosidad. La voz ronca de Kagami le había dado la pista.

Kagami se aclaró la garganta.

— Sí. Si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces adi–…

— _Espera, Kagami–kun. ¿Está Aomine–kun contigo?_

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado durante varios segundos al oír aquel interrogante. _Maldito Kuroko_, pensó, ¿cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? A veces el jugador sombra era realmente perspicaz, otra cosa más que contribuía en volverlo ciertamente molesto.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kuroko? —Kagami optó por evadir el interrogante. No tenía por qué responderle. Vale, eran amigos y todo, pero Kuroko no era su niñera y si Aomine se hallaba en ese momento allí, Kagami no tenía por qué decírselo. No quería que Kuroko malinterpretase las cosas y pensase que ellos habían…

Bueno, la verdad era que desde que habían llegado a la residencia, no habían comido nada, ni jugado videojuegos, ni hecho nada similar a lo que harían dos adolescentes varones normales de encontrarse en la casa de uno de ellos. Si Kuroko pensaba que Aomine y Kagami habían estado dedicándose a _ciertas actividades_ en la cama, aunque no se hallase totalmente en lo correcto, lo cierto era que estaría más cerca que si sólo pensase que habían estado jugando videojuegos.

Porque Kagami _sabía_ que Kuroko _sabía_ lo que andaba pasando últimamente entre él y Aomine.

—_ Es eso lo que quiero, Kagami–kun_. —Replicó el otro con sencillez.– _La madre de Aomine–kun llamó a Momoi–san porque éste no volvió a casa hoy, y como es bastante tarde…_ —Hizo una pausa, y Kagami casi podía verse venir el interrogante del contrario, en plan _"Kagami–kun, ¿sabes siquiera qué hora es?"_

No, no tenía idea. Y tampoco tenía ganas de reconocérselo al peliceleste. Percibió cómo la figura del otro lado de la cama se removía y se incorporaba, causando que los resortes del colchón volviesen a rechinar.

—… Sí, está aquí. —Reconoció al final —aunque a regañadientes–, antes de que Kuroko pudiese añadir nada más. Del otro lado de la línea, el once no dijo nada, de modo que Kagami agregó:– Así que ya tienes la información que querías. De modo que ad–…

— _Espera, Kagami–kun._ —Volvió a interrumpirlo Kuroko. Aunque renuente, Kagami aguardó:–… _Que se diviertan_.

El choque de la tapa del teléfono contra el teclado fue bastante audible cuando Kagami lo cerró con violencia y lo arrojó al suelo, dejando que cayese en cualquier lugar al azar y perdiéndolo de vista. Ni siquiera se había molestado en responderle a la sombra, porque a pesar de que el tono de Kuroko solía ser bastante inexpresivo —de manera que era difícil discernir las emociones ocultas detrás de él– había alcanzado a percibir el matiz de diversión en la voz del jugador fantasma, cuando había mencionado aquello último.

— ¿Kagami…? —Preguntó Aomine con tono somnoliento, desde algún punto detrás de él.– ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Satsuki?

Furioso —aunque fuese con Kuroko y no con el otro– Kagami se incorporó y de dos zancadas cubrió la distancia hasta el interruptor de la luz. Lo accionó y la habitación se iluminó de golpe, causando que Aomine volviese a echarse sobre la cama y se tapase la cara con la almohada, en un intento por cubrirse los ojos mientras emitía un gemido de dolor.

— Joder, apaga esa luz de mierda, Bakagami. —Se quejó. Kagami se dedicó a observarlo con una ceja alzada.

El peliazulado yacía allí, de costado, con la cabeza oculta detrás de una de las tantas almohadas. En la sábana blanca que cubría el colchón se observaban con claridad los puntos que habían quedado humedecidos por el agua de la ropa interior y del cabello de ambos jóvenes, ya que se veía un tono grisáceo leve que contrastaba contra el blanco reluciente de las sábanas y que delataba la presencia de agua. Kagami, evitando mirar a Aomine —y quizás su éxito en ello se debió a que todavía estaba enojado con Kuroko– se acercó hasta el colchón y levantó la sábana, caída en el suelo a los pies de la cama; la arrojó por el aire, de manera tal que cayó sobre la cama, cubriendo a Aomine casi por completo.

— Vamos, deja de holgazanear ahí y levántate. —Reprochó al moreno, mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación dejando la luz encendida.

Se encaminó hasta el living y observó que el mismo estaba hecho un desastre. Había toallas por doquier, las sillas estaban corridas, y el bolso de Aomine —junto con su campera– se hallaba tirado cerca del recibidor, generando un enorme charco de agua en el suelo en torno a sí. Kagami recordó entonces las cortinas del baño, y el hecho de que no había puesto a secar la ropa que había arrojado en el interior de la ducha. Resignado a tener que ordenar —y a sabiendas de que Aomine no lo ayudaría ni en mil años–, antes optó por acercarse a uno de los ventanales del living y observar el exterior.

Seguía lloviendo. Era una lluvia un poco más suave que la de más temprano, cuando Aomine y él habían tenido que acudir hasta allí corriendo debajo del aguacero —sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente débil como para tratarse de una llovizna. Kagami suspiró y entonces se giró para mirar el reloj que se hallaba colgado de la pared, cerca de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Diez y media.

¡¿Diez y media?! ¿Cuánto habían dormido?

Se apresuró a ponerse en movimiento. Empezó por juntar las toallas y ponerlas a secar en el tendedero; lo mismo hizo con su morral, aunque antes extrajo todo su contenido del interior. Agradeció a los cielos que estuviese hecho de algún tipo de imitación de cuero y que, por lo tanto, nada en su interior se hubiese mojado. No era que les tuviese mucho cariño a sus apuntes del colegio —que además eran escasos, ya que rara vez anotaba nada–, pero de todas maneras tener que lidiar con la masa uniforme que se formaba cuando el papel se mojaba hubiese sido un incordio.

Hizo lo propio con el bolso de Aomine —sin molestarse en pedirle permiso antes. El interior de la mochila de éste era prácticamente igual al de la suya: algunas hojas sueltas, casi en blanco; un par de lapiceras, y la ropa que debía llevar al colegio para las prácticas de la tarde —que en el caso de Kagami habían sido reemplazadas con su uniforme, ya que a diferencia de Aomine él sí había asistido al entrenamiento y por lo tanto había traído la camiseta, los pantalones cortos y las zapatillas de baloncesto puestas. Dejó ambos bolsos en el tendedero y se encaminó hacia el baño, para buscar las ropas que había arrojado en la bañera.

Se inclinó en torno a la bañadera y levantó una de las prendas con una mano —y sólo hacer eso bastó para que se diese cuenta de que no se había secado en absoluto: apenas la escurrió un poco, un río de agua se derramó de la misma, chorreando todas las prendas que se hallaban por debajo, pegadas contra el suelo de la bañera. Chasqueando la lengua, empezó a escurrir las prendas una por una, asegurándose de que quedasen lo más secas posibles antes de llevarlas al tendedero. Al final las colgó en este, bastante seguro de que era muy poco probable que se secasen en el futuro cercano. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello; ya se preocuparía por eso después.

Luego se encargó de secar el suelo del living, del pasillo, y de cada punto por el que él y Aomine habían pasado —exceptuando su habitación, ya que para ordenarla, primero necesitaba que Aomine saliese de la maldita cama. Los charcos de agua eran numerosos y estaban repartidos por toda la casa, especialmente en aquellos puntos en los que Aomine había arrojado sus vestimentas mojadas. Había marcas de humedad por todos lados, formando figuras extrañas sobre el parqué de la residencia; Kagami rezó a los cielos que por favor no fuesen lo suficientemente importantes como para quedarse allí por siempre. Luego acomodó las zapatillas en el recibidor, y cuando por fin hubo finalizado con todo eso, se dirigió hacia el baño para acomodar la vara que había derribado en su arranque de ira.

Una vez hubo acabado con aquella última tarea, regresó a su habitación. Allí, encontró a Aomine recostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo de la habitación con gesto ausente.

— Oi, Ahomine, levántate. —Lo llamó Kagami, consiguiendo —aunque sin saber cómo– ignorar el hecho de que Aomine ya no estaba cubierto por ninguna sábana, y encaminarse derechito al armario. Empezó a rebuscar en su interior, y ahora que tenía la luz encendida, la tarea resultaba mucho más fácil.

— Tch… —Aomine no le prestó demasiada atención.

Kagami, habiendo hallado lo que buscaba, arrojó una serie de prendas al moreno, que aterrizaron de cualquier manera sobre éste y sobre la cama. Incorporándose luego de haber tomado algo de ropa para sí mismo, dirigió la vista a Aomine, que le devolvió la mirada con gesto desinteresado.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Aomine no le respondió, limitándose a aguardar la respuesta.

— Son casi las once de la noche. Así que más te vale salir de ahí, cambiarte, e irte a la mierda. —Le soltó Kagami. Dicho aquello, se giró y salió de la habitación antes de que Aomine pudiese responderle nada. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido antes de que se quedasen dormidos empezaban a reaflorar en la mente de Kagami, y no quería forzar demasiado su autocontrol: si permanecía demasiado tiempo mirando la escultural figura de Aomine, con aquellas imágenes y sensaciones dando vueltas por su mente… no estaba seguro de poder aguantar demasiado.

Kagami había decidido aceptar la atracción física que sentía por Aomine. Había decidido no pensar más en ese asunto, ni tratar de buscar los motivos; sin embargo, no pensaba actuar como una adolescente llena de hormonas, que pierde el control cada vez que le ponen al tío que le gusta en frente. Frunció el ceño mientras se cambiaba. Aomine no le _gustaba_. El tipo tenía un físico que parecía enviado por los mismísimos cielos —algo que, Kagami admitía con orgullo, también se aplicaba a sí mismo, al menos_bastante_–; pero en lo que a su personalidad se refería, era arrogante, orgulloso, vago, demandante y… joder, se le ocurría una extensa lista de adjetivos que podía aplicar a Aomine y que le jugaban en contra.

No, Aomine no le gustaba nada. Su baloncesto era formidable, y aunque no le agradase admitirlo en voz alta —por lo menos en frente de él–, lo admiraba por ello. Pero tenía una personalidad horrible. No era que Kagami fuese el tipo más maravilloso del mundo, pero Aomine era infinitamente peor que él.

O al menos así le parecía.

Se sintió aliviado cuando, parado en el interior del baño, pudo quitarse aquellos bóxers húmedos y cambiárselos. La sensación de la ropa seca contra su piel era un alivio, después de tantas horas en medio de aquella humedad constante. Se echó una camiseta blanca encima y unos pantalones cortos de color rojo; su cabello era lo único que todavía no se hallaba completamente seco, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Regresó al living para encontrarse con que Aomine ya se hallaba allí, echado sobre una silla como si estuviese en la sala de estar de su propia casa. Por lo menos ahora se hallaba vestido: tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos y una musculosa, ambos de color negro, que Kagami le había prestado.

Aomine bostezó de forma audible.

— Kagami, prepara algo de comer. —Pidió con tono aburrido y una mueca de somnolencia y desinterés.

— ¿Hah? ¿Por qué habría de darte de comer? —Estalló Kagami, furioso. De verdad, la actitud relajada y demandante del peliazulado lo sacaba de quicio.– Vete a tu puta casa, joder.

El as de Touou frunció el entrecejo, incrédulo.

— ¿Así es como tratas a tus visitas, _Bakagami_? —Le soltó con sorna, curvando las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa que, a la vez burlona, poseía un matiz inconfundible de satisfacción.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua. _Ahomine de mierda_. Tenía razón. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, por no mencionar que eran las once de la noche. Aunque fuese el idiota de Aomine, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecerle algo de comer.

—… Vale. —Accedió el pelirrojo al final, a regañadientes.– Pero comes y te largas. —Añadió. Aomine sacudió su queja con un gesto de mano. Kagami, irritado, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina, asegurándose de trabar la puerta en cuanto se halló en su interior —sabía por experiencia propia que el peliazulado tenía la costumbre de irrumpir y robar bocados a diestro y siniestro, sin importarle demasiado que estuviesen a medio preparar.

Abrió la heladera con resignación. No tenía ganas de cocinar, de modo que lo alegró encontrarse con la caja de pizza que había allí dentro y de la cual se había olvidado por completo. La extrajo y observó su contenido. No era gran cosa, pero para ambos bastaría.

Encendió el horno y, colocando la pizza en su interior para que se calentase, se inclinó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, y cerró los ojos.

No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Realmente no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que, de pronto, parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre para él y Aomine el hacer… _ciertas cosas_, apenas tenían oportunidad. Y aunque ese día no habían llegado tan lejos como la vez anterior, esta vez Aomine no se había largado sin más, como había hecho una semana atrás. El moreno todavía estaba allí; y aquello, por algún motivo, aliviaba al pelirrojo. Y darse cuenta de que lo aliviaba lo _molestaba_.

Kagami no sabía qué pensar. Ni de Aomine, ni de sí mismo, ni de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y, aunque hiciese un esfuerzo, no conseguía recordar cómo habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban ahora.

Emitió un quejido bajo. Aquella línea de pensamiento lo agobiaba, de modo que se limitó a desecharla —al menos de momento. Abriendo los ojos, se acercó y notó que la pizza ya parecía hallarse a una temperatura adecuada. La sacó del horno y, llevando sólo un par de platos, servilletas, vasos, y una jarra de agua, regresó hacia el living–comedor —cargando con todo en un equilibrio bastante precario.

Depositó todo sobre la mesa y ambos se sentaron a comer, sin decir nada. Ninguno hablaba ni miraba al otro: Aomine tenía la vista fija hacia su izquierda, en la pared, y Kagami, sentado en una silla en frente de él, también miraba hacia su propia izquierda, a donde se hallaban el sillón, el televisor, y la ventana que daba al exterior. En cierto momento, Kagami atinó a mirar al contrario con el rabillo del ojo, y notó que parecía bastante relajado allí sentado, mordisqueando el borde de una porción de pizza con gesto distraído; a diferencia de él mismo, que por algún motivo se había puesto nervioso.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Aomine dio un profundo trago al vaso de agua, vaciándolo por completo, y se estiró sobre su asiento.

— Vale, ahora creo que me iré a dormir y–…

— Oi. —Lo interrumpió Kagami, tragando su última porción de pizza y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Su estómago gruñó; tres porciones de pizza no eran suficientes para él, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a preparar otra cosa.– Tú te vas. _Ahora mismo_.

Aomine enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Irme? Me parece que no… —Replicó el cinco; y aunque no sonreía, Kagami podía percibir que las comisuras de sus labios se hallaban apenas un milímetro alzadas hacia arriba, como si estuviese haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su expresión neutral.

— Eso no lo decides tú. —Espetó Kagami.– Si digo que te vas, te vas.

Aomine soltó un bufido.

— _Bakagami_, está _lloviendo_. Y son las once de la puta noche. Además, mi uniforme y todas mis mierdas del colegio están aquí, mojadas. —Apuntó el moreno —y la verdad era que tenía razón. Kagami chasqueó la lengua, irritado porque no sabía qué responderle.– No tengo problema en dormir en el sillón… —Añadió con un tono de diversión que dio ganas a Kagami de zarandearlo.

— _No puedes dormir en el maldito sillón, porque la funda está en la tintorería._ —Siseó el otro de inmediato.

Aomine, asombrado por aquello último, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Dirigió la vista hacia el living y comprobó que así era: la tela de color negro que solía cubrir el sofá brillaba por su ausencia. Olvidándose incluso de poner su tono burlón y pagado de sí mismo, preguntó:

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué crees?

Aomine volvió a mirarlo, y se quedó así durante un par de segundos, ambos en silencio; hasta que la ficha de la comprensión cayó en su mente, y el peliazulado primero sonrió, luego emitió una risita disimulada, y después estalló en sonoras carcajadas, mientras Kagami se limitaba a observarlo, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

— Vale, vale… ya entendí. —Musitó el moreno, con dificultad para hacerse oír a causa de sus propias risas. Y, aunque Kagami odiase admitirlo, ver reír al contrario de aquella forma lo ablandó un poco. Y es que las risas _genuinas_ de Aomine eran algo tan infrecuente que era difícil resistirse a ellas —aunque, Kagami pensó, últimamente ocurrían con bastante frecuencia cuando él se hallaba cerca.

Aquel sentimiento duró los segundos que duraron las carcajadas del contrario. Porque, en cuanto pudo serenarse un poco, recuperó su gesto burlón de siempre y soltó:

— ¿Y qué tiene, _Bakagami_? ¿Tan nervioso te pone dormir en la misma habitación que yo?

Kagami se alegró de tener una excusa para irse de allí, porque la forma en que se sonrojó ante aquello fue indescriptible. Incorporándose de golpe, tomó los platos que él y Aomine habían usado y, dándose la vuelta en dirección a la cocina, espetó:

— ¡No es eso, Ahomine! —Aunque no se le ocurría nada que inventar, por lo que se limitó a entrar en la cocina guardando silencio, sintiendo unas ganas locas de golpearse a sí mismo al oír las risitas bajas que salieron de la garganta de Aomine luego de notar su actitud.

Con la excusa de echar agua sobre los platos, el pelirrojo permaneció cerca de medio minuto en la cocina. Y, en ese escaso tiempo, maquinó a toda velocidad. No podía echar a Aomine sin más. Sus cosas estaban allí —y mojadas. Era bastante tarde. Y afuera diluviaba. Definitivamente, obligar al contrario a largarse en aquel momento estaba fuera de consideración.

Si sólo hubiese podido usar el maldito sillón… pero no, el material que la funda solía cubrir era muy delicado, y el sofá quedaba inutilizable en tanto la misma no lo cubriese. Kagami emitió un resoplido bajo. Era culpa del idiota de Aomine que el tapizado estuviese en la tintorería; y, por un momento, su mente cosechó la descabellada posibilidad de que todo aquello hubiese sido una treta previamente planeada por Aomine.

Pero entonces, pensó que en realidad no le importaba. ¿Quién carajo era Aomine? Sólo un idiota más —bueno, un idiota que resultaba ser muy bueno en el baloncesto, haciendo el papel del rival de Kagami… y al que Kagami admiraba por su forma de jugar… y –¡bueno, eso no importaba! El caso era que no pensaba darle el gusto al Ahomine de pensar que lo incomodaba dormir en la misma habitación que él, incluso aunque fuese en la misma cama… e incluso aunque fuese la cruda verdad, ya que de hecho Kagami se había puesto nervioso. Aunque, en realidad, ya lo habían hecho, apenas una hora atrás. Si había podido hacer algo como aquello una vez, no había motivos para que no pudiese repetirlo.

Con aquella idea en mente, regresó al comedor para buscar el resto de las cosas. Aomine lo observó con gesto mezcla de mofa y curiosidad en cuanto entró en la sala —sólo para encontrar firme resolución en los ojos rojizos de Kagami.

— Vale. Haz lo que te dé la gana. —Accedió el pelirrojo al final, apilando los vasos y llevándolos, junto a la jarra de agua y las servilletas, hacia la cocina.

Colocó los vasos en el interior del lavatorio y, al igual que como había hecho con los platos, los llenó de agua. Dejó la jarra en el interior de la heladera, y apenas había acabado de tirar las servilletas en el cesto de basura, que sintió cómo _alguien_ le rodeaba el torso con los brazos, desde atrás, y le mordía suavemente el cuello.

Kagami cerró los ojos y, luchando por ejercer todo su autocontrol, se armó de paciencia.

— Aomine, déjalo. —Le soltó con tono monocorde —intentando no pensar en los labios presionados contra el ángulo formado por su hombro y su cuello.

— ¿Hah? ¿Y por qué debería? —Respondió el otro, con un matiz de incredulidad en su tono usualmente cargado de burlona diversión.

Kagami suspiró.

— ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo explique? ¿O es que haces esto con todos los tíos que te pasan por enfrente y yo no me había enterado? —Por algún motivo que ni siquiera él supo explicar, su tono salió más amargo de lo que pretendía.

Surtió el efecto deseado. Lentamente, Aomine despegó los labios de su hombro y soltó el torso del pelirrojo; Kagami pudo oír cómo salía de la cocina en silencio. Respiró profundo y dejó caer su peso sobre sus brazos, aferrándose al borde de la mesada para evitar caerse.

No sabía bien por qué lo había hecho, pero no le importaba demasiado. Aguardó unos segundos y regresó al living, disponiéndose a acomodar las sillas —ya que Aomine, para variar, había dejado la suya en cualquier lado– y apagar las luces.

El peliazulado, por su parte, cerró la puerta del baño y se colocó frente al espejo. Una figura alta, de tez oscura y cabello y ojos azules como la noche le devolvió la mirada; aunque no poseía aquel gesto pagado de sí mismo que acostumbraba a llevar. Y si bien se veía bastante inexpresivo, lo cierto era que Aomine —de modo bastante atípico– lidiaba con ciertos interrogantes bastante complejos en su cabeza.

No se podía controlar. No podía frenarse cuando se trataba de Kagami. Y aquello lo irritaba. El as de Touou había hecho cosas similares a las que estaba haciendo con el pelirrojo con bastantes jovencitas, antes de aquello; pero siempre había podido controlarse cuando era necesario, nunca había sentido la urgencia irrefrenable que sentía ahora, cada vez que le ponían a Kagami en frente. Ni siquiera cuando había tenido en frente a una tía que tenía unas tetas especialmente grandes —las más grandes que Aomine había visto jamás– había experimentado esa necesidad imparable que, en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto moneda corriente en lo que al as de Seirin se refería.

Abrió la canilla y se enjuagóel rostro con agua. El contacto frío del líquido lo alivió un poco, a pesar de que, incluso aunque tratase de no pensar demasiado en ello, el hecho de que no podía contenerse cuando tenía a Kagami adelante no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Vale. No le importaba. Uno de los aspectos fuertes del moreno era que solía poder decidir a qué le daba importancia y a qué no, y no tenía motivos para preocuparse por algo como aquello. En todo caso, era problema de Kagami, no suyo.

Salió del baño para hallarse en la más absoluta oscuridad —aparentemente, Kagami había apagado todas las luces a su paso. La única luz provenía de la habitación del pelirrojo, hacia donde Aomine se dirigió.

Durante la estadía del moreno en el baño, el pelirrojo había cambiado las sábanas empapadas por otras nuevas. En cuanto Aomine entró en el cuarto, Kagami le pasó por al lado sin decir nada —con toda probabilidad en dirección al baño.

Aomine se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos y los arrojó sobre una silla que había en la esquina de la habitación. Le importaba tres carajos si a Kagami lo incomodaba tenerlo casi desnudo a su lado —en primer lugar, acostumbraba a dormir así y no pensaba abandonar la costumbre por nadie; y, en segundo, por la manera en que el pelirrojo había respondido a su contacto aquella tarde, no era quien para quejarse. Se echó boca arriba sobre la cama, recostándose sobre las sábanas y mirando el techo con gesto ausente.

Cuando Kagami regresó a la habitación, a Aomine lo alegró comprobar que el ala–pívot de Seirin se hallaba en el mismo estado que él: vestido sólo con su ropa interior. Al menos no había caído en gilipolleces como avergonzarse por algo como eso. Sin ceremonias, el as de Seirin conectó su celular al cargador, dejándolo sobre su mesa de luz, y apagó la luz de la habitación, aproximándose al costado libre de la inmensa cama y tirando de las sábanas.

— Joder, Ahomine, sal de arriba de las malditas sábanas. —Se quejó. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, el moreno se movió hasta que el manojo de telas quedó por encima suyo.– No tengo idea de cómo piensas llegar al colegio mañana, pero eso es asunto tuyo. —Le advirtió por último el pelirrojo, echándose sobre el colchón, cubriéndose con la sábana y ubicándose de costado, de forma tal que quedó de espaldas al peliazulado.– Buenas noches.

Aomine emitió un gruñido bajo por toda respuesta.

Se hizo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en el exterior.

Y los minutos pasaron.

Pasó cerca de media hora, durante la cual una de las figuras sobre la cama se revolvió varias veces, cambiando de posición, mientras la otra permanecía estoicamente rígida, mirando hacia el lado externo del colchón.

— ¿…Bakagami?

—… ¿Ajam?

— No puedo dormir.

— Problema tuyo, Aomine, no me jodas. —Aunque su tono evidenciaba que él tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, hallándose bien despierto. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían dormido una siesta de más de tres horas de duración.

Se hizo silencio nuevamente, aunque duró apenas unos minutos. Aomine se revolvió de nuevo y Kagami chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de quedarte _quieto_? —Espetó con enfado.

— Joder, Bakagami, ¿cómo puedes permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición? —Inquirió la otra voz, desde la oscuridad.

Kagami resopló, negándose a reconocer en voz alta que solía moverse tanto como Aomine, pero que se sentía incapaz de moverse siquiera un ápice con su presencia del otro lado de la cama.

Volvió a hacerse silencio.

—… ¿Kagami?

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Aomine no respondió; transcurrieron unos segundos en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Kagami percibió cómo el otro volvía a revolverse y, de pronto, sintió cómo el pecho caliente del contrario presionaba contra su espalda, mientras el moreno pasaba un brazo por encima de él.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, pero tuvo que contenerse porque si se movía mucho más se caería de la cama.

— ¡¿Ahomine?! ¿Qué haces?

— Sshh… —Lo silenció el otro, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que se perdía ante el cálido contacto de la espalda del otro.

Kagami no supo qué hacer. No había manera de que aquello estuviese _bien_; y, sin embargo, _bien_ era un término que describía a la perfección cómo se sentía el brazo de Aomine rodeándolo y su torso presionado contra su espalda. El pelirrojo se limitó a permanecer allí quieto, tratando de evitar que la temperatura entre ellos se alzase demasiado para no delatar que lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento de hecho le _gustaba_. Como mínimo, era mejor que tener al otro encima, impidiéndole la correcta circulación de la sangre y causando que las piernas se le durmiesen.

Y, de alguna manera, aquello permitió que ambos se quedasen dormidos, a pesar de la ausencia de sueño que la siesta que habían tomado aquella tarde les había causado.

* * *

— Ya vale, Kagami.

— Sí, nos has dejado con la intriga demasiado tiempo.

— Y hoy estás de muy buen humor, además.

— Así que dinos, ¿quién es la afortunada?

— ¡No pensamos dejarte en paz hasta que nos lo digas!

Kagami se limitó a reírse mientras rebotaba la pelota a modo experimental. Izuki, Koganei, y los tres suplentes de primero lo rodeaban, estudiando con la mirada las marcas que recorrían una vez más el cuello del ala–pívot. Se hallaban en el entrenamiento del jueves; y aunque llevaban un largo rato insistiéndole, no habían conseguido sacar una palabra de los labios del pelirrojo.

— Bueno, es obvio que es alguien a quien conocemos, si no supongo que ya nos lo habría dicho. —Razonó Koganei con gesto pensativo. Izuki asintió, mientras los tres de primero se miraban los unos a los otros intentando imaginarse quién podría ser la autora de los numerosos chupones y las mordidas en el cuello y los hombros del pelirrojo.

A lo lejos, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Riko y Kuroko los miraban sin intervenir. Bueno, los últimos tres lo hacían; el de anteojos, por su parte, tenía la vista clavada en el pívot a su lado, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Le espetó con la voz temblándole por la irritación.

Kiyoshi rió con timidez, rascándose la nuca con gesto avergonzado.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo. —Reconoció con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Hyuuga emitió un resoplido de angustia. En su lugar, el escolta optó por dirigir la vista hacia Kuroko.

— Y me imagino que tú también lo sabrás, ¿no es así? —Preguntó a la sombra. Él alzó la vista y lo miró con su gesto impasible de siempre.

— Así es, Hyuuga–senpai. Me costó trabajo sacárselo, pero finalmente me dijo de quién se trata.

— Y tampoco me lo piensas decir, ¿verdad?

Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

— Eso es asunto de Kagami–kun, y si él no quiere que los demás lo sepan, yo no puedo revelarlo. Lo siento, Hyuuga–senpai.

Hyuuga emitió un bufido de disgusto.

— ¿Es que nadie respeta ya a sus senpais? —Inquirió con fastidio, arrojando la pelota de baloncesto que tenía entre las manos hacia la canasta. El balón rebotó contra el aro metálico, sin ingresar en éste. Hyuuga chasqueó la lengua y se alejó para recuperarlo.

Riko suspiró.

—… No sé con quién anda Kagami–kun últimamente, pero si con eso basta para tenerlo con un buen humor como el de hoy, entonces supongo que está bien. —Sentenció luego de pensarlo unos minutos, observando desde lejos cómo Koganei empezaba a perseguir a Kagami con Nigou entre sus brazos en un intento por sonsacarle quién le había marcado el cuello de aquella forma. Y, a diferencia de gritar furioso como solía hacer cada vez que le acercaban demasiado el perro, Kagami corría riéndose, como si se estuviese divirtiendo de verdad.

**_Más temprano, esa misma mañana…_**

Se oía el canto de las aves, en el exterior. Posadas sobre los barrotes de la terraza, cantaban alegremente al cielo celeste de la mañana, contentas de que la lluvia hubiese amainado y de que las nubes se hubiesen retirado a otro lugar. El firmamento se hallaba completamente limpio, sin siquiera una mancha blanca en él; sólo los charcos de agua en el suelo y las gotitas que mojaban las hojas de los árboles delataban el hecho de que, por lo menos hasta la madrugada, había estado lloviendo.

Kagami despertó antes de que la alarma de su celular sonase. Amaneció con el sonido de las aves de fondo; era tan agradable poder despertar así, sin melodías molestas, con aquella sensación cálida en torno a sus brazos que…

Aunque se quedó muy quieto, ganó la consciencia de un golpe, perdiendo todo rastro de sueño en cuanto _entendió_ en qué situación se hallaba. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero no lo necesitaba.

Su cuerpo se hallaba de costado, recostado sobre su lado derecho —señalando hacia el centro de la cama. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus tantas almohadas, con un brazo por debajo de la misma. Había algo cálido presionado contra su torso, algo que, al mismo tiempo, abrazaba muy cómodamente con su brazo restante.

Los eventos recientes le bastaban para saber que el cuerpo cálido presionado contra el suyo no era otro que el de _Aomine_, y que tenía el brazo extendido en torno a _él_, abrazándolo como si fuese un osito de peluche… o algo similar. Y, como si no fuese suficiente, parecía como si su cabeza se hallase posada justo contra su pecho —señal de que el peliazulado estaba _de cara_ a él, y no _de espaldas_.

Atinó a abrir los ojos. Quizás, si se alejaba despacio y con mucho cuidado, podría apartarse sin despertar al moreno y entonces se ahorraría una cuota bastante grande de bochorno.

Salió mal desde el principio, porque en cuanto Kagami hubo separado un poco la cabeza, notó que el peliazulado tenía los ojos abiertos —señal de que se había despertado antes que él– y lo miraba con gesto divertido y pagado de sí mismo.

— Buenas. —Saludó con tono burlón, recorriendo a Kagami con la mirada —desde sus ojos, hasta la extensión de su brazo en torno a él, que desaparecía de su rango de visión en cuanto sobrepasaba el brazo de Aomine y se cernía en torno a su espalda.

Kagami se quedó helado, no muy seguro de si debía apartarse de golpe o si era mejor deshacer su abrazo como si nada y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Aomine aprovechó su momento de duda para atormentarlo más, regocijándose a medida que sus mejillas se encendían de un intenso color rojo.

— Pareces… cómodo.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua y por fin se apartó; dando la espalda al contrario para tomar su celular y desactivar la alarma antes de que empezase a sonar. Miró la hora y descubrió que todavía faltaban treinta minutos para ello.

Joder, ¿había estado durmiendo _abrazado_ a Aomine? Las risitas bajas del peliazulado por detrás de él le confirmaron que así era.

**_Presente._**

Cuando Koganei por fin dejó de perseguirlo con Nigou en brazos, Kagami todavía se reía. Y es que, aunque a la mañana hubiese pasado su buena cuota de vergüenza —acompañada de bastante irritación por la actitud burlona del moreno– ahora, por algún motivo, no podía evitar encontrarse de muy buen humor.

Es decir… era un bonito día, ¿no? Y había dejado de llover…

Era por eso que se hallaba tan contento, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

**Sé que el departamento de Kagami es bastante grande y que en teoría tiene más de una habitación... pero no me importa. Vamos, no me arruinen el momento xD**

**Como ya dije, se me rompió la pc que usaba para escribir. Vale, vale. La rompí yo. Es que estaba andando muy mal, me enfurecí y la estampé contra el escritorio, y así se rompió el disco rígido. Sí, soy una imbécil, lo sé ;-; Pero bueno, es lo que hay. Algún día aprenderé a controlar mi furia (mentiras).  
**

**Si bien en casa hay otra computadora, es viejísima (muy) y por eso es lentísima (muy), así que no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora (hasta que me arreglen la netbook o me compren otra e_e). Ahora estoy usando la netbook de una amiga, que como se fue de viaje me la dejó en préstamo, pero mañana se la tengo que devolver y a partir de ahí estaré en la B ;-; En fin.**

**Nuevamente siento la tardanza, espero demorar menos de ahora en adelante, pero no puedo prometerlo (al menos en el futuro inmediato) porque a mi carencia de una pc como la gente hay que sumarle que estoy LLENA de exámenes por doquier.**

**... En fin. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, déjenme reviews (necesito algún tipo de consuelo TuT). Son lo mejor, los adoro ;w;  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Puede tener errores... no digo que los anteriores no, pero éste lo revisé menos que de costumbre (son las tres y media de la tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño... encima todavía tengo que ir al colegio... ayuda ;-;). Cualquier cosa que esté mal, siéntanse libres de señalarla.**

**¡Gracias por las reviews, los favoritos, y los follows! Son un amor ;w;**

**Sin más para decir~**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

21.

**_Aproximadamente tres semanas atrás…_**

Kiyoshi tarareaba alegremente una melodía mientras caminaba hacia la sucursal de Maji Burger que se hallaba cerca del instituto. No era que fuese un admirador de la comida rápida, pero la verdad era que, como punto de encuentro, aquel negocio resultaba ideal. Era amplio, siempre había gente armando barullo, y era relativamente barato.

Imayoshi estaba de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto.

Cuando el pívot de Seirin llegó al local, no lo sorprendió encontrarse con que el capitán de Touou ya se encontraba allí, inclinado contra la pared justo al lado de la entrada y de brazos cruzados. Sus ojos se hallaban ocultos detrás de sus anteojos, que reflejaban la luz del sol de la tarde; sin embargo, sus labios se hallaban curvados en una mueca bastante retorcida.

Kiyoshi hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, sonriendo al igual que siempre lo hacía. Imayoshi asintió como toda respuesta; tenía puesto el uniforme de entrenamiento de Touou, señal de que él también había venido directo desde la práctica —Kiyoshi vestía el equivalente de Seirin.

— KiyoshiTeppei. —Saludó el cuatro en cuanto el siete lo hubo alcanzado.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Kiyoshi con gesto amable. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y la sostuvo de forma tal que Imayoshi pudiese pasar.– ¿Entramos?

No tardaron demasiado en hallarse los dos sentados en una mesa, en un rincón apartado del local. Kiyoshi luego de reflexionarlo, había llegado a la conclusión que sentarse cerca de las ventanas no sería buena idea; aunque dudaba que ningún conocido suyo fuese a pasar por allí a esa hora, sería mejor que nadie de sus respectivos equipos de baloncesto los viese —especialmente del suyo propio, y más si se trataba de cierto individuo pelirrojo. De modo que, cuanto más desapercibidos pasasen, mejor.

Imayoshi se limitó a permanecer de brazos cruzados, observando al pívot desde el otro lado de la mesa y sin comer nada. Kiyoshi se había pedido un batido de fresa —al fin y al cabo, para sentarse allí debían ordenar alguna cosa, o de lo contrario los dueños del local los echarían.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Imayoshi al fin, luego de un minuto entero en silencio, durante el cual Teppei se dedicó única y exclusivamente a sorber de la pajilla de su bebida.– ¿De qué querías hablar?

— Ah, es verdad. —Reconoció Kiyoshi como si recién se acordase de asunto. Si despegar los labios de la pajilla, preguntó:– ¿Cómo está Aomine–kun? —Su tono denotaba cierto interés.

Imayoshi alzó las cejas sin comprender. No se imaginaba un motivo por el cual Kiyoshi pudiese estar preguntándole por el jugador estrella de su equipo, a menos que fuese por mera cortesía —sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a Teppei le bastó para darse cuenta de que su curiosidad era genuina. Y, conociendo al siete, debía traerse algo entre manos para formular aquel interrogante. No tenía pinta de estar preguntándole aquello sólo para quedar bien o darle charla.

—… No lo sé. —Musitó al final.– No lo he visto. Los últimos cuatro días ha faltado a las prácticas. —Señaló con sencillez.

Kiyoshi se reclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento y asintió con gesto pensativo. Continuaba sorbiendo de su batido, mientras miraba a Imayoshi sin verlo, con los ojos entrecerrados como si tratase de descifrar algo.

— Ah, ya veo… ¿No les dijo nada de la fiesta? —Preguntó, con su eterna sonrisa todavía pintada en el rostro.

Imayoshi frunció el ceño.

—… No. —Admitió despacio. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Teppei? Optó por sonreír, aunque era una de esas sonrisas perturbadoras —que parecían ser las únicas que el rostro del capitán de Touou era capaz de dibujar– más que una expresión amistosa o alegre.– ¿Hay algo que debería habernos dicho? —Preguntó.

Kiyoshi soltó una risita y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante.

— Oh, ya lo creo que sí. —Reconoció alegremente. No añadió nada más, sorbiendo de su batido mientras sonreía; momento que Imayoshi aprovechó para pensar a toda velocidad.

¿Aomine tenía algo que decir sobre la fiesta? Si se ponía a pensarlo, el peliazulado no había aparecido durante cuatro días seguidos en los entrenamientos —y aquello, si bien no era insólito, era extraño. Aomine solía asistir por lo menos una vez cada tres días, de forma tal que mantuviese las protestas de Momoi al mínimo. Además, casi siempre aparecía por allí para robarse parte de la comida de Sakurai, aunque luego se largase —y eso era algo que durante los últimos días no había hecho siquiera una vez. Era un hecho que Imayoshi no veía al jugador estrella de su equipo desde el día de la fiesta.

Sí, algo debía haber pasado durante aquel evento. Algo que había tenido algún tipo de repercusión en el se dio cuenta de que era evidente; podría haberlo notado por sí mismo antes, sin necesidad de que Teppei se lo hiciese ver, pero la verdad era que los últimos días había estado bastante ocupado con asuntos propios como para darle vueltas a aquello. Dedicó aquellos momentos a continuar pensando.

Vale, algo había ocurrido en la fiesta. Pero, ¿qué? Si Kiyoshi había ido a hablar con él, era porque en algo lo involucraba. Aunque no tenía por qué ser precisamente a él; bastaba con que involucrase a alguien de su equipo. De hecho, Imayoshi estaba bastante seguro de que era así: al fin y al cabo, Kiyoshi era algo así como un ángel protector de Seirin, que solía preocuparse más por el bienestar de sus compañeros que por el suyo propio.

No había que pensar demasiado para deducir cuáles eran los principales candidatos de Seirin a haberse visto involucrados en algo con Aomine. Por supuesto, tenía que tratarse de Kuroko o de Kagami. Aomine apenas había cruzado palabra con el resto de los integrantes de Seirin; no tenía motivos para haberlo hecho ahora.

Sin embargo, Imayoshi descartó a Kuroko en seguida. Aomine y él se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo y parecían llevarse muy bien; Imayoshi no podía imaginarse una pelea ni ninguna otra clase de conflicto surgiendo entre ellos. Y, aunque así fuese, estaba seguro de que lo podrían resolver entre ellos, y no mediante la intervención de un tercero. Además, si se hubiesen peleado o algo así, Momoi ya se lo habría hecho saber a todo el mundo con un ataque de histeria y llanto, ya que difícilmente sería capaz de soportar que su amigo de la infancia y su adorado _Tetsu–kun_ estuviesen peleados.

La mente del base de Touou arribó a la conclusión de que aquello debía tener que ver con Kagami.

—… ¿Pasó algo con Kagami–kun? —Preguntó el cuatro con cautela, luego de un minuto entero en silencio.

Kiyoshi soltó una risita.

— De verdad eres rápido. —Alabó.– Sí, algo pasó con Kagami.

Imayoshi volvió a fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó. Si no tenía más información, no podía extraer ningún tipo de conclusión. Necesitaba algo sobre lo que trabajar.– Es decir, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Kiyoshi depositó el vaso de su batido sobre la mesa y suspiró.

— Últimamente, Kagami anda bastante agresivo, y distraído… —Empezó a explicar.– Ya sabes, no escucha cuando le hablan y–…

— Tengo entendido que Kagami no es del tipo que escucha cuando le dicen qué tiene que hacer. —Interrumpió el cuatro con una sonrisa torcida. Y la verdad es que era cierto: aunque era un poco más flexible que Aomine, Kagami se parecía bastante a él en ese aspecto.

— Sí, pero no, ahora es distinto. —Replicó Kiyoshi con gesto pensativo, con la vista clavada en el recipiente transparente que albergaba aquella bebida rosada.– Está como… en su propio mundo. Su baloncesto se volvió más agresivo y menos preciso; y si le mencionas la fiesta se pone muy nervioso, y lo que sea que esté haciendo en ese momento, le sale mal…

Imayoshi alzó las cejas con asombro. Aquello era raro, sin lugar a era del tipo que escuchaba pero no obedecía; no del que no escuchaba en absoluto, se distraía, y cometía errores por falta de concentración.

Consideró las posibilidades.

Si había ocurrido algo entre Kagami y Aomine… pero ¿qué? Imayoshi razonó y llegó a la conclusión de que no podían haberse peleado; en primer lugar, Aomine no tenía signos que indicasen que había estado envuelto en una pelea, tales como moretones o cortes. Y no importaba qué tan buenos fuesen sus puñetazos, Imayoshi sabía que no había manera de que pudiese hacerle frente a Kagami Taiga y salir completamente podía ser todo lo bueno que quisiera, pero Kagami tenía suficiente habilidad y masa muscular como para pagarle con la misma moneda.

Además, ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para esconder algo como eso. Ni Kagamipara ponerse nervioso ante la mención del tema. Al fin y al cabo, siempre estaban peleándose por tonterías, como si fuesen dos niños pequeños, y si no habían llegado a las manos era sólo porque entre Momoi y Kurokosiempre los habían frenado. No había nada de anormal en aquello.

¿Qué podía haber pasado, entonces? ¿Qué podría haber causado que Aomine desapareciese por completo de las prácticas, y que Kagami se pusiese muy nervioso y se negase a hablar del…?

_¿… Oh?_

_Santo Dios._

Las comisuras de la boca de Imayoshi se elevaron lentamente hacia arriba. No podía evitarlo; una sonrisa perversa, cargada de cierto matiz de incredulidad, se dibujó en su rostro.

Bueno, en parte no lo sorprendía. Si lo pensaba de modo retorcido —algo en lo que él era un especialista–… tenía cierto sentido.

Clavó la vista en Kiyoshi, que seguía sonriéndose, alegre y con total despreocupación, y alzó las cejas.

— Oh… ya veo… —Murmuró despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. La sonrisa del contrario se acentuó.

— Esperaba que lo entendieras rápido. —Sentenció Kiyoshi, dando el sorbo final a su batido y depositando el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa. Por unos segundos permaneció en silencio, y cuando Imayoshi estaba a punto de preguntarle qué relación tenía todo aquello con el motivo por el que lo había hecho ir hasta allí, continuó:– Verás, no podemos permitirnos que Kagami siga así. Tanto por el equipo, como por él mismo. No está bien… y me gustaría poder ayudarlo de alguna manera. —Colocó los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa y descansó el mentón sobre las manos, con expresión pensativa.

—… ¿Y cómo puedo yo ayudarte? —Preguntó Imayoshi despacio, aunque empezaba a intuir el camino que todo aquello estaba tomando.

Teppei se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Bueno… —Lo pensó bien antes de hablar.– Pienso que sería una gran idea hacer que volviese a verse con Aomine… creo que eso lo ayudará a aceptar lo que ha pasado y… asumir que no es nada importante. —El de anteojos captó cierto atisbo de duda cuando el pívot dijo aquello último.

Imayoshi se limitó a esperar.

— Además… —Prosiguió el castaño.– Sus notas han bajado bastante. Es decir, siempre fueron muy malas, pero… esta semana fueron los exámenes y es casi seguro que los desaprobó todos… —Señaló; a Imayoshi no lo sorprendió demasiado, ya que había oído a Kuroko mencionarle a Momoi que el desempeño académico del pelirrojo era bastante malo.– Y los recuperatorios están cerca, pero si no estudia, no servirán de nada…

Imayoshi comprendió en el acto a dónde apuntaba Teppei. Al fin y al cabo, las notas de Aomine, últimamente, tampoco habían sido buenas: algo que el castaño, de alguna manera, parecía haber averiguado. El de anteojos optó por no preguntarle de dónde sacaba la información.

— ¿Sugieres que los hagamos estudiar juntos? —Inquirió con cautela.

Kiyoshi sonrió alegremente.

— ¡De verdad entiendes rápido! Sabía que sería una buena idea hablarlo contigo. —Imayoshi lo evaluó con la mirada y el pívot añadió:– Y claro, también podríamos sumar a Kuroko. Por lo de su lesión, perdió muchas clases, y por eso ahora también necesita un repaso. Aunque necesitaríamos un profesor…

Imayoshi suspiró audiblemente y se enderezó sobre su silla.

—… Yo puedo enseñarles. —Sentenció al final. El rostro de Kiyoshi se iluminó con alegría.

— ¿Eh, de verdad? —Inquirió con asombro.– ¡Eso sería fantástico! Pero… ¿seguro que estarás bien? —Preguntó algo inseguro.

Imayoshi asintió con resignación y Kiyoshi inició entonces un largo proceso de agradecerle y prometerle que algún día se lo compensaría de alguna base se limitó a asegurarle que no hacía falta, que no tenía problema en hacer aquello como un favor y que al fin y al cabo todos saldrían beneficiados.

Pero claro, Imayoshi no era del tipo que hacía las cosas a cambio de nada. Y estaba seguro de que Teppei, a lo largo de toda su conversación, había sido consciente del diálogo subliminal que había tenido lugar entre ellos. El base no era un lector de mentes —pero _casi_, y con ello bastaba para que comprendiese que el pívot de Seirin se traía algo entre manos que iba más allá de hacer sentir mejor a Kagami.

Algo le había hecho ruido desde el inicio de su conversación —y se había vuelto más palpable desde el momento en que Teppei se había apresurado a añadir que también podrían sumar a Kuroko a las sesiones de estudio. El de anteojos no tenía dudas de que las intenciones del contrario eran buenas; pero era plenamente consciente de que lo que Kiyoshi pensaba en realidad de todo aquello era bastante diferente de lo que parecía, y de que había algo que pretendía lograr.

Imayoshi no estaba haciendo aquello a cambio de nada, de forma gratuita. Les estaba cobrando un precio —y ese precio era poder ver, precisamente, qué demonios era lo que pretendía sacar Teppei a partir de todo aquello.

**_Presente._**

El jueves, Aomine no apareció en la práctica de la tarde; de hecho, luego de que una preocupada Momoi le preguntase si sabía algo sobre el peliazulado, Imayoshi se enteró de que ni siquiera había asistido al colegio. El de anteojos decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y esperar; aunque la verdad era que le daba curiosidad enterarse de por qué Aomine había decidido faltar, si al fin y al cabo no lo necesitaba: si no tenía ganas de tener clases, todo lo que debía hacer era saltárselas e irse a descansar a la terraza del colegio, como siempre hacía.

Cuando el viernes asistió al entrenamiento de la tarde, Imayoshi en seguida notó que había algo distinto en él. Era difícil decir qué, pero era como si… pareciese más satisfecho consigo mismo que de costumbre.

— Ah, Aomine–kun… —Llamó el base luego de que el ala–pívot encestase 27 puntos seguidos, uno atrás del otro —Wakamatsu, que era quien se suponía que lo estaba marcando, no cesaba de gritar improperios y maldiciones en contra del moreno– ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, que faltaste a clase?

Aomine se rascó el cuello mientras se encogía de hombros. Su gesto parecía menos amargado y aburrido que de costumbre —y por la manera en que estaba jugando, quedaba claro que se estaba esforzando por lo menos _un poquito_ más de lo usual.

— Ah, eso… es que por la tarde llovió y… el uniforme no estaba seco. —Aomine miraba hacia otro lado, pero más que intentar evitar su mirada, parecía un poco… disperso.

Imayoshi alzó las cejas, tomando el balón con ambas manos y subiéndolo a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿Ah? ¿Vas a decirme que tienes sólo una prenda de cada una del uniforme? —Le preguntó con incredulidad, pasándole el balón.

Aomine se encogió de hombros y, empezando a driblar la pelota, echó a correr hacia donde un enfurecido Wakamatsu aguardaba, listo para darlo todo y frenarlo _como fuese_. Cuando el ruidoso pívot empezó a los gritos de nuevo, iracundo porque Aomine había vuelto a pasarlo, Momoi se acercó a Imayoshi con una expresión de confusa felicidad.

— ¿Sabes? Anteayer Aomine–kun no volvió a casa. —Le informó con una sonrisita, mirando desde lejos cómo Aomine le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Wakamatsu, tratando de tranquilizarlo —aquel gesto era absolutamente impropio del ala–pívot, ya que solía limitarse a burlarse de él. De todas maneras, estaba teniendo el mismo efecto: sólo conseguía enfurecerlo todavía más.

Imayoshi se giró para mirar a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Le preguntó sin comprender.

Momoi asintió.

— Sí. Y cuando tratamos de ubicarlo, porque su madre estaba muy preocupada por él, ¡resultó que estaba en casa de Kagamin! —Exclamó la joven —aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie más que Imayoshi pudiese oírla por encima de los gritos de Wakamatsu.– ¿Puedes creerlo?

Imayoshi se dedicó a mirar al ala–pívot, haciendo una pausa antes de responder; y cuando habló, su murmullo fue tan bajo que estuvo casi seguro de que Momoi no pudo oírlo.

—… En otro momento, te hubiese dicho que no… pero ahora, la verdad es que no me sorprende.

* * *

— ¿Y quién es tu novia, Kagami?

— No tengo novia.

— Es esa mujer rubia que te entrenó en Estados Unidos, ¿verdad? Cómo era su nombre… ¿Alex? Es ella, ¿a que sí?

— Koga, ella ni siquiera estaba en la fiesta… —Susurró Izuki.

— ¡Alex tiene diez años más que yo! Además, no, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? Es como si fuera mi madre o…

— ¡Entonces dinos quién es!

— ¡Vamos, Kagamiiii~! ¡Dínoslo!

— Bueno, creo que es momento de que lo dejen un rato tranquilo. —Intervino Kiyoshi, interponiéndose entre Kagami, y Koganei, Izuki, y Kawahara, que lo acosaban con preguntas.

Kagami suspiró con alivio, alejándose mientras los otros tres empezaban a protestar.

— ¡No es justo, Kiyoshi! ¡Tú sabes quién es, así que, ¿por qué no lo compartes con nosotros?!

Kagami se giró para mirarlo con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y horror. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado Kiyoshi que…?

Teppei se rascó el cuello con bochorno, alzando la mano restante a modo de disculpa —aunque era difícil saber si iba para el pelirrojo o para los tres que le recriminaban que él supiese algo que ellos no. Cierto, Kagami no se había enterado de que Kiyoshi… _sabía_.

— Lo siento, Kagami–kun. Me enteré… por ahí. —Kagami sintió que se deshacía a causa del terror. Si el imbécil de Aomine se lo había dicho a alguien…– Pero no te preocupes. —Se apresuró a añadir el pívot ante la expresión aterrorizada del pelirrojo.– Nadie más lo sabe, aparte de yo mismo. —Y como el diez todavía parecía poco convencido, agregó:– Confía en mí.

Era difícil no confiar en Teppei.

—… Vale. —Accedió Kagami al final, encaminándose hasta la banca para tomar un poco de agua. Kuroko, que observaba desde allí, se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada. El pelirrojo se secó el sudor con una toalla, prosiguiendo a beberse todo el contenido restante de su botella de un trago.

Riko eligió ese momento para acercarse y dar algunos anuncios.

— Tengo dos noticias. —Avisó en voz alta. Mitobe, Tsuchida y Hyuuga, que se hallaban practicando juntos cerca de la canasta, se aproximaron entonces para escuchar. Las protestas de Izuki, Koganei y Kawahara cesaron, ya que ellos tres y el pívot se dieron media vuelta para prestar atención a su entrenadora. Kagami, Kuroko, Fukuda y Furihata escuchaban desde el banco.– La primera, es que a partir del lunes que viene, Kuroko–kun se reintegrará a los entrenamientos.

Todos rompieron en sonoros aplausos y chillidos de alegría. Koganei y los tres suplentes de primero rodearon al peliceleste en un abrazo, cayendo los cinco al suelo mientras Kagami sonreía satisfecho. Por fin podría volver a jugar junto a Kuroko.

Cuando el barullo causado por la felicidad de todos cesó un poco —y Kuroko, bastante despeinado y dolorido, consiguió incorporarse desde el suelo–, Riko prosiguió:

— Obviamente, no seguirá el mismo entrenamiento que los demás. Le tomará un poco ponerse a tiro con el resto, pero lo bueno es que muy pronto estará jugando de vuelta con nosotros. —A nadie pareció importarle demasiado que la recuperación de Kuroko todavía no estuviese completa, pues la idea de que volviese a entrenar con ellos los había llenado de una inmensa alegría.

La entrenadora hizo una pausa antes de darles el otro anuncio; ella también sonreía por la emoción de tener a Kuroko de vuelta. La recuperación había sido más rápida de lo previsto.

— Lo otro que deberían saber es que, faltando poco para las vacaciones de verano, con los otros entrenadores estuvimos evaluando la posibilidad de organizar un campamento de verano…

La recepción de aquella noticia fue más heterogénea: los de primero en seguida empezaron a celebrar, pero los de segundo permanecieron cautelosos, estudiando a su entrenadora con la mirada. La expresión de Hyuuga era de absoluta desconfianza, y Koganei parecía preocupado —se había olvidado del asunto de Kagami, y en su lugar no podía evitar pensar en los mortales programas de entrenamiento que Riko podía estar planeando para aquel viaje.

— Cuando mencionas a los otros entrenadores —empezó Izuki–, te refieres a…

— Shuutoku, Kaijou, y Touou. —Completó la joven con gesto serio. Lo pensó unos segundos y añadió:– Incluso puede ser Yousen, y, me atrevería a decir… que hasta Rakuzan.

El entusiasmo de los de primero se apagó cuando todos se miraron unos a otros con incredulidad. Aquello era absolutamente inesperado.

— ¿Rakuzan? —Murmuraron, mirándose los unos a los otros. Hasta Kuroko parecía un poco sorprendido.

Riko asintió.

— Así es. Todavía no tenemos muy bien definido el lugar, ni la fecha… Sí sabemos que la duración sería de más o menos una semana… y, probablemente, vayamos al principio deagosto, pero eso todavía está por definirse. —Los evaluó a todos con la mirada, juntando las cejas al final.– Tienen que saber que vamos a entrenar, no a vaguear por ahí. No es un viaje de vacaciones y nada más… sobre todo si está Rakuzan de por medio. —Remarcó.– Y más vale que todos aprueben los exámenes de fin de curso, porque el que tenga que quedarse para las clases intensivas de verano no podrá ir.

Kagami tragó audiblemente ante esto último, pero asintió.Riko suspiró, y cruzándose de brazos, finalizó:

— Eso es todo. Cuando estemos más sobre la fecha les daré los detalles… todavía faltan como dos meses, pero es bueno que vayan haciéndose una idea de cómo será.

Después de aquello, dieron el entrenamiento por concluido. Koganei y los demás empezaron a comentar aquel evento entre ellos, de forma que se olvidaron por un rato de Kagami —de modo que el pelirrojo aprovechó para tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mientras volvía a su casa, reflexionó sobre aquello. Así que irían de viaje junto a las otras escuelas —escuelas que, además, albergaban cada una a un miembro distinto de la Generación de los Milagros… E incluso Rakuzan estaría allí —aquel equipo había declinado tantas veces las diversas ofertas que Seirin le había hecho, que ya se habían resignado ante el hecho de que nunca conseguirían un "sí" por respuesta… de modo que aquello era una completa novedad.

Sonaba genial. Aquel era el tipo de evento que entusiasmaba a Kagami —un evento en el que pudiese enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes.

Y aunque faltaba tiempo para las vacaciones de verano, no pudo evitar encontrarse a sí mismo ansiando que esos dos meses pasasen rápido.

* * *

Aomine chasqueó la lengua con irritación cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era lunes y acababan de terminar un partido de práctica contra Shuutoku —en el que, para el gran disgusto de Midorima, Touou había vencido– y lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de hablar con _Kise_. Porque sí: aquello que sonaba era el inconfundible ringtone que había seleccionado para las llamadas de rubio.

Molesto, rebuscó en el interior de su bolso y tomó su celular. Podía limitarse a no atender —pero sabía que Kise no lo dejaría en paz hasta haber hablado con él. Por ello, decidió ir por el camino más fácil y contestar la llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kise? —Fue su saludo. Estaba transpirado y bastante cansado —después de todo, Midorima era un oponente formidable. El resto de su equipo, sentado en el banco junto a él, también parecía exhausto, ya que todos sudaban y bebían el contenido de sus botellas de agua con fervor. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Shuutoku —el único que todavía parecía albergar algo de energía en su interior era el base rival, que revoloteaba alrededor de Midorima tratando de consolarlo por haber perdido —algo que, resultaba obvio, hacía muy poca gracia al peliverde.

— _¡Aominecchi! ¡Es terrible!_ —Exclamó el modelo desde el otro lado de la línea, con un tono melodramático que daba a entender que algo horroroso había pasado. Gritaba tan fuerte que todos los que se hallaban cerca podían oír sus palabras; el resto de Touou alzó la cabeza para contemplar al irritado Aomine con curiosidad.– _¡Kurokocchi ya se ha recuperado del todo, y por eso ha vuelto a jugar!_

Aomine frunció el entrecejo sin comprender al oír aquello.

— ¿Hah? —Soltó sin creerlo.– Vale, Kise, y luego el egoísta soy yo. ¿Qué es lo malo de que Tetsu esté jugando de vuelta? —Inquirió el ala–pívot con cierto resentimiento hacia el alero de Kaijou. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero lo alegraba que Kuroko por fin se hubiese recuperado. Sin embargo, ¿qué demonios le molestaba a Kisede que Kurokopodiese volver a jugar?

— _No, no, Aominecchi, ése no es el problema._ —Se apresuró a corregirlo el rubio.– _Por supuesto que me alegra un montón que Kurokocchi juegue de nuevo. Pero, ¡no puedo organizar una fiesta en casa para celebrarlo, porque después de la última mis padres me prohibieron dar fiestas por seis meses!_ —Exclamó Kise con un tono que evidenciaba su profunda angustia.

Aomine sintió ganas de echarse a reír. Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se daba una palmada sobre éste.

— Joder, Kise, ¿tanto problema es eso? ¿Para qué otra fiesta, de todas formas? No creo que Tetsu–…

— ¿Una fiesta? —Intervino Takao que, atento desde el otro lado del campo de juego, había captado las palabras de Aomine —o, por lo menos, _ésa_ palabra. Se acercó brincando, evidentemente entusiasmado.– ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Puedo ir?

Aomine suspiró y, luego de mirar al de los ojos de halcón por unos segundos, negó con la cabeza. Volvió su atención al teléfono, dispuesto a terminar aquella llamada cuanto antes.

— Mira, Kise, estoy cansado, hablaremos luego…

— _¡Aominecchi! ¿No entiendes lo grave del problema? ¡Tenemos que dar una fiesta por Kurokocchi!_ —Chilló Kise desde el otro lado, implacable.

El peliazulado chasqueó la lengua con irritación. Quería sacarse a Kise de encima cuanto antes. Estaba todo pegajoso y quería bañarse; sin embargo, el rubio no parecía dispuesto a rendirse con tanta facilidad.

— A ver, Kise, yo no puedo ayudarte. Arréglalo con otra persona… —Miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos volvieron a toparse con el base de Shuutoku, que parecía más que entusiasmado por saber qué estaba pasando. Le pasó el teléfono y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dijo:– Resuélvelo tú. Yo voy a ducharme.

Y, sin mirar atrás, se alejó a través del campo de juego, con el bolso al hombro en dirección a los vestuarios.

— Eh… ¿hola? —Preguntó Takao con tono dudoso, llevándose el auricular al oído y aguardando la respuesta desde otro lado del teléfono.

— _¿Quién es? ¿Takaocchi?_ —Inquirió la voz curiosa de Kise.– _¿Qué pasó con Aominecchi?_

— Él… fue a ducharse. —Respondió Takao con tono inseguro. Reponiéndose a la sorpresa inicial, se apresuró a preguntar:– ¿De qué fiesta estaban hablando?

Kise prosiguió entonces a explicarle a Takao lo que no había tenido tiempo de contar a Aomine. Como Kuroko había terminado su rehabilitación, pensaba que sería una buena idea dar una fiesta por él —algo así como para celebrar su recuperación. Sin embargo, luego de la fiesta anterior, la mansión de Kise había quedado tan sucia y desordenada que había sido muy complicado limpiarla y volver a ponerla en orden —y, lo que era más importante, sus padres le habían prohibido organizar otra fiesta por un largo período de tiempo, a modo de castigo por haber sido tan irresponsable en la tarea de mantener el orden durante el evento.

Era por eso que, por más que quisiese, Kise no podía organizar la fiesta por su amigo. Pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a resignarse así como así: pensaba conseguir otro lugar donde pudiesen celebrar todos juntos.

— Oh… ya veo. —Musitó el base de Shuutoku al final, cuando Kise acabó de explicar la situación. Takao, al igual que Kise, parecía entusiasmado por la idea de la fiesta.– ¿Y no conoces a nadie que tenga un lugar grande al que podamos ir?

— _No… _—Respondió el rubio.– _No que me lo pueda prestar. Podríamos alquilar un salón, pero cuesta muy caro y creo que no tiene mucho sentido…_

— Hmm… —Takao reflexionó unos segundos y asintió, aunque Kise no pudiese verlo. Levantó los ojos y evaluó a los jugadores de Touou con la mirada, que lo observaban en un intento por comprender la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar. Fue entonces cuando el base se giró y su vista se clavó en Midorima. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.– No te preocupes, ¡conozco a alguien perfecto que podría ayudarnos!

— _¿De verdad?_ —Preguntó Kise; y en su tono emocionado casi podían notarse las lágrimas de alegría que caían por sus ojos_.– ¡Eres lo mejor, Takaocchi! ¿Quién es?_

— Ya verás, ya verás… —Replicó el de cabello se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y le devolvía la mirada con suspicacia y el entrecejo fruncido.– Me tomará trabajo convencerlo, pero no te preocupes, lo lograré. —Sentenció con tono seguro.

Le tomó un minuto entero tranquilizar a Kise, que desde el otro lado del teléfono había roto en un sinfín de palabras de agradecimiento hacia el base de Shuutoku. Cuando por fin cortó la comunicación, dejó el celular sobre el banco de Touou y se acercó al peliverde.

—… Espero que no estés mirándome por nada en especial, Takao. —Sentenció Midorima, carraspeando y mirando al contrario con gesto solemne.

El base soltó una risita baja.

— Oh, no… claro que no, Shin–chan…

* * *

Midorima era un tipo sensato, disciplinado, y muy obediente de las reglas. Rara vez tenía problemas con nadie —excepto con sus compañeros de equipo, quizás, que se irritaban bastante por su actitud egoísta y ególatra– y tenía las mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio. Además era muy bueno en el baloncesto; las autoridades institucionales estaban encantadas con él, por su actitud responsable, su seriedad, y su capacidad de actuar racionalmente en cualquier serie de circunstancias.

Hacía su máximo esfuerzo por responder a la voluntad del destino. Cumplía siempre con las recomendaciones del Oha–Asa, siempre llevaba su objeto de la suerte consigo —el de aquel día era una cintita roja que en ese momento tenía atada en la muñeca izquierda–, y daba lo mejor de sí para dar a las fuerzas del destino lo mejor que podía ofrecer. Realmente, su reputación y su comportamiento eran intachables.

Por esos motivos, el peliverde no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

— Por favor, Shin–chan…

La ceja izquierda del escolta palpitó. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y se hallaba de brazos cruzados, reclinado con la espalda contra los lockers del vestuario —ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban allí.

Agradeció a las fuerzas del destino que así fuera, porque de ninguna manera hubiese podido soportar ser visto por otras personas en aquella situación.

Takao se hallaba frente a él, con las rodillas en el suelo. Las manos hábiles del base de Shuutoku bajaban lentamente los pantalones cortos del peliverde —sin embargo, el diez miraba hacia arriba, con sus ojos de halcón clavados fijamente en los orbes verdes del contrario.

— He d–dicho que no. —Midorima se odió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que tartamudeaba. Su intento por sonar serio y decidido había fracasado estrepitosamente debido a aquello.

Pero era difícil mantener la compostura ante algo así.

— Shin–chan, qué pervertido… —Murmuró el base, terminando de bajar la prenda del contrario hasta donde consideró correcto y procediendo a hacer lo propio con sus bóxers.– ¿Acaso buscas que te convenza de otra forma…?

— Y–yo no… —A Midorima no le salían las palabras, enrojeciendo hasta la médula. Se sintió traicionado por su propio cuerpo cuando su miembro comenzó a erguirse por debajo de la tela oscura de su ropa interior, de manera que ni siquiera él mismo lo podía controlar. Pero era _imposible_ no excitarse ante una cosa como aquella.

Takao deslizó sus finos dedos por debajo del elástico de los bóxers y comenzó a bajarlos, dejando al descubierto lo que los mismos trataban de cubrir en cuestión de segundos. Midorima desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, nervioso por la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese entrar —y sintiéndose incapaz de mantener la compostura al ser consciente de la cercanía entre su miembro y el rostro de Takao.

— Shin–chan… ¿ya estás así de duro sólo por mirarme…? —Le preguntó el de los ojos de halcón, contemplando el pene erecto de Midorima con una expresión de anhelo tal que, cuando el peliverde volvió la vista hacia él, sintió —para su propia perturbación– que era capaz de eyacular sólo por mirarlo contemplar su erección con tanta avidez. Quiso decir algo —que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento, que nada de aquello estaba bien, que estaba cansado y transpirado por el entrenamiento y todo lo que quería era irse a bañar–, pero todo lo que consiguió emitir fue un jadeo ahogado al que Takao no prestó atención.– De veras eres un pervertido…

Y, dicho aquello, el diez cortó la distancia entre la erección del seis y su rostro, primero rozando la punta de la longitud con los labios, y luego introduciéndola lentamente en su boca.

Midorima tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie debido al shock inicial causado por el contacto de los labios —y después de la lengua– de Takao, con la punta de su pene. Aquello era algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y el contacto húmedo por encima de su glande causaba que sintiese que se _derretía_ allí por donde Takao pasaba. Depositó su peso sobre su espalda, dependiendo completamente de los lockers detrás de sí para no caer al suelo.

— T–Takao… —Farfulló, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de su propia respiración entrecortada. El base, regocijándose ante el hecho de que Midorima apenas podía hablar por lo que _él_ estaba haciéndole, curvó las comisuras de los labios levemente y prosiguió a meter todavía más el miembro del peliverde en el interior de su boca.

Midorima soltó un jadeo cuando los labios de Takao se cerraron en torno a su erección —su lengua jugueteando sobre su piel desde el interior de su boca– y éste succionó con insistencia el fragmento de su longitud que cabía en su boca. El base se daba cuenta de que Midorima era considerablemente grande —bastante más que él mismo– y que difícilmente podría abarcar su pene entero con su boca. Fue por ello que rodeó la zona que quedaba por fuera de la misma con los dedos y comenzó a frotar con movimientos rápidos, fluidos debido al rastro de saliva que se había derramado al exterior y que se deslizaba por la base del miembro del de anteojos.

El escolta cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las piernas le empezaban a temblar, y era consciente de que no podría permanecer mucho tiempo más en aquel precario equilibrio. El interior de la boca de Takao era tan cálido y húmedo que sentía como con cada movimiento se deshacía de placer —tanto que llegó un punto en que incluso él, el disciplinado y responsable MidorimaShintarou, se olvidó de que se hallaban en medio de los vestuarios, donde cualquiera podía verlos u oírlos, y emitió un gemido bajo y profundo que fue perfectamente audible para la figura que se hallaba arrodillada ante él.

Takao se apartó por un instante, murmurando:

—Shin–chan… mírame. —Le pidió —pues Midorima todavía tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.– Quiero que me veas mientras lo hago.

Incapaz de negarse a la petición del diez —que había sido formulada en un tono endemoniadamente seductor–, el peliverde abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia éste. Takao, conforme, retomó lo que estaba haciendo —consciente de las oleadas temblorosas que sacudían las piernas de Midorima, y de que no podía faltar demasiado para que alcanzase el orgasmo.

Aquello se confirmó instantes más tarde. El de anteojos, incapaz de contenerse demasiado al ver como Takao_—Takao, y no otro–_ succionaba su miembro de aquella manera, causándole un gozo infernal mediante sus actos, no tuvo tiempo de advertir al contrario antes de notar cómo se derramaba en el interior de la boca del joven.

Takao se apartó e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Tenía rastros de semen en los bordes de los labios, que se apresuró a limpiar con la primera toalla que encontró. Midorima volvió a subirse sus prendas de vestir y, tambaleándose, se dejó caer sobre un banco que allí había.

Miró al base con gesto inquisitivo, incapaz de comprender cómo hacía para permanecer tan imperturbable después de —y durante– algo como aquello. Vale, tenía las mejillas tintadas con un leve tono rosáceo, pero no se hallaba ni por lejos tan rojo como él mismo.

— ¿… Takao? —Preguntó el de anteojos con tono levemente inseguro. Si se había corrido en su boca, y Takao no había escupido en ninguna parte, eso significaba que…

Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa —no fuera a ponerse duro de nuevo.

Cuando hubo acabado de limpiarse, Takao le sonrió como si nada.

— ¿Y bien, Shin–chan? ¿… Piensas seguir diciéndome que no? —Le preguntó alegremente, acercándose al escolta y mirándolo con las cejas alzadas y los ojos muy abiertos, en una mueca que fingía ser inocente.

—… No es justo. —Replicó Midorima, desviando la mirada y sintiendo como si sus mejillas estuviesen en llamas.

Takao dio un saltito, alzando el puño en gesto triunfante.

— ¡Genial! Voy a avisarle a Kise–kun, entonces~ —Sentenció, acercándose a su bolso y tomando su celular de su interior.– Aunque… —Dirigió la vista hacia Midorima una vez más, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado un poco más opaco que antes, algo de lo que el de anteojos no pudo evitar asombrarse.–… Realmente eres un pervertido, Shin–chan.

Mientras Takao se alejaba hacia el exterior del gimnasio, seleccionando el número de Kise de su lista de contactos y aguardando a que atendiese la llamada, Midorima se cubrió el rostro con las manos, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por ocultar el rojo tomate con que se había ruborizado ante aquello último.

* * *

**Ni yo esperaba el MidoTaka del final. No miento al decirles que me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Estaba aquí sentada y de pronto ¡zas!, estaba escribiéndolo xD**

**Nada de AoKaga y mucho de todo el resto... lo siento, pero era necesario ;^; Por fin pude incluir esa escena de Imayoshi y Teppei, llevaba un montón de tiempo guardándomela y no encontraba un capítulo en el que incluírla y que quedase bien... como habrán notado, amo a Imayoshi... (Ah, ¿que ya lo dije varias veces? Lo siento~)**

**Vienen varias cosas... una fiesta, un viaje... y, en este último, es probable que participe Akashi-kun. Estoy en el horno porque si me permiten el momento de sincericidio, no sé casi nada de Akashi xD No llegué a esa parte del manga... así que, ya veremos... de todas maneras, falta para que sea el viaje. Dos meses es un período largo y pueden pasar muchas cosas en el medio.**

**Me gusta ser clara, así que les recordaré que muy pocos personajes están al tanto de lo que hay entre Aomine y Kagami... son Kiyoshi, Imayoshi (ambos por mera intuición), Kuroko (porque lo intuyó y Kagami se lo confirmó), Kise (él los vio en la fiesta) y aunque nunca lo mencioné con mucha claridad, Himuro también lo intuye... Lo aclaro porque estamos llegando a una parte en la que es relevante quiénes saben y quiénes no.**

**No sé qué más decir :'D (Como si no hubiese hablado un montón). Siento que haya sido un poco relleno ;w;**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente~ ¡Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Siguiente capítulo! Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, y también por los favoritos y follows. De verdad,–dejando de lado mi profundo amor por esta bella OTP que es el AoKaga–, son lo que me motiva a escribir ;w; Y aprovecho para agradecer a esta muchacha _Aria_ (a la que, como comentó como guest, no le puedo responder por privado D:) y decirle que de ninguna manera pienso descontinuar esta historia~ Así que no te preocupes por eso ^^;**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

22

Fue el miércoles por la tarde, justo a mitad del entrenamiento de aquel día, que el celular de Aida Riko comenzó a sonar.

Sorprendida, lo extrajo del interior de uno de los tantos bolsillos de su bolso y contempló la pantalla con asombro. Aquel era el ringtone de los mensajes de texto —lo que descartaba totalmente la posibilidad de que fuese su padre llamándola desde un número privado para conseguir que la muchacha lo atendiese.

Al ver el remitente, sus ojos se ensancharon todavía más.

—… Es de Imayoshi… —Señaló asombrada. Todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron para mirarla, tan confundidos y atónitos como ella. El pase que Hyuuga acababa de dar a Koganei se desvió y, en su lugar, golpeó a Kagami en la cara.

El pelirrojo se frotó la dolorida mejilla, farfullando por lo bajo mientras su entrenadora recorría con los ojos el texto en la pantalla de su móvil. El rostro de la joven se iluminó con una sonrisa, aunque todavía tenía los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

— Vaya… parece que este sábado a la noche tenemos una fiesta. —Anunció, su expresión sonriente acentuándose cada vez más a medida que hablaba y avanzaba en su lectura del mensaje.

Koganei dio un saltito de emoción.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Es en casa de Kise–kun? —Inquirió con entusiasmo, mientras Tsuchida y Mitobe se miraban el uno al otro y asentían para expresar su aprobación. Kagami no mostró reacción por su parte: se limitó a escuchar a su entrenadora, no muy seguro sobre qué pensar. La última vez, sucesos catastróficos habían tenido lugar, en la fiesta en casa de Kise. Por un lado, la idea de una fiesta no sonaba nada mal; pero por el otro… todo podía pasar.

Sin embargo, Riko negó con la cabeza ante el interrogante del alero, frunciendo repentinamente el ceño.

— No… —Negó despacio.– Parece ser que es… en casa de Midorima–kun. —Reveló de modo pausado, con un tono que indicaba que ni siquiera ella misma se creía lo que estaba diciendo. Por supuesto, aquella revelación arrancó murmullos de incredulidad de forma casi instantánea.

— ¿Eh? ¿Midorima?

— _¿Midorima va a dar una fiesta?_ —Inquirió Izuki, incapaz de creerlo. Koganei se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza, como si tratase de comprobar que realmente estaba despierto.

Riko juntó las cejas todavía más. ¿Se trataba aquello de algún tipo de broma? La idea de _Midorima_ dando una fiesta era lo más irreal que la muchacha se podía imaginar. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual Imayoshi pudiese bromear con algo como eso. No era como si la joven tuviese tanta confianza con el capitán de Touou, al fin y al cabo.

—… Llamaré a Imayoshi, no puede ser. —Sentenció la castaña, y acto seguido seleccionó el número en su lista de contactos y presionó el botón de llamada. Aguardó unos instantes antes de ser atendida.– ¿Hola? Sí, soy yo… ¿es eso que acabas de mandarme _real_?

La joven escuchó en silencio la respuesta del otro lado. Su rostro no revelaba nada que permitiese saber a los jugadores de Seirin qué era la información que Imayoshi le estaba dando; todos permanecieron a la espera, dedicándose exclusivamente a contemplar a su entrenadora con sendas expresiones de incredulidad. Y es que… una cosa era que Kise organizase una fiesta: aquello era completamente normal. Pero… ¿Midorima? ¿_Midorima_, de entre todas las personas?

Luego de casi un minuto entero en silencio, la expresión confundida de Riko se ablandó un poco. Aunque todavía parecía un poco desconcertada, su ceño fruncido se alivió y sus labios se destensaron un poco.

— Ah… ya veo… En ese caso, supongo que tiene sentido… —Reconoció con gesto ligeramente pensativo, llevándose una mano al mentón y alzando la vista hacia el techo del gimnasio por unos instantes. Al final asintió.– Vale, muchas gracias entonces. Nos vemos.

Y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Se apresuró a preguntar Koganei apenas la joven hubo vuelto a guardar su celular; el alero no cabía en sí a causa de la intriga.

Riko suspiró y soltó una risita baja.

— Parece ser que quieren dar una fiesta por la recuperación de Kuroko–kun. —Explicó la muchacha, dirigiendo la vista hacia el jugador fantasma, que en ese momento hacía girar una pelota de baloncesto sobre su dedo índice y observaba al resto con gesto imperturbable (aunque, la verdad, hasta a él lo había asombrado descubrir que _Midorima_ iba a dar una fiesta).– Pero Kise–kun no puede organizarla porque sus padres se lo han prohibido… ya saben que la casa quedó hecha un desastre, después de la última vez. —Remarcó Riko; y todos comprendieron a qué se refería, ya que habían dejado rastros de botellas de vidrio, papeles, bebidas alcohólicas y otras diversas formas de suciedad y basura por toda la casa.– Así que será Midorima–kun el anfitrión.

Fue Hyuuga el que, incapaz de creérselo, intervino:

— Pero, ¿cómo demonios hicieron para convencer a _Midorima_ de que diese la fiesta? —Preguntó con escepticismo.– ¿Y por qué tiene que ser él, de entre todas las personas?

— Lo primero es lo que nadie sabe. —Replicó Riko con aturdimiento. La verdad era que Midorima y las fiestas eran cosas que estaban en extremos completamente opuestos del espectro. Se encogió de hombros.– Supongo que Takao–kun habrá conseguido convencerlo de alguna forma; al fin y al cabo siempre se las ingenia para salirse con la suya, y conoce a Midorima–kun mejor que ningún otro.

Hyuuga juntó las cejas, poco convencido.

— Vale… ¿pero por qué _él_? —Insistió, sin entender por qué habían tenido que pedírselo a Midorima y no a cualquier otra persona. En ese momento no se le ocurría nadie adecuado, pero estaba seguro de que había varias personas más que resultarían más fáciles de convencer que el peliverde.

— Parece que Midorima vive en una casa bastante grande —explicó Riko, repitiendo lo mismo que Imayoshi le había dicho algunos instantes atrás–, y en apariencia es el único que tiene espacio suficiente como para dar una fiesta…

Todos se giraron para mirar a Kuroko con gesto inquisitivo, buscando saber si aquello último era cierto o no. El jugador sombra asintió, un poco abrumado por estar recibiendo tanta atención tan de repente.

— No he estado muchas veces en donde vive Midorima–kun, pero puedo decir que es cierto. Su casa es realmente grande. —Confirmó. Las pocas veces que él y el resto de sus compañeros de Teikou habían ido a donde Midorima vivía, Kuroko había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que la residencia de éste era de considerable tamaño —aunque quizás un poco menor que la de Kise. Los techos eran un poco más bajos y las habitaciones más reducidas, ya que la residencia del escolta se apegaba más que la del alero al estilo tradicional japonés.

El caso es que era verdad que allí había espacio suficiente como para dar una fiesta.

— Ah… pobre Midorima… —Comentó Kiyoshi con tono casual, suspirando.

Todos desviaron la vista de Kuroko para mirarlo a él. Al notar el gesto inquisitivo con el que de pronto todos sus compañeros lo observaban, el pívot alzó las manos y sonrió, nervioso.

— Bueno, ya saben… la casa de Kise quedó hecha un caos, ¿no es así? —Remarcó con tono amable.– Así que no sería raro que pasase lo mismo en la de Midorima… y conociendo cómo es…

Se hizo un silencio en el que varios asintieron para expresar su acuerdo. Y la verdad era que tenía razón: Midorima, maniático como era del orden y la limpieza, iba a pasar un mal rato cuando la fiesta acabase, teniendo que acomodar todo el desorden que los invitados dejasen tras su paso.

* * *

El jueves no había clases en ninguno de los colegios del distrito. Como no tendría que asistir al colegio, ni a la práctica, ni tampoco debería levantarse temprano, Kagami había pensado despertarse tarde ese día, y luego del mediodía hacer un par de recados que tenía pendientes —en su mayoría, unas cuantas compras que llevaba varios días posponiendo; pero que no podría evadir por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, había alguien que parecía decidido a frustrar sus intenciones de ponerse al día con las tareas del hogar y demás asuntos.

Cuando el timbre empezó a sonar de forma continua, despertando a Kagami, éste despegó un ojo y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono móvil para ver la hora. No eran ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación; e, incapaz de soportar el molesto sonido agudo y chirriante del timbre, se incorporó sobre la cama, desorientado. Tomó la primera camiseta que encontró, se la puso sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, y acto seguido tomó las llaves y salió del departamento —sin molestarse siquiera en atender el portero, pues no necesitaba preguntar quién era para saber de quién se trataba.

Al fin y al cabo, había una única persona lo suficientemente irritante y descarada como para presentarse en su departamento a las nueve de la mañana de un día que no había clases, sin siquiera avisarle antes.

— Yo, Bakagami. —Saludó Aomine en cuanto un ceñudo Kagami le hubo abierto la puerta de entrada al edificio. El as de Seirin se hallaba descalzo, vestido únicamente con un par de bóxers y una camiseta blanca; algo que llevó, de inmediato, a que el contrario lo estudiase de arriba abajo con la mirada, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa pagada de sí misma.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo con voz rasposa, cerrando la puerta una vez que Aomine se halló adentro y encaminándose de vuelta al ascensor. No dio importancia a la obvia mirada intencionada que el peliazulado le había dedicado; estaba demasiado adormilado y molesto como para preocuparse por aquello.

Aomine se encogió de hombros con gesto aburrido, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la cabina mientras el elevador ascendía.

— Estaba solo en casa y no había nada de comer, así que… —Dejó la frase incompleta; y quizás fue una suerte que se hallasen dentro del ascensor, donde Kagami no tenía demasiado margen para moverse, porque sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangular al as de Touou.

_¿Será posible que ningún maldito día pueda dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera?_ Se preguntó el ala–pívot de Seirin mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la entrada de su casa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de _por qué_ le permitía pasar —aunque uno de los motivos era, sin duda, que sabía que Aomine no dejaría de tocar el timbre hasta que Kagami lo hubiese dejado entrar. Y, con aquel irritante sonido, sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

El pelirrojo dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia donde Aomine se había quitado los zapatos y arrojaba su chaqueta azul oscuro sobre el sillón.

— Buenas noches. —Saludó Kagami, y sin darle tiempo al otro para que respondiese, desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

No había terminado de dejarse caer sobre el colchón, que oyó pasos dentro del cuarto.

— ¿Hah? Bakagami, ¿así tratas a tus visitas? —Le recriminó Aomine con un tono que fingía estar ofendido; _fingía_, porque Kagami había captado de inmediato el matiz de diversión oculto en el timbre de su voz.

Echándose la sábana por encima y colocándose de costado, de espaldas al lugar del que provenía la voz del moreno, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada mientras mascullaba:

— Sí a las que llegan sin siquiera pedirme permiso para venir.

Aomine emitió un suspiro de aburrimiento, y Kagami percibió cómo el colchón crujía bajo su peso cuando el jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros se dejó caer a su lado.

— Oi, Ahomine, vete a dormir a otro lugar. —Gruñó el pelirrojo, su voz ligeramente ahogada por la almohada que le cubría la cabeza.

— No _hay_ otro lugar, tu sillón todavía no tiene la funda. —Fue la respuesta automática del moreno.

_Tch_. Joder, tenía razón. Kagami todavía no había ido a buscar la funda del sillón a la tintorería: aquella era una de las tareas que tenía pensado llevar a cabo esa tarde.

Optó por no contestar nada. Tenía bastante sueño, y sabía que si le daba charla a Aomine eventualmente acabarían discutiendo —y, entonces, para el pelirrojo se volvería por completo imposible dormirse, ya que la furia y la competitividad que llameaban en su interior cuando discutía con otros le causaban insomnio. Por eso permaneció en silencio, con esperanzas de que Aomine no fuese demasiado ruidoso ni le causase molestias por un rato…

Pero, claro, esperar algo como eso del as de Touou era demasiado idealista.

— Oi, Kagami… —Murmuró el muchacho luego de lo que parecieron apenas dos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Hmm? —Gruñó Kagami.

— Después vayamos a por un uno contra uno, ¿vale? —Sugirió.

El pelirrojo se limitó a emitir un gruñido bajo como respuesta —algo que el as de Touou tomó como una afirmación.

Transcurrieron cerca de dos minutos más.

— ¿…Kagami?

— Ahomine, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de _callarte_? Estoy intentando dormir aquí. —Espetó el pelirrojo con enfado.

Los resortes de la cama chirriaron; Aomine se movía.

— Me aburro, Bakagami…

— Es tu culpa por haber venido a esta hora.

— Nunca hubiera pensado que eras tan débil como para necesitar dormir tanto… —Los dos se dieron cuenta de que era un mero intento de provocar al contrario, porque ambos sabían que el peliazulado solía dormir mucho más que Kagami.

— Tch.

Volvió a gobernar el silencio. Kagami no tenía ni idea de la posición ni de la expresión que tenía Aomine en ese momento, ya que el pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados y todavía se cubría la cabeza con una de sus tantas almohadas.

Bueno, eso, hasta que captó cómo el cojín era removido de encima de él.

— ¡Ahomine! —Se quejó el diez, abriendo los ojos de golpe e intentando alcanzar la almohada que el moreno acababa de robarle. Sin embargo, Aomine era más rápido —y mucho más si se tenía en cuenta que él estaba totalmente despierto y Kagami no; motivo por el cual el as de Seirin no alcanzó a agarrarla. Aomine la alzó por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, lejos de la cama; mucho más allá de lo que Kagami estaba dispuesto a moverse para recuperarla.

De inmediato, el diez hizo ademán de tomar otra de las tantas almohadas que había sobre su cama, pero Aomine aferró una de sus muñecas y se lo impidió. En un principio, Kagami intentó zafarse; pero estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar contra el otro. En su lugar, optó por aflojar y girar sobre su eje para mirar al otro con las cejas alzadas en una expresión poco impresionada.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Ahomine? —Le preguntó con el tono más monótono que fue capaz de poner.

— Me aburro, Kagami… haz algo para entretenerme…

Aquella respuesta sacó de quicio al pelirrojo; volvió a dar la espalda al contrario y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza, dispuesto a no prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, Aomine no era la clase de persona a la que simplemente decidías no atender, así como así.

El colchón chirrió nuevamente cuando el peliazulado se movió para colocarse por debajo de las sábanas. Se acercó a Kagami por debajo de las mismas hasta quedar casi pegado a él —el jugador estrella de Seirin, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil, totalmente estoico.

Aomine llevó una de sus manos hasta la cadera del contrario, donde la posó y la dejó quieta por unos segundos. Podría haber jurado que Kagami se había tensado ante aquel contacto, pero había sido tan sutil que quizás se lo había imaginado —aunque dudaba que hubiese sido así. El diez continuó inmóvil, sin reaccionar ante el tacto de aquella mano bronceada.

_¿Así que así estamos?_ Pensó Aomine. _Vale, tú lo has pedido._

Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la tela de la camiseta de Kagami —entrando en contacto directo con su piel. No podía elevar la camiseta desde su abdomen hacia arriba; pero eso no le impedía subir su mano, tanteando las formas onduladas de los músculos del bien esculpido tórax del as de Seirin. Comenzó a subir despacio, sin apuro, deleitándose ante el tacto cálido de su piel a medida que lo hacía.

Kagami no reaccionó hasta que Aomine llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo tomó entre sus dedos —entonces, el estremecimiento que sacudió al pelirrojo de punta a punta fue más que evidente.

— Kagami… —Murmuró el peliazulado en voz baja —una voz que casi sonaba como si estuviese ronroneando.

_Dios santo_, pensó el diez. _Esa voz. Esa maldita voz._ Ese imbécil sí que sabía cómo provocar a alguien cuando se lo proponía. Kagami nunca conseguiría conciliar el sueño así. Y mucho menos si una de las manos del contrario se dedicaba a estimular las pequeñas protuberancias en su pecho, retorciendo el pequeño botón rojizo y enviando oleadas de placer a través de todo el sistema del as de Seirin.

— Aomine… —Farfulló el pelirrojo, intentando sonar lo más firme posible —lo cual era difícil cuando tenía que luchar por contener sus jadeos debido a lo que el moreno le estaba haciendo. Jesúcristo, ¿era humanamente normal que se encendiese tanto sólo porque el contrario estaba toqueteando uno de sus pezones?

— ¿Hmm? —Ronroneó el otro —Kagami podía percibir su respiración cálida justo a la altura de la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¿… Podrías _parar_?

—… ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo…? —Inquirió el moreno con un tono de voz que, de alguna manera misteriosa que Kagami no acababa de comprender, denotaba diversión y aburrimiento a la vez —y también poseía un matiz provocador.

Al pelirrojo no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta para eso —y, además, Aomine eligió justo ese momento para abandonar el pezón del contrario y comenzar a bajar por la línea de su pecho; bajando, bajando, hasta alcanzar el elástico de sus bóxers y empezar a introducir sus dedos por debajo de éste…

— ¡Ya, ya, me levantaré, joder! —Kagami se incorporó de la cama de un salto, causando que las sábanas se elevasen en el aire y Aomine se sobresaltase. Vale, en parte aquello no era del todo inesperado —al fin y al cabo, obligar a Kagami a despertarse era lo que había estado tratando de lograr–, pero no había esperado que su técnica fuese tan efectiva. — Voy a bañarme. —Anunció el pelirrojo de modo repentino, y antes de que Aomine pudiese decir nada, salió de la habitación —oyéndose luego cómo la puerta del baño se cerraba, y cómo Kagami echaba el pestillo.

Aomine se echó boca arriba sobre el colchón. En parte, estaba un poco decepcionado —al final, se había entusiasmado con lo que había estado haciendo a Kagami con el objetivo de que se levantase de la cama. Pero lo bueno era que había conseguido salirse con la suya —y, aunque cuando estaba adormilado Kagami resultaba ciertamente _interesante_, tenerlo despierto también tenía sus ventajas.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo se quitó la camiseta y los bóxers y los arrojó al suelo —bastante seguro de que Aomine no había alcanzado a notar la semi–erección en la que su miembro había empezado a alzarse. _Joder_… no tenía idea de cómo era posible que se encendiese tanto sólo por algunas caricias y por el sonido de la voz del peliazulado —pero su excitación en ese momento resultaba innegable. Abrió la canilla, y no fue hasta que se halló dentro de la ducha, con el fuerte ruido del agua cubriendo todo lo demás, que se encargó de atender aquel asunto en su parte baja.

* * *

Aomine tragó su última porción de arroz y, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa, se estiró sobre la silla, apoyándose contra el respaldo y bostezando de forma audible.

Kagami acabó de comer al mismo tiempo que él —a pesar de que había devorado una cantidad de comida tres veces superior a la de Aomine. El pelirrojo se limpió la boca y miró al contrario con gesto ceñudo.

— Bien, ya has comido, así que lárgate. —Le espetó.

Aomine resopló.

— A veces me recuerdas a Midorima. —Le soltó con tono monótono y aburrido. Una de las cejas de Kagami le dio un tic ante semejante comparación, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Aomine añadió:– Vayamos por un uno contra uno…

Kagami inició entonces una lucha interna por decidir si debía ir o no a jugar contra Aomine. Aquel día había planeado encargarse de las tareas del hogar —algo que no podía seguir pateando para adelante–, y sus intenciones habían sido empezar a resolver todos aquellos asuntos una vez que hubiese terminado de comer.

Sin embargo, jugar un uno contra uno contra Aomine… era demasiado tentador…

Molesto, se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a juntar los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

— Vale. —Accedió, sintiendo un enorme resentimiento hacia sí mismo por ello. Desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, farfullando por lo bajo. Pero es que, cuando se trataba de Aomine y del baloncesto, para el pelirrojo resultaba imposible decir que no.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la cancha pública que solían frecuentar cuando tenían ganas de jugar uno contra el otro, se encontraron con que ya había gente allí. Y no eran desconocidos: las tres figuras que driblaban el balón y conversaban animadamente entre ellas eran tres personas que Aomine y Kagami conocían muy bien. Era un trío bastante extraño, sin embargo.

— Ah, ¡Taiga! —Saludó Himuro, alzando la mano en dirección a su hermano en cuanto lo vio entrar en la cancha. El pelirrojo lo observó sorprendido.

— ¿Tatsuya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Inquirió Kagami abriendo los ojos como platos. El colegio de Himuro quedaba en Akita, por lo que llegar hasta allí era un viaje bastante largo; de modo que no se explicaba el motivo por el que su hermano se hallaba allí. El as de Seirin dirigió la vista hacia las otras dos figuras que acompañaban al joven.

— ¡Aominecchi! —Saludó Kise, acercándose al moreno de un salto y envolviéndolo en un entusiasta abrazo. Aomine se contorsionó hasta sacarse al rubio de encima, chasqueando la lengua con irritación.

— Joder, Kise. —Se quejó, molesto por la actitud alegre e hiperactiva del alero. Kise se limitó a reír cuando una tercera figura, más baja que las otras dos, apareció de por medio y, bajando la cabeza en una especie de reverencia, exclamó:

— ¡Lo siento!

El modelo lo palmeó en la cabeza, riéndose y tratando de infundirle ánimos.

— No te preocupes, Sakuraicchi~ —Le dijo con tono amable, mientras Sakurai volvía a erguirse y dirigía la vista alternativamente al moreno y al pelirrojo, con gesto aterrado. Kise miró primero a Kagami y luego clavó la vista en Aomine, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa bastante peculiar.– ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Aomine bostezó y lo miró con expresión poco impresionada.

— ¿Qué crees? —Le preguntó con tono monótono, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y parándose en su típica posición encorvada.

— Ah, en realidad hoy vinimos con Atsushi para pasar el rato, porque nosotros tampoco tuvimos clases. —Explicaba el escolta de Yousen a Kagami.– Pero parece que entró en un mini–súper sin que me diese cuenta, y ahora lo perdí… —Rió con ligereza y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sumarse a él. Murasakibara podía medir más de dos metros y resultar aterrador, pero sin dudas tenía el corazón y el espíritu de un niño.

— ¡Y yo pasaba por aquí cuando me encontré con Sakuraicchi, que estaba practicando tiros a la canasta! —Exclamó Kise con entusiasmo —y, en efecto, Sakurai tenía una pelota de baloncesto entre las manos.– Así que cuando apareció él —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Himuro– decidimos practicar los tres juntos.

Sakurai asintió para confirmar lo que Kise decía.

— Ya veo… —Comentó Kagami; acto seguido, se encogió de hombros.– ¿Qué dicen de un partido, entonces? —Sugirió, sonriendo ante la perspectiva del desafío; al fin y al cabo, todos los presentes eran jugadores fuertes.

— Pero… —Intervino Sakurai, con tono temeroso.–… Nos falta un jugador…

— Eso no es cierto. —Intervino una voz calma e impasible justo desde detrás de donde él y Kise se hallaban parados. Los cinco presentes se sobresaltaron —Kagami y Aomine emitieron jadeos de horror, mientras el rubio soltaba un chillido; y Sakurai pegó un salto tal que pareció a punto de ascender al otro mundo. Fue Himuro el único que consiguió mantener la compostura —si bien debía reconocer que también se había sorprendido mucho.

De pronto Kuroko estaba allí parado junto a ellos, como si hubiese aparecido como por arte de magia.

— ¡K–Kurokocchi! —Exclamó Kise con gran asombro, llevándose una mano al corazón, como si estuviese a punto de darle un ataque; para luego envolver a la sombra en un abrazo de oso.

— ¡Joder, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! —Bramaron Aomine y Kagami al unísono. Al darse cuenta de que habían dicho exactamente lo mismo y al mismo tiempo, se fulminaron el uno al otro con la mirada.

Himuro se limitó a reír, dando palmaditas en el hombro a Sakurai —que parecía a punto de desmayarse allí mismo.

— Kise–kun, me cuesta respirar… —Advirtió Kuroko; aunque no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por zafarse de sus brazos. Aomine suspiró.

— Vale, así que ya somos seis. —Sentenció.– Yo estaré con Tetsu y Kagami, y…

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero yo quiero jugar en el mismo equipo que Kurokocchi! —Gimoteó Kise de inmediato, inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros.

— Y yo pensé que jugaría junto a Tatsuya… —Comentó Kagami con el entrecejo fruncido. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano, y tenía ganas de estar en el mismo equipo que él. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que habían jugado juntos, como aliados y no como rivales.

Una vena en la sien de Aomine palpitó.

— Vale. Entonces…

— Hagámoslo así —lo interrumpió Kuroko–: yo jugaré con Kise–kun y Aomine–kun; y Himuro–san, Kagami–kun, y Sakurai–kun formarán el otro equipo. —Propuso con sencillez.

Aomine hizo ademán de protestar, pero Kise lo interrumpió:

— ¡Suena genial, Kurokocchi! Así podré jugar contigo y con Aominecchi~ —Antes de que Aomine pudiese decir nada, el rubio rodeó a sus compañeros de equipo por los hombros con una sonrisa alegre.

Himuro dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano, mientras Sakurai se aproximaba a ellos —no muy seguro de si era muy afortunado o de si su suerte era verdaderamente mala. Jugar contra Aomine… el escolta de Touou no estaba seguro de que su corazón pudiese aguantar algo como eso.

Cuando se posicionaron en la cancha para empezar a jugar, resultó más que evidente que Aomine se hallaba contrariado por la forma que habían tomado los dos equipos. Una fracción de segundo antes de que el enfrentamiento comenzara, dedicó a Himuro una mirada del más crudo odio —casi parecía como si de sus ojos saliesen llamas en dirección al doce de Yousen.

El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa —sin embargo, aquel matiz amable y cortés no llegaba hasta sus ojos, que permanecían fríos como si fuesen dagas de hielo.

Aquello causó que Aomine sintiese que algo en su interior estallaba en llamas; _tenía_ que borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara _como fuera_. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era destruyéndolo en el baloncesto.

El partido dio comienzo.

De inmediato quedó claro que el equipo de Kagami tenía una enorme ventaja en lo que a anotar puntos se refería. Tanto Himuro como Sakurai ocupaban la posición de escolta en los equipos de sus respectivos colegios —era por ello que la mayor parte de las canastas efectivas de su equipo valían tres puntos, por lo que el marcador imaginario subía mucho más rápido cuando ellos anotaban que cuando lo hacía el equipo contrario.

Sin embargo, era el equipo de Aomine quien vencía. En más de una ocasión, Kuroko apareció de la nada, interceptando un pase y pasando la pelota a sus compañeros de equipo sin que nadie pudiese verlo venir. Kise imitaba a la perfección la mayoría de las jugadas de Sakurai y Himuro —lo que llevó a que el alero de Kaijou diese casi tantos puntos a su equipo como los dos escoltas estaban dando al suyo.

Y Aomine… bueno, Aomine era imparable. La verdad era que el ala–pívot de Touou _siempre_ destacaba por encima del resto cuando jugaba un partido. Pero aquel día sus habilidades se hallaban en un nivel todavía superior al usual.

El moreno se movía a una velocidad que no parecía humanamente posible. No sólo eso —también ejecutaba diversas fintas, aceleraba y desaceleraba de modo brusco y con gran precisión —y, para colmo, ninguno de sus tiros a la canasta fallaba.

Bueno, ninguno de los que Kagami no alcanzaba a interceptar.

El pelirrojo también estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Sus saltos lo elevaban en el aire de manera imponente —casi como si tuviese alas. Donqueaba la pelota con una fuerza tal que parecía imposible frenarlo; y, a diferencia de lo que hacía otras veces, cuando se olvidaba del resto de los jugadores y se mandaba en jugadas suicidas tan sólo por no querer pasar la pelota, cooperaba con el resto de su equipo, haciendo pases repentinos a Sakurai o Himuro que desconcertaban a su oponente —al fin y al cabo, Aomine se había acostumbrado a jugar contra él en partidos de uno contra uno, una modalidad en la que los pases a los compañeros no existían.

El marcador imaginario no tardó en señalar 42 — 51 a favor del equipo de Aomine.

Himuro tomó posesión del balón. Aomine se abalanzó hacia adelante, dispuesto a marcarlo sin importar qué. Pronto se hallaron frente a frente; Himuro rebotaba el balón contra el suelo, dispuesto a salir, por lo que el moreno extendió los brazos y se colocó en la posición defensiva, impidiéndole pasar.

Un rápido vistazo al campo le bastó para darse cuenta de que Sakurai estaba siendo marcado por Kise, pero Kagami estaba libre. La jugada más razonable sería pasársela; y eso fue, exactamente, lo que en un principio pareció que Himuro iba a hacer. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un costado, sus pies giraron sobre el suelo y dirigió la vista hacia donde Kagami aguardaba, solo.

Sin embargo, Himuro era una especie de dios de las fintas, y Aomine lo sabía. Fue por ello que previó sus movimientos y se abalanzó hacia el lado contrario, cuando un instante más tarde el escolta de Yousen se posicionó como para salir justo en la dirección opuesta a la que había demostrado inicialmente.

Aomine no supo bien cómo, pero de pronto el pelinegro se había elevado en el aire, y estaba ejecutando un perfecto y elegante tiro en dirección a la canasta, justo desde el mismo lugar en que había comenzado la jugada. La distancia al aro era considerable —y, sin embargo, el frufrú de la red le indicó a Aomine que, efectivamente, Himuro había encestado.

— ¡Bien, Tatsuya! —Celebró Kagami, acercándose a su hermano y dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro para felicitarlo. Incluso Sakurai estaba impresionado —desde el momento en que, luego de aquella finta doble, Himuro había comenzado a posicionarse para lanzar la pelota hacia el aro, su posición había sido perfecta. Era uno de aquellos tiros que de ninguna manera podían fallar, porque todo en su matemática y su técnica era preciso y minucioso, garantizando su infalibilidad.

La alegría duró apenas unos segundos —de pronto, un borrón de color azul oscuro atravesó la cancha de punta a punta a toda velocidad, y antes de que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar, Aomine había vuelto a marcar.

El moreno se descolgó del aro mientras la pelota que acababa de donquear rebotaba en el suelo, elevándose a considerable altura por la fuerza con la que la había introducido en el interior del aro. Sakurai observó aterrado el brillo amenazador en los ojos del peliazulado —el castaño veía a Aomine con gran frecuencia dentro de la cancha, y aun así, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con _esa_ actitud; una actitud que dejaba en claro que su voluntad, en ese momento, le demandaba _destrozar_ a su oponente.

Kagami, lejos de sentirse temeroso por el repentino entusiasmo feroz de Aomine, percibió cómo las llamas ardientes del desafío le recorrían las venas con vigor, incendiándolo por completo.

La siguiente jugada fue un uno contra uno entre Aomine y Kagami. Era el pelirrojo quien se hallaba en posesión del balón, rebotándolo contra el suelo mientras el contrario esperaba.

Kagami se abalanzó hacia adelante. De inmediato, Aomine siguió sus movimientos —cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha, Aomine lo siguió; y fue entonces que Kagami giró sobre sí mismo y, dando la espalda al cinco por unos instantes, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y empezó a driblar a toda velocidad hacia la izquierda.

Creyó que había conseguido pasarlo —y, en realidad, lo había logrado. Pero Aomine era demasiado rápido, y fue por ello que de pronto apareció de la nada, justo por detrás de Kagami, y de un manotazo le arrebató el balón que el pelirrojo estaba driblando en dirección a la canasta.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Aomine echó a correr hacia el aro contrario —evadiendo tanto a Himuro como a Sakurai en el proceso; los esquivó con tanta facilidad que fue casi como si no estuvieran allí. Se inclinó en una posición extraña, con la espalda hacia atrás casi en paralelo al suelo, y arrojó la pelota hacia la canasta —encestando de esa manera uno de sus famosos tiros sin forma.

— ¡Waah, Aominecchi! —Exclamó Kise con admiración.

De pronto, un brillo extraño empezó a palpitar en los ojos del moreno. Se incorporó mientras Sakurai tomaba el balón y, mientras regresaba a través del campo de juego, resultó obvio que había alcanzado el cien por ciento de sí mismo: el nivel máximo de concentración.

Había entrado en la zona.

Sin embargo, cuando el escolta de Touou pasó el balón a Kagami, todos los presentes pudieron apreciar que aquellas llamas que parecían haberse encendido en la mirada de Aomine, también refulgían en los ojos del pelirrojo. Aparentemente, Kagami también acababa de entrar en la zona.

El duelo que comenzó a continuación fue algo difícil de describir. Tal como había ocurrido en su enfrentamiento en la Winter Cup, los dos jugadores empezaron a moverse a una velocidad monstruosa, ejecutando fintas ínfimas que desconcertaban hasta al espectador más astuto, driblando el balón en ángulos y mediante movimientos casi antinaturales —y, tal como había sucedido en la Winter Cup, pronto los cuatro jugadores restantes se hallaron completamente de sobra allí. Kise, Kuroko, Himuro y Sakurai se encontraron a sí mismos en posición de meros espectadores, que se limitaban a observar cómo sus respectivos compañeros de equipo iban uno contra otro en jugadas que no parecían humanamente posibles.

Cuando el partido acabó, fue el equipo de Aomine el vencedor —pero por una diferencia ínfima, de 97 — 95 puntos respectivamente.

Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo se echaron sobre el suelo, recostados boca arriba y jadeando entrecortadamente. Kise no cesaba de parlotear entusiasmado por lo que acababa de presenciar —siendo Kuroko el único que lo escuchaba, de entre todos los presentes. El brillo asesino se había esfumado de los ojos azules del as de Touou —lo que tranquilizaba a Sakurai, ya que Aomine enojado era lo más aterrador que el escolta había presenciado en su vida (bueno, eso, exceptuando las pocas veces que había visto a _Imayoshi_ enfadarse, aunque aquello ya era harina de otro costal).

Himuro se dedicó a observar alternativamente a Aomine y Kagami por unos segundos, sonriendo.

— Has estado genial, Taiga. Perdimos por muy poco. —Lo felicitó, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No le pasó desapercibida la manera en que los ojos de Aomine centellearon ante aquel gesto —pero decidió no darle importancia, mientras Kagami se incorporaba sobre sus pies, todavía jadeando.

— Sí… —Jadeó el pelirrojo, dedicando una sonrisa a su hermano. Aomine se alzó, sentándose en el suelo, y justo en ese entonces se oyó otra voz que decía:

— ¿…Muro–chin…?

Todos se giraron para divisar una figura gigante, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros y de color violeta, que llegaba con los brazos completamente cargados con bolsas del mini–súper.

— Ah, Atsushi. Por fin apareces. —Saludó el escolta de Yousen, acercándose hasta él y sonriendo.– Te dije que me avisases si ibas a comprar golosinas, estuve buscándote durante un montón de tiempo. —Lo regañó. Parecía una madre dándole un sermón a su hijo.

Murasakibara se encorvó con expresión aburrida.

— Qué molestia… —Se quejó con tono monótono, arrastrando las palabras.– ¿Has estado jugando baloncesto con Mine–chin…? —Preguntó, siendo Aomine la primera persona que Murasakibara vio.

Himuro asintió.

— Y con Taiga, y los demás. —Remarcó, haciendo un gesto de mano hacia el resto de los jugadores.

— ¡Murasakibaracchi! —Saludó Kise con deleite, acercándose al pívot y empezando a dar vueltas en torno a él.– ¿Cómo estás? —Acto seguido, procedió a acosarlo con un sinfín de preguntas, a las que Murasakibara contestaba con poco interés y respuestas muy vagas.

Himuro se giró hacia donde se hallaban los demás —Kuroko estaba felicitando a Sakurai por su gran desempeño durante el partido, ya que había encestado unos cuantos tiros de tres puntos más que formidables. El pelinegro se acercó a Kagami.

— Ha sido divertido, Taiga. Deberíamos repetirlo otra v–…

— Ah, Kagami. —Lo cortó Aomine, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del pelirrojo y bostezando de modo audible.– Tengo hambre…

Una vena palpitó en la sien del diez.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! Si acabas de comer hace un rato, santo Dios…

— Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué importa? Tengo hambre de nuevo. —Replicó el otro con sencillez.– Vamos a comer algo…

Himuro se dedicó a observar cómo Kagami y Aomine se alejaban —el primero se quejaba a viva voz de lo molesto que era el as de Touou; y el segundo, cuando estuvo seguro de que Kagami no lo miraba, giró la cabeza y dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el doce de Yousen, con sus ojos refulgiendo con el brillo de la advertencia.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista, Himuro se giró hacia Kuroko.

— Me parece que no le caigo muy bien a Aomine. —Comentó con ligereza, sonriendo hacia el peliceleste con gesto amable.

Kuroko asintió.

— Sí, a mí también me da esa sensación. —Reconoció la sombra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Aominecchi y Kagamicchi? —Inquirió Kise de pronto, dejando en paz a Murasakibara y recorriendo sus alrededores con la mirada, en busca de ambos ala–pívot. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se habían ido, empezó a hacer pucheros.– ¡Se fueron y ni siquiera pude hablar con ellos…!

Sakurai procedió a disculparse por no haber podido frenarlos antes de que se fuesen. Mientras Kise gimoteaba y Kuroko trataba de tranquilizar a un angustiado Sakurai, que no cesaba de emitir una interminable cascada de "¡Lo siento!" cada vez más desesperados, Himuro permaneció de pie, observando el punto por el que Aomine y Kagami se habían alejado, mientras, a su lado, Murasakibara mordisqueaba unos cuantos caramelos.

El escolta se rió con disimulo. Era más que obvio que al ala–pívot de Touou no le simpatizaba demasiado. Y había que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de _cuándo_ específicamente era que Aomine le dirigía aquellas miradas asesinas.

_Ah, Taiga…_ Pensó. _Me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta de en lo que te has metido…_

* * *

— O sea que, en otras palabras, volvimos aquí para nada.

Aomine se encogió de hombros mientras Kagami sentía que empezaba a temblar de rabia. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse y no pegar un puñetazo al contrario —porque, siendo honestos, era lo que se merecía, o al menos según el criterio del pelirrojo.

— ¡Ahomine! —Bramó éste, cerrando la puerta de la heladera de un portazo —las botellas de vidrio en su interior tintinearon ante el golpe— y fulminando al moreno con sus ojos rojos. Aomine se limitó a devolverle la mirada con expresión de aburrimiento.

Apenas habían entrado a la cocina del departamento de Kagami, Aomine había anunciado que no tenía hambre y que prefería hacer otra cosa. Al instante, el pelirrojo sintió cómo la furia le subía a través de las venas como si se tratase de un líquido ardiente y corrosivo. Joder, ¿acaso era Aomine un niño pequeño?

— ¿Puedes decirme entonces por qué demonios hemos vuelto hasta aquí? —Le espetó rabioso, apretando los puños y tratando de armarse de paciencia.

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

No sabía qué responderle.

No había manera de que le dijese la verdad.

Himuro le _molestaba_. El tipo, técnicamente, no le había hecho nada malo, así que no era muy maduro de su parte ensañársela con él. Pero no era algo que estuviese en las manos del moreno controlar: simplemente le _surgía_, así como así, saliéndole de piel —y en especial cada vez que el pelinegro se acercaba demasiado a Kagami, o parecía tener mucha confianza con él, o…

Vale, Aomine no era ningún imbécil —el peliazulado se daba cuenta de que Himuro le molestaba por su actitud en torno a Kagami.

Pero es que era _él_ el verdadero rival de Kagami, el que lo había hecho entrar en la zona por primera vez y le había demostrado (luego del primer partido de Seirin contra Touou) que tenía mucho por mejorar. _Él_, y no Himuro. Así que, si el pelirrojo le prestaba más atención a su hermano que a él, era lógico que se enfadase y quisiese apartar al escolta del camino, ¿no era así?

Fuese razonable o no, no pensaba decírselo a Kagami. No había _puta manera_ de que se lo dijese. Y era por eso, principalmente, que no sabía qué responderle ahora que le preguntaba por qué demonios habían tenido que irse de la cancha pública, siendo que en realidad el moreno no tenía hambre, como le había dicho en un principio.

— _Ahomine de mierda_. —Masculló Kagami por lo bajo, haciendo ademán de salir de la cocina y con los puños todavía apretados.– Una puta vez que tengo la oportunidad de ver a Tatsuya, y no, tenías que salir tú con tus…

De pronto sintió que algo lo empujaba, y percibió cómo la parte baja de su espalda y sus piernas chocaban contra algo sólido —un simple vistazo a su alrededor le bastó para saber que se trataba de la mesada de la cocina. Emitiendo un gemido de dolor por el fuerte golpe, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por mantener la compostura y tratar de entender qué acababa de ocurrir.

Antes de que pudiese llegar a ninguna conclusión, sintió cómo un par de labios presionaban con fiereza contra los suyos —moviéndose de forma voraz e insistente. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo consiguió emitir un ruidito ahogado que fue rápidamente silenciado por la boca que se movía contra la suya.

Hizo ademán de empujar al contrario con un brazo, pero la veloz mano de Aomine capturó su muñeca en el aire, bajándola al costado de su cuerpo y manteniéndola allí con firmeza. Al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo percibió cómo la lengua de Aomine se escurría hacia el interior de su boca, explorando hasta el último rincón y deslizándose contra la suya propia en movimientos enérgicos. La mente de Kagami intentaba decirle que debía frenarlo, pero sus labios —hambrientos de los de Aomine— de inmediato se acoplaron a los movimientos de los del peliazulado, respondiendo al beso con una naturalidad y un entusiasmo tales que Kagami sintió vergüenza de sí mismo.

El pequeño atisbo de cordura que quedaba en un rincón de su mente intentó tomar cartas en el asunto. Una vez más, estiró su brazo libre con el objetivo de empujar a Aomine y apartarlo de sí; sin embargo, el cinco volvió a ser más rápido que él y, previendo sus movimientos, aferró la muñeca de Kagami con la mano que le quedaba. Colocó su brazo por detrás de su cuerpo —barriendo la mesada en el trayecto hasta allí, y derribando un vaso de vidrio que allí había en el proceso.

En un principio, el vaso no se rompió. Pero debido a su forma cilíndrica, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hasta que alcanzó el borde de la superficie de mármol —allí, sobrepasó el borde y cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos con gran estrépito y bañando el piso con fragmentos de vidrio de diversos tamaños.

Incluso Aomine tuvo que detenerse ante una cosa semejante. Separó sus labios de los de Kagami y observó el desastre en el suelo, justo al lado de sus pies. El vaso se había roto en tantos pedacitos que parecía más bien como si lo hubiesen agarrado a martillazos que como si simplemente se hubiese caído.

Alzó la vista hacia Kagami y descubrió que el ala–pívot lo miraba con una expresión impasible, con los labios apenas curvados hacia arriba. El brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido —e incluso Aomine tuvo que reconocer el terror que aquella mirada imponía.

Se apartó, rascándose la nuca con bochorno, mientras Kagami se limitaba a mirarlo con aquella sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, y que le dejaba muy en claro que estaba en problemas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el as de Touou empezó a decir:

— Esto, yo…

— No digas nada. —Lo interrumpió Kagami, todavía con aquel gesto tan perturbador en la cara, frotándose las muñecas enrojecidas allí donde Aomine lo había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas.– Toma la escoba que está en el lavadero, al lado del lavarropas, y por favor junta todo eso en la pala.

Aomine obedeció sin rechistar. La expresión de Kagami no era la clásica mueca enfurecida que el pelirrojo solía poner cuando se enfadaba —y, aun así, resultaba varias veces más aterradora que ella. Y, aunque Aomine no lo sabía, era una sonrisa idéntica a la que solía poner la entrenadora de Seirin cada vez que pillaba a sus jugadores mirando embobados los enormes pechos de Momoi.

Ciertamente, era algo que temer.

* * *

Ryou Sakurai no estaba del todo seguro de _por qué_ estaba él allí. Todo lo que sabía era que luego de almorzar había acudido hasta una cancha pública para practicar un rato sus tiros de tres puntos —algo que, de alguna manera, había llevado a que jugase un partido de tres contra tres en el que se habían visto involucrados tres jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros, sumados a Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, que si bien no eran parte de ese aclamado grupo, eran tan buenos como ellos.

Y, ahora, se hallaba sentado en una mesa de Maji Burger, con el grupo más extraño con el que hubiese podido encontrarse jamás.

Kise Ryouta charlaba animadamente con Kuroko, mostrándole en su teléfono móvil un montón de imágenes de la sesión de fotos del día anterior. El rubio hablaba y hablaba; el peliceleste, por su parte, no decía gran cosa, dedicándose en mayor parte a escuchar lo que el otro le decía mientras sorbía de la pajilla de un batido de vainilla.

Sentado exactamente a su lado se hallaba la imponente figura de Murasakibara Atsushi —que incluso en esa posición sacaba al nueve de Touou más de una cabeza de altura. El pelivioleta no había ordenado nada, limitándose a masticar las diversas golosinas que se había comprado más temprano esa misma tarde, en el mini–súper. La verdad era que, sentado a su lado, Sakurai se sentía como un hongo que podía ser aplastado en cualquier momento.

Al otro lado de Murasakibara se hallaba Himuro, que se limitaba a reír ante la manera en que el gigante de Yousen mordisqueaba los caramelos, y de tanto en tanto dirigía miradas amables hacia el escolta de Touou, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Aquello no tranquilizaba en absoluto a Sakurai, que hubiese deseado poder desaparecer de allí en ese mismo momento. El castaño evitaba mirar a ninguno de los contrarios, dedicándose casi única y exclusivamente a comer su hamburguesa con gesto nervioso.

Cuando Kise por fin hubo terminado de parlotear sobre una foto especialmente buena que le habían tomado el día anterior, Himuro aprovechó para decir:

— Taiga y Aomine parecen estar llevándose realmente bien, ¿no es así? —Su tono era casual, como si sólo lo mencionase para dar charla; pero cuando Sakurai lo miró, sorprendido por su comentario, notó que había un brillo peculiar en los ojos del escolta de Yousen… como si estuviese bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Kise asintió.

— Así es~ Kagamicchi y Aominecchi ahora se llevan muy bien, ¿no es verdad, Kurokocchi? —Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada alegre hacia la sombra sentada junto a él.

Con gesto impasible, Kuroko asintió.

— Sí. Algo así. —Confirmó.

Himuro soltó una risa baja.

— Llama la atención, ¿no es cierto? Incluso yo, que no tuve muchas oportunidades de ver a Aomine, me di cuenta de que antes andaban como perro y gato… —Señaló con tono divertido.– Siempre estaban discutiendo por algo.

— Y todavía lo _hacen_, Muro–chin… —Intervino Murasakibara con voz monótona, con la mitad sin morder de un caramelo colgándole hacia abajo desde el borde de los labios.

Kuroko asintió para expresar su acuerdo.

— Es cierto. Todavía siguen discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

Luego de aquello, se hizo silencio. Pero Sakurai notó que había algo raro en las miradas que se echaban los demás, unos a otros. Murasakibara parecía igual de despreocupado que siempre, concentrado en sus caramelos; pero la mirada que intercambiaron Kuroko y Kise fue más que evidente, e incluso Himuro parecía compartir aquel matiz de diversión, pintado con sutileza en sus ojos.

— Sí… supongo que Kagamicchi y Aominecchi se llevan muy bien ahora… —Comentó Kise con una mueca perversa —una especie de sonrisa torcida, con los ojos entrecerrados.– _Demasiado_ bien, me atrevería a decir…

Sakurai los observó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué trataban de decir? O sea… era cierto que de pronto Aomine y Kagami parecían llevarse mucho mejor que antes, pero…

¿Qué trataban de insinuar?

Himuro se limitó a soltar una risita.

— _Eso pensé_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado~ Subiré el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda –pero entre que se acerca mi cumpleaños (mañana :'D igual que Himuro), que tengo exámenes (ahora dentro de poco viene uno importante de verdad) y todas esas cosas, no puedo prometer nada ;^; Lo bueno es que el 21/11 es mi último día de clases, así que a partir de ahí... ya verán, habrá tantas actualizaciones mías que se hartarán de mí (espero que no ;w;). No, pero en serio. Cuando llegan las vacaciones, como nunca me llevo materias... ahí me pongo seria con mis pasatiempos. Jo, jo, jo.**

**En fin xD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Y para todos esos lectores silenciosos, que leen sin comentar nada (¿supongo que los hay?), la verdad es que me halaga que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo, pero de verdad pueden comentar lo que deseen, no muerdo (de hecho, cada vez que me llega un mail notificándome de un nuevo comentario, mi corazón se deshace en pedacitos por el amor y la felicidad ;w; vale, vale, me calmo.)**

**Saludos~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh child _por fin_. Siento _mucho_ la tardanza. Exámenes y demás. ¡Lo siento! Pero bueno, al menos logré terminar de redactarlo hoy. Así que aquí está~ ¡Lo siento! ;^;**

**Mejor no hablo más y los dejo con la lectura.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

23.

— No podemos esperar más.

— Ya le dimos tiempo suficiente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir evadiéndonos?

Las siete figuras reunidas en torno a la mesa cuchicheaban entre sí. El ambiente se hallaba muy tenso; los siete individuos irradiaban un aura de impaciencia extrema —una incapacidad de continuar esperando que añadía un tinte de resentimiento a sus palabras. Uno de ellos se ajustó los anteojos por sobre la nariz, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras el más alto del grupo se dedicaba a permanecer en absoluto silencio. Era imposible discernir sus pensamientos: su expresión era por completo insondable, por lo que no podía saberse si estaba sumergido en el interior de su mente o si de verdad oía lo que los otros decían.

Otro de los miembros del grupo tenía los codos sobre la mesa y contemplaba a los demás asomando sus ojos por encima de sus manos, que se hallaban entrelazadas justo en frente de su cara. Sus párpados entrecerrados otorgaban cierto matiz sagaz a su expresión. A su lado, otra de las figuras se hallaba cruzada de brazos, con la espalda reclinada contra el asiento y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de satisfacción, con los ojos cerrados y las comisuras de la boca curvadas hacia arriba.

Parecían un grupo de mafiosos a punto de decidir la muerte de alguien que tenía una gran deuda con ellos.

O, así hubiese sido, de no ser porque eran siete estudiantes de secundaria alta, sentados en torno a una mesa del Maji Burger mientras se dedicaban a engullir una diversa variedad de hamburguesas y batidos —y se devanaban los sesos tratando de adivinar con quién demonios estaba saliendo uno de sus compañeros de su equipo de baloncesto del colegio.

— Ese mocoso, debería aprender a respetar a sus senpais y decirnos de una vez…

— Hyuuga, que te deba _respeto_ no significa que deba contarte todos sus _secretos_.

— ¡Joder, Izuki, deja ya las malditas rimas!

— Ah… pero, ¿cómo podríamos hacer para que nos diga quién es su novia…? —Inquirió el de la sonrisa silenciosa, abriendo los ojos y contemplando a sus compañeros con gesto interrogante.

— Bueno, Koga, eso _suponiendo_ que con alguien esté _saliendo_…

— ¡Izuki!

— A mí me gustaría conocerla… Estoy seguro de que _tiene_ novia; si no, ¿quién le hizo todas esas marcas en el cuello? —Apuntó una de las figuras que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio —tenía la cabeza rapada y parecía más joven que los otros.

— Kawahara tiene razón. Y, además, los últimos días estuvo de un humor demasiado bueno como para estar soltero. —Apuntó el de anteojos con expresión de contrariedad, mientras volvía a acomodarse los anteojos por encima de la nariz.

— Bueno, en ese caso tenemos por seguro que tú _sí_ estás soltero, Hyuuga…

El escolta dirigió entonces tal mirada amenazadora a Izuki, que éste enmudeció y no insistió. Hyuuga carraspeó y continuó hablando:

— Pero, ¿cómo demonios podemos conseguir que nos diga de quién se trata?

— Esperen… creo que… creo que tengo una idea.

Todos se giraron para mirar a la única persona —además de Mitobe, claro— que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el almuerzo —_hasta ahora_, pues la última frase había salido de su boca. Cuando Furihata se dio cuenta de que de pronto todos lo observaban con gran atención, en seguida pareció sentirse agobiado por ser observado de aquella forma, y empezó a mirar hacia un lado y al otro, muy nervioso, sin sostener la mirada en ningún punto por demasiado tiempo.

Koganei, sentado a su lado —y bebiendo un batido de color azul— le dio palmaditas en un hombro para infundirle ánimos.

— ¡Vamos, dinos qué es! —Instó alegremente.

— Eso, eso. —Insistió Izuki, olvidándose de sus bromas y procediendo a prestar mucha atención al muchacho castaño.

Furihata tosió despacio y, clavando la vista en la hamburguesa frente a sí, sentenció:

— Bueno… mañana es la fiesta de Midorima… ¿no? —Apuntó, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que resultaba más que obvio que seguía muy nervioso.

Hyuuga se dedicó a observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviese procesando lo que el muchacho acababa de decir; hasta que en cierto momento le cayó la ficha de la comprensión, y sus cejas se alzaron con asombro.

— Es verdad… —Murmuró sorprendido.– Podríamos hacer que nos lo diga cuando estemos allá…

— Sí, no importa qué tan disciplinado sea Midorima; si Kaijou y Touou están allí, no hay forma de que consiga evitar que haya bebidas alcohólicas de por medio. —Puntualizó Izuki; todos habían leído el texto entre líneas del plan de Furihata: que implicaba que su víctima estuviese borracha al momento de abordarla.

— Claro que no podrá evitarlo, ¡incluso el propio Midorima estaba borracho en la fiesta de Kise! —Comentó Koganei entre risas, procediendo a tomar el último sorbo de su batido.

— Y si conseguimos emborrachar a Kagami… —Empezó Izuki.

— Y le insistimos lo suficiente… —Continuó Hyuuga.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Mitobe, Kawahara y Fukuda no dijeron nada, pero asintieron para expresar su acuerdo. Entonces todos se giraron hacia Furihata, observándolo como quien ve el Sol por primera vez —asombrados de la espléndida idea que se le había ocurrido al muchacho.

— ¡Vaya, Furi, se te ha ocurrido una idea genial! —Alabó Koganei, volviendo a palmearlo en el hombro mientras el joven se deshacía en un manojo de nervios, a su lado. El de primero se limitó a contemplar su hamburguesa, sonriendo con timidez.

— Pero tenemos que planearlo bien. —Sentenció Hyuuga, mientras su rostro volvía a adquirir un tinte pensativo. Se llevó la mano al mentón y contempló la superficie de la mesa ante él.

— Es verdad, no creo que Kagami vaya a ceder así como así, incluso si está borracho…

— Je, je… —Rió Koganei por lo bajo.– En ese caso, ¡la planificación de la misión alfa–omega para la fiesta de Midorima da comienzo! —Exclamó, alzando un puño en el aire.

— Koga, ese nombre ni siquiera tiene sentido…

* * *

— Takao, sabes que todo esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?

— Sí, Shin–chan~

— Y sabes que si las cosas salen mal, pagarás las consecuencias, ¿no es así?

— Nada de eso, Shin–chan. Puede que sea mi culpa que hayas aceptado; pero desde el momento en que lo hiciste, empezó a correr por cuenta tuya hacerte cargo del asunto. —Replicó el pelinegro, procediendo a alejarse rumbo a otra habitación.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de Midorima —indicando que era consciente de que Takao tenía razón.

Diversas personas habían comenzado a llegar a su casa, una tras otra. Los padres del peliverde se hallaban en un viaje laboral en Australia; y su hermana menor había ido a pasar el fin de semana a lo de una amiga —motivo por el cual tenía la casa para él sólo. La paz y la tranquilidad con las que Midorima había soñado estaban, en ese momento, bien lejos de su alcance: por razones que sólo él y Takao conocían, había accedido a ser el anfitrión de la estúpida fiesta que Kise quería dar por la recuperación de Kuroko.

_— Mira, Kise, te voy a explicar las reglas. —Dijo el muchacho a su antiguo compañero del equipo de Teikou, cuando el rubio fue el primero en llegar a su casa —excepto por Takao, que había sido el primero en llegar.– En primer lugar, si se rompe cualquier cosa, serás tú quien pague._

_— ¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué, Midorimacchi?! —Comenzó a protestar el modelo, inflando las mejillas.– No es–…_

_El de anteojos lo silenció con una simple mirada._

_— Porque esta fiesta fue idea tuya, no mía, así que eres tú el responsable de todo esto. —Sentenció con sencillez. Acto seguido, continuó:– Más te vale no ensuciar nada, ni que…_

_— Ah, pero, ¡Midorimacchi! —Se quejó el alero, con gesto exasperado. A su lado, Takao se cubría la boca para ahogar las risas que luchaban con desesperación por salir al exterior.– No puedes pretender dar una fiesta y que nada se ensu–…_

_— Pero resulta que eso es justamente lo que pretendo. —Lo cortó el seis.– Por otro lado, Imayoshi y este idiota —señaló a Takao con el pulgar– tienen por completo prohibido organizar ningún tipo de juego que implique alcohol. —Se ajustó los anteojos con solemnidad.– La última vez, terminó en una catástrofe._

_Kise dejó caer los hombros con resignación; abatido. Vale, Midorimacchi tenía razón en aquello último. Pero, ¿qué gracia tenía una fiesta si tenían que estar fijándose en lo que hacían a cada segundo?_

Sin embargo, a medida que había ido llegando más gente, había comenzado a resultar obvio que sería muy difícil que las reglas establecidas por Midorima consiguiesen imponerse por encima del caos.

— _Cuidado con el tatami._ —Advirtió el escolta por enésima vez, en un siseo, cuando un tambaleante Wakamatsu pasó justo frente a él, con una botella de sake que chorreaba líquido por un borde aferrada entre los dedos de una mano. El pívot ni siquiera lo oyó —su estado de ebriedad era tal que parecía no saber ni siquiera dónde se hallaba. Atravesó la sala de estar dando tumbos y desapareció tras una puerta sin hacer ni el más mínimo ademán de haber notado al peliverde.

Ootsubo, Miyaji y Kimura se hallaban los tres en un mismo sillón —apretujados uno contra otro porque el espacio no bastaba para los tres. Estaban montando un barullo considerable: se habían puesto a cantar viejas canciones folclóricas japonesas, pero como no se sabían bien la letra, por momentos las tarareaban más que cantarlas. Al escolta de Shuutoku no le importaba demasiado mientras la contaminación fuese sólo sonora —lo que sí le irritaba era ser consciente de que ni siquiera él podía detener las catástrofes que el alcohol generaba en la gente, ni al alcohol en sí mismo.

Midorima había sabido de antemano que no podría evitar que los demás introdujesen bebidas alcohólicas en su casa. Era una fiesta, al fin y al cabo —y, aunque era una ideología que él rechazaba de plano, para la comunidad adolescente una fiesta no era una verdadera fiesta si no había alcohol de por medio. Pero había tenido esperanzas en que las cantidades no fuesen tan grandes como la vez anterior, en casa de Kise.

Sus esperanzas habían sido echadas por tierra cuando el equipo de baloncesto de Touou por entero había llegado a su residencia, cargado de lo que parecían cantidades industriales de diversas bebidas alcohólicas.

Irritado y lejos de saludarlos con amabilidad, Midorima les había permitido el acceso a la casa con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras miraba a Imayoshi y le decía:

_— No tendrás planeado montar algo como lo de la última vez. —Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta; el base alzó las cejas en un gesto que hubiese parecido inocente, de no haber sido por la sonrisa perversa en la que sus labios se curvaban al mismo tiempo._

_— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Inquirió con malicia, mientras Wakamatsu, Susa y Aomine avanzaban hacia el interior de la residencia —seguidos por un Sakurai que miró aterrado a Midorima cuando éste notó que cargaba tres botellas de vodka consigo.– Nunca haría algo así~_

_Su gesto decía todo lo contrario._

_Midorima chasqueó la lengua mientras observaba cómo se alejaban. Takao se acercó desde el interior de la vivienda, aproximándose hasta él mientras seguía con la mirada, por encima de su hombro, a las figuras que entraban en la casa cargadas de botellas._

_— Y que conste que no fui yo. —Remarcó cuando llegó hasta donde se hallaba Shin–chan —en referencia a la diversa variedad de bebidas alcohólicas que estaban siendo introducidas en la residencia en ese preciso momento._

_— Lo sé, Takao, lo sé._

Imayoshi y Takao tenían terminantemente prohibido comenzar cualquier tipo de juego que involucrase alcohol en su mecánica. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que el nivel de aquella sustancia en la sangre de los invitados fuese subiendo a medida que los minutos transcurrían. Midorima no podía hacer nada por frenarlo.

¡Todo era culpa de Kise! Si no hubiese tenido la maldita idea de dar aquella fiesta por Kuroko…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde demonios se hallaba Kuroko? Era cierto que la sombra de Seirin tenía un don innato para camuflarse y desaparecer, pero el seis llevaba un largo rato sin verlo por ninguna parte.

Decidido a encontrar al peliceleste para que le diese una mano, Midorima salió de la habitación, dejando atrás los canturreos disonantes de sus tres compañeros de equipo y amortiguando su sonido al cerrar la puerta tras su paso. En la habitación contigua, el panorama no era mucho mejor.

_El timbre sonó un largo rato después de que los últimos invitados llegasen. Preguntándose quién demonios sería, Midorima se dirigió hacia la puerta para recibir a quienquiera que hubiese llegado. En cuanto abrió el portón de madera, sus ojos se toparon con la esbelta y escultural figura de una mujer rubia a quien no conocía. Al igual que él, usaba anteojos._

_— Oh? Who are you? —Preguntó ella, observando al peliverde con gesto entre divertido y curioso. Él había entendido sus palabras —pero antes de que pudiese acabar de traducir al inglés una frase en plan "si no sabes quién soy, ¿para qué diablos tocas mi timbre?", la mujer se le adelantó, esa vez en japonés:– Oh, cierto que estamos en Japón. Tengo entendido que Taiga está aquí._

_¿Taiga?_

_Midorima no tardó en descubrir que aquella mujer no era otra que Alexandra García, la renombrada jugadora de la WNBA que había sido maestra de Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya cuando estos eran niños. En un principio, el as de Shuutoku se mostró reacio a dejarla pasar; pero luego de que la dama insistiese —y de que Midorima aceptase que no podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara así como así– aceptó permitirle entrar._

Ahora, Alexandra se hallaba en la habitación en la que Midorima acababa de ingresar. En compañía de Himuro y Kagami, habían montado un juego de _beer pong_ sobre una mesa, y sus dos aprendices estaban compitiendo el uno contra el otro. El pelirrojo y su maestra tenían las mejillas bastante teñidas de rosado —el as de Yousen, en cambio, parecía por completo sobrio. Alex no estaba participando del juego, pero en una de sus manos sostenía un vaso de vidrio lleno hasta el borde de lo que, Midorima sospechaba, era tequila.

Himuro rió cuando Kagami falló un tiro de modo atroz —mandando la pelotita de ping pong a un metro de distancia de su objetivo. Resultaba obvio que sus reflejos se veían afectados por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.

— Vamos, Taiga, sé que eres mejor que eso. —Comentó el escolta, mientras tomaba otra pelotita y la arrojaba con gracia hacia uno de los vasos que reposaban sobre la mesa. El movimiento de la esfera al surcar el aire fue prolijo —y aterrizó dentro del vaso con tanta elegancia que incluso Midorima tuvo que reconocer (aunque no en voz alta) que los tiros de Himuro eran formidables.

Kagami emitió un gruñido bajo mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa y procedía a beberse el vaso en el que su hermano acababa de encestar. Ninguno de los tres prestó atención al anfitrión de la fiesta —que agradecía que por lo menos estuviesen jugando sobre la mesa y no directo sobre el suelo. El tatami no debía arruinarse bajo ningún concepto.

El joven atravesó la sala y salió al exterior. Allí fuera, se observaba un jardín al estilo japonés tradicional: con pequeños lagos artificiales y piedras por doquier.

Unas cuantas figuras correteaban por allí. Había poca luz y por eso era difícil identificarlas: pero la presencia de una silueta de más de dos metros de altura le indicó que una de ellas se trataba de su antiguo compañero de Teikou, Atsushi Murasakibara. Él y Himuro habían sido los únicos miembros de Yousen en asistir al encuentro —ya que Liu y Fukui habían salido a otra fiesta, organizada por una compañera de curso, y Okamura había tenido que quedarse en casa estudiando para un recuperatorio. Se oían gritos y risas; en apariencia, estaban jugando a un juego que parecía ser una especie de combinación entre las escondidas y la mancha.

De pronto se oyó un quejido grave, y Midorima notó cómo Murasakibara alzaba a alguien en brazos.

— Je je, te atrapé, Mine–chin. —Se escuchó hablar al pelivioleta, que por su voz parecía bastante entretenido y pagado de sí mismo.

— Joder, ¡bájame, Murasakibara! —Se quejó el ala–pívot de Touou, contorsionándose para escapar de los brazos del más alto. Desde donde se hallaba, el as de Shuutoku oyó otro par de voces —en apariencia, provenientes desde detrás de una roca enorme que se encontraba cerca de él.

— Kiyoshi, ¡me has pisado! —Se quejó Hyuuga en un murmullo, enfadado.

— Shh, nos van a descubrir. —Lo silenció Kiyoshi, hablando entre susurros.

Midorima alzó la vista y divisó que un arbusto que se hallaba más o menos a quince metros, justo detrás del lago más cercano, se sacudía de modo sospechoso. Un breve fulgor de color rosado, entre las hojas, le dio la pista de quién podía hallarse escondido allí.

Aparentemente, Murasakibara también lo vio, porque por fin soltó a Aomine y exclamó:

— Momo–chin, voy por ti~

Se oyó un chillido y la figura de Momoi salió de entre los arbustos, primero dando tumbos y luego alejándose lo más rápido que podía del pelivioleta, que se acercaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Midorima sabía que no tardaría en alcanzarla —en primer lugar, Momoi no era muy rápida, y en segundo, un paso de Murasakibara equivalía a tres de los de ella, por lo que la diferencia era aplastante.

Bueno, no podía decirse que estuviesen haciendo nada malo. Al menos, allí fuera era difícil que rompiesen nada o que causasen ningún daño que fuese irreparable. Preguntándose cuántas personas más habría escondidas por el resto del jardín, Midorima regresó al interior de la vivienda.

Y justo en ese momento, oyó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina: el inconfundible sonido de una botella al hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

El escolta de Shuutoku se apresuró hasta ese lugar para encontrarse a un desesperado Sakurai disculpándose repetidas veces; delante de él se hallaban dos figuras: una de ellas, de cabello negro, sostenía las manos en alto y trataba de detener al nueve en su catarata de disculpas. El otro, se sostenía del hombro del pelinegro para no caerse a causa de las risas.

A sus pies se observaba un desastre: una botella de vidrio verde se había roto; los trozos se habían desparramado por todas partes, y su contenido se iba expandiendo cada vez más por el suelo a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Ah, Sakurai… no te preocupes… —Le dijo Koganei entre carcajadas, mientras Mitobe —en vano— intentaba detener al escolta de Touou con aquel gesto de sus manos.– Siempre que Midorima no se entere, podemos limpiarlo y…

Justo en ese entonces, los ojos de Sakurai se elevaron hasta toparse con la figura peliverde parada de pie en la puerta —su expresión se convirtió en una de completo terror, y el miedo lo invadió hasta el punto de ahogarle la voz e impedirle continuar con sus disculpas. Los otros dos no veían a Midorima, ya que se hallaban de espaldas a él.

Intrigado respecto a qué era lo que causaba que Sakurai pareciese tan aterrado, Koganei se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Midorima lo fulminaba con la mirada. Las risas del muchacho cesaron de inmediato —se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo y se apresuró a decir:

— Eh… no te preocupes, Midorima… prometo que limpiaremos todo ahora mismo. —Mitobe, a su lado, asintió para expresar su acuerdo.

El de anteojos no dijo nada, pero en seguida los tres jóvenes comenzaron a fregar el suelo y a juntar los trocitos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el lugar. El as de Shuutoku se retiró en absoluto silencio —conforme con que Mitobe, Koganei y Sakurai hubiesen entendido lo que debían hacer sin necesidad de que él lo expresase en voz alta.

— ¡Ah, Shin–chan, ahí estás! —Exclamó Takao al verlo salir de la cocina, tambaleándose hasta donde él se hallaba y agarrándose de su hombro para no caerse.– Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa… —Acto seguido, se sumergió en una larga explicación, de la que lo único que Midorima entendió fue que uno de los de primero de Seirin se había dormido encerrado en el baño, que el ala–pívot de Kaijou se había tragado una canica sin querer y no sabían cómo revertirlo, y que el tipo del ojo de águila estaba hablando solo frente al espejo de una de las habitaciones —algo por lo que no sabían si debían preocuparse o no.

Midorima estaba tan agobiado que ya no quería saber más.

— ¿Sabes? Resuélvelo tú. —Dijo a Takao, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar.– Estoy cansado. Todo esto es culpa del idiota de Kise; que se haga cargo él.

Y, acto seguido, se encaminó a través del pasillo, atravesando la segunda puerta a la derecha —que daba a una de las habitaciones de invitados, y en la que se hallaban la entrenadora de Seirin e Imayoshi, charlando entre ellos como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Estaban sentados en el marco de una ventana.

Sin prestarles atención —y ellos tampoco se giraron para mirarlo—, Midorima se inclinó hasta que su espalda descansó contra la pared del cuarto. Un rápido vistazo por el lugar le reveló que, sobre la superficie del escritorio que había justo a su lado, se hallaba una de las botellas de vodka que Sakurai había entrado a la casa —no estaba llena, pero la cantidad que quedaba en su interior era considerable: un poco menos de la mitad.

Afuera se oían pasos apresurados; Midorima no tardó en captar que alguien cerraba una puerta con gran estrépito, y alguien comenzaba a aporrearla con el puño. Los gritos que clamaban _"¡Kise, sal de ahí ahora mismo!"_ le indicaron que se trataba del capitán de Kaijou, Kasamatsu.

— Maldito Kise, joder. —Masculló el peliverde por lo bajo —estirando un brazo para tomar la botella cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo en tratar de conservar la paz en su hogar. No podía contener a tanta gente al mismo tiempo. Rezando a las fuerzas del destino porque el caos no fuese tal que tuviese consecuencias irreversibles, se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un profundo trago a la bebida, sintiendo al instante el calor abrasador de la sustancia recorriendo su garganta.

* * *

— ¡Kise! ¡Sal de ahí dentro ya mismo, o te juro que te mataré!

— No quiero, senpai. —Se oyó un gemido bajo, justo desde detrás de la puerta que Kasamatsu estaba aporreando con todas sus fuerzas en ese preciso momento.– Vas a matarme de todas formas, aunque salga… —Lloriqueó la voz.

Kasamatsu chasqueó la lengua y continuó dándole a la madera de la puerta con el puño —causando que la misma se estremeciese, temblando bajo aquellos sonidos estrepitosos que con toda probabilidad podrían oírse desde cualquier punto de la casa. Kise tenía su punto.

El rubio se había encerrado en el baño —no aquel en el que se hallaba Kawahara, encerrado y dormido en el suelo; _otro_ baño— luego de haber salido pitando y recorrido a toda velocidad el camino desde el jardín hasta allí. Había gastado una broma graciosísima a su senpai, ganándose las carcajadas de todos sus compañeros de equipo; pero ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Mientras el modelo gimoteaba, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda pegada contra los azulejos de la pared, el enfurecido base de Kaijou daba fuertes golpes contra la puerta —sólo amortiguados por sus propios gritos. Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo era que Midorima todavía no había aparecido para matarlos a los dos juntos, considerando el escándalo que estaban montando.

— ¡Kise! —Bramó el pelinegro, sin dejar de aporrear la entrada del cuarto de baño. Kise emitió un chillido de angustia, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Quería regresar a la fiesta, con todos los demás! ¿Qué sentido tenía haber ido hasta allí si se la iba a pasar encerrado en aquel minúsculo cuarto de baño, tratando de escapar de su iracundo senpai?

Gastarle aquella broma le había costado caro. Pero, a decir verdad, no se arrepentía en absoluto de haberlo hecho. Había sido tan genial que el rubio se reía sólo de recordarlo.

— ¡Kise! —Repitió el capitán de Kaijou a los gritos.– ¡Si no sales de ahí, te juro que–…!

Sus amenazas se vieron interrumpidas —de pronto, Kasamatsu soltó un chillido de horror.

— Kasamatsu–senpai. —Se oyó la voz calma de Kuroko.

— ¡J–joder! —Maldijo el pelinegro entre balbuceos, con toda probabilidad sobresaltado por la repentina aparición del jugador fantasma.– ¿De dónde has salido tú? —Espetó, dejando de golpear la puerta. Kise escuchó con atención; ¿estaba Kurokocchi afuera?

— ¿Kurokocchi? —Inquirió el alero con curiosidad, dejando de gimotear.

— Kise–kun. —Saludó el peliceleste con tono casual, como si se hubiesen encontrado en el parque, una soleada tarde de sábado; y no un domingo a la una y cuarto de la mañana, mientras el modelo se refugiaba en el baño de una casa ajena para protegerse de su enfurecido senpai, que aporreaba la puerta y no cesaba de repetir diversas y temibles amenazas.

— ¡Kurokocchi, sálvame! —Suplicó Kise desde el interior del baño. Se hizo silencio por unos instantes, sólo interrumpido por los gruñidos furiosos del capitán de Kaijou.

— Kasamatsu–senpai, no deberías ser tan malo con Kise–kun. —Sugirió Kuroko entonces, imperturbable. Aquello pareció sacar de sus casillas al cuatro.

— ¡Es culpa suya por haberme hecho esa estúpida broma! —Bramó enojado.– Además–…

— ¡Senpai, no trates mal a Kurokocchi! —Exclamó Kise, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para mirar a Kasamatsu con gesto contrariado.– Él no tiene la culpa de que–…

Pero abrir la puerta había sido un error. En cuanto el base de Kaijou notó que la madera cedía, y la figura rubia era descubierta ante sus ojos, se apresuró a abalanzarse hacia adelante para darle un buen golpe. Kuroko se hallaba parado justo a su lado; aunque Kise no tuvo mucho tiempo de mirarlo, pues antes de poder reaccionar Kasamatsu lo capturó y le dio tal golpe en la cabeza que el rubio se tambaleó y cayó sentado al suelo.

— Kasamatsu–senpai… —Insistió Kuroko, tratando de aliviar la situación. Kise yacía en el suelo, con el pelinegro prácticamente encima suyo mientras le daba repetidos golpes en la cabeza —sin embargo, luego del golpe inicial, se habían convertido más bien en movimientos reflejos, carentes de fuerza, que en un intento real de agredir al contrario.

— Estúpido… Kise… te juro que…

— ¡Senpai… detente! —Pidió el rubio, tratando de sacarse al cuatro de encima mientras Kuroko se dedicaba a observar. Por fin, consiguió apartar a su capitán y se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre el borde de la bañera.

Kise parecía estar sobrio —o, por lo menos, no tenía las mejillas rojas, como sí ocurría en el caso de Kasamatsu. Se arregló un poco el pelo, ya que el forcejeo con el cuatro se lo había dejado desordenado, y se acomodó la camisa. Entonces el as de Kaijou dirigió la vista hacia Kuroko, para observarlo mejor, y notó que el peliceleste poseía cierto matiz rosáceo, más oscuro que lo normal, en la piel que recubría su rostro.

Imposible. _¿Kurokocchi, ebrio?_ ¡Él jamás tomaba en las fiestas, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para alcanzar nada similar a un estado de ebriedad!

— Uhm…

Luego de que Kise consiguiese zafarse de su senpai, éste permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a su kouhai y a Kuroko de forma alternada y con el ceño fruncido. El último se limitaba a permanecer en el umbral, con su expresión insondable de siempre, en silencio mientras miraba a los otros dos. Kise, sentado sobre el borde de la bañera, no sabía qué demonios decir.

Mientras el alero de Kaijou se devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar en algo con lo que romper aquel tenso silencio, Kuroko se le adelantó:

— Kasamatsu–senpai… eres muy cruel.

El base lo fulminó con la mirada, desde su lugar en el suelo.

— ¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber? —Refunfuñó con contrariedad.

Se hizo silencio por unos instantes, durante el cual todo lo que Kise pudo hacer fue dedicarse a mirar a Kuroko con desconcierto. La sombra permaneció inmóvil, parada en el marco de la puerta; hasta que dio un paso adelante y, luego de entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y echó el pestillo.

— ¿Qué haces? —Exigió saber el capitán de Kaijou, contemplando a Kuroko con gesto inquisitivo. No era como si quisiese pasar la noche entera en aquel minúsculo cuarto de baño, donde apenas había espacio para los tres.

El tono de Kuroko fue bastante enigmático cuando volvió a hablar.

— Kasamatsu–senpai… hay algo que creo que deberías saber.

* * *

Aomine no sabía por qué había accedido a participar de ese juego; joder, ni siquiera Murasakibara había querido jugar al principio. Pero entonces Kiyoshi había hecho un comentario que había despertado la atención —y la _competitividad_— del pelivioleta; y antes de que el as de Touou tuviese tiempo de oponerse, Murasakibara lo había arrastrado también a él a aquel juego —que era una especie de mezcla entre las escondidas y la mancha.

El caso era que por fin habían acabado de jugar —o, al menos, así era en lo que a Aomine respectaba. Estaba cansado de que el pívot lo capturase y lo alzase en sus brazos, haciéndolo sentirse como un niño pequeño, por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad se largó hacia el interior de la casa.

Al entrar en la habitación que daba al jardín, sus ojos se toparon con tres figuras —una de ellas, un pelirrojo al que conocía muy bien.

— Vaya, Taiga, estás hecho un desastre. —Comentó Himuro, riéndose con ligereza mientras daba un sorbo a un vaso con una bebida alcohólica que Aomine no supo identificar. En cuanto divisó al pelinegro riéndose en compañía de _su_ rival, sintió que una sensación ácida le recorría la espalda.

La tercera figura se trataba de su antigua maestra, Alexandra García, de la que Aomine había oído hablar pero a la que nunca había visto en persona.

Himuro notó que Aomine acababa de entrar en la sala, e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia él.

— Oh, ¿cómo estás? —Saludó como quien no quiere la cosa, sonriendo al ala–pívot —sin que éste le devolviese la sonrisa. Alexandra alzó la mirada para contemplarlos, mientras Kagami se aferraba al borde de la mesa —repleta de vasos de cerveza vacíos— para no caerse.

Decidido a ignorar al escolta de Yousen, Aomine se dirigió a Kagami.

— ¿Hah? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, _Bakagami_? —Inquirió el peliazulado con incredulidad. La verdad era que el estado de Kagami era deplorable: tenía las mejillas de un rojo muy intenso, lo que indicaba que había tomado alcohol en exceso, y parecía incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

— Cállate, imbécil. —Replicó el pelirrojo de modo cortante; tratando de mantenerse erguido pero sin éxito. Himuro soltó unas risitas.

— Taiga perdió contra mí en el _beer pong_. —Explicó con sencillez.– La verdad es que le gané por muchísimo.

— ¡Cállate, Tatsuya! —Regañó Kagami con visible irritación; aunque al enojarse con su hermano parecía menos brusco que cuando se enfadaba con Aomine.– Aomine de mierda… —Masculló el as de Seirin en voz baja.

Aquello despertó la atención de Alexandra, que detuvo el vaso que tenía en la mano a medio camino hasta sus labios, y miró al peliazulado con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Aomine? —Preguntó con emoción.– ¿Tú eres Aomine Daiki, el ala–pívot de Touou y el jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros?

Aomine, un poco abrumado por la repentina atención de la rubia, se limitó a asentir.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó ella, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y acercándose al moreno para observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Mientras lo hacía, Aomine notó que sus pechos eran de lo que él consideraba el tamaño _ideal_.– Ya veo… Taiga me habló un montón sobre ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió Aomine con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras Kagami se apresuraba a farfullar _"¡Cállate, Alex! ¡No digas esas mierdas en frente de ese idiota!"_. La mujer no le prestó atención —luego de haber analizado al cinco hasta saciar su curiosidad, se colocó frente a él y de repente comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante.

— ¡Alex! ¡Tatsuya, detenla! —Bramó Kagami.

Apenas antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Aomine, Himuro tomó a la rubia por los brazos y la alejó del ala–pívot de Touou —evitando el beso justo a tiempo. Lo cierto era que había comenzado a moverse antes de la advertencia del pelirrojo —un rápido vistazo hacia éste le informó que parecía hallarse más enojado que lo normal.

Emitió una risita baja mientras Alex torcía el gesto en una mueca de resignación. Aomine parecía como atontado —cuando uno no conocía la mala costumbre que tenía la rubia de besar a quienquiera que le pusiesen por delante, lo cierto era que resultaba bastante chocante.

— Alex, sabes que no debes hacer eso. —Le explicó Himuro con tono amable, como quien le explica a un niño que no debe comer muchos caramelos o de lo contrario le dolerá la panza.

— Ah, pero… —Protestó ella, caprichosa. Himuro le sonrió.

— Ven, ven, vayamos afuera. Aida Riko está allá. —Le sugirió —a sabiendas de que Alexandra mordería aquel cebo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Riko–chan, la entrenadora de Seirin?! —Inquirió la rubia con entusiasmo. En seguida, su aprendiz la guió hacia el exterior, saliendo por la puerta por la que Aomine acababa de entrar; la rubia parecía muy entusiasmada de poder volver a ver a Riko —si es que _verla_ eran sus intenciones.

Se hizo silencio en la sala, mientras Kagami continuaba sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse. Era difícil saber si el rojo de sus mejillas en ese momento era por el alcohol, o por la vergüenza de que Alexandra hubiese mencionado de manera tan casual que el pelirrojo _solía_ mencionar a Aomine en sus conversaciones con ella.

Pagado de sí mismo, el peliazulado se dedicó a observar al ala–pívot de Seirin, cruzándose de brazos con satisfacción.

— Así que hablas de mí con otras personas… —Comentó con suficiencia.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estábamos hablando de baloncesto! —Espetó Kagami con brusquedad.

Aomine soltó una risita baja.

— Ya lo sé, idiota. ¿Quién dijo lo contrario? —Inquirió con un tono que evidenciaba su diversión. Kagami emitió un gruñido bajo, enfurecido por su propia estupidez. Pero estaba mareado y no podía pensar bien; no era culpa suya que Aomine hubiese elegido justo ese momento para aparecer.

El moreno lo observó durante unos instantes; su rostro estaba de color carmesí, se movía a los tropezones, y parecía tener dificultades para enfocar su visión. Kagami, en ese momento, parecía _vulnerable_.

Aquello trajo ciertos recuerdos a la mente de Aomine; recuerdos de _otra_ fiesta, tiempo atrás, en la que él y Kagami habían tenido un rato para ellos, en la soledad de una de las habitaciones de Kise…

Esa vez, Kagami también se había hallado completamente vulnerable ante él. El alcohol tenía ese efecto en la gente —pero Aomine también se encontraba ebrio, por lo que no podía decirse que no estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones.

Sólo pensar en aquellos recuerdos había despertado la zona inferior de Aomine; el peliazulado, al darse cuenta de esto, decidió ceder ante sus propios impulsos. Se acercó hasta Kagami y, tomándolo por un brazo, se encaminó a través de la residencia, arrastrándolo con él sin previo aviso.

— ¡Oi, Ahomine! ¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Kagami, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse sobre sus piernas y apresurar su paso para igualar su ritmo al de Aomine. Avanzaron trastabillando por el pasillo, recorriéndolo hasta alcanzar una de las últimas puertas; Kagami no sabía ante cuántas habían pasado de largo, pero habían sido como mínimo tres.

El moreno lo arrojó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Riko–chan? —Inquirió Alex con entusiasmo, escudriñando la oscuridad de sus alrededores con la mirada.

— Lo siento, Alex. En realidad no sé dónde está. —Reconoció Himuro en voz baja, soltando por fin a la rubia.

Ella lo miró haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Y entonces para qué me trajiste aquí? —Inquirió con gesto contrariado. El pelinegro le sonrió.

— Ah, es que Taiga se iba a poner celoso si besabas a Aomine. —Explicó con sencillez.– Y, además, me parece que necesitan un rato _solos_…

Alexandra lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, sin comprender a qué se refería. Él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa amable —aunque aquel gesto no llegaba hasta sus ojos, que estaban cargados más bien con un matiz sagaz que trataban de enviar cierto mensaje a la rubia.

Y entonces Alex _comprendió_.

— Ah… ya veo. —Respondió despacio, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía a punto de añadir algo más, pero justo entonces oyeron unas voces que se acercaban.

— ¡No me pises, Kiyoshi, joder!

— Diablos… si el plan se estropea por esto…

— ¿Dónde demonios está Izuki?

— No lo sé… cuidado, hay una roca allí.

— Chicos, ¿es necesario hacer esto? Quiero decir, es asunto de Kagami…

— Si no fuera porque _alguien_ no quiere revelarnos _cierta_ información, entonces podríamos ahorrarnos todo este problema.

— Lo siento, pero si Kagami no quiere contárselos, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Hyuuga…

— Ya ves: por eso recurrimos a esto.

— ¡Apresúrense!

Aquello sonaba bastante sospechoso. Himuro y Alex divisaron cómo un grupo de sombras se aproximaba hacia la entrada por la que ellos acababan de salir; por los nombres y sus diálogos, parecían ser los compañeros de equipo de Kagami. Eran seis; y, fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones, estaba claro que no eran buenas.

El escolta de Yousen y su maestra se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Interponiéndose entre el grupo de seis y la puerta, Alexandra extendió los brazos y exclamó:

— _Hey! How are you? __It's been such a long time!_ —Los muchachos de Seirin se detuvieron de golpe y la contemplaron atónitos —sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Himuro aprovechó ese momento para estudiarlos con la mirada y discernir exactamente de quiénes se trataba: estaban Kiyoshi, el cascarrabias de anteojos, el chico gato, el pelinegro silencioso, y dos de primero a los que Himuro nunca había visto jugar: ambos tenían el cabello castaño, y uno de ellos parecía a punto de ir a desmayarse de un momento a otro; parecía hallarse muy nervioso por algún motivo.

Alexandra continuó hablando:

— _You all appeared just in time! Tatsuya and I were planning–…_

— Alex, deja de hablarles en inglés, no te entienden nada. —Le advirtió el pelinegro entre risas. Ella lo miró como diciéndole _"¡es parte del plan!"_ pero él desechó su mirada con un gesto de mano y se dirigió al resto:– Alex y yo estábamos planeando una competición. —Explicó el pelinegro, hablando lento para ganar tiempo. A lo lejos, divisó una figura alta que se aproximaba hacia allí, en compañía de otra más baja y de cabellos rosados.– Hay un gran premio para el ganador, así que…

— ¿Un premio? —Inquirió Koganei de inmediato, con el entusiasmo brillándole en los ojos.

Hyuuga parecía contrariado.

— Lo siento —se disculpó de modo cortante: lo cierto era que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto–, pero tenemos que hacer otra cosa antes, así que si nos disculpan…

— ¡Ah, Hyuuga, eso puede esperar! Tenemos toda la noche, y además… —Koga se sumergió entonces en una larga explicación que el de anteojos no escuchó.

Kiyoshi miró a Hyuuga y le sonrió, como pidiéndole disculpas.

— La noche es joven todavía, podemos ir después a resolver… —Titubeó un poco, como si no supiese cuál era el término adecuado.–… _Ese asunto_. ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó, dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas amables.

Hyuuga bufó por lo bajo, pero no opuso más resistencia.

_Bien_, pensó Tatsuya en el interior de su mente, mientras procedía a inventarse un juego y explicárselo a los jugadores de Seirin que se hallaban frente a él. De momento, había conseguido distraerlos.

_Me debes una, Taiga._

* * *

Izuki estaba en problemas. Había pasado la última hora hablando solo frente a un espejo en una de las habitaciones —contándose chistes a sí mismo e inventando otros nuevos, a modo de práctica. Su nivel de alcohol en sangre era considerable —y necesitaba ir al baño de forma _urgente_.

Desde el living, se encaminó a través del extenso pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Recordaba que la primera puerta era un baño; trató de abrirla, pero ésta no cedió: estaba cerrada desde adentro. Mientras forcejeaba, oyó que alguien le decía:

— Eh, águila, yo que tú me rendiría~ —Un rápido vistazo le bastó para saber que se trataba del muchacho de los ojos de halcón del Instituto Shuutoku: Takao Kazunari. El joven lo miraba con gesto divertido, mientras se encaminaba a través de la sala de estar hacia el exterior.– Uno de tus compañeros de Seirin está dormido allí dentro, así que hasta que se despierte, olvídate de ese baño.

— ¿Un compañero mío de…? —Inquirió Izuki, soltando el picaporte y observando a Takao con desconcierto.

— Así es. Murakawa… o Harasuno… algo así creo que se llamaba. —Respondió el base de Shuutoku, desapareciendo luego rumbo hacia afuera. _¿Se estará refiriendo a Kawahara?_ Se preguntó Izuki para sus adentros. Oh, no importaba en realidad. El caso era que no podría utilizar ese baño.

Se encaminó a través del pasillo, a paso apresurado debido a que necesitaba un baño _ya._

Abrió otra puerta; pero se encontró con una habitación, en la que sólo se hallaban Riko e Imayoshi charlando entre ellos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, y un contrariado Midorima que se había dejado caer sobre una cama y tenía la vista fija en el techo; a su lado, reposaba una botella de vodka vacía. Decidiendo que era mejor no entrar ahí, Izuki salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y continuó avanzando por el pasillo.

Pronto se halló frente a _otra_ puerta. Aferró el picaporte y la empujó, pero no tuvo éxito.

— ¡A–ah, lo… lo siento! —Exclamó una voz desde allí dentro. Sonaba temblorosa, como si le costase hablar claro; Izuki no lograba identificar a su dueño.– ¡E–está ocupado!

— ¿Kise Ryouta? —Preguntó inseguro, con la sensación de que aquella voz le pertenecía a él. No hubo respuesta del otro lado; sólo un gemido ahogado cuya naturaleza el base de Seirin no supo discernir. Se imaginó que tal vez Kise estaba vomitando; al fin y al cabo, era seguro que había tomado montones de alcohol, y ya se sabía que tomar mucho podía traer aquello como consecuencia.

Continuó moviéndose a través del pasillo, cada vez más desesperado. Si no encontraba un baño pronto, iba a…

Cuando aferró el picaporte de una cuarta puerta y ésta cedió, en un principio su rostro se iluminó, convencido de que por fin había encontrado un baño vacío. Aquella sensación reconfortante se desvaneció por completo cuando quedó claro que aquel recinto se trataba de una habitación y no de un baño —estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando oyó un sonido que llamó su atención. Como un gemido apagado.

Entornando la puerta despacio —con la suficiente sutileza como para no ser notado— espió por la rendija entre el marco y la puerta, echando un vistazo hacia dentro.

_No, era imposible._

Sus ojos de águila se toparon con lo último que hubiera esperado encontrar.

De repente, muchas cosas tenían sentido.

Pero no podía ser.

_¿Qué?_

_¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo Kagami Taiga y Aomine Daiki, solos en esa habitación?_

* * *

**No me maten xD Prometo que la siguiente actualización será _pronto. _No sé cuándo, pero en un lapso menor al que me tomé para subir este capítulo. De verdad.**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por cualquier tipo de OoC que pueda haber. También quiero aclarar que si bien (según leí en sitios con información de referencia) Murasakibara ahora llama "Sa-chin" a Momoi, me gusta más cómo suena "Momo-chin", así que lo dejé así.**

**Otra cosa: no terminé el manga todavía, así que no sé si Alex llegó a ver a Aomine en persona alguna vez o no (en el partido de Touou - Seirin recuerdo que no estaba); sea como sea, en este fic(?) no: así que éste fue su primer encuentro. No me linchen por eso, _necesitaba_ que fuera así xD**

**Por último pero no menos importante: muchas gracias, como siempre, por las reviews, los follows, y los favoritos~ Son la luz que alumbra mi camino(?). No, de verdad. Gracias ;w; También a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños (Dios santo, ya pasaron más de dos semanas desde mi cumpleaños, y esto lo actualicé por última vez _antes_ de eso... Dios.)**

**¡Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
